


ash on this road

by Delneity



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Dissociation, Don't want to give too much away in the tags, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, Illness, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Insanity, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Psychological Horror, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Silent Hill References, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Soulmates in Politics, Suspense, Whump, Worldbuilding, death mentions, inner turmoil, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 99,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delneity/pseuds/Delneity
Summary: A mysterious fog suddenly appears over Insomnia as if appearing overnight. No one knows where it came from or why it's here now. But what it brought with it hides something truly terrifying...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as "Final Fantasy XV meets Silent Hill"

 

**“Two souls, alas, are housed within my breast,**

**And each will wrestle for the mastery there.”**  

― _Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Faust_

 

...

 

.......

 

Utter silence, yet deafening to his ears.

 

As he walks forward, the muffled steps of his own boots make Noctis wanna jump out of his own skin. Looking through the ghastly fog, Noctis can barely comprehend any light around him; just whispers of glows that tell him he is still indeed in the city. He shivers feeling the lick of moisture on his skin. From the fog? Or perhaps his own perspiration.  Increasingly aware of his own uneasiness, Noctis bends his head lower than he originally had as he treks on. 

 

A pause. Where is he exactly? Noctis swore he is in the Citadel with his fellow companions. At least, that's what he thinks. But now it appears untrue. The Crown Prince of Lucis growls in frustration and swears under his breath. So why would he be here now? Wherever _here_  is...

 

Not wanting to ruminate any longer, Noctis continues his uncertain path into the billowy obscurity.  

 

"What is with this fog? I really can't see anything." Noctis tells no one in particular, mainly to have some semblance of normalcy as if he is talking to someone. Feeling a bit braver, Noctis raises his voice. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" 

 

His only answer is met with silence once more.

 

At this point, Noctis thins of why the city feels so abandoned. Of course, the Crown City is densely populated. It's towering skyscrapers, busy streets, bright lights make it feel alive. Vein-like subway systems that traverse all over and a seemingly-endless amount of concrete roads are bustling with commuters and foot traffickers alike. For the city to feel just....empty and devoid of life is jarring to say the least. No matter where Noctis is in Insomnia, even the furthest outskirts where the boundaries, Insomnia is  _alive._

 

But now it feels  _dead_. A cold, lifeless husk of what is a metropolis that never sleeps. 

 

Noctis can't recall a time where Insomnia is shrouded in such thick fog in the first place. Some obtrusive mist from low lying clouds and coverage bringing rain with occasional storms will hover over the capital but otherwise nothing too unusual. One, if permitted, can see miles upon miles atop the Wall on a clear, sunny day. His father's power over the barrier can repel entities of darkness wishing harm onto Insomnia, yes, but the weather is a different story. 

 

Realizing just how desolate he was, Noctis feels more on edge. Being constantly in the company of others either his friends, family, fellow Kingsglaives or Crownsguards, the staff and faculty of the Citadel, Noctis has no choice but to have people buzzing around him. He finds it quite difficult to have some precious alone time. Now it really starts to sink in for the prince of how utterly alone he is. 

 

Noctis gulps, finding it hard to keep his apprehension at bay. He turns his head slowly to try and get his bearings. Of course, the dimly lit area doesn't provide much landmarks or familiarity to the prince. He was still faces with a dense shroud of fog, as much as he wishes it would disperse. 

 

Journeying through the fog he finally gets to a fork in the path. "Left or Right?" Noctis thinks aloud. Right now, it doesn't really matter. He just really wants to find someone, something, _anything_ at this point. Noctis hopes which ever route he takes will provide some bearing of comfort and ease his worries. 

 

Just as he is about to step towards a direction, a sound! Noctis swivels his head towards the foreign noise. It sounds like a whine, or wail. Noctis is unsure but he has to follow it. Maybe it is someone else. Maybe they can help him out of...wherever he was. "That way!" Noctis muttered, jogging towards the noise. The prince squints his eyes to try and focus his gaze through the thick fog. Whatever made that noise is surely this way, if only he can see it! The prince quickens his pace, going into a full sprint when he nearly runs into a parked car on the street. 

 

No time to rub his newly acquired bruise; Noctis has to find whoever, whatever is making that noise. Again, Noctis hears it in the direction he is headed. Why does it seem to grow more distant from him? No matter how fast Noctis runs towards this mysterious entity, the space between them grows greater by the moment. 

 

However, a sound beneath his feet makes him stop dead in his tracks. The sound of liquid, thicker than water...

 

Noctis' eye widen in horror of what he just stepped in. **Blood?**

 

The dark haired man looks at his boot to confirm his dreadful suspicions. Yes, indeed. Not even the red sole of his boots can hide the deep color or distinct odor of that metallic stench. Noctis has to take a moment to regain his normal breathing which potentially can escalate to hyperventilating if he hadn't willed himself to calm down in the nick of time. It isn't that he is scared of blood, he just wasn't expecting it. Noctis is never one for surprises, especially nasty ones like this. 

 

Feeling a heightened sense of trepidation, Noctis continues on this path to find streaks of blood, fresh trails leading down the street. With his once feeling of uneasiness growing into terror by the moment, Noctis moves with the utmost caution, his blue eyes wide with fear as he goes past the blood trails. 

 

He hears the noise again, only this time a ear piercing screech. Noctis backs up a bit. Usually in uncertain situations like these, Gladiolus will take the lead and investigate. But this time, Noctis will have to do this himself. The prince unconsciously rubs his arm, wanting to find comfort in the motion but finding very little. He proceeds forward even though every fiber of his being is shouting at him to stay away. 

 

Anxiety mounting, Noctis' once fast paced jog, slows into a nervous slink. He doesn't want to see what is waiting for him, but Noctis knew he will get no answers by staying stationary. The prince comes to a full stop once he finds the blood trail down into a long alleyway with no end in sight. Even if the fog wasn't there, Noctis is fairly certain no one can see the end of the alleyway from their perspective. He has no choice but to move. 

 

He wills his nervous feet to move again. Slowly, but surely Noctis travels down the dark path, taking the turns and bends as the alleyway seem endless. Moving towards the now muffled noises of whoever or whatever made that screech, Noctis suddenly feels a wave of fear shoot through his body. He doesn't know why his body reacts so violently but his fight or flight sense is making itself  known. 

 

That was when he hears it. In the distance, almost too distant to hear, the roar of a siren breaking the silence that Noctis uneasily gets acquainted to. The prince has no clue what it means, if it had any purpose at all. The Citadel does indeed have drills such as invader drills, lockdowns, power outages, anything that can affect Insomnia, its citizens and the royal family. The Kingsglaive, Crownsguard, and most if not all of the Citadel's staff is informed of what to do during these drills. But this siren doesn't sound like alarm that would reverberate on the Citadel's stone walls for all to hear. It sounds sinister, as if a harbinger for something malevolent to arrive. Noctis exhales a shaky breath, his heart racing inside his chest almost painfully. 

 

When Noctis looks around again, he originally fails to notice his surroundings changed. Gone is the pavement of the narrow road and brick alleyways; rusty grates aglow with what appears as hellish inferno illuminating them underneath replaces them. Noctis truly feels he is looking at Hell under his feet. However, he feels no suffocating heat from the embers below him, instead he feels awfully numb. Noctis laughs at himself for feeling such a way, but he can't help but rub his arms again, not only to comfort himself but feel some sort of security. 

 

His boots make an entirely different sound as he walks. Noctis continues his journey now through the dizzying maze that is this labyrinth of corroded grates. Rust, grime, and decay meet Noctis everywhere he looks. This can't be Insomnia. Wherever this is, it was nothing like Insomnia. Noctis only just realizes he was unaware of where he is going. His feet seem to have a mind all of their own as he walks down. 

 

On and on and on he goes. Up and down, left and right. Disorientated, confused, and utterly alone.  The prince follows this maze for an eternity before another noise makes him stop in his tracks once more. Suddenly, he is painfully aware of how loud his environment is. The scraping of metal grinding on metal. The bubbling of the inferno under his feet. The pounding of his own racing heart. The shaky breaths escaping his mouth; all overwhelming. 

 

Noctis gives a sharp inhale, trying his best to keep calm and level-headed. The only thing he can do is-

 

"Anyone? Answer me please!" the prince calls out to the open air. No response. Noctis, disappointed but not all surprised that no one answers his plea, calls out again. "Hey! Someone out there? Could you help me? Can I help you?" 

 

Nothing...

 

At this point, Noctis' frustration grows into annoyance. "Hey! I heard someone scream! I'm here to help you, but I can't if I can't find you. So come out!" Noctis' growled as he, again, answered with silence for a response. 

 

**"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU?"**  Noctis shouts, his eye darting around wildly. Noctis has to laugh at himself; he is yelling at nothing. No one is here. No one is going to answer him. 

 

"Heh heh, am I going crazy?" Noctis mutters out, gritting his teeth. Noctis doesn't notice but somehow he has traveled further down this...whatever it is and stops himself at this particular section. 

 

An open room with nothing but rusted grates and billowing fog. Noctis listens carefully; is that the sound of steam? Where did that come from? Apprehensive, Noctis narrows his eyes once more to attempt deciphering what may be hidden in the blanket of fog. Or can it be steam? The prince is unsure of anything anymore. 

 

Just as Noctis turns his focus to the side, the scraping of metal draws his attention towards the open, swelling fog as well as the sounds of heavy steps. Noctis is taken back at the shrill cry adding to the already terrifying clamor from the fog. 

 

What appears makes Noctis' blood run cold. 

 

A shadowy figure with eyes blazing emerges from the fog cloaking its form. Noctis' eyes widen at the frightening form. It doesn't look human, at least from from his judgment. What makes Noctis take an involuntary step back is the chilling form on the ground. Something only Noctis can only describe as a humanoid monster as it crawls, next to the shadow figure, wailing pitifully. It's "skin" marked with dark spots, blood, and decay. Is that what made the spine-shivering screech before while Noctis was still in the streets. Is all that blood from this... _thing?_

 

It's "head" looks up to the dark entity and gave what almost sounding like an affectionate trill one would give to a loved one. Noctis hardly thinks that was the case when the shadow person suddenly raises what looked like a spear over its shoulder and thrusts it downward into the monster. It gives one blood-curdling, heart-wrenching cry before it goes limp at the shadow figure's feet. Is it dead? What the hell was that thing? 

 

To make its intent clear, the dark being wrenches the spear more through the body of the humanoid monster, making an utterly disgusting sound of flesh and innards being torn open. Noctis has to hold a hand up to his mouth as blood spills rapidly out of the creature to keep himself from retching. The dark figure then places a foot on the dead creature's body to pull the spear out of it, twisting the spear more causing more damage. 

 

Whatever this _thing_  is, it is not going to help Noctis. He feels oddly fascinated by the grotesque scene. What are these things? They aren't daemons or humans. Noctis blinks rapidly to stop himself from staring so much. That's when he notices the dark figure's attention is no longer on the still corpse on the ground, but towards him. 

 

The prince sucks in a sharp breath as the figure fully pulls the spear out of the corpse. The thick droplets of blood make a crescent of spray onto the floor with a sick splattering. Noctis mentally calls out to his Armiger to summon his Engine Blade, but he finds himself only grasping air. 

 

"What?" Noctis gasps in shock. Why wasn't his Armiger working, and of all moments to not work? This doesn't make any sense. His power is bound by the Crystal, right? The prince tries to call out to his Armiger once more, but his arsenal does not materialize. "What is happening?" Noctis thinks frantically as he sees the figure before him move closer towards him. The young man looks around quickly to find anything that can be used a weapon to defend himself. Noctis looks behind him to discover to his horror that the pathway back has disappeared. 

 

It is just him, the fog, and this creature that filled the air with malicious intent. 

 

"I'm going to die..." Noctis anguishes; his appeal to the royal arms of his ancestors left unheeded. His call to others who may exist in this warped world unanswered. Is this where he will perish? At the hands of this... _monster_? It was the only word Noctis can describe this figure before him. 

 

A fleeting thought crosses his manic mind. If he is to die here in this room of horrors, he at least can leave with one last murmur no matter how quiet and small. 

 

Noctis before rubbed his arms earlier to quietly alleviate his rising anxiety through this entire chase but this unconscious act has a purpose. His arms are his tools to communicate with the people closest to his heart. 

 

As he is about to fish out a pen from his jacket's pocket, he looks down at his arms and gasps sharply. 

 

Deeply carved wounds, fresh with new blood marred his skin. 

 

**MONSTER. DAEMON. FREAK. FIEND. GO AWAY. DIE. HOW COULD YOU. WHY.**

 

Noctis wrapps his arms around himself, not wanting to see those words on his skin. He shuts his eyes tightly and fell to his knees.

 

"This is a dream...right? Yeah, it's gotta be that..." Noctis says, on the brink of a meltdown. "None of this is real. I gotta wake up, that's all," He chuckles nervously to himself. "Dad said it himself, 'In my dreams _I_ am king'".

 

A shockwave towards his head makes Noctis tense up. With shaky eyes full of terror, the prince hesitantly looks up, a sight that will haunt him for a very, very long time. 

 

The _eyes._ The eyes of a monster. The eyes of a killer. The eyes full of blood-lust. Those eyes staring straight into his soul. Noctis can't help but shrink back as he is stared down by someone, _something_ that overwhelms him with maliciousness. 

 

Noctis tries to speak but the words died on his lips. He can't breathe, let alone speak. It's as if just that glare alone sucked all the air out of him and paralyzed his lungs. The painful hammering of his heart is too much to bear, feeling as though it will escape right out of his chest. This is pure _fear_.

 

The dark entity suddenly cocks its head and, to Noctis' bewilderment through this palpable air, it gives the shadow of a crooked, demonic smile that mouths-

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day...

The sun rises over the Crown City, bathing the metropolis in a warm, golden light as its citizens rise to meet the new day. 

 

 

However, one individual in particular, is being a reluctant participant in greeting Eos' gift of Dawn. 

 

"Noct! C'mon, you gotta get up!" Prompto chirps as he pushes his hands against the curled up Noctis in the brocaded quilt. The prince of Lucis groans and pulls the blanket further over his head. Prompto huffs. "Noct, I promised Iggy I would get you out of bed in time for the meeting ya know! That's the only reason why he didn't wake you up earlier himself!" The lump under the blanket makes no response. 

 

"I don't want to have to do this the hard way." Prompto playfully threatens as he starts to climb on the lump in the large bed fit for the future king. Noctis' response is to only curl tighter into a ball. "Well, looks like you leave me with no choice," Prompto says as he climbs up on top of the large lump and wraps his arms around Noctis. "You're gonna have to come out of there sooner of later." 

 

"I can stay here as long as I want," the prince muffled voice states. Prompto adjusts his hold, tightening it. "And I'm just going to lay on top of you until you can't take it anymore," the blonde gleefully declares, smiling at the prince. 

 

Noctis is starting to get a little warm and a little cramped as Prompto wraps himself tighter and tighter by the moment. Admittedly, Noctis should leave a little room away from his mouth and nose so he can breathe, but he really doesn't want to get out of bed after having such a wild dream last night. 

 

"You know I can always call Gladio up here and he would be more than capable of lifting your sorry ass out of bed," Prompto chides. "And as a member of the Crownsguard shouldn't you be able to do the same?" is Noctis' muffled retort. Prompto puffs his freckled cheeks out. "I _totally_ can!" 

 

Noctis smiles underneath the covers. "Well, Mr. I-Can, please demonstrate." He feels Prompto's weight shift as he climbs off of Noctis and off the bed completely. The prince then feels Prompto gathering all the covers Noctis wrapped himself in and pulls him inch by inch to the edge of the bed. Normally, Noctis will just get out of bed anyway, but he feels playful and decides to humor Prompto's efforts.

 

Prompto finds that this task is a bit harder than he thought. With Noctis curled all around these heavy blankets, it's making it difficult for the young man to wrap his arms around the accumulating mass. Once he is able to collect the blankets Noctis cocooned himself in to the side of the bed, Prompto attempts to take the entirety of the bundle. And just for a brief moment, the blonde holds the massive pile but finds that Noctis is indeed much heavier with the blankets encasing him. Both Prompto and Noctis fall to the ground in a heap where Noctis rolls out of his nest, looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom. 

 

Noctis looks to his left when he hears Prompto's clear ring of laughter. "Told ya!" Noctis scoffs, "I think that  _hardly_ counted as lifting me." 

 

"Well, if you didn't have all those blankets come with you, it would have been much easier to pick you up!" Prompto retorts as he crawls up to the prince and resting his head on Noctis' chest. "If you weren't one of my soulmates I would have sent you to the dungeons." Noctis teases as his blonde soulmate plays with his hair. "Wow, I didn't know you were so strict." Prompto says, his hands exploring the prince's hair. 

 

"A king has to be strict and stern with his subjects." "Well, it's a good thing I'm not just some subject of the king then." 

 

Prompto places a quick kiss to the corner of Noctis' mouth. "Good morning by the way." 

 

Noctis then feels a tingling sensation on his arm. It is a note from Ignis, his elegant and crisp script showing boldly on his skin. 

 

_"You have 10 minutes to get ready before I personally have one of the Glaives fetch you."_

 

Prompto laughs as he too sees the remark on his own skin and Noctis' indignant reaction. "I told you that Iggy would not being playing around." "It's not like there's anything important going on today, just another boring Council meeting which I don't see a reason why I have to be there anyway. Ignis would just fill me in later." Noctis explains as he gets up from the floor and starts to go to the bathroom to shower.

 

Prompto gathers the blankets from the floor and throws them onto the massive bed. "Not this time, your Highness. Looks like you get to take part in the fun as well." He follows Noctis towards the bathroom and sits himself outside the door so they could continue to talk while Noctis is showering. "Besides I have to be there too, so it's not like you're suffering alone." Noctis makes a hum of acknowledgment of that fact. Since Prompto, like Gladio and Ignis are the prince's soulmates, he too is inevitably involved the in the world of politics and eventually on the ruling Council. 

 

However, with politics also brings many dangers with it; any of them could be used as a political device or unwittingly be a part of a plot that can bring harm any one of them, to the Crown City. It is known that Noctis did in fact have a soulmate, even soulmates, but the identities of them are a strictly kept secret known only to the king, the ruling Council, and the highest security cleared members of the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard. And with Lucis still on shaky terms with the Niflheim Empire at best, it's imperative that no classified information is known to those who can take advantage of such knowledge. As such, when Prompto, a Gralean commoner, appeared as Noctis' last soulmate, swift action is taken to ensure not only Prompto's safety but status within the Crown City. 

 

Prompto is made an official citizen and is given a peer title since, unlike his other three soulmates, he is not of a royal or noble background. He has a hard time adjusting to people addressing him as "Sir Argentum" since he never has a title to begin with. Ignis assures him it was just a means for his political protection, akin to Gladio being a Lord and Ignis, a Count. But Prompto finds it a hassle when a staff of the Citadel, a Glaive or royal guard would greet him with "sir". It feels so...out of place for him. 

 

Coming into court life is culture shock to say the least for Prompto. Sure there is sometimes lavish parities in honor of dignitaries, but it truly is all for show. Prompto has recently been allowed to attend official Court meetings, which he doesn't care for much to begin with. The blonde finds sitting in a chair for several hours on end a brain-numbing endeavor while listening to the ruling Council members drone on and on about whatever the subjects are for that day. 

 

What surprises him the most is meal times. In the beginning, dining with King Regis is a tense affair. Prompto has no idea what to say, and when the king tries to start a conversation, most of Prompto's replies are one worded answers. It doesn't help that he never used the dining utensils present at the table, nor does he know any mannerisms or etiquette. Ignis is quick to correct him in his actions, but nowadays with the king being so busy, dining with the king is a rarity. Most of the time the prince and his soulmates have meals together in an informal setting in the royal apartments with Ignis as the main cook. 

 

Life starts to settle down once the denizens of the Citadel get used to Prompto being in their midst. Most people are courteous from the start, some take a little bit longer to get used to an outsider's presence, especially those on the ruling Council. It takes time for members of the Council to warm up to Prompto, but with time and some sharp glares from Noctis, Prompto at meetings becomes nothing out of the regular. 

 

At first, Prompto's residency in the Citadel is a loaded topic. Most of the ruling Council is against having him housed in the royal apartments at first, even Clarus Amicita, King Regis' own Shield.  Prompto resigns himself that he will be viewed as a potential threat to the prince and their other soulmates. To have him, a foreigner, being so close to the prince and two of members of esteemed noble houses will have set off alarms to anyone with a sense of self-preservation. 

 

A private meeting with King Regis, Clarus Amicita, and Veritas Scientia, Ignis' uncle and High Advisor to King Regis, nearly makes the king agree with his Shield to have Prompto separated from his other soulmates just for a brief interval. Prompto knows that they were only looking out for the safety of their families, but an outburst from Noctis making Gladiolus and Ignis hold the raging prince back makes the older men consider otherwise. Prompto gains his own quarters in the royal apartments, but he rarely stays in them like Gladio and Ignis, preferring to stay in the prince's quarters. 

 

Afterwards, Prompto enjoys being in the company of his soulmates and alleviates any fears of being a traitor by showing the utmost devotion to those he holds dear and becoming a member of the Crownsguard. From being a stranger with the name of the prince of Lucis on his arm, to becoming a well-liked inhabitant of the Citadel, Prompto Argentum is surely living the dream. 

 

Well, at least from a superficial perspective. 

 

"So I get to look forward to you bouncing your leg up and down and the constant clicking of your teeth? Sounds perfect to me," Noctis calls from the shower. "Hey! I'm much better now! I don't make my boots squeak anymore!" Prompto shouts back. "Uh-huh," Noctis replies as he shut off the water and steps from the shower stall, drying himself and putting on the clothes that he only surmised Ignis laid out for him earlier this morning. 

 

Prompto scoffs, but looks up to the ceiling when he hears the buzzer to the apartment. The blonde gunslinger hears a loud groan from the bathroom, "He really meant it!" "I gave you fair warning, Noct. Iggy doesn't play around when it comes to official meetings like these. Besides you're late again," Prompto adds, looking down at his watch, a present from Ignis on their first group date as soulmates. "We're late," Noctis corrects as he finishes brushing his teeth. "Ugh, I'll have to skip on drying the hair, I hate my hair being wet," Noctis groans as he brushes a hand through his unruly tresses, doing his best to style it. 

 

Meanwhile, Prompto is gone down the stairs to the first level of the two level apartment. Prompto has the foresight to get properly dressed for the meeting so he doesn't have to rush unlike a certain prince. He gets to the large, ornate double doors and opens one of them for their escort. Prompto's training told him to never open a door without some sort of acknowledgment of identity from the person on the other side, however, those with access to the royal apartment are concentrated to just a handful. Those amongst the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive who know of Noctis' soulmates are some of the only ones to have a cardkey to the actual location. 

 

When Prompto opens the door he greets the visitor with a bright smile, "Nyx! Of course it would be you who would be sent to do retrieval duty for Prince Charmless." Nyx Ulric chuckles, "It's not so bad. The longer I can stay away from the Wall, the better." Prompto nodded to that. Nyx had been one of the Glaives who warms up and accepts Prompto quickly on, being a foreigner himself. Nyx initially calls Prompto "Sir Argentum", however Prompto insists that Nyx address him on a first name basis as it was more comfortable for him and it has stuck ever since. Only during formal or official occasions does Nyx switch to a proper address for Prompto. 

 

"I heard that!" Noctis yells down from atop the stairs. Nyx rolls his eyes, "If His Highness wasn't late, I wouldn't have to be the page boy." The prince huffs as he adjusts his black blazer. Prompto looks back, "A-ah, hey, you're not wearing the tie Ignis set out for you." "You know I don't wear ties," Noctis quips as he buttons his blazer. "You're gonna hear about that from Count Scientia," Nyx adds "you know how strict he is about keeping a royal appearance." "I could come to the Council meeting in a blanket and that wouldn't change my status as Prince anyway," Noctis counters. 

 

"Don't say I didn't warn you," the blonde Crownsguard answers as he, Nyx, and Noctis leave the apartment. "I've retrieved Night and Day, coming to the assembly point," Nyx announces through his ear piece communicator. Noctis and Prompto roll their eyes at their code names. Clarus insists to Captain Drautos that for the security of the prince and his soulmates they be given code names whenever a Glaive or Guard are tasked with any of them. This was a result of a near assassination attempt on the prince when a Niflheim spy somehow entered the Citadel unnoticed by the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive. From then on Noctis is known as "Night", Prompto "Day", Gladio as "Eagle" and Ignis as "Specs". Ignis is rather dissatisfied with his code name at first, but the name grows on him as his soulmates affectionately call him by such. Since then, they even use these names to write to each other since it is too dangerous to write their real names, even if that is how Prompto discovers he is the prince's final soulmate. 

 

Nyx takes the lead in front of Prompto and Noctis as they walk down the ornate, grandiose halls of the royal apartments to reach the elevator that brings the party to the main areas of the Citadel. The glaive takes his cardkey up to the digital panel of the elevator that briefly flashes his name and lights up the number panel. After pressing some digits, the elevator boots up and the doors opens. Nyx motions with his hand for Noctis and Prompto to enter first, "Gentlemen." The two soulmates enter and Nyx joins afterwards, pressing the button to close the doors and scanning his cardkey again to activate the number panel to select the floor. 

 

"I wonder how long this meeting is gonna be?" Prompto wonders outloud. "Well, a little longer since His Highness decided he didn't want to get out of bed today," Nyx explains bluntly, "by the way, you're now 20 minutes later than you should be; keeping the Council members waiting is not a great way to start." The prince clicks his tongue, "I'm not late, everyone else is too early." "That only works if you're king, Noct." Prompto teases, "And if I'm correct, you're not king right now." "Treason! Glaive Ulric, I demand you take Prompto Argentum into custody," Noctis says in a mocked pompous manner. "Is that an order?" Nyx asks playfully, eyeing Noctis from the side, the corner of his mouth upturns into an amused smirk. 

 

"Oh no, woe is me. For I, Prompto Argentum, soulmate of Noctis Lucis Caelum, have been cast aside! How could this happen to me?" Prompto cries out in a horribly dramatic tone, swaying as though he was about to faint from shock. Noctis couldn't help but laugh, "The day I actually disown you from being my soulmate is when I ask Ramuh to strike me down a million times over." "Awww, you really like me!" Prompto says in a sickeningly sweet voice, "You _really really_ like me." Nyx fakes gagging, "Ugh, you two are disgusting." 

 

"Then it's a good thing all four of us are not together, you'd want to run away, far away," Noctis says as Prompto wraps his arms around Noctis' shoulders, placing a kiss on the prince's neck. Nyx screws his eyes shut. "I didn't need that information." 

 

Just then, Noctis' eyes widen as he feels the tingling sensation of one of his soulmates writing on their skin. Prompto feels it too, however, since he too was in his official attire with long sleeves he won't able to peel back the sleeve to take a look that easily. Noctis rolls up his blazer and dress shirt to find bold short-script appearing on his skin; Gladio's handwriting. 

 

_"Just wanna give you a heads up. Specs is not happy."_

 

Noctis groans "Oh boy, someone's got some explaining to do," Prompto pesters his cringing soulmate. "You know how Count Scientia gets when you make the Council members wait. He's the one that has to keep them from not wanting to disown your sorry ass, " Nyx says in a semi-serious manner. Normally, if someone talks to the prince or his soulmates in such a tone, they are exiled from the Citadel immediately. But with Nyx Ulric, he is one of the most trusted Glaives in the entire organization and is around the prince and his soulmates very often. It couldn't be helped that they grew comfortable with each to the point of being addressed on a first name basis and having casual conversations; forgotten are titles, ranks, and status amongst this close-knit circle. 

 

"I'll...think of something," Noctis mumbles. "Like what? You overslept? That's going to go really well the Council," Nyx chastises lightly. Noctis then feels more writing on his other arm. 

 

_"Specs is now waiting for you at the elevator."_

 

"I've been awake for less than 30 minutes and I already have people breathing down my neck, " Noctis protests. "I reiterate, whose fault would that be?" Prompto asks, having a "I told you so" look upon his face once more. "Shut up you." Finally the three get to their destination which is the main area of the Citadel that most denizens of the mammoth building can access. 

 

The doors open to present a very unamused Ignis Scientia. 

 

"Count Scientia," Nyx addresses formally to the man before him. "Pleasure Glaive Ulric. Let us proceed to the assembly hall at once. Noctis, I would strongly advise you prep a reason why you have made the Council members and your father wait nearly 30 minutes for your arrival," Ignis tells the dark haired prince in his "adviser" tone. 

 

Nyx makes sure to be a few steps ahead of the other three, not wanting to be in the crossfire if things got ugly. In his encounters with the four soulmates, they normally have small tiffs and resolve conflicts quite quick and effectively. However, "usually because of Noctis" Nyx adds into his contemplation, the full blown fights and shouting matches result in cold shoulders and icy glares at each other, but all work out in the end when they all talk it over. Sometimes, it can take a while for heated matters to smooth over. 

 

"-And Noctis you are not wearing the tie that goes with your suit, "Ignis says, exasperated. "Iggy, you know I don't like ties, they're really annoying." Noctis complains. "Sometimes, we are uncomfortable to look presentable for our part and status. When we must wear our ceremonial attire, they are certainly not the most pleasant of garments. However, your attire sets a precedence you are ready for your role. As superfluous as it seems, dress is an equally important factor as well as mannerisms," Ignis lectures. 

 

"Yada yada yada. I could come in pajama pants and no one on the Council would say a thing, "Noctis states, yawning a bit. "No, not openly, but I am sure the Council members would be more than miffed that they dressed in their formal attire whilst the prince shows up in his night clothes," says Ignis irritated at the prince's nonchalant attitude. 

 

The adviser rubs his temples, already feeling the headache he has growing with each passing moment. He then feels a pair of strong hands massaging his tense shoulders. Smiling, Ignis looks over his shoulder to see his youngest soulmate behind him. "Your face is going to stay looking stressed if you keep it that way," Prompto declares. "I am afraid it comes with the territory, my love." Ignis explains, briefly squeezing Prompto's hand. "I know that was about me," Noctis states offhandedly, side-eyeing his adviser. "We would not be having this conversation if you followed the schedule and woke on time," Ignis simply remarks. 

 

Noctis rubs the back of his head. He knows Ignis wouldn't be so stressed if he did follow the schedule, prepare fully, and do his part. But there is a side of Noctis that feels he just wasn't ready. Yes, he will someday ascend to the throne and become King of Lucis, it is inevitable. His father's poor health condition due to the Crystal sapping his life force away accelerates Noctis' eventual rise to power. A part of him wants to be selfish; act like things will stay the same with his father still ruling. So he acts blase about official meetings and their subject matter most of the time to enforce Noct's own mentality towards a quite unfair situation. 

 

"Look, Noctis. We shall not fret over frivolous matters right now. Your father is growing concerned of your behavior as of late. It appears you have grown more uninterested in state matters. I know they are not the most interesting of subjects, but nonetheless, essential that you heed the information at hand. I will not always be there to explain the details with you, especially if you are not willing to listen." "You're my adviser, where on Eos would you go?" Noctis asks, genuinely curious. "A dignitary mission perhaps. I may be in another place in Eos entirely. Such is the role of the king's adviser," Ignis says, adjusting his glasses. 

 

"But you're not the _king's_ adviser. You're my adviser," Noctis corrects with emphasis. Ignis can't help but smile at that. "Certainly, my uncle fulfills that role sufficiently. Although, one day it shall be my role to fill once you are king," the adviser speaks with affirmation, "much like you shall be king." 

 

Noctis lowers his eyes slightly. He doesn't want to think about that right now. 

 

The group walks briskly towards another elevator that most has access to the floor housing the assembly hall. Chatter is kept to a minimum as four finally got to the floor where the assembly hall is. A brief trek later, the small group is in front of the grand doors to the assembly hall where two Crownsguards stood at attention seeing the group approach. 

 

"Your Highness Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, Count Scientia, Sir Argentum, _Lux Aeterna_." the two guards address the three, "Glaive Ulric." "Inform the Marshal I have returned to my original tasks, I will be on my way," Nyx asserts. He turns to the three soulmates, gives a small bow, and continues down the hall. The two guards open the double doors for the three. 

 

"Presenting His Royal Highness, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, Count Ignis Scientia, and Sir Prompto Argentum," one of the guards inside of the assembly hall announce as the three walk in. Noctis surveys the faces of the Council members and more importantly his father who looks irked. The King of Lucis stands up and the Council members follow suit. "Noctis, I would assume you have an acceptable reason for making me, the Council, and your soulmates wait for your arrival?" 

 

The Prince of Lucis stands stock still as all eyes looked at him. "U-um...no sir. I apologize for the wait." Noctis says hastily. "Perhaps an alarm to wake you should be utilized from now on?" King Regis suggests. "Consider it done, Your Majesty," Ignis interjects. "Good, come now, let us begin," Regis motions by sitting down once more at the head of the long table. 

 

The rest of the people at the table sit after Regis and the three soulmates quickly head towards their vacant seats near the head of the table. By Regis' left and right side is Clarus and Veritas respectively and Noctis sits right next to his father while Ignis sits next to his uncle and Gladiolus is next to his own father. Prompto's place is next to Gladio, even if he did not have a very high rank in the room, his status as soulmate of the prince, as well as being soulmates to the prince's own shield and adviser, makes it so he is placed closer to Noctis. A couple of the Council members vehemently oppose Prompto's placement, but Regis shuts down all disagreements when he threates to strip the opposition of their titles. 

 

"What took ya so long?" Gladiolus whispers to the blonde. "Noctis didn't wanna get out of bed," Prompto mutters. "I knew I should have gone. I would have dragged him out of bed kicking and screaming, but at least we wouldn't have waited so long." "Sorry. I know Ignis tasked me to get Noct, looks like I failed there." "Don't beat yourself up about it. Noct was being Noct. Can't change that easily." Gladio takes Prompto's hand in his own under the table. The blonde man gives Gladio a small smile in return. 

 

The two then feel the sensation of someone writing a message. Gladio pushes his sleeve back, squinting a bit since his tattoo covered most of his forearm. The quick, simple script that is definitely Noct's handwriting reads,

 

_"Stop flirting. It's distracting me."_

 

Gladio pulls his sleeve back and looks up to Noctis who is not subtly glaring at them. He rolls his eyes at his eyes at Noct, shaking his head slightly. Prompto suppresses a giggle when he looks over to an irritated Ignis, looking like he wants to swat Noctis over the head because of what the prince wrote. 

 

"Blessings be upon Eos, may the Light of the Astrals forever bathe Her in Glory. May the Crystal, gifted unto Lucis by the Astrals, Shine and bring Peace to our Land forever more," Regis recites as the typical opening to the meeting, "For Lucis. For Hearth and Home." 

 

"For Lucis. For Hearth and Home," the attendants echo. A rustling of papers and documents filled the large room until Regis speaks, "My fellow Council members, before I open the floor to discussions I would like to address a rather urgent and touchy topic with the utmost intent. I am sure you are all aware of our current status with the Niflheim Empire of course. Peace negotiations and treaties have yet to come to a satisfactory conclusion. Unfortunately, I am at a loss at what should be the appropriate step forward. There will be no quick and easy solution."

 

A tense silence falls upon the room. The machinations of the Niflheim Empire is always a precarious subject; it is on the mind of everyone in the room. 

 

"We have concluded the Empire has stopped invading nearby territories," Vertias speaks up, "The annexed province of Tenebrae is still under Niflheim control. The Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and Lord Ravus Nox Fleuret remain under house arrest. I doubt Tenebrae shall be liberated any time soon without foreign aid. However, presenting Lucian forces arriving at Tenebrae would cause an uproar of unthinkable proportions. As callous as it may be, we cannot aid Tenebrae at this time for the sake of Lucis and the Crown City. I would view that, in the perspective of a Niflheim official, as an invasion and, essentially, a clear declaration of war." 

 

Noctis bites his tongue to not say anything. Lunafreya, his dear childhood friend, is still under the grasp of the Empire. Ever since her mother was killed, and the Nox Fluret family were stripped of their titles and Tenebrae was annexed by the Empire, Noctis can't help but think about what he can do for Luna. There is no means for them to communicate at all. Even if they could, the Niflheim Empire can easily intercept their messages, leaving them vulnerable. All Noctis can do is sit on the sidelines and wait. But the wait is  _agonizing_. All he wants to know is that Lunafreya was _safe_. 

 

Damn politics. Damn the so-called ruling Council. Damn them for not doing a Six-damned thing! 

 

"Veritas is correct, even if we don't want him to be," another Council member speaks up, "To send Lucian forces to aid in the liberation of Tenebrae would prove disastrous. Emperor Iedolas would have Empire ships and Magitek troops knocking at our doors the next day if he even saw a Lucian ship in the Nifelheim airspace." "I say leave Tenebrae alone for a time. The Empire is not razing the manor nor harming the people. As long as there is no interference, the Empire shall leave the citizens alone," Another council member says. 

 

 

 

A rousing of agreement sounds through the hall. Noctis can't but feel a sense of overwhelming helplessness. Of course he can chime in and voice his opinion, but what can he do? He has no power to actually enact any action. Only his father and the ruling Council members can do such a thing. And Noctis is woefully outnumbered on that front. Noctis is there to _listen_ , and it is made quite clear when sits next to his father whose voice is regarded rather than his.

 

"Speaking of the Empire, the fact that their movements have grown stagnate is rather surprising," another Council member adds. "Truth be known, why the Empire has stopped their advances is a mystery," Veritas states, "our surveillance and scouts have reported they have stopped near the borders of Accordo. I hypothesize if the Empire were to move any closer First Secretary Camelia Claustra would have a few words with Emperor Aldercapt." 

 

"It is also puzzling why Accordo, being a protectorate of the Empire, remains autonomous. Whilst regions like Tenebrae remain under authoritarian rule. I imagine First Secretary Claustra's influence on the outreaches of Accordo remains fairly strong with the ruling magistrates of the outer islands." 

 

"Perhaps, they are planning something else?" a Council member from the middle of the table suggests. "It is a possibility, however, their abnormal behavior as of late appears as if something is amiss within the workings of the Empire itself," Veritas explains. "How so?" Clarus asks the adviser. 

 

"That I cannot say without definite proof, however, from my own deductions the Empire appears to be waiting for something." "As in?" "That once again, I cannot answer. Call it a "going with your gut" feeling as you are so fond of saying, Lord Clarus. I cannot help but grow concerned more over the Empire not doing anything rather than having constant action to have at least some idea of their methods and function." 

 

Another spell of silence fell over the room.

 

"I believe the best action is to wait for now," Regis spoke in an almost comforting way, "it would do us no good to blindly speculate on we do not know." "Until we have solid proof that the Empire is planning anything to potentially harm Lucis, I suggest keeping a watchful eye on them for now," Clarus speaks up. A hum of agreement passes around the table at Shield's words. "Let us table this topic and move forwards to the next," Regis announced as Veritas passed an official looking document towards the king, taking his reading glasses out of his pocket. 

 

The meeting continues with more discussion and debate, all things Noctis has no interest in. After the second hour of the meeting, Noctis began to drift off into his own daydreams. One time he fell asleep in his chair, much to the chagrin of his father and the Council. Noctis then makes an effort to keep his posture up but be lost in his own world, draining out the utter snore fest that are these meetings. Unfortunately for Noctis, he has yet to master the art of falling asleep with one's eyes open, and is very apparent when he's about to doze to dreamland.  

 

What wakes him up is the feeling of one of his soulmates writing on their arm. Noct looks at his arm under the table to see Prompto's large, and somewhat jumbled script saying, 

 

_"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey."_

 

The prince chuckles quietly. Prompto's helpful nudge helps stave off sleepiness a little bit. Usually the four soulmates try not to communicate to each other while in official meetings for it's highly apparent their minds are elsewhere. But, sometimes such actions are necessary, especially when Noctis looks as though he can pass out in his chair. And the prince is infamous for having the uncanny ability to sleep just about anywhere; whether in a car, chair, or floor if the prince of Lucis is tired enough, any surface is a bed. However, Noctis still feels his eyelids growing heavier and heavier. 

 

"I think that is enough for now. Let us adjourn this meeting for now and take a much needed break," Regis announced, standing from his chair. The rest of the room stands as well, "And By the Grace of the Astrals, We mortals go," the King chants. "We mortals go," the people in the room repeat. Everyone stands still while the king moves from his chair and Noctis is the second to move with him. After them, Clarus and Veritas follow with Gladiolus and Ignis in tow. Prompto is the last of the "royal retinue" to proceed with the first group and then everyone else makes a move to leave as well. The guards bow to the first group and open the doors once more. 

 

"Whew, glad that's over," Noctis mumbles under his breath. Apparently, a little too loud. "Noctis, why don't you and I have lunch together. It has been awhile since our bond-family has had time to be together," Regis says, looking over to Clarus and Veritas as well. "Indeed, sir. It has been a very long time," Clarus answers. "And Prompto has changed so much; he doesn't look like an Anak in the headlights anymore," Regis teases. Prompto's face and ears tint red, "I am much better now, Your Majesty." "Prompto, what have I told you before? Call me Regis when you're with your bond-family. I am your bond-father after all." "Yes, sir." "Well it's a start..." 

 

Regis clasps a firm hand on Noctis' shoulder, "Come Noctis, let us go to the dining hall." Noctis sighs, "All right, I'll humor you old man." Regis' eyes crinkle into a small smile, "That's my boy." "Ignis," Veritas turns to his nephew. "Yes uncle?" Ignis asks. "Tell the cooks they are to prepare the mid-afternoon meal for the King and his family and have you as their supervisor." "Understood. Please excuse your Majesty, Your Highness, Your Excellencies," the prince's adviser says, bowing briefly before making haste to the royal kitchens. 

 

"Veritas, why must you make Ignis your errand boy?" Clarus admonishes the other man. "It is a part of his responsibilities, Clarus, as you should know. One day he shall have my position and powers to the fullest extent and he must take charge of them," Veritas simply states, unfettered by Clarus' disapproval, "Besides, Ignis has his own assistants as well, and when they are not present he should offer himself to be of use to his bond family." "You don't have to put it so bluntly though..." Clarus says in a low voice to his soulmate. 

 

"You could be kinder to Ignis you know, Veri," Regis chimes in. Veritas raises an eyebrow at his king and soulmate, "Regis, I thought I requested you not use that name in public." "We are hardly in public, _Veri_. You're with your bond-family," the king retorts, mocking a hurt look. The royal adviser's cheeks tint pink and he adjusts his glasses to hide the flush; it's apparent now where Ignis obtains the habit. "Apologies, Your Majesty. I meant no offense." Regis gives a small, defeated sigh, "And yet you do it as well." "An unbreakable habit I'm afraid." 

 

The group continues through the hallways and come across a door with a scan and number pad. Clarus steps up to hold his cardkey to the small screen and press a number sequence into the pad. The door unlocks and slides open for the six men to venture forth. The small group arrive at two dark gilded doors with the crest of the Lucian family carved within the facade. This is the specially designated royal dining hall for the royal family and special guests only. Two Crownsguards stood to attention as the group arrives, "Your Majesty, Your Highness, Your Excellencies, and Sir, _Lux Aeterna_." Regis nods to the guards. They then open the doors and bow while the group enters and close the doors behind them. 

 

Inside, the royal dining hall is actually quite a personal, but regal looking space. Portraits of kings and queens past adorn the dark wood walls. Large, glass windows tower from ceiling to the floor, allowing light to illuminate the room. In the center is an ebony wood table, decorated with ornate, intricate carvings and embellished with gold. The table is much smaller than the one in the assembly hall for its purpose is a much more intimate one; being the place where the royal family gathers. The lavish and beautifully made tapestry under the table depicts the crest of the Lucian royal family. The dining chairs themselves are carved just as beautifully as the table and like the table, have golden detailing. Above the table, hanging from the ceiling, is a gorgeous crystal chandelier, reminiscent of the Crystal bestowed to Lucis by the Astrals. 

 

The attendants gather the chairs and push them back for the royal group to sit on. Of course, like in the assembly hall, no one dares to sit before the King. However, the placement is somewhat different for Noctis sits at one end of the table and Regis at the other. As an act of either familial love or duty, the portrait of King Mors, father of Regis and grandfather of Noctis, hangs behind Regis' chair and the portrait of Queen Aulea, Regis' wife and mother of Noctis, hangs behind the prince. Again, Clarus and Veritas sit to the left and right of Regis, while Gladiolus and Ignis mirror the same positions. Prompto sits in the middle with Gladio and Clarus. Initially this seating arrangement is awkward for the blonde, but he gradually opens up and becomes closer to Clarus and Veritas. 

 

It may appear as though having an empty spot between Ignis and Veritas seems rather strange, but is in fact a strategic design. The guest or guests of honor sit in the middle and if they are revealed as an unfriendly or assassin in disguise, Veritas and Ignis are the first line of defense while Clarus and Gladiolus protect the king and prince respectively. Prompto inclusion only strengthens the defense for he provides a front line means of defense. Of course, no one wants to enact this plan, but it is an option that the members of the royal bond-family will take if they must. They have, in fact, practiced this drill, with members of the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive who find this approach simple but highly effective. Even Titus Drautos is impressed when he is asked to participate in the exercise. 

 

Regis sits down and the rest of the group follows. "The meal shall be ready soon," one of the attendants announces, bowing and leaving the room to go to the small door to the kitchens. In the meantime, another dining attendant holds bottle and crystal goblets with frosted glasses, and places them in front of everyone. "Today, your majesty, your highness, your excellencies, and sir, we have Ulwaat Wine as the starting beverage," he announced, pouring a respectable amount in each goblet. 

 

No one is surprised that the members around the table didn't reach for their goblets immediately. Veritas rose from his chair and looked towards the door, "Ignis!" he calls out. The prince's adviser comes out of the kitchens, skin having a slight sheen. Ignis sees the goblet and understands why his uncle called for him. Veritas makes his way over to the King's goblet first and takes a small of sip while Ignis does the same from Noctis' goblet. Then Veritas proceeds to Clarus' goblet and Ignis to Gladio and Prompto. Lastly, Veritas and Ignis take a drink from their own goblet before Veritas sits down and Ignis returns to the kitchens. 

 

It's a practice that the King and Noctis abhor, but taste testing is an essential part for their own safety which falls on the shoulders of the royal advisers. The Shields are the main line of defense for the royal family while the advisers are the secondary protectors. When Prompto first learns of why Ignis is taking sips of his drink and the first bite of his food during these bond-family meals, the blonde nearly became hysterical, insisting he be the one to risk his life. Ignis reassures Prompto that it's a duty he takes with pride and an act of love for his soulmates and bond-family, but Prompto still to this day, hates the anxious wait for Ignis and Veritas to declare the food and drink are clean. 

 

A few minutes pass and Veritas looks content and motions to the rest they may drink their own beverages. Gladio is the first to down a large amount with a satisfied smack of his lips, "I usually don't like sweet drinks, but that is refreshing." "Quite," Veritas adds after his bond-nephew, sipping modestly. Regis takes a sip as well, enjoying the aftertaste of the wine on the tip of his tongue. "Ulwaat berries come from Tenebrae. I wonder how the winemeisters were able to obtain such a rare ingredient," Clarus questions. 

 

A few minutes later, the first course arrives to the table. "May I present the first course; Creamy Bisque with Karlabos Claw, Wild Onion, and Leiden Pepper. Please enjoy," the host attendant announced. Like with the drinks, Veritas stood and takes a sip from the bisque from the bowls placed in front of Regis and Clarus. Ignis returns from the kitchens, his formal attire back on his person, and takes sips from his soulmates' bowls as well before sitting next to Noctis. 

 

"Did you instruct the cooks to add the wild onion?" Veritas asks his nephew. "I did indeed," Ignis replies, "The addition of the onion adds more flavor and balances the heat of the pepper." Veritas looks fairly impressed with his nephew's choice. Veritas nods and looks back to his nephew for his acknowledgment that the food is clean. Ignis echoes his uncle's action. 

 

Prompto licks his lips, and dives right in, "I'm so hungry!" he exclaims, making a loud sipping noise with his lips. "Prompto, not so loud," Ignis instructs the eager blonde. "Aw, you can't blame the guy for being famished, Iggy. If we didn't have to wait to see if you will croak over we could eat earlier," Gladio states, taking a big gulp of the bisque as well. "It is a matter of safety that I must sample each item before it is consumed by any member of the royal family," the adviser responds, "it is a responsibility I do not take for granted or lightly." "Yeah yeah, enough with the lies. You just want to get to eat the food first," Noctis says, swallowing a spoonful of bisque. 

 

"I contest to that," Ignis says sharply to the prince. "Awww, lay off of Igster. Besides, he makes the best meals himself," Prompto says with the spoon in his mouth. "Prompto, mind your manners," the prince's adviser warns as he sees a dribble of bisque fall down the corner of Prompto's mouth. "Well, that's the damn truth. Iggy cooks the best food in Lucis," Gladio declares, taking another sip of Ulwaat wine. Ignisb mockingly scoffs at the sudden praise from his soulmate, but gives a small smile nonetheless. 

 

The first course is eaten in a comfortable silence with some occasional chit-chat from either side of the table. After the first course is done, the host attendant then appears with the main course of the meal. "Presenting the main course; Crown City Roast with Leiden Pepper," says the attendant before they leave back to the kitchens. "You've outdone yourself the Leiden Pepper, my boy," Veritas says as he takes the first bite of Regis' portion. "I'm starting to agree with Noctis on this one, Veri. I think you take this opportunity to enjoy the food first." Veritas chuckles, "Damn, you have discovered my underhanded ways." 

 

Their main course is full of chatter and banter. They may rarely have these meals together but when the royal soul-bound family does, it is considered a welcoming occasion. With King Regis so busy as well as Clarus and Veritas, times like these together are precious. At first, these meals are a tense affair, especially when Noctis' last soulmate was still unknown, but now with the addition of Prompto to the table, tensions have eased and the group can act like an actual bond-family. 

 

"Noctis,"Regis calls out to his son. The dark haired prince looks up to his father. "Have you considered what I asked of you awhile ago?" Noctis raises an eyebrow, trying to think of what his father may have asked him. "Oh, Noctis whatever shall I do with you?" the king says, shaking his head, "You are twenty years old Noctis, and I will not be here forever. I want to make sure you have established yourself and have the support of your soulmates with you always." Noctis still looks confused. Ignis decides to step in, "Forgive me for talking out of turn, Your Majesty. I do believe you are talking about the Vow of Fidelity?" "Exactly Ignis," Regis answers, looking back to his perplexed son. 

 

"I've never heard of such a thing, what is it?" Prompto asks. "The Vow of Fidelity is like marriage in a sense. Usually conducted between soulmates, especially those with multiple partners like us, the soulmates vow to be faithful to only each other. This Vow disallows the concept of open marriage where the soulmates are married but have relationships outside of their main partner or partners, which is infidelity. To put it simply, it is marriage between soulmates or those with more than one soulmate who wish to declare their commitment to each other. It is advantageous for the prince to have such a ceremony since he has three other soulmates, since to officials and the public, that may seem like he is being unfaithful. For someone to have more than one soulmate is quite rare and to take the Vow of Fidelity would hold the prince in a more positive light," Ignis explains to the blonde. 

 

"Why not just call it marriage?" Prompto asks. "Makes it sound more flowery and legitimate, you know how court life is, but yeah that's what it is," Gladiolus remarks. "We had no chance prior to Prompto's arrival to do the Vow. It was not safe at the time, but now that all of us are accounted for and in an established relationship, such a ceremony is possible as long as all of us are willing participants," Ignis says, looking back to Noctis.

 

"The Vow is an excellent means to showcase faithfulness, however, His Higness' case will be different. Like His Majesty, Prince Noctis will be allowed an outside consort to produce an heir and be Queen. So not only does the Vow of Fidelity present commitment to one's soulmate, but also to duty and kingdom," Veritas adds. 

 

"And you had to take the Vow as well, Dad?" Gladio asks Clarus. "Of course. I knew that Regis must have an outside partner to continue the Lucis Caelum line, however, because of my Vow I understood I should not view that as unfaithfulness. Regis was doing his duty to the kingdom by committing to the future of Lucis, which is the other side of the Vow." 

 

"Faithfulness not only to each other, but to the prosperity of the Lucis, that is what the Vow asks of you, Noctis," Regis says gently. Noctis feels bewildered by the information. Yes, he cherishes his soulmates with all his heart, but he feels as though it is asking a lot of him to commit so fast and so early. They only established their relationship for two years at most when it is decided by the four of them their relationship is definitely not platonic and they wanted to advance into the more intimate. The four started to share a bed only after Noctis and Prompto became of age and everyone agreeing they want to sleep with each other.

 

Noctis and his soulmates are no strangers to sex. They discover their likes and dislikes, where their boundaries are, who wants something more adventurous while another may want something more vanilla. It is trial and error, like any relationship. 

 

Regis suddenly springing such a life-changing decision onto him makes Noctis want to hide away. It all feels too real; Regis' acceptance of his inevitable death, Noctis' predetermined path, his duty to citizen and kingdom, it was _too_ much right now. 

 

The prince suddenly feels his throat tighten, "I- um..." he sputters. Noctis feels dizzy, "Excuse me!" Noctis stands up suddenly to rush out of the room. The other members at the table are, for the most part, stunned into silence. 

 

Ignis is the first one to snap out of the bafflement present in the dining hall, "Pardon me!" the adviser-in-training says, bowing briefly to the older members of the table, and following the bewildered prince with haste. Gladio is hot on Ignis' tail with Prompto trailing close behind the Shield of the prince. 

 

Regis, still in shock at his son's actions, looks at his own soulmates, "Did I seem too forward?" Clarus sighs, "I guess it was a bit too much for him to consider at this time. The Vow of Fidelity is a huge commitment, you should know that, Reggie." The king nods solemnly. "The prince is still young, my dearest," Veritas says, squeezing the king's hand to comfort him, "you... _we_ made the Vow near Noctis' age yes, but his circumstances are much different. Please understand his actions and what he must be feeling. He will come to realize his duty in due time." "Veri, it is time I am lacking, you know that very well," Regis says in a low voice, almost inaudible. 

 

The royal adviser looks downhearted at Regis' words. "I see that fact everyday. It wounds me that you keep talking that way though." "But it is the truth, I can't hide it," the king affirms. Clarus takes another sip of his Ulwaat wine, "All we can do now is hope that Noctis makes the right decisions. You can guide and teach Noctis all you want, Reggie, but it's all up to him to do so." 

 

Meanwhile, the prince of Lucis ran away to a veranda a few floors down in the Citadel. He desperately wants some fresh air and enjoys the high breezes caressing his face. Noctis looks over the Crown City, knowing one day he will be the ruler of this domain. "I know that I must become king, but I'm not ready..." he admits to the wind, "no, that's not the whole truth. I'm nervous, _scared_? Probably..." The prince takes a deep breath and exhales; one of the calming techniques Ignis taught him when Noctis felt on the edge of a panic attack. Noctis is fairly certain he was about to have one in the dining hall if he hadn't escaped. 

 

"It's stupid really, feeling so worked up about this vow thing. I love them...I really do but why does having to take this vow make it seem overwhelming, and why does it make such a difference to me?" Noctis groans in frustration, "I'm not afraid of commitment, so why am I still frightened?" 

 

"You don't have to feel such a way, Noct," a reassuring voice says behind the prince. Noctis doesn't bother turning around, knowing exactly who it is. Walking over to Noctis, Ignis takes the prince's slack hand into his own, intertwining their fingers together. Noctis feels callouses from the adviser's Crownsguard training and how differently the size of their hands is. Ignis has elegant, long fingers while Noctis' is shorter, and more stout. The two stand together in a comfortable silence, not needing to talk but just feeling secure in each other's presence. 

 

A few heartbeats later, Noctis hears the heavy footsteps of Gladio join them with Prompto's light ones. Gladio wraps his arms around Noctis' torso, the prince relaxes into his hold, while Prompto takes hold of Noctis' other free hand, cradling it gently in his own. Normally, Noctis will feel suffocated with everyone being so close to him. He really only enjoyed such close contact when they were sleeping in bed, or making love. 

 

For right now, they didn't need words. For right now, they didn't need to talk about what happened, what the future holds, or why Noctis is feeling the way he is. 

 

For right now, they have all they need; each other. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lux Aeterna is Latin for "Light Eternal". The Kingsglaive have a motto but not the Crownsguard so I made one up for them. 
> 
> Ignis's Uncle is unnamed so I decided to name him Veritas for now until he gets an official name, probably won't though. 
> 
> I have left the rating as "Mature" for now, however, the rating may go up for future chapters when things change. 
> 
> Come hit me up at my [artblog](http://delarty.tumblr.com) that I have neglected since forever ago


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Glaives and Noctis goes to a bar

 

 

Echoes of solid footsteps echo in the immense, dark room. A lone figures walks towards the only other individual within the dimly lit room. One may wonder why this room is kept this dismal way, but no one is willing to question such. 

 

"It is odd for you to request an audience alone," the figure says, their back turned to the one approaching them. "I meant no ill intentions, Your Majesty, truly. You have my unwavering loyalty." 

 

"You say that and I begin to question whether your true loyalty lies with the Empire or to _yourself_." 

 

The man laughs, "I do not take offense to your doubts of me. My methods of the past may have painted me in a rather ambiguous picture. However one's approach to achieving success means very little in the grand scheme of things as long as one makes the goal. You of all people should know this, Emperor Aldercapt." 

 

"I would caution how you phrase your words, Izunia," the elderly emperor warns. Ardyn Izunia bows his head, "My apologies. I shall be more careful from now on." The red-haired man strolls up next to the Emperor, and changes his viewpoint to what the man is looking at. 

 

Lines of Magitek Troops and Machinery below fills the emperor and chancellor's sight. "You have the power to conquer the world, Your Majesty; it is only a matter of time. All those legends of Solheim you're so fond of  have produced the greatest empire on Eos. In my humble opinion, those blinded by the ideas of grandeur, fame, and power usually fail to see the bigger picture and crumble seeing their ambitions come to naught when they are motivated by such fancies. However, you have proven to have conquered that curse that so many men have fallen to. It is...to say the least, _impressive_."

 

The Emperor says nothing, continuing to stare at the view down below. "I reiterate, you call me for an audience to just belittle me? If that is what this meeting was about then consider yourself a insubordinate and to receive punishment for wasting my time." 

 

"Now, now Your Majesty. Please forgive my rude manners. My allegiance to the Empire is stalwart. Now, if you permit me to proceed, I have some very intriguing information that may interest you." 

 

The elder man looked over his shoulder to see the Imperial Chancellor, a small grin upon his face, "Go on." 

 

"As you are well aware, Lucis has been a thorn in our sides for a very long time. They try and tempt us with peace treaties and negotiations but all fall horribly flat. They ask too much of us and when we offer courteous countermeasures, they remain unbending to the smallest of requests. It's as if we are under an ultimatum instead of negotiations where everyone is  suppose to walk away satisfied. These frivolous meetings shall get us nowhere; you and I have much better things to do with our time rather than squabble with people who have no intentions of 'negotiating' unless it is on their terms, and their terms only from the start." 

 

The chancellor's scarf hides a crafty smile from underneath.  

 

"To save the Empire from needlessly wasting resources and expenditures. Why not let Lucis aid us instead?" 

 

The Emperor then turns, his full attention now on Ardyn, "Elaborate."

 

"Of course. The king is ailing; his time on Eos grows shorter by the day. The Crystal powers the barrier of the Wall, preventing Imperial Forces from getting close to Insomnia. The previous king abandoned all but the Crown City which was an egregious act of self-preservation. The poor Lucian citizens outside of Insomnia all discarded like some wayward rubbish; no doubt there are still some dissenters who stubbornly hold on to that feeling of dereliction. Why not let the Lucians set their own course demise by internal strife? The death of  the king would no doubt leave Lucis in turmoil. From the reports of our intelligence, the prince is a greenhorn to governance, let alone knowledge of how truly powerful the Crystal is. He could prove to be quite... _useful_."

 

"How so?" asks the emperor. 

 

"Let's just say I have some credentials of knowing the Crystal's capabilities. But there is always a catch to harnessing its power, and causes harm to those bound to it." 

 

"And what do you plan to do?" 

 

"Ah, I won't be able to give too much away at this time, Your Majesty. For you see, this strategy is something that is beyond mundane mortal comprehension. If I were to divulge any details, one could simply go mad trying to understand. Not to mention that this is a complex and lofty matter that a normal foot solider would never have the means to achieve. Not undermining the strength of our forces, of course, but this is something that is simply too overwhelming for one to enact and envision.  It is something I alone _must_ do in order for it to work. I must keep my own secrets safe, but don't we all? I'm sure your Majesty has plenty of those to safeguard; I won't pry as it is not my place to do so."

 

"But I digress, for me, it is simple enough," the Chancellor continues, "as I said previously, we'll have Lucis destroy itself while we watch; no needless exertion or even a casualty. I will put into motion what needs to be done and all we have to do is _wait_. It will be an absolutely stupendous show of self-destruction, one to entertain the masses no doubt. And what could be the best spoil but Lucis without having to lift a finger on your part, or the Empire's. And once those in the Crown City have been ravaged by their own annihilation, Lucis shall be up for the taking without breaking a sweat. Leave everything to me, Emperor Aldercapt." 

 

The old man looks impassive, but raises an eyebrow to show serious contemplation. "I've always had my reservations about you, Izunia. You've always been a mystery and a man of intrigue. You're ambitious, cunning, and shrewd; I've seen progress with your methods. Even if they appear underhanded and questionable. You blatantly know more than you let on; obviously kept some secrets from me, however, you produce results every single time. But as it were, I shall leave this _task_ solely to you." 

 

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for entrusting this undertaking to me," Adryn says with a showy bow, taking off his head as well. The red-haired man turns to walk out of the room when the Emperor stops him, "Izunia." 

 

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

 

"I remain hesitant to trust you completely. I would be a fool to give you more credence than you ought to have."

 

The Imperial Chancellor laughs, "Ahhh, a wise decision, your Majesty. I do not fault you and your reservations of me. I see it as not a wound upon my honor, but a challenge more or less. I doubt you will ever fully trust me, but as the saying goes "complete trust makes fools out of wise men.'"

 

Adryn's ears may have played tricks on him, but the chancellor swore he heard Aldercapt chuckle.

 

______________________________________________

 

 

"Noct, must you be so picky about what you eat? Vegetables are an essential part of a healthy diet.  You should definitely consume such for breakfast as well, "Ignis says as he observes the prince picking off peas from his Creamy Crustacean Omelette. Noctis looks up to his adviser with half-lidded eyes with a blank stare and continues to take the peas off. Ignis sighs roughly as he takes another sip of his Ebony, already fed up with his soulmate's antics. 

 

Noctis is in a rather sour mood this morning. Ignis made sure the prince would wake up on time by waking up Noctis himself. The prince of Lucis is never a morning person, and when he is forced to wake early, he is not completely awake until fed, showered, and dressed nearly an hour to several hours later. The adviser knew waking the prince would be a chore in itself; he's done this plenty of times before, but it still remains an arduous task to tackle. None of the prince's soulmates has an easier time rousing the prince from the realm of unconsciousness. 

 

Sometimes some methods are more successful than others, whether they kiss him, hold him, talk to him or lift him out of the bed. Gladio and Ignis have times where they have no choice but lift Noctis from the bed and simply place him at the dining table in the apartment with the prince flopping over face first on the surface until he smells breakfast and stirs himself from his stupor. The scene is "adorable" as Prompto describes it, but Gladio and Ignis are quite thankful to the Astrals that it is not a common occurrence. 

 

Today is different and no one has to seat an out cold Noctis at the table. Ignis is able to wake the prince with an alarm much to the chagrin and shock of Prompto who was still sleeping at the time. Ignis apologized to the frazzled blonde who woke with a sudden start to his morning with a gentle, affectionate kiss, knowing that the gunslinger doesn't like sudden noises or surprises. 

 

 

 

"No matter what you do or try, Iggy, Princess here will always make an effort not to eat any kind of greenery," Gladio points out as he cuts a portion of his own omelette. "May I remind you that Noctis is 20 years old, not 2," Ignis retorts, looking at Gladiolus with an austere gaze. "Like I said, good luck with making Noct eat veggies," the Shield replies, "whether 20 or 2, old habits die hard."  "I'm right here..." the prince mutters, finally taking a bite of omelette when he feels satisfied the abhorrent peas are exiled. "Yes, Noct, yes you are," Gladio says, playfully pushing a finger on Noctis' cheek, applying pressure. The sleepy prince swats lazily at his soulmate's finger, making a move to bite it when Gladio does not move from squishing his cheek.  

 

"Hey now, we it's still early, none of that... _yet_ ," the Shield teases. Noctis glares at him and takes another bite of omelette. "So, what's on the table today?" Prompto asks, looking to his other soulmates for answers. "Well, I have a meeting with my uncle later this morning. And if I am not mistaken, Prompto, you and Gladio will be training the new recruits of the Crownsguard," Ignis explains, looking at his tablet for the agenda, "And Noct will be going to that event at the Crown City Historical Society this afternoon." 

 

 

 

"I'm going to die of boredom," Noctis mutters, picking a few stray peas that have been hiding. "Public appearances are part of your responsibilities, Noct. It would do no good to have you holed up in the Citadel. Crown citizens would begin to think something was wrong, even if we are on precarious terms with the Niflheim Empire at the moment. Your presence with the citizens stave off that gloomy mindset. They need charisma and charm to showcase that all is well within the city," Ignis says as he uses the touch pad to look at all the information his assistants sent him. 

 

Gladio laughs, "Hah! Noct? 'Charismatic' and 'charming'? I think you have the wrong guy, Iggy!" He points to Noctis who is the middle of another bite, still sporting his bed head, his nightclothes a rumpled mess, his eyes half shut, still in the process of waking up. Ignis sighs, "I didn't particularly say that Noct has those qualities as of yet." "Damn Iggy! That's savage! I think you just knocked off fifty points from Noct's health bar!" Prompto jokes. The prince then turns his glare towards his adviser instead. 

 

"Gentlemen, we should be getting ready for the day. Noctis, remember to be ready to go to the event by the time the Glaives arrive as your escort. Glaive Nyx Ulric and Glaive Crowe Altius shall be your escorts with Glaive Pelna Khara and Glaive Libertus Ostium. Do be more willing to go to these events without looking like you want to murder your own escorts this time please, "The prince's adviser suggest bluntly.

 

Noctis scoffs when Ignis reminds him of the time Noctis was the guest of honor at the newly renovated Crown City Art Museum. The prince is escorted by the aforementioned party who have the patience of saints with Noctis that evening when he tries to escape the building entirely when the Head Curator shows him a classical painting for what seems like the millionth time. If the laws of Lucis allowed the prince to punish anyone out of his own whims, all four of them would be exiled by now. That night, the four of them went drinking to satiate their own boredom they endured while being bodyguards for the mischievous prince. 

 

With that, Gladio smacks a firm hand on Prompto's back, surprising the blonde who sputters. "All right, Sunshine,we better get moving. It would look bad if we were late to the new recruits own training." "A-ah yeah!" the blonde agrees, picking up his own empty dirty dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. "Thanks for breakfast, Iggy. Great as always." Gladio says making his way over to Ignis and bending over to place a chaste kiss on the adviser's lips. "You're welcome, love," Ignis replies. Prompto too bounces over to Ignis to kiss him with a little more pep by holding Ignis' head, deepening their kiss. "Love ya Specs!" Prompto smiles, and bounds after his other soulmate. 

 

Ignis echoes Prompto's smile as the youngest soulmate literally skips out of the apartment and closes the door. The adviser then turns his attention to Noctis who finishes up his omelette, a small pile of peas on the side. "Come now Noct, we best be getting ready too. Besides we can't have you looking like you haven't slept for years now can we?" "Feels like it..." Noctis mutters. Ignis raises an eyebrow, feeling a bit concerned at these words. "How so? Are you having trouble sleeping?" Noctis shakes his head, "No, not really just feels like no matter how much sleep I try to get, it's never enough." 

 

The adviser nods, "It's been like that for you for awhile. After this event is done, you won't have too much scheduled in terms of events or meetings, so it would be prudent of you to collect that rest you need. Surely, you're not coming down with something." The prince shakes his head, "I don't think so. It's just I keep having this one dream over and over and I feel really tired afterwards when I wake." "Do you recall what the dream is about or what happens?" "No, not really. I can't remember much, the only thing that I can remember is feeling how tired I am." "Sounds like it's a very active dream, making you use a lot of energy. I haven't observed you moving a lot in your sleep or having to get up in the middle of the night. Hopefully this is a temporary spell and you'll no longer have the dream the next upcoming nights."

 

"Yeah, that'd be nice, "Noctis says, getting up from the table to put his dishes away in the dishwasher, Ignis doing the same behind him. "Let me know if this continues, Noct. Fatigue is quite worrisome when it becomes severe, "Ignis says gently. Noctis nods, "It's not bothering me too much. Nothing to worry about, I'll push through it."

 

 "Oh shall you? From my viewpoint you've always been rather drowsy." 

 

"I have my days...some better than most." 

 

"That is certainly true." 

 

Noctis goes back upstairs to the bathroom where he takes a shower to wake himself up more and Ignis lays out the prince's wardrobe for the day and for the event later. Ignis glances at his phone and moves towards the bathroom where Noctis continues to shower. "Noct!" Ignis says loudly so the prince can hear him through the loud spray of water, "I'm going now, I have left your clothes for the event and clothes for afterwards." "All right!" Noctis shouts back.

 

"Do please wear the tie I have left you! If you can't tie it, let one of the Glaives do it for you!" 

 

 

 

"Got it!"

 

"Remember to stay with the Glaives when you are out of the Citadel, do _not_ wander off anywhere without one of them. If something happens, you are to stay with the Glaives at all times."

 

"Iggy, I got it!" 

 

"Also memorize the speech I helped you with the other day, if you fumble try your best to improvise. Smile, look present in the moment, and use formal language." 

 

"YES SPECS I GET IT!" 

 

 

 

"Good, also Noct, I love you. I will see you later this evening." 

 

"LOVE YOU TOO SPECS!" 

 

With that, Ignis looks in the mirror once more to check his appearance and moves briskly down the stairs to the first floor and closes the door behind him. 

 

Meanwhile, a couple minutes after Ignis leaves, Noctis gets out of the shower to dry his hair and finish his morning routine. Noctis prefers to shower after breakfast since he will have a bit more energy and the hot water can wake him up. After blow-drying his hair, Noctis moves over to the clothes Ignis places for him to wear for the day. And, of course, a cleanly pressed, black suit...with a tie. The prince audibly groans. He swears upon the Six that he will forbid any ties being in the Citadel and outlaw the accessory from Lucis if he can. 

 

With little to do, Noctis whips out his phone to play King's Knight to kill time before the event. Unfortunately for Noctis, it appears he will have lunch at the venue as well, and the prince is notorious for his picky tastes. Noctis hopes that someone informed who will be cooking what his likes or dislikes are, but he can already picture in his mind what Ignis would say to him, 

 

"It would be rude not to eat the meal given to you. You should learn to broaden your tastes, Noct," the prince says in a half-mocking impression of his adviser. 

 

After playing his game for awhile, Noctis feels his skin prickle from one of his soulmates writing.

 

_"Good luck today, Night!"_

 

Noctis chuckles at his code name written in Prompto's quick handwriting. He has no doubt his other soulmates would wish him the same sentiment. 

 

Time goes by and Noctis suddenly hears the intercom of the door ring. "Prince Noctis, Glaives Ulric, Altius, Khara, and Ostium arrive to escort you." Noctis get up from his seat to let the Glaives in. The four Glaives come in at attention and cross an arm over their chest and bow, "Your Highness." Noctis rolls his eyes, "Stop with the formalities you know I hate those." "Gotta do em' when there are cameras in the hallway," Nyx explains as he shuts the door. 

 

Inside, the formal mannerisms of the Glaives change to a more casual attitude. Noctis makes it clear early on to the Glaives that when it's just him and them in private places that no one address him as "Your Highness" or "Prince" because in the apartment and sometimes the car are the only places he can unwind and forget his status. Of course, when he's with his soulmates the Glaives address him formally, with exception of Nyx Ulric who is on casual terms with each of them.  

 

"Ready to go?" Pelna asks. "Yeah, just give me a moment," the prince says, tying the laces to his dress shoes. "You're not wearing a tie again," Crowe points out, "Count Scientia will have something to say about that." "He can annoy me all he wants about it, _I don't wear ties_." Noctis emphasizes. "Just warning ya," Crowe quips as she checks her phone." "So how long are we gonna be there, please tell me it's not like the art gallery where the curator droned on forever." Libertus asks. "I don't know, all the Captain said was that we need to escort and be guards for Noctis while he's at this event. He didn't say anything about how long the event is," Nyx replies, also checking his phone if the message from Drautos says anything. "Ugh, time for a snore fest," Libertus groans. 

 

"All right let's move," Nyx announces and opens the door. The groups files into the hallway and like clockwork, two Glaives are in front of Noctis and the other two are in the back; the typical formation of defense, even if it was quite unnecessary with them still in the Citadel. "Retrieved Night, proceeding down to the decks." Nyx says through his ear piece communicator. 

 

They all get into the elevator and, unlike going to the assembly hall to take another elevator, Nyx presents his cardkey to have access to a different location in the Citadel; the parking garages and decks that house one of the many vehicles used by the inhabitants of the building. The group get down to the basement floors and proceed when the doors open to the garages. 

 

"Which one are we taking today?" Libertus asks Nyx. "But, of course, the stylish ones Libs, you should know that. We can't be escorting the prince in anything less, that would look bad on our part," Nyx says, pointing out a sleek black sports car with silver detailing on the grill and trim. The four all pile onto the car, Nyx being the driver, Pelna sitting shotgun, and Crowe and Libertus on either side of Noctis who is in the middle. 

 

Most, if not all the vehicles in the Citadel have shatterproof, bulletproof tinted windows and exterior. These features are an essential part of keeping the royal family and foreign dignitaries safe while traveling around the Crown City. The fleet of vehicles line the garages but the one that stood out the most was the King's car, the Regalia. This personal car is used only for the king and the royal family; it screams "royalty" and is a showstopper when it rolls onto the streets of the Crown City. However, this vehicle was not permitted to use at this time and the Glaives have to use a secondary, but splendid car. 

 

Nyx fires up the car and all the instruments flash momentarily. "Ulric reporting in, using Fleet 3 to escort Night to objective. Commute estimated at 20 minutes," Nyx reports as he touches his communicator again. "Affirmative, Ulric. Proceed to destination, Crownsguard escorts to arrive in T-minus 5 minutes," replies a voice through the communications system in the car. "Acknowledged, End of Line." Nyx replies and cuts the line. The car moves forward to the doors towards the garage and opens up to the bright light of day, making everyone in the car squint their eyes for a bit. 

 

They arrive behind the Citadel and set course to leave at the main and only entrance that has the checkpoint, regulating who may come in and out. Nyx then notices the two cars with decals of the Crownsguard displayed for all to see drive in front of them and one placed in at the rear; standard procedure when escorting someone like the prince into the main parts of the Crown City. 

 

The group gets to the checkpoint, also operated by the Crownsguard, and a checkpoint guard approaches the vehicle. Nyx rolls down the window and the guard says, "Hey, Ulric, how's it going?" "Ya know, the usual stuff," Nyx answers. "You guys have all the excitement." "I wouldn't say that, "Nyx replies, "ever been on Wall duty?" "Nope, and never will be. Take care of the prince now and we'll see you later." The guard taps the car's roof with his hand, showing that Ulric can go through the gates. 

 

"Oh shit!" Noctis exclaims. "What?" Nyx asks urgently, nearly stepping on the breaks, "I forgot about the speech Ignis had me write..." 

 

Crowe smacks a hand to her head, "Oh my Six I thought we were getting shot at, geez Noctis." "Sorry, didn't mean to startle anyone," Noctis apologized. "Can't do that to a man, Noctis, nearly gave me a heart attack," Libertus moans, holding a hand over his chest to calm down his racing heart. "Have any more outbursts you wanna share, Noctis?" Pelna asks, some irritation laced in his voice. "Nope, sorry about that," the prince says again. "Well, now I hope that's our only excitement for the day," Pelna says looking out towards the busy streets of Insomnia. 

 

Noctis also looks out the window as large buildings and lights go by. The prince rarely goes outside of the Citadel any more without some event or reason to go into the city. If Noctis wishes to visit a part of the metropolis, he must be under constant supervision and have a plethora of security measures taken place before hand. It's all a huge pain for the heads and workers of the places he visited, and for himself. Because of such, Noctis will rarely venture from the Citadel...that is without sneaking out of course, but that's a different matter. 

 

The car arrives to the venue, and Noctis can tell the organizers pulled out all the stops. This building is grand; at least 10 stories high and takes up an entire city block. Before the entrance is a large red carpet, to which Noctis raised an eyebrow. To say there is a crowd of people is an understatement. Throngs of people surrounded the red carpet and paparazzi swarming "Looks like they're awaiting for the arrival of a celebrity," Nyx says amused. 

 

"What? I'm _not_ a celebrity?" the prince asks.

 

"Not really, a celebrity is someone who people want to see. Who would want to see your royal mug?" Nyx teases. Noctis scoffs, "I'll let you know my soulmates love this face...in more ways than one." The prince smirks when he see the Glaives cringe. "All right, way too much information there," Pelna winces. 

 

Nyx stops the car in front of the building, but not stepping out himself yet. "Arrived at destination. Awaiting the all clear from CG." he speaks into his ear piece. "This looks like some rich people gala crap." Crowe observes, looking at the people that are like walking embellishments down the carpet. "No doubt a bunch of rich people wanting to brag how rich and famous they are..." Pelna remarks, looking at one man in particular whose wearing a suit with probably real gold thread. 

 

"See? At least I'm not that bad," Noctis says looking at this own black suit. "Well, you got _some_ brownie points there, ya don't brag or sound high and mighty being a prince. Well, at least not too much. Threatening to declare treason upon anything you dislike is a little overkill," Nyx comments as he continues to wait to have clearance to get out of the car. "That was _one_ time and towards _Ignis_ for adding carrots when he fully well knows I don't like carrots," Noctis justifies. "Uh-huh..." "The day one of your soulmates is accused of treason, wow, that would be the day," Crowe notes outloud. "Yeah, never gonna happen." Noctis says firmly. 

 

"You guys are so disgustingly in love, it's like watching those romance movies but they're real," Nyx mentions. "We have our ups and downs too like any relationship," the prince explains.

 

 

 

 "Yeah, and you have it times 3. If I had 3 other soulmates, I would be way too tired to be involved in anything." 

 

"It's a balance; gotta find time for everyone. Yeah, sometimes I may favor someone else a bit, but I try and make sure that everyone is treated as equals in our relationship." 

 

 

 

"Well, at least one thing is true, kid, you'd be great at multitasking." 

 

"But I already am," Noctis says slyly. The prince laughs when the Glaives in the car cringe again. "Okay! New rule! No more euphemisms for Noctis, your quota is up!" Crowe loudly announces, "All in favor?" 

 

"Aye!" Four voices in the car declare. Noctis grins, "Fine, your loss." 

 

Nyx turned his head when the car's communication system comes to life. "Fleet 3, perimeter is cleared. You may proceed with escort." "Copy that. End of Line," Nyx replies, "All right, everybody out." 

 

Like at the Citadel, two Glaives walked in front of Noctis and two from the rear. The prince winces a bit when all the flashes of cameras go off as he proceeds down the carpet into the building. Noctis never likes when he goes to events like these and has blinding lights hound him in his face. Having the Glaives surrounding him closely helps alleviate some of the anxiety that came with high stress situations like these, but in the back of his mind, Noctis wishes his soulmates are the ones accompanying him. 

 

After what seems like an eternity, Noctis and the four Glaives enter the building. A large, crystal chandelier greets them as they file in. A bubbling fountain with abstract sculptures rise from the shallow waters. 

 

An older gentleman approaches the group, "Your Highness Prince Noctis it is an honor and pleasure. Please, follow me to the reception hall." Noctis and the Glaives follow the man down the lavish carpeted halls, filled with other people having drinks and hors d'oeuvres. The reception hall is a large open space with a raised stage and podium. Tables with velvet red covers dot the room and large banquet tables cover the sides. "Please, enjoy the event, Your Highness," the man said, bowing as he walks away. 

 

"So now what?" Libertus asks the group. "We wait until Prince Charmless is called up to do his speech," Nyx answers, taking a glass of champagne from atop a platter. "Nyx, don't get too drunk this time," Crowe reminds her fellow Glaive. "Wouldn't even consider it, besides I'm the one who is driving," the dark haired man says, with a wink. Crowe rolls her eyes once more. 

 

"And Noctis gets to enjoy our company for several hours," Pelna comments. "Several hours within my favorite company," the prince says acerbically.  "I can tell that wasn't sarcastic at all,"Nyx says as he downs the rest of the champagne glass. "You're already done?" Libertas asks, his eyes wide in surprised. "Being around folks that have more money than they know what do with and flaunt their wealth and power make me wanna drink myself into a stupor," the Galahdian explains. "I drink to that," Pelna mutters, looking at a man who have a bejeweled watch on go by him. 

 

"Give any of these folks a day of Wall duty they'll run away crying to their mothers," says Crowe seeing edible gold on some of the pastries on a nearby table. Feeling a bit uneasy in such a crowded room, Noctis lightly swings his arms back and forth.The prince jumps a tiny bit when he feels the large hand of Libertus on his shoulders, "Permit me if I can say such, you'd probably would anyway, but you didn't ask to be born a prince, that much is telling. Sometimes, I feel sorry for ya when you obviously look really out of your element in places like these. So, thanks for having a good head on your shoulders and a good heart." 

 

Noctis is taken back by how sincere Libertus' words are. Sometimes, the prince takes for granted the companionship of the Glaives he knows. Sure, their main objective is being an elite force of warriors channeling his father's power to insure the protection of the Crown City. However, the Glaives are also people with lives, stories, and families. They sacrifice so much for the greater good, for Insomnia's future, _for hearth and home_. 

 

"U-uh, thanks Libertus," Noctis sputters out, feeling embarrassed that was all he has the ability to say. "Awww Libs look, you broke the prince!" Nyx pesters, playfully punching Libertus in the shoulder. The prince rubs the back of his head, a habit he has when he's embarrassed or irritated, the previous emotion is much more likely. "C'mon, let's have some sort of fun before the prince inevitably flubs up his speech," Nyx says, getting another glass of champagne. "You have proven your usefulness, Ulric, you've proven the champagne hasn't been poisoned, at least not in the normal way," Crowe quips. "Just doing the Crown Prince of Lucis a favor is all," the other glaive asserts, "it's for his own safety after all." 

 

"Right...pardon me if I say that is one hundred percent grade A bullshit."

 

 

 

"Promise! My last glass!" 

 

"For the hour at least."

 

Nyx smirks, "Hey, just trying to have some fun in this boring place." 

 

A shrieking, siren suddenly broke the leisurely atmosphere. "What the-" Noctis is about to ask when he is suddenly pushed down into a squat by Pelna who covers Noctis with his own body. "CG! Do you know what's happening?" Nyx asks through his device. "Reason unknown, Glaive Ulric. Evacuation orders sent for the building. Escort Night from the premises immediately. I repeat, escort Night from premises immediately." "Copy." "Fleet 3 is at the south exit. Repeat, South Exit. Location sent to your device." "Copy that, End of line." Nyx shuts of the line, and motions for the four Glaives to huddle a closer around Noctis as they leave the room. 

 

"The south exit is towards the other side of the street, let's move," Nyx says hurriedly. Noctis is rather impressed by Nyx's control of the situation. Sure, he's know as brash, rebellious, a "I do what I want" kind of guy, however, he knows when to act like a Glaive when the circumstance calls for it. And the other Glaives now follow his lead as they quickly try to get to the south exit. The four Glaives are especially vigilant to keep close to Noctis as they traverse the cacophony and chaos within the building that is yells, screams, and crowds of people escaping. Nyx finds the emergency stairs and the group descend down to the exit. 

 

"The south exit is down here and then we take a right out and the car should be right at the door," Nyx says, looking at his phone at the digital map. The five proceeds down a couple more flights of stairs until they reach a rather plain looking hall, one probably used for transporting artifacts and for personnel to travel the large building. "Over there," Nyx says pointing to an exit sign where he can see the car parked outside. 

 

"Okay, Pelna, you're with me until we can say that it's all good for Prince Charmless to come out." "All right," Pelna responds, prepping himself. The two Glaives exit the building, carefully looking at their surroundings for anything that could potentially harm the prince or any of them. After a few tense minutes, Nyx gives the hand signal that the area is clear. Crowe steps out first with Noctis close behing and Libertus looking towards the rear. The rest of the group piles into the car, and Nyx waits for the Crownsguard patrol cars to meet them. 

 

"Well, that was certainly fun," Crowe remarks, still watching people evacuate the building. "Too bad Noctis couldn't give his speech," Pelna pesters, "probably would have made everyone fall asleep faster than Crowe's sleep spell." "Hey!" the dark haired prince says miffed. "So CG is suppose to already be here, yet they aren't..." Libertus observes, seeing no patrol cars around, just normal Crown City police. "It's protocol to wait for the CG at least 15 minutes if they are dispatched on an escort task, but something tells me our way to get out of here will be blocked soon," Nyx says watching as the Crown City police start to block off the intersection. "Looks like we're just gonna have to leave em'. Captain will understand," Crowe adds. Nyx nods, starts the car, and drives past the intersection before it is impossible to get through the mass of people and police. 

 

"So, what now?" Libertus asks. "Gotta take the prince back to Home," the braided Glaive explains. "Let's go to Night Cats after we drop Noctis off," Libertus says eagerly. "I wanna go..." Noctis mumbles. Nyx looks back at Noctis in the driver's mirror. "You know I'm not suppose to divert course, especially when you're in tow. CG has GPS tracking on all the vehicles and will know I am not going on course." "Oh c'mon, and when have rules stopped you?" the prince retorted. The Glaive has to give it to Noctis there; being know to bend and break the rules hasn't stopped Nyx from continuing to do such. "You better vouch for me if the Captain or CG gets on my ass." "I will hand-write an official pardon just for you," Noctis says impishly. "Fine, let's take Noctis to Night Cats, we deserve it after today," Crowe says, "I need a drink after being subjected to that mess." 

 

Nyx turns the car to the outskirts of the urban center of the Crown City. He drives about 15 more minutes until they reach a more shady part of the city, quite near the red-light district and all its debauchery. Noctis, of course, never sees this part of town for he is forbidden to travel to such places, especially alone. Nyx reaches a parking lot and parks near the front of the near empty lot. "Since it's still pretty early, I highly doubt that many people will be in there, or have any entertainment," the Glaive says, almost sadly. "Yeah, no entertainment for you, especially when you were raining crowns down on that dancer," Crowe admonishes. 

"She did a great job and I was just paying her for her great service," Nyx justifies. 

 

"Uh-huh, 'great service' is that what it's called nowadays?" 

 

Both Libertus and Pelna chuckle, "She got ya there Nyx," Libertus laughs. "Envious, all of you," Nyx retorts. The Glaives get out of the car casual as ever. "C'mon Noctis, we prowl these streets regularly, nothings gonna get ya here," Nyx reassures the unsure looking prince, "Well at least nothing unwanted." Crowe punches Nyx in the arm who exaggerates his pain. The five get to the entrance of the place called "Night Cats", a small establishment, looking quite plain on the outside from a glance. A neon sign with a stylized cat with stars surrounding it is barely visible in the daylight. Beside it is the name of the place in curvy letters that exude sensuousness. Nyx opens the door for the rest to file into. 

 

Inside is a dimly lit bar and tables scattered around. The bar is definitely the showstopper of the place with numerous bottles lined up on the neon-lit shelves. Over in the corner was a stage lined with a deep-blue velvet carpet, a place for shows and entertainment. In the background, sultry slow jazz music plays to fill the nearly empty room with some semblance of activity. There is a smatterings of patrons at the tables, but only one person behind the bar, a woman with dark blonde hair fashioned in a slicked back pony tail. 

 

"Hey Jenica!" Nyx calls out to the woman at the bar. She looks up and smiles a bit before suddenly throwing a glass at Nyx's face who catches it quickly. "Woah! What was that for?" he exclaims. "Your tab is nearly 200 crowns now and you haven't paid a single crown yet!" Jenica shouts at him. "I promise I'll pay it when my next paycheck comes in," Nyx pleads, trying to satiate Jenica's rage. "You say that every time and yet I don't see it!" "You have my word, I swear!" Nyx says again, catching another glass thrown at him. Crowe sighs, "Dammit Ulric, you're _really_ something." 

 

"Ugh, well at least the rest of you lot are good," Jenica mutters. Her gaze then goes to Noctis and she smiles. "Well, well, well if it ain't the prince. Never thought I'd see your pretty-boy face in a place like this. Name's Jenica. Pleasure." She holds out her hand and Noctis almost hesitantly grasps it to shake it. "Jenica is part of the Crownsguard but she also tends to this bar on her days off," Nyx explains. He yelps when Jenica slaps him with her towel she had thrown over her shoulder. "I can explain myself just fine without your help Ulric," Jenica says, her eyes narrowed at the Glaive. "Yes ma'am," Nyx says as he rubs his arm. 

 

"It's a little early for ya'll to be here. What's up?" Jenica asks. "The prince here was suppose to go to an event downtown, but we had a bit of an interruption and now we're here." Libertus speak ups. "Ah, all right, well good to have ya here, what'll be today? First course is on the house," Jenica announces. She looks over to Nyx who has a near gleeful look on his face and adds, "except for Ulric." Nyx groans. The group sits at the bar as Jenica goes behind it. "Just my regular please," Crowe requests. "Same here," Libertus and Pelna adds. "And I assume you'll have your regular as well, Ulric?" Jenica asks the Glaive. "Yeah, yeah" Nyx mutters. 

 

"So prince, pick your poison." Jenica says to Noctis, "I can make anything ya want." "Ummm...can I have a Crown Bitter?" Nyx slaps his hand to his face, "Oh boy, got ourselves a lightweight here." "Hey, don't knock on the kid. It's his choice," the bartender reprimands Nyx, "Of course, I'll have em' right up." 

 

Noctis looks around the place once more to take in the details of the place. It may not look like much from the outside, but on the inside there is plenty of character and atmosphere. Mundane places like these is something Noctis cannot enjoy much at all, not without being under constant guard. A prime example of the only reason why he can be in a bar like this is because the Glaives are with him; never in a million years would Noctis be allowed to go to such a place by himself. Being under a constant eye is something Noctis grew up with; an unfortunate reality that comes with being the heir apparent to the Kingdom of Lucis. So on the very rare occasion he can have moments like these, he wants to enjoy them even if they feel extremely foreign. 

 

"Here ya go your Highness, one Crown Bitter," Jenica says as she places the drink in front of him, "And don't worry about anyone unfriendly being around here. They all aren't interested in ya, rather have something to ease their minds off of their troubles instead." "Troubles?" Noctis asks curiously. "Ah ya know. Trouble at home, with the spouse, kids, job, normal things that come with life." "Oh, yeah," the prince says, somewhat punching himself for not realizing that normal everyday lives don't have the routine he does. 

 

"Heh, don't worry about it. You have your own troubles too. Being a prince ain't as easy as people fantasize royalty in the tabloids. You've been through a lot kid, you're not as different from the folks 'round here. Just living under different circumstances is all," Jenica says, almost in a nurturing way. "Y-yeah...thanks." Noctis says, a tint of pink flushing his nose and cheeks. 

 

"How 'bout this. Need a place to escape your worries, come here. I'd be happy to help ya out. As I said, no one's gonna know who you are or even care, they got bigger things to think about. And me being in the Crownsguard means you wouldn't be unguarded," Jenica offers. "Uh, sure thanks. I'll keep that in mind," the prince says gratefully. "Yeah it will keep CG off our tails, that's for sure," Nyx adds, taking a swallow of his drink. "I ain't offering this as a favor to you," Jenica leers at the Glaive who holds his hands up in mock surrender.  "Sure, it's not the best part of town but folks here won't bother ya, as I said, they got their own lives just trying to live through it," the bartender adds. 

 

The group enjoys their drinks in good company. Jenica slams her hand on the bar's surface before Nyx could order a second drink, fuming that he would think about driving again if he drank anymore. "No way by Ifrit's flaming balls I'd let you take another sip while escorting Noctis, not from _my_ bar!" she exclaims. The others laughed as Jenica made Nyx knock himself out of his seat trying to dodge her towel she uses as a whip. 

 

All the while, Noctis forgets about his worries, his duties, and his life, just for a little while. If he can have these moments to feel like a simple, everyday person, no matter how brief, he will treasure it. No having to think of events, being a prince, Insomnia, the Crystal, that all didn't matter now. Right now, this is special. 

 

They are having such a great time, Noctis and the Glaives forget they've been at the bar for several hours. It is at least early evening by the time the group notice such a long time passed. "Oops! I guess we better get going, Captain is gonna wring my ear for this," Nyx says, looking at the orange hues of the sun setting filter through the bar. "I told you I got your back, Nyx," Noctis states again, finishing his second Crown Bitter, "thanks for today, Jenica. It was nice meeting you." "Good finally meeting ya too," Jenica holding out her hand again. Noctis, this time, doesn't hesitate to shake it. 

 

 

 

The group puts down a couple of crowns on the counter and wave back to Jenica before leaving. "That was a nice pit stop," Pelna remarks, "Jenica is always a gracious host." "What the hell did you do to have her greet ya with a glass?" Libertus asks Nyx. "Well, she already said it, I have a big tab to pay off with my next paycheck," Nyx admits. "It's rude to stiff the bill ya know," Crowe reprimands him once more. "Yeah yeah, I am a man of my word and will pay it up soon." 

 

 

 

The group of five head back to the car to see several messages from the Crownsguard light up on the screen. "Damn, they didn't have to blow up the inbox," Nyx mutters as he swipes to delete them all. "Well, you _did_ divert your course and drove off without CG patrol," Pelna points out from today's events. "It's not like I was taking Noctis out of Insomnia, geez, you think I was helping him escape into obscurity," Nyx groans, starting the car.

 

"Well I will definitely call on you to do such in the future," Noctis jokes. "Ha ha ha very funny. I think the king would flip Insomnia upside if you went missing for more than 5 minutes. I wonder if he has the power to do that actually..." Nyx trails off, thinking for a moment. "Don't injure yourself thinking about it," Crowe says, lightly nudging the Glaive in the back of the head. "He's not wrong you know," Pelna adds to the conversation, "The King would if he knows he the power to do such." "Yeah, imagine waking up suddenly and the Crown City is upside down," Libertus says, also picturing in his head what such a sight will look like. "Anyway, time to get goin'. The faster I can get this huge lecture from Captain over with the better," Nyx groans bitterly. 

 

While the Glaives bicker and banter in the car, Noctis remains relatively silent through the journey returning to the Citadel. He can't help but ponder Jenica's words and all that happened today. It's not the _entire_ truth to say he's satisfied with how his life is or how it's moving forward. Of course, a majority of people would definitely say the same thing. There is many times in fact where Noctis has fleeting desires of escaping his current situation and leaving it all behind. But Noctis knows he cannot possibly do this; he can't just abandon everything and everyone. 

 

But...

 

"Hey, Noctis, you okay?" Libertus asks, nudging the prince on the shoulder. A bit startled from his thoughts, Noctis nods his head, "Yeah, sorry, was a bit distracted is all." The other man playfully nudges Noctis on the head, "If you keep up that scowl, it's gonna become a permanent feature on your face." "Yeah, yeah, I know Libs," Noctis answers. "I'm actually surprised CG hasn't come looking for us yet. The cars all have GPS tracking too and know exactly where we are," Libertus admits. "They know the prince is in good hands," Nyx says, looking at the formidable Citadel ahead of them.  

 

Noctis can't help but mentally sigh a bit looking at the Citadel.  As they go through the checkpoint and drive up to the grand stairs leading up to the towering doors, the prince reaffirms to himself, 

 

"Back to reality..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenica is an NPC from Comrades. Unfortunately, there is not a lot of footage of the other NPC Glaives but I plan to use the other NPC Glaives for roles in the fic when I can get a good look at them. 
> 
> Night Cats is the name of a song by Kaori Mochida of the Japanese duo, Every Little Thing. 
> 
> Hit me up at my [artblog](http://delarty.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio have a meeting while Noctis and Prompto go on a date

 

 

...

 

**Cold...**

 

**Empty...**

 

**Silence...**

 

As he comes to, Noctis finds himself on the floor in a dark room. Disorientated, the dark haired prince rubs his eyes in hopes of them adjusting faster to his unknown surroundings. He slowly sits up, feeling a wave of dizziness go through him as he moves. 

 

"Ugh, I feel like I've been hit with a truck..." the prince mutters, feeling a bump on his head. Was he knocked out? Abduction attempts are uncommon, however, Noctis knows Lucis still has plenty of enemies who want to see him dead. "But if whoever took me was able to get past the barrier, to get past dad-" Noctis has a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. 

 

Did Insomnia _fall_?

 

Noctis gets to his feet quickly, looking around the room for an exit. In the dimness of the room, the prince makes out the form of a door and rushes towards it. He grasps the knob to open it and, to his surprise, it opens right up. Whoever kidnapped him did not make any precautions to deter him from escaping. No matter, now it's imperative Noctis get back to the Citadel. He has to know that his father is all right. That _everyone_ is all right..

 

When Noctis exits the room, he finds himself in a long passage way with other doors. Below his feet are wood floors littered with debris and grime. The wallpaper that decorates the walls is peeling, discolored, and water-damaged. There are no windows in this hallway, at least none that Noctis can see at the time, leaving him very much in the dark. 

 

"Can I get some light in here?" Noctis complains as he squints his eyes to focus his vision through the darkness. Lightly brushing the breast pocket of his jacket he finds his flashlight and digs it out to clip it onto his jacket. The prince turns it on, getting very much needed illumination to the dingy hallway. The small light did not brighten the area much, but it was more than enough for Noctis to see where he is going and not constantly bump onto anything. 

 

Growing accustomed to his surroundings, Noctis looks around briefly to take in where he is. From a glace, it appears he is in some sort of hotel or apartment building just observing the long hallways with series of doors and numbers upon the doors. Noctis walks briskly past the doors to find an exit from the building, maybe a staircase, elevator, _anything._

 

"Who lives in a place where there are no windows?" Noctis says frustrated at the lack of escape routes. He spies a dimly glowing neon exit sign; at last, a way out! He finally arrives at a staircase where he immediately goes to the lowest floor, the one with hopefully an exit. The prince gets to the lowest floor only to discover that the door firmly boarded up. "What the hell?" Noctis groans angrily, beating his fists on the door. Noctis steps back for a bit, attempting to warp through the wall, however, he finds that he cannot summon his anointed powers; his Armiger lays dormant.  

 

"Why does _this_ feel awfully familiar?" the prince says to himself, not feeling any resonance from the Crystal, his Armiger, _nothing_. It was if though _something_ was hampering him from tapping into the Crystal's power, _something_ was blocking him from the Crystal, but _what_?

 

Too many questions and nowhere to look for answers.

 

Standing there looking at a boarded up door won't do anything for him though; Noctis must look for another way out. The prince then goes back up a flight of stairs to what appears as the first floor of the building. He checks around to see a front desk; so this really _is_ a hotel or apartment complex. Noctis finds a map of the building on the wall and sees the name, 

 

"Cityside Apartments? Never heard of it..." Noctis muses, as he takes the map off the wall. From the map, there is several exits and Noctis will just have to search and try all of them. He's already tried the basement from the looks of it, the prince is in the main lobby. Noctis looks over at the double doors that is the main entrance. "Boarded up...not surprised..." he mutters, looking back at the map. "So, the next place to go to would be an escape ladder by the windows. Wherever those might be..."

 

From what Noctis recalls, the hallways didn't have windows, at least not from what he saw previously. Maybe like the doors, the windows are boarded up as well. "But if all the windows and doors are locked or blocked, how did **_I_** get in here?" the prince asks bemused. He doesn't have time to think about all this. What he needs is to escape wherever he is now. Noctis goes up the flight of stairs once more to the first level of the apartments. He tries the door to find it locked. "Great-just great," Noctis scowls. He then proceeds to the second floor where this time the door does open.

 

"Well, got some progress here, but now where to go?" Noctis questions, looking at the map again. It is difficult for Noctis to see in the near pitch-black darkness of the hallway. 

 

He doesn't get much time to deliberate his next move when he suddenly hears a noise come from down the hall; a dragging, gruesome sound. The dark haired prince stands his ground as he hears the noise coming closer to him. The wait is agonizing to say the least as Noctis braces himself for what may appear in the light. 

 

What emerges makes Noctis hitch his breath all together. 

 

A creature, a monster, a thing crawls on the floor. It's appendages laying on the floor uselessly its "arms" are the only parts that work. This thing looks somewhat human, however, it definitely was not from how it snarls and shrieks. Noctis saw pictures of daemons before and some of them make him shiver, but this is on a whole different level. The humanoid creature's skin, if one could call it such, is full of wounds, littered with dark marks and decay as it slithers down the hallway. It's as though the creature is attracted to the light of his flashlight even if it appears to have no eyes and only a head with a malformed mouth. The prince is almost tempted to turn the flashlight off if such is true, however, navigating these dark hallways without a light source is unwise. 

 

Noctis curses himself when his boots make a sudden noise as he tries to move and the creature swivels its head as if listening and hearing the noise. It then slithers quickly over to where Noctis is, opening its maw with an ear-piercing wail. The prince is able to get a better look at the monster close up, much to his dismay to see the "legs" of the creature are bound with what looks like barbed wire, cutting into the flesh. Around its head is a dark mark, like a blindfold obstructing what would be its eyes if it had any. The prince felt a momentary tinge of pity for it by the way this creature cries out in pain as it crawls on the floor 

 

This is quickly replaced with trepidation when the creature suddenly lunges for Noctis with long, contorted fingers, opening it mouth, "yelling" at Noctis. The dark haired man maneuvers to the side to dodge the swipe, however, the creature is right on him again, making another go to attack him. The creature may only have working arms, but Noctis soon discovers its quite quick regardless. The prince looks around for _anything_ that can be used to defend himself. After moving down the hallway trying to gain some distance from the being, Noctis find a loose piece of wood laying on the floor. Noctis picks it up quickly before _whatever_ is in front of him can attack. 

 

The prince swings the plank as hard as he could at the thing's head, making an audible smacking sound. The creature, now riled up from it's new injury cries out once more, aiming its fury at Noctis. The prince feels the next attack dangerously close as a puff of wind passes his cheek. He doesn't want to know what will happen if this _thing_ actually gets him. Feeling a tad braver, Noctis swats at the creature once more, making it back away a bit before it charges once more, this time with less output. This thing is weakening from the looks it. At the ready, Noctis throws the plank down overhead and slams it down on the humanoid being's head, making a loud cracking noise as the wooden plank splinters into several pieces. 

 

The creature howls in pain before it convulses and sinks to the floor, not moving. Noctis stays still for a moment before getting a good look at the dead figure before him, "What is this-this _thing_?" Not wanting to stick around to see if the creature really is dead, Noctis heads down the hallway where the thing came from. 

 

Noctis begins to regret his decision when he notices the atmosphere change. The hallways prior do feel hollow and dank, however, the path he follow now feels uncomfortably ominous. There's something down this hallway that's making him feel this way, he doesn't like it one bit. But why? Noctis has never been to this place, _wherever_ this place may be. 

 

This space changed. This one in particular makes Noctis feel very uneasy, maybe even scared? But what for? Noctis looks up to see one of the exits sign bathing the hallway in a bright, foreboding red. With his helpful plank of wood broken, he has no weapon to defend himself. If it comes down to it, he will have to run away-

 

_or have the fight of his life._

 

His pace slows to a near crawl as his skin glows by the neon red of the exit sign. 

 

Silent...yet overwhelming. He doesn't know why he feels so.... _frightened_. He's dealt with the creature, one of the scariest sights of his life. He's been through life-and-death situations before. He's no stranger to the threat of death. 

 

So why _now_? Why does he feel so afraid of _dying_? Is scared for himself? For his soulmates? For his father? For Lucis? 

 

No-no that's no it at all!

 

Then _why_? 

 

Without knowing how far he's gone, Noctis finds himself in front of a set of cold, rusty steel bars. "Bars? Why would bars be here? Is this an apartment building or prison?" he asks, recalling the name of the building. A blast of cold air stops the prince dead in his tracks. "What the-" he remarks and gasps as he sees what's in front of him.

 

A dark figure with molten, glowing eyes, stares into his very soul. Noctis can only view the silhouette of the being from neon sign lighting its back, surrounding the being in an eerie red glow. The figure does not move, nor make any sign of what it might do next. It stands there, holding a long spear at the ready, its piercing gaze unwavering from Noctis. 

 

Noctis feels as though his breath has been stolen from him, it's hard to breathe. His legs are frozen in place, he can't move! The prince feels his hands starting to shake and have a cold sweat perspire from his skin. Noctis _desperately_  wants to summon his Armiger but knows its a fruitless endeavor. What makes him the most uneasy is not knowing what this...thing is thinking, what is might do. 

 

From the dim light bathing the figure, Noctis saw splotches and trails of blood on its upper half. "What is that from? People? Those creatures?" he thinks frantically to himself.Still quite frightened, Noctis knew what he was about to do is foolish, maybe even downright stupid, but this is the only other person, if he could call the figure, that he could communicate with. 

 

"Wh-what are you? A-And how to I get out of here?" Noctis asks, shakily to the figure. 

 

The prince is replied with silence, the figure continuing to just stare him down. 

 

"I asked how do I get out here?" Noctis says once more. 

 

Still nothing. 

 

Growing impatient at the being's lack of response, Noctis says frustrated, "I asked you a question!" 

 

Yet again, the figure did not reply. 

 

Feeling emboldened, or even reckless, Noctis strides up to the bars with purpose, grasping the bars with his fists tightly. "Why won't you say anything? I need to get out of here and you're the only one in this gods-forsaken place that I can ask. So why the _fuck_ won't you answer me?" Noctis yells through the bars, practically lashing out at the person. 

 

Noctis intently glares at the figure who remains stalwart in its reticence, forgetting about where he is. Right now, it's only him and this unknown individual who shows no intent on talking or helping him. 

 

"You-"

 

The prince is cut off by the figure suddenly hoisting the spear and thrusting it through the bars, through Noctis. 

 

"Nnghh!" Noctis grunts as he feels the impact and falls to the ground. His vision wavering quickly, he coughs up blood as it pools out of his mouth. He looks up to see the eyes of the dark figure once more; it's becoming harder and harder to breathe. 

 

Noctis' last view of the figure is it turning away and walking into the darkness of the hallway before his vision becomes pure black. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He's surrounded a soothing pool of warmth and security when he comes to the land of the conscious. Noctis stirs slowly and blinks his bleary eyes to focus on his surroundings. He definitely feels stiff being curled up so tightly after who knows how long. Deciding that staying in bed would only worsen the soreness in his back, Noctis lazily gets up from the large bed. The prince of Lucis rubs his eyes, feeling groggy and tired once more. This seems like a pattern nowadays; even with an apparent full night's rest, Noctis wakes up feeling drained. 

 

Noctis looks around to discover he's the only one in the room at the moment. His soulmates must have already woken up and have other things they must attend to. This is not uncommon that Noctis wakes up alone in the bed; Gladio and Prompto usually have Crownsguard morning training to attend to, sometimes Ignis as well. Then Gladio and Ignis also have other meetings and appointments to meet, while Prompto continues his Kingsglaive-in-training routine as well and from the sounds of it, proven himself on par with the Glaives already. 

 

 

 

The prince looks at the nightstand at the side of the bed to see a note written in Ignis' elegant script. 

 

_"Noct, I am standing in for you at the meeting for you appeared weary yesterday after all that had happened. I made sure your schedule is clear for today, allowing for you to rest. Hopefully you will be feeling better later when we convene this evening. Take care now my love, Ignis."_

 

 

 

Noctis smiled, feeling Ignis' fondness through the short note. Speaking of which, Noctis looks to his arm to see his other soulmates have written him notes as well.

 

"Hope you're feeling better!" says Prompto's note while Gladio's says, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty"

 

The prince nearly hides his face in his hands since he is blushing so hard. His soulmates are too much sometimes, but he loves them so much. Noctis rolls out of bed to go downstairs to the kitchen. He opens the fridge to see a plate in cling wrap already made for him. When the four soulmates have to leave before they can gather to have breakfast, Ignis will make a plate for whoever is still sleeping and stick it in the fridge for them later. This time Ignis made Croque Madame, a light breakfast but more than enough to provide energy for the morning. He probably knew Gladiolus and Prompto would go to Crownsguard training and didn't want anything too heavy on their stomachs. Noctis heated up the plate and feasts on the delicious breakfast, also satisfied that Ignis left off the lettuce that normally comes with the dish. 

 

After finishing up and taking a shower, Noctis gets dressed for the day and then realizes he doesn't have too much to do. From Ignis' note, the adviser took Noctis' place in the meeting for today and Ignis also clears up his schedule as well. Noctis is somewhat baffled at what to do in the meantime. He definitely would not be allowed to leave the Citadel, especially with what happened yesterday. Even if he did, Noctis would have Glaives with him, making it a pain to move around in the city. Noctis could escape to the gardens, the library, the lobby, the training room, the royal apartments, and a couple of other rooms and places within Citadel. Otherwise, most areas of the Citadel are filled with people going about their daily business. 

 

Thinking about where to go, Noctis finally decides on the gardens, one of his favorite places. The Royal Gardens are one of the extremely few places in the Citadel that is outside and he can enjoy by himself without supervision. Bountiful blooms and vert vegetation is abundant in the royal gardens; the gardeners don't skimp in the upkeep of such a treasure. One of the highlights of the gardens is the sylleblossoms from Tenebrae, sent from dignitaries before visiting as a gift of friendship many, many years ago. The precious blue blossoms is a showstopper whenever school children and visitors come to the Citadel as the gardens are one of the very few places allowed for public access. 

 

However, as beautiful as the royal gardens are, Noctis' main attraction to it is not the exquisite flowers, the regal fountains, nor the inflorescent trees, but the fish pond. Ever since Noctis was a wee lad, he could watch for hours upon hours the fish gently swimming about in the crystal clear waters. In a way, just gazing at the fish going back and forth, back and forth is therapeutic to the prince. Noctis is even found sleeping next to the fish pond quite a number of times in the past and even up to this day. Perhaps this also contributed to Noctis' love for fishing, but he would never try to fish for these fish. When attendants, Glaives, Guards, anyone who works the Citadel sees Noctis next to the fish pond, they try to not disturb him, knowing it's one of his favorite places. 

 

Noctis decides he ready to go and makes his way to the gardens where, hopefully, there isn't a class trip scheduled today.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The air was rather solemn and strained when Ignis and Gladiolus walk into Clarus' office. Veritas is there as well, taking a sip of tea at a small side table in the large room. Ignis and Gladiolus incline their heads in respect not only to their respective family members but as an acknowledgment of the the others' rank and status. 

 

"Come sit my boys," Clarus urges over to the table he and Veritas are sitting at. The two younger men stride forward and sit in the vacant seats at the table. Clarus nods to Gladio and smiles while Veritas continues to look down at his teacup rather than his nephew. The group sit in a momentary uncomfortable silence before Ignis speaks up.

 

"It is rather rare that only Gladio and I are called to an audience. Usually Noctis and Prompto are requested as well. What is the reason for this arrangement, uncle?" Ignis asks for Veritas. The Royal Adviser says nothing at first, before deliberately and slowly putting his teacup down on the table, looking as though he is thinking about what to say next. 

 

"To be quite frank and honest, this meeting is about you two," Veritas states, finally looking up at his nephew. Ignis raises an eyebrow. "Us? Why only Gladio and I?" "As you know," Clarus speaks up, clearing his throat, "Veritas and I partook in the Vow of Fidelity, a sacred oath to remain faithful and committed to the King, each other, and to Lucis." "Yes, and you wish for Noctis, Gladio, Prompto, and I to also partake in the Vow as well," Ignis says, trying to figure out where Veritas is going with this. 

 

 

 

"Yes, some point in time, you four must take the Vow as well, but we want to discuss the more complex matters that come with the Vow. Such as heirs and the future," Clarus adds. "I was about to ask, how come Iris and I are actually a thing when you had to vow your fidelity to King Regis, Dad?" Gladio asks, genuinely curiously. Clarus sighs, "I guess, like Regis, having a hereditary title like Shield of the King makes it imperative that the line continues in order to remain bound to their duty. Don't get me wrong, I loved your mother, still do to this day. We were not soulmates but we learned to accept what must be done to ensure the prosperity of Lucis and in time, learned to love each other more. She is a dear friend to me always, and I will never forget the sacrifices she made so I could focus on what I needed to do."

 

"You too shall be the same, Ignis. As part of House Scientia, the Royal Adviser role has been passed through several generations whether by sons, daughters, mothers, fathers, cousins, nieces, nephews, aunts and uncles, even by adoption; this role is what our House strives to uphold. This title may not strictly be confined to blood like House Amicitia, however, being the Hand of the King is a place only worthy of the Scientia name. It is your duty to name your heir when the time comes whether by blood or adoption."

 

Taking all this information in all at once is, for lack of a better word, staggering. Both Ignis and Gladiolus knew they will inherit the titles of Hand of the King and Shield of the King respectively in due time, however, they lack the knowledge of what their future will entail when they officially obtain their status.

 

"And why only call Gladio and I?" Ignis asks, somewhat repeating what he asks at first, "why are Noctis and Prompto not part of this conversation?" "Noctis is a given," Veritas begins, "he shall become King, and to provide for the future of Lucis, will have an heir someday. Regis shall be a better person to discuss these matters with him. And as for Prompto, he has no hereditary titles to pass on, unlike you and Gladio. At most, Prompto could become Captain of the Kingsglaive; I have no doubt he would make a fine Captain if he produces the right skill set and leadership. However, Captain of the Kingsglaive is a status for nearly anyone to acquire. Prompto can definitely name a successor to his position if he sees one fit to become Captain when he retires, alas, I repeat, there is no need for an official heir."

 

Another heavy silence falls upon the group. "It's a lot to take in, no doubt," Clarus says, almost sympathetically, "it's not something you need to think of immediately but it's good to keep you two aware of what must and will happen when me and Veritas are no longer around to help out." "Agreed. Clarus and I are not getting any younger and, as much as I abhor to think of such, Regis' time with us is growing shorter by the day and I wish to remain by his side rather than have to slave away my days in meetings while my soulmate is ailing." Veritas then looks up to his nephew with a small, sincere smile, "knowing that you shall inherit my position and titles makes this old bag of bones feel at ease." 

 

Ignis is shocked by his uncle's sudden gentle remark. Ever since Ignis entered through Citadel's doors as a young child, his uncle is renowned for his sharp mind and tongue alike. Veritas is not afraid to speak his mind and his words always have an impact, whether for better or worse. Ignis both reveres and is rather apprehensive around his uncle. He reveres his uncle for his unparalleled intelligence in a number of fields, especially strategy and politics. However, Veritas' mind is a masterful weapon that is a force to be reckoned with. Lucis has won countless battles against their foes thanks to Veritas' unmatched strategic thinking. It was almost like Veritas' mind was 10 steps ahead of their enemies' thought processes. Ignis could never dream of trying to win a chess game against his uncle any time soon like Veritas challenged him once when Ignis was quite young. 

 

_"My boy, to prove you're ready to become the Royal Adviser to Prince Noctis one day, you must beat me in a game of chess. I cannot let some dull-witted boy inherit my position, now can I?"_

 

Ignis never won a game since that original game. Not until Ignis turned 18, his coming of age. Veritas, once again challenged his nephew and this time, after a long, and quite stressful game, Ignis won. After recollecting upon that game, Ignis almost shudders at the thought that he would have to fill very big shoes once his uncle decides to retire. "T-that um-" Ignis is nearly at a loss for words, "is a lovely sentiment, thank you Uncle." 

 

Gladio then feels a large, warm hand clasps his shoulder, "I'm like Veri here. I'm glad I know I have someone who I trust with my life and will become the new Shied when my time is up. You've proven you're worthy of becoming the next Shield by beating up your old man, Gladio. I will say you could have been a bit gentler. I'm not a spry as I used to be you know." Gladio sighs and shakes his head, "You said 'give me all you got' and I did, and now you're complaining." "Admittedly, I did say such. I shouldn't gripe and instead be proud of you. Once I retire though, I don't plan on roughhousing any time soon." "So you'd be willing to duke it out again? I'll accept your challenge any day, old man," Gladio says playfully. "Don't get too cocky, boy, I could still kick your ass if I wanted to," Clarus states, lightly punching Gladio on the shoulder. 

 

 

 

"If anyone could beat my ass it would be Veri though," Clarus said, casually pointing to the man taking another sip from his tea cup. "Really, how so?" Gladio asks. "He may not look menacing in a fight but he's a sly one. I guess being Shields, your main priority is having a lot of strength and having some kind of plan of how to fight. However, Veri here can calculate where your weakest spot is in an instant if you're not careful. One time, Veri and I were sparring and before I could blink he had his dagger up to my throat. So, I learned to be on my toes around him." "It was a natural thought process really," Veritas comments, "the most vulnerable extremities can be used against your opponents if they are not cautious of the fact they have opened themselves to harm. I was merely showing Clarus that he indeed was showing a weakness that he had not acknowledged yet." 

 

Clarus shook his head, "Tch, you also didn't have to be so harsh on how you worded it though, 'how could one claiming themselves as Shield of the King be such if he allows himself to remain open to attack? A fool knows better than to play the part of a tactician.'" Gladio whistles, "Woah, the 'Tongue as Sharp as a Blade' strikes back again." Veritas nods, "Clarus is much better than back then. He took my words to heart and I would not entrust the King's safety with any other individual than him." "I'm glad I won your favor," Clarus remarks to his soulmate. "Even then, I could never be Shield of the King, that right belongs to House Amicitia alone," Veritas adds. "And I wouldn't want anyone else to be Regis' Hand of the King than Veri," Clarus quickly says. Veritas pauses and sets his teacup down to hide the tint of pink on his face by appearing to adjust his glasses. 

 

"Stop flirting," Gladio groans. Clarus laughs, "But that's my job as your father to embarrass you. You should have looked at the fine print." "Is it too soon to have you retire yet?" Gladio says rolling his eyes. Clarus chuckles, "I'm going to stick around as long as I'm needed, boy." Veritas lightly laughs as well, "When we eventually retire, I expect you and Gladiolus to be ready. Noctis is going to need you every step of the way," he says to Ignis. "I would have it no other way," Ignis affirms his uncle. "Good, being the Hand and the Shield is a lofty and arduous undertaking, but you shall have each other and Prompto by your side." Veritas says softly. Ignis and Gladio nod, taking a moment to think of their youngest soulmate and how much love and energy he truly brings to their relationship. 

 

The once thick atmosphere one could cut with a knife is alleviated by lighthearted memories, stories, and conversation that the group thought they would never have, unknowing of what is happening in the royal gardens as they enjoy each other's company. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He didn't realize he dozed off until he feels someone shaking his shoulder. Noctis whines a bit as he is woken from his state of unconsciousness. 

 

"Noct, c'mon buddy, time to get up," says a light, cheerful voice. Noctis immediately knows it's Prompto. 

 

 

 

"Prom? Whut-" Noctis mumbles, trying to readjust his eyes. Prompto's features finally sharpen a bit when his vision decides to focus. "Back to the land of the conscious finally! I've been trying to wake you for like 10 minutes, man! I know you're a deep sleeper, but I didn't know you're a deep _napper_ ," Prompto says, helping Noctis sit up, "I'm glad you didn't accidentally roll into the fish pond. I don't know if anyone would have seen you go in." "It's not that deep, just deep enough for the fish to swim in, "Noctis remarks, rubbing the crust out of his eyes, "besides I think Dad had the Crownsguard install sensors on the sides of the pond if something like that happened." 

 

"Oh, that's really smart," Prompto comments, looking over at the fish slowly swimming around. Noctis looks around the gardens to see the colors of the sunset paint the sky. "Gods, how long was I out?" he ask blearily. "I don't know. I finished my Kingsglaive training and Iggy and Gladio are in a meeting still so I went looking for you. I asked around if anyone saw you and no one had until someone said you went to the gardens." 

 

"Ah, okay, wonder what Gladio and Iggy are doing in their meeting," the prince asks, stretching a bit to relieve the soreness in his arms. "I don't know, but I'm sure they'll fill us in later this evening," Prompto replies. Noctis nods, looking up the clouds dyed in oranges, pinks, purples, reds, and yellows. Prompto shuffles around so he can sit next to Noctis looking up at what the prince is seeing. 

 

"Ya know, when you think about it, this is all very, very, _very_ surreal," Prompto gazing up at the sky. "What do you mean?" Noctis asks the blonde. Prompto laughs a bit, "Never in a million years would I think that the Prince of Lucis is my soulmate along with the Shield of the King and Hand of the King. And then there's me, normal commoner Prompto Argentum, soulmate of these important people." "You're just as important as I, Gladio, and Ignis ya know?" "I know, but to you all, yes, but to others...not so much." Prompto mutters, almost sadly. Noctis huffs, "If someone says anything like you're not important or something like that, I've told you to tell me, Gladio, or Iggy so we can take care of." "But that's the thing, you _shouldn't_ have to take care of anything, especially these kind of stupid things I can handle," Prompto says firmly. 

 

Prompto is surprised with a well-placed kiss to his cheek. "I don't like it when you're aggravated about something," Noctis says, smiling when he sees a bright red blush creep up over the blonde's nose bridge to each of his cheeks. Prompto smiles too, "Love you too." "As I said, you're important to me, Gladio, Iggy, Dad, Clarus, Veritas, I could go on." Noctis offers, deliberately leaning on Prompto's toned arm and lays his head Prompto's shoulder. "Yeah I know, it's complicated Noct. You've been having a time too, I can't imagine how much pressure you're feeling. I mean, _you're_ the future King of Lucis." "Yeah, don't remind me, I kinda wish I could forget that I am. Just for a little while..." 

 

The two exchange no words for a bit until Noctis speaks up, "Hey, Prom, wanna do something stupid?" 

 

The blonde raises a curious eyebrow at the prince, "How stupid?" 

 

"Like have my Dad want to flip Insomnia upside down stupid?" Prompto laughs, "That sounds like a dumbass idea, and I love it, what's the plan?" 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

In all his years, Prompto Argentum never thinks he would become an accomplice in sneaking out of the Citadel with the Crown Prince of Lucis. Sure, he and Noctis will sneak out of their room to go to the highest parts of the Citadel to stargaze. Prompto is flabbergasted when he hears Ignis used to help Noctis when they were young sneaking out of the Citadel to do the same thing. But at least they were still in the Citadel, _this_ however, was far more than going to the rooftops of the Citadel, this was leaving it _entirely_ without letting anyone know.

 

Noctis warns him that he will not warp them out of there since if he does, his dad will know right away something is up and it will give away his route to freedom. Apparently, Noctis has this "escape master plan" for whatever reason and he shows Prompto where to go. In a way, the gunslinger feels honored that Noctis will show him such a sacred secret. However, they have to use the sewers to escape into the city, something that Prompto is not too happy about. After the blonde runs up to their room and gets a change of clothes from his Crownsguard attire, Prompto is ready for whatever Noctis's crazy scheme may be. He also gets a change of clothes for Noctis to become incognito as well, a smart idea to which Noctis is grateful. 

 

"Ugh, why did it have to be sewers of all things?" Prompto whines. "C'mon, it's not that bad. You brought the cologne so the Astrals can't smell us up there, right?" Noctis asks. Prompto touches the pocket of his jacket, feeling the small bump that contains the bottle, "Yep, still there."

 

"Good, once we get out of here, we need to douse ourselves with it."

 

 

 

"So, how did you come up with this route to get out of the Citadel?" 

 

Noctis hums in contemplation, "I actually learned that these tunnels go outside without any sort of security early one. Remember how I was able to meet you after school those days when I had to go to the Citadel after school?"

 

 "Yeah, you were still in your apartment at that point."

 

 

 

"Well, it was all thanks to these tunnels down here. I was just going around and noticed that there is a set of stairs that go down to these tunnels to the inner city and a ladder that basically gets you back to the Citadel without anyone noticing."

 

"Damn Noct. You're a genius finding that all out." 

 

"Eh, not really, it was plain and simple to follow. I haven't used it recently because of how busy everything has been, but today I just _really_ wanted to get out."

 

"You know your dad, Gladio, Ignis, and a whole list of people are literally gonna kill us for this. I really don't wanna be arrested for being consider a kidnapper." 

 

The prince laughs, "I'll protect you, I promise." 

 

The two trek through what seems like an endless maze of tunnels, however, Noctis proceeds intently without hesitation. They finally get to a door that appears rather unguarded and rusty. "Right through here and just a staircase up, and we're good," Noctis says, shoving the door open. "Wow, you're right, this is basically a free pass to the Citadel if someone was willing to go through all those tunnels," Prompto observes pushing the door closed. Sure enough, all they had to do was go up some stairs and then proceed up an opening through hole in the fench, and they were free. 

 

"So where to next?" Prompto asks. Noctis shrugs. The blonde's eyes widen in disbelief. 

 

"What the hell, Noct! You said you had a plan!" 

 

"I did, I said I had a plan to get out of the Citadel, but after that, who knows. I just felt like getting out," the prince says, "also can I get that cologne, I'm ready to not smell like crap." Prompto fishes out the small bottle from his jacket and hands it to Noctis who sprays it everywhere on his person. He hands it back to Prompto who proceeds to do the same. 

 

"Well, we're here now. Might as well enjoy my freedom now before I'm thrown in the slammer for kidnapping the Prince of Lucis," Prompto mutters, almost angrily. 

 

Noctis gives him a peck on the cheek, "C'mon, loosen up a bit. Man, I can't believe I'm saying that to you, Besides, it's gonna be fine. I told you I would vouch for you if things got hairy." 

 

Prompto shakes his head, "Don't blame me if in 20 minutes there are hundreds Crownsguard and Kingsglaive swarming the city trying to find your royal pain in the ass." Noctis mockingly bows, "Forever at your service." Prompto has to smirk at Noctis' antics. It's rare nowadays he can see his soulmate act so carefree. Sometimes, Prompto wishes they could have met under different circumstances where it was just him, Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis; normal people living normal lives. No talk about royal duty, no Crystal, no Kingsglaive, no Crownsguard, just _them._  

 

 

 

Prompto does lament they did not have Gladio and Ignis with them, however, one-on-one dates are not uncommon for them. Sometimes when one soulmate felt they are neglecting another in their four way relationship, they will spend a bit more time and effort with that individual for an interval. There wasn't really an issue with jealousy, at least not in Prompto's eyes. The four soulmates really try not to favor one or another and if someone voices such a concern, they make sure to resolve the issue immediately to avoid miscommunication. So, Prompto looks at this as a much needed one-on-one date with Noctis, and _just_ Noctis. Not Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Crown Prince of Lucis. Not the Heir Apparent to the Kingdom of Lucis. Not the future King, _just_ Noctis, his soulmate and one of the three lovers he cherishes with all his heart. 

 

The two walk out of the alleyway to a fairly empty side street. Prompto is somewhat jumpy that someone will recognize Noctis, however, with Noctis wearing his hat, and people just walking by, seemingly uninterested in their presence. He doesn't need to to worry about that. 

 

"Soooo, like you gotta have some kind of plan, right? We didn't just sneak out of the Citadel to just walk around the city, right?" Prompto asks once more. "Hmmm..." Noctis hums to himself, thinking. He looks up to see what appears as a light show in the distance. Large spotlights dance around, shooting beams into the transitioning night sky. "How about there?" Noctis points to the venue. 

 

"Some kind of...music festival from the looks and sounds of it," Prompto observes hearing the loud music in the background. "Let's go," Noctis says, as he begins to stride towards the direction of all the activity. "Wait up Noct, I'm like your last means of defense if things get ugly," Prompto warns. "For the last time, Prom, nothing is gunna happen. You're being a worry wort today, do I need to call you Iggy?" Noctis says with snark behind his voice. "It's my Crownsguard's training coming through, ya know, since it's kinda my job to protect you," Prompto reminds Noctis. "As I said before, _nothing is going to happen_ ," the prince emphasizes to the nervous gunslinger, "we haven't even been outside the Citadel for an hour and you're already jumpy." "As I said, Crownsguard training coming into effect," the blonde restates.  

 

 

 

Noctis sighs roughly, "C'mon let's get to the venue before you become a wet blanket." The prince walks briskly down some stairs to the subway with Prompto following hot on his tail. Noctis then pulls out a card from his pocket and another one for Prompto who looks stunned. "How did you get these?" the blonde asks. "I kept mine from school, also got you one. I have two others for Ignis and Gladio as well if an occasion arises that they will use them."

 

 

 

"Smart move." 

 

 

 

"Thank you." 

 

 

 

The two young men go through the gate to the subway, but now a problem. "Which train do we take?" Prompto asks Noctis. The prince looks at the subway map. Since Noctis barely visits outside the Citadel, let alone the city layout, he finds it difficult just where they should be going. They only thing left to do is ask someone. Noctis looks over to find a young woman looking at the map close by and says, "Excuse me, it's looks like there is some kind of event going on down further from this station. Which train should we take to get there?" The woman moves over a bit to the map Noctis and Prompto are standing in front of and she finally says, "Oh, it's the Insomnia Music Festival Venue. You're in luck, the acts just started so you haven't missed much. Take the next train that's gonna come around in a few minutes and you're going wanna get off on at fifth station." 

 

"Okay, thank you." Noctis thanks the woman and he and Prompto walk down the side platform to wait in the crowd that is gathering. "So fifth stop," Prompto reminds himself, "I've never been to a music festival." "Me neither, never had the time or interest for it when I was younger. Might as well jump on the opportunity while we can," Noctis says, looking over at Prompto. The blonde nods and smiles, "Yeah, might be the only chance we get quite honestly." "Most likely," Noctis repeats the sentiment. Noctis ponders a bit about what Prompto says. It's quite frankly, _true_. Most of the things young people his and Prompto's age enjoy are these fun, social events with their friends and family. Being the Prince of Lucis does not allow him the luxury to enjoy such entertainment. Noctis almost feels sorry for Prompto who has to sacrifice such things since he's now part of Noctis' royal guard; his duty is with Noctis for now and ever. 

 

 

 

"Hey, Nighty, watchu thinking about?" Prompto asks, using an affectionate version of Noctis' codename. Even now, Prompto remembers to not use his real name in public, probably another effect of his Crownsguard training. "Ah, nothing," Noctis says, looking at the people waiting for the train to arrive. The train arrives shortly and the crowd all piles on. Noctis and Prompto sit near the back of the car, Prompto being in front of the prince at all times. Noctis is somewhat amused at the gunslinger's antics; even in such a casual environment, Prompto unconsciously does what he's been trained for. 

 

Their ride isn't very long at all, just about 15 minutes when they arrive at their destination. As Noctis makes a move to get up to leave the car, Prompto hooks his arm around Noctis' to prevent them from becoming separated in the throng of people. The dark haired prince smiles a bit, knowing that this isn't really an act of affection more like a tactic that the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive use when they are escorting an individual in a crowded area. 

 

Once out of the train car, Prompto lets go of Noctis' arm and the two follow the crowd of people who are obviously dressed up for the music festival. From clothes that billow and flow to skin tight leather pants and metal studded jackets, these people are here for partying. Prompto and Noctis look quite casual compared to many of the costumes some of the festival goers are wearing. The woman they talked to is right; the venue is practically in front of them. Just then Prompto has a dreadful realization. 

 

"We don't have tickets or anything like that!" he says in distress. Noctis rolls his eyes once more, "You don't need them, there's an entry fee for those who don't have tickets since it appears as a standing room only kinda thing," Noctis explains. He then takes out his wallet, and pays the person at the entrance as they go inside. 

 

"Wow, they really pulled out all the stops for this shindig," the blonde says amazed at all the stages, venues, shops, food trucks, etc. Prompto looks over to Noctis' face to see a genuine smile on the prince's face, a very rare sight nowadays. The blonde couldn't help but echo the prince's smile and wrap his arms around Noctis into a hug. "This is the first time I've seen you happy, like _really_ happy in a really long time," Prompto says with glee. "C'mon on, let's see what happening on the stage over there," Noctis says, ducking out of Prompto's arms to take one of the blonde's hands with him. 

 

The two are offered glow sticks and glow necklace by someone giving them out for free as they make their way to the stage. Prompto really likes his glow pendant, saying it compliments his outfit while Noctis plays around with his glow bracelets. On stage are two people, one looking like they are controlling the effects of the music while the other is singing their soul out. All around the duo on stage is large towers that control the stage effects; laser beams of different colors shoot from the stage lights and various shapes light up the crowd. The mass of people are jumping and dancing along with the electronic beats of the song; many in the crowd holding up their phones like flashlights. 

 

Noctis and Prompto feel the energy of the crowd rub of them and they too start to jump and dance along. The two soulmates find each other wrapping their arms around each other, enjoying their closeness, giving each other sneaky kisses. Times like these, especially intimate moments where it's just two soulmates out of the four with each other is somewhat of a rarity nowadays. Usually all four of them are in each other's company, which none of them mind at all. They actually prefer it that way so that all of them can share in the intimacy and share the love. One of the first parts the four soulmates agreed upon is that no matter what, all four of them would convene to the same bed every night, permitting that one of them is not outside of Insomnia if it can be helped. But there are some moments where the "two is company" clause just fits, such as Noctis and Prompto, being the younger two of the four, having an enjoyable outing together just the two of them for now, just for this time. 

 

The prince tries to jump up to pop a bubble that passes by him as the bubble machines starts, and misses. He ends up back in Prompto's arms and he wraps his arms around Prompto's neck to pull him into a deep kiss, touching their foreheads together. "I love you and the other guys so damn much," Noctis says, a little louder than his normal talking volume since the music is drowning out their voices. "I love you too! I love you, Specs, and Eagle; you guys are my world," Prompto says a little louder too. Noctis smiles as he kisses the blonde once more. The prince wishes this night would not end, even though Ignis and Gladio aren't there with him and Prompto, Noctis wants them to enjoy such a night together, maybe-

 

"Hey look! Up there!" Prompto points out. Star-shaped confetti rains down on the crowd along with bubbles and smoke from the smoke machines. Both the young men jump for the confetti as it floats down lazily upon the crowd. "Well at least it's not glitter, that shit never comes out once you get some on your clothes," Noctis says, remembering a school project he once has that used glitter. Noctis shakes his head remembering how he had glitter all over his clothes for weeks no matter how much his clothes are washed by the maids. 

 

"C'mon let's get something to eat," Prompto suggests, "I'm getting hungry." Noctis is led away from the dancing crowd towards the food trucks all lined up in row offering various foods. The one that immediately caught the prince's eye is the Garulessandwich, one of his favorites. The prince waits in line to pay and doesn't have to wait long for the bulky sandwich. "Oh hell yes," Nocis says, taking a large bite. The prince hadn't realized how hungry he was but he devoured the sandwich within a few minutes while Prompto came to Noctis' side with Spicy Long-Bone Rib Steak skewers. "Oh man, this is delicious," Prompto says, as he rips off a chunk of the tender meat. "Specs could probably make this no problem," Noctis comments, finishing up the sandwich. 

 

The two finish up their food, and look up just in time to see fireworks light up the sky. "Woah! I haven't seen fireworks in forever!" Prompto remarks, his blue eyes sparkling with delight. "When was the first time you saw them?" Noctis asks his soulmate.

 

"I was younger, before coming to Insomnia. I remember the booming sound in Gralea, I think it was to commemorate the Emperor's coronation day or something like that." 

 

"Insomnia has firework shows all the time, I guess we're just too far away to really see with all the tall buildings, probably obscures our vision of them." 

 

"Most likely. I'd like to see them more, but...ya know," Prompto trails off from finishing his sentence. Noctis sighs too, understanding what Prompto fails to say. This night will have to come to end, and the two will have to return to reality. 

 

The two stay at the music festival for as long as they could. They watch skilled dancers use temporary dance floors made of cardboard and tiles break dance and perform tricks, getting hyped along with the crowd. They pass by other performers singing their own songs and side shows of musicians making music with everyday objects like buckets and pans. Noctis and Prompto have an interesting encounter with a woman who threw flowers petal and wishes them "love and happiness to the end of their days" seeing that they are holding hands, presuming they are soulmates. The two shrug and laugh; this place brought many kinds of people and characters that's for sure. 

 

Needless to say, this is _definitely_ a night to remember, one that they won't forget anytime soon. And for other reasons too-

 

Noctis pauses as they walk to the entrance of the festival when he feels a message on his arm, "Oh shit," he mutters, pulling up his sleeve to see what's being written. Prompto groans too, "We were so distracted we didn't really feel Specs and Eagle were writing to us," Noctis looks at his arm seeing that it is practically covered in messages from both Gladio and Ignis, nearly overlapping one another. The most recent one from the looks of it being written as of now says,

 

_"I swear to the Six if you don't respond right now I will kill you both myself"_  

 

"Yep, Gladio's pissed," Prompto mutters, accidentally slipping his soulmate's name out. "I'm surprised we got away this long without being found," Noctis says admittedly impressed with himself. "That's nothing to be proud of!" Prompto hisses to Noctis. "Well, what's done is done, what's the worst that's gonna happen? We be put under house arrest. It's not like we can go outside of the Citadel anyway," Noctis remarks nonchalantly. "Hello? I could be the one with the corporal punishment here!" Prompto explains with irritation at Noctis' sudden carefree behavior, "how would that look on me especially when there are still plenty of people in the Citadel who would _love_ to see my ass exiled!" 

 

 

 

"Look, calm down, we just gotta get back to the Citadel and I'll be the one to explain everything. Dad's gonna be angry, sure. Specs and Eagle are gonna be pissed too, but that's the worst that could happen. Remember what we all promised each other at the beginning of our relationship?"

 

Prompto sighs, having his hand comb through his hair, a technique he uses to calm himself down. "Leave all matters at the door, we all come to the same bed," the blonde recites. "Exactly, so even if Specs and Eagle are all huffy and angry, they won't suddenly decide to sleep on the floor or in another room 'cause they are _that_ angry," Noctis illustrates the possible upcoming scenario. 

 

"Now the question is...how to get back to the Citadel..." Noctis says as they climb down the stairs to the subway trains. The two look at the map to find the line that will take them to the Citadel. "From the looks of it, it's this one," Noctis says, pointing to the black line, "and how appropriate, the line for the train is black." The duo wait for the train only a couple of minutes before it arrives. In the meantime, they receive several more messages on their arms, another from Gladio threatening them with bodily harm once more when they get back. Another one from Ignis saying that the Crownsguard is holding him back from trying to search for them himself. 

 

Now, Noctis _did_ feel gulity about that. Ignis is entrusted with Noctis' well-being since they were young children and Noctis knew he made his older soulmate's job quite difficult with his uncooperative behavior sometimes. The wayward duo didn't bring their phones either knowing there is tracking devices in them, so anyone trying to text or call them will be unanswered. Not a smart move in retrospective terms, but to fully run away, Noctis knew they would have to break some means of communication. Of course, the communication between the four soulmates can still continue, however, both Noctis and Prompto failed to bring any writing instruments to reply back. Thus, their soulmates are writing without any knowledge why their other half of the quartet are not responding. For all they know, Noctis and Prompto might be _dead_.

 

The journey is rather silent as the two soulmates feel rather remorseful for making their soulmates anguish so much. Truth be told, Prompto was all on board to have some one-on-one time Noctis, but not like this. Prompto should have seen all the red flags before hand, especially when sneaking out of the Citadel is involved. As much as he loves tonight's festivities, the blonde feels they went too far to do such. Now they will have to face the consequences of their actions. 

 

The train arrives at their destination and the duo departs, nary anyone leaving with them since it is practically the last stop. They walk up the stairs from the subway to the surface to find the gates of the Citadel crowded with people, mostly comprising of Kingsglaive and Crownsguard. "Gods-damn Noct, we're in such deep shit," Prompto remarks, looking at all both forces outside the gates. Noctis sighs roughly for what seems like many times tonight, thinking about what to do. 

 

"Well, we can either go through the front gates and really cause a scene, or we can sneak back into the Citadel another way," the prince says, looking at the commotion in front of him. "And what way would that be? We already took the train that got us to the front gates!" Prompto groans. Noctis cocks his head to the side, thinking about his options until his facial expressions changes to one of acceptance. 

 

"Simple," he says, we'll just go through the front door," Noctis says, grabbing a hold of Prompto's arm before summoning his Engine Blade and throwing it towards the Citadel. "No Noct wait-!" Promoto's outburst is ignored as he suddenly felt his entire being warp in an instant and is dragged along the wild ride. However, Noctis miscalculates where he may land and finds himself and Promto dangling about 8 stories high on the side of the towering Citadel. He really wanted to land a few levels above the first floor so he and the blonde can sneak through a window fast without any Kingsglaive noticing at first and then face whatever came their way. However, Noctis being distracted by Prompto's sudden outburst makes him throw a lot higher by accident, so now they are in a sticky predicament. "That could have gone _way_ better," Noctis grunts out, struggling to hold onto Prompto. "Gods! Noct! What the actual fuck!" Prompto screams as he frantically tries to swing himself to the edge of a nearby window before Noctis can drop him. 

 

"I swear by Ifit's balls, if I survive this, you owe me _big_ time!" the frightened blonde yells up to Noctis. "Stop moving so much! I'm trying to swing you to window over there!" Noctis says quickly, feeling himself starting to lose his grip on Prompto. 

 

 

 

Just then, Noctis saw a flash of blue pass by him, to feel the weight on his arm vanish. Next to him is Nyx Ulric holding Prompto safely in the window's edge. "Well, well, well, looks like the rebel prince has decided to come home. Daddy is not very happy with you." Nyx says with hint of amusement in his voice. Noctis sighs in defeat, and sees another flash of blue go past him and finds himself in the grasp of Libertus Ostium. 

 

"Welcome home, Your Highness. You've caused quite a mess ya know?" the Glaive says, keeping a firm, secure hold on Noctis. "Lil Prince has got some explaining to do. Man, I wish I could be the fly on the wall for this scolding of the century," Nyx remarks, opening the window and helping Prompto inside. Libertus does the same for Noctis. "You might wanna take the glow sticks off before going to the principal's office," Nyx suggests, pointing to the accessories Noctis and Prompto are wearing. The duo reluctantly take them off, giving them to Nyx who puts the objects in his pockets. 

 

"Now, this way naughty children," Nyx says, "the King wants you two to see him in his office." The duo don't say a word as they are escorted by the two Glaives down to King Regis' office. "What do you think Libs? I think both of them will be grounded until they are 45," Nyx comments, "Eh, too lenient. Probably going to do washing duty for the maids for 100 years," Libertus adds in. "It's a good thing I like you two or else I would have you sent to the dungeons," Noctis mutters. "I highly doubt that would roll over well with the king, especially with how much shit you're in right now," Nyx retorts to the wayward prince. 

 

"Captain is gonna have Prompto do at least 500 laps around the Citadel with weights. That's the usual punishment for insubordination," Libertus says, looking over at Prompto's distressed expression. "That and the Marshal making him do at least 1,000 push ups, 1,000 sit ups, 1,000 crunches, and 1,000 laps in the Crownsguard training room. Rest in pieces, Prompto Argentum." Nyx says solemnly as if giving an eulogy. The duo look quite miserable, more so Prompto though. Noctis looks rather listless to the circumstances he's in and those he affected with his sudden disappearance with Prompto. Nyx notices this and chimes in with, 

 

"Ya know, Noctis. Gladio and Ignis were really worried about ya two. I thought they were gonna have to be subdued when they went into a frenzy since ya weren't replying to their messages. Hell, I've never seen Ignis raise his voice like that and look so frazzled. Especially with what happened yesterday will that whole false alarm thing, they just wanna know you're safe and sound. They pledged their lives to protect ya and you can at least show that you acknowledge that." 

 

Noctis nods slowly, feeling the guilt creep up on him. He didn't mean to cause such a fiasco, he just wants to have some fun for Gods-damn once! It wasn't as if he wandered out on his own. Prompto is perfectly capable of protecting him if an occasion arose for such to happen. But once again, he shall get the lecture of duty, responsibilities, carelessness, yada yada yada been there, done that. 

 

 

 

The small group arrive at regal looking double doors with the crest of Lucis mounted proudly above the door-frame, embellished in gold. Two Crownsguard stand to attention and bow at the sight of Noctis. "Your Highness," they announce together. The two guards open the doors to the office and close the doors behind the group when they all enter.

 

"Glaives Ulric and Ostium reporting. Your Majesty, His Highness Prince Noctis, and Sir Argentum retrieved successfully and safely," Nyx announces, bowing to King Regis who sits behind his large desk. Along side the King are both his own Shield and Hand with Ignis and Gladio, looking rather disheveled. Noctis could pratically see the new worry lines adorning Ignis and Gladio's faces as he took a quick peek at them. "Thank you, Glaives Ulric and Ostium for your efforts. You are dismissed," King Regis tells the Glaives. The two Glaives bow once more and exit the room for the soul-bound family to have their...meeting. 

 

No one says a word or makes a move to speak first. Noctis and Prompto remain stock still as King Regis peers at them eyes filled with disappointment and bewilderment. 

 

"Quite plainly, so to speak, I don't know where to start," Regis says, making a hand motion that he's lost for words. "If I may be so bold to speak before you, Your Majesty," Ignis says, voice sounding a bit shaky. "You may Ignis," Regis says softly to his bound-son. "What in the blazes were you two thinking?" the adviser bites out, "I cannot for the life figure out what was going through your minds when you think sneaking out of the Citadel was an excellent idea. A number of things could have gone wrong!" Ignis has to stop himself from yelling. 

 

Gladio then takes his turn, "What in the _hell_ were you thinking?" he sneers, nearly echoing Ignis' biting remark, "You leave your phones here! And don't even respond to our messages! Did you not feel them at all? Were you two that fucking numb to what was happening that you couldn't feel how distraught Iggy and I were? You could have asked someone for a pen or something so that you could have let us know you were all right, that you weren't like, fucking _dead_ or anything like that!" "Gladio," Clarus warns his son, "Don't be so vulgar." 

 

 

 

Gladio has to take a step back to breathe, "I don't know if I want to hug you two or smack some sense into you. Whatever the hell its takes for you two to _never_ do that again, I'll take anything at this point." "5 hours..." Ignis mutters from his spot, "5 hours no one knew where you were, no one heard from you, no one even saw you. Glaive Ulric and Glaive Ostium felt Noctis use his warping power is how we knew you two were thankfully alive. But we had no idea what condition you might be in after 5 hours of being unguarded and unseen. We did not know if you had been attacked, assaulted, unconscious, ill, injured, _anything_. This is the second time I have felt so scared that I feared for my soulmates' lives. Noctis, you know about the first time, and you should know damn well what I went through not knowing if you would live or not."

 

Noctis does remember. He remembers the night the daemon attacked him and nearly killed him while still a young child. He brushed close to death's door during that dreadful night, and was in a coma for several days. He was told by his father that Ignis stayed by his bedside nearly the entire time, only leaving to wash, eat, drink, and retrieve fresh clothes to wear. No one dared to separate them. The young Ignis refused to leave. He clung to Noctis' small hand in his own, hoping to be at his side when the young prince finally woke. 

 

"I never want to feel that way ever again. If I can prevent anything from happening to you, to Prompto, to Gladio, I will gladly take it," Ignis says quietly, his voice straining to keep steady. Noctis couldn't tell if Ignis is angry, disappointed, upset, maybe all three and more. The adviser then walks over to his two soulmates, both of them a little worried about what he might be doing next. To their pleasant and relived surprise, Ignis simply embraces them both in his arms, holding the two as if for dear life. Gladio quietly joins in the group hug, being able to wrap his large, built arms around their small group. The two older soulmates took the moment to have relief wash over them as they feel their living, breathing younger soulmates in the safety of their arms. 

 

 

 

"As much as I hate to break up this pleasant moment, we have still have some things to discuss," Regis states sternly. Gladio and Ignis nod and step back next to Noctis and Prompto, wanting to remain close to them to put their own weary minds at ease. 

 

"First, Prompto," Regis begins, who visibly stiffens at the mention of his name, "I am sure my son brought you along on his little adventure thinking that you'd be enough protection for him. I don't doubt your capabilities at all. If there had been an instance that you must utilize your Crownsguards and Kingsglaive training, you would have risen to the occasion in spades. However, you are also my son's soulmate, you _too_ need protection of your own. Imagine the devastation you would bring to your soulmates if something happened to you while you were trying to defend Noctis. You are _irreplaceable,_ Prompto, you should know this by now." 

 

The blonde lowers his head a bit before saying, "I understand, Your Majesty." 

 

Regis sit back in his chair a bit, "I think the only proper punishment is left at the devices of Captain Drautos and the Marshal. They shall decide what you shall do," Prompto visibly winces, so Nyx and Libertus are right! The Captain and Marshal are going to ground him into dust with all theses penalties. 

 

"Now, to you, Noctis," Regis says, his voice changing to gravely serious. Unlike Prompto, however, Noctis looks impassive, "I have to say I am extremely disappointed in your actions today. You _really_ should know better than to be so reckless. You're 20 years old now, the future King of Lucis! Such brash demeanor is unfitting for someone who will be king. Noctis, I do not have the time nor energy to deal with such foolhardy antics. You have caused much distress to me, your soulmates, Clarus, Veritas, _many many_ people are affected by your actions, especially tonight's. It's hard for me to believe that you don't realize that your actions will  have consequences, whether for better or worse, Noctis. I'm having to talk and treat you like a child because that is how you are acting, _like a child, a rebellious child,_ " Regis heavily emphasized that last part.

 

"These thoughtless actions cannot continue, Noctis; for the good of Lucis, for the people, for your soulmates, and for _yourself_. I'm placing you under house arrest until further notice. You shall be escorted to all meetings and all places in the Citadel, with exception of the apartments, under the supervision of a Glaive or royal guard. I expect you to be on your best behavior during your punishment, any reports of you acting out of line will be directly notified to me. I shall decide what to do then if need be." 

 

Noctis remains silent during the entire declaration, but inside, he is silently fuming. Yes, he did something reckless, and yes, it may look brash and stupid on his part, however, Noctis felt justified in his actions since he felt _happy_ , genuinely _happy_ in a very long Gods-damn time. Was his _happiness_ something that needs sacrificing to the point of nonexistence to ensure the "future of Lucis" that his father is so _fond_ of saying. Isn't that what life is about? Taking risks? Taking chances? Being who you wish to be rather than having someone dictate so? Noctis didn't _ask_ to become the future King of Lucis, that is thrust upon him since his birth. For once, he wants to live as _Noctis,_ a young man with a future he creates by his _own_ devices and his _own_ decisions. 

 

"I think that's enough for today, we are all very tired and very weary. Get some rest you four, make your amends in the morning," Regis suggests as he gets out of his chair. 

 

"Yes, Your Majesty," Ignis says, bowing to the king along with Gladio and Prompto. The adviser, nudges Noctis to his right to do the same when he fails to do such along with them. "Have a good night, boys," Clarus speaks up. "Remember, a healthy relationship starts with communication," Veritas reminds the group. "Thank you, good night," Ignis replies to the older ones in the room. 

 

The four soulmates leave the room together, still words aren't exchanged amongst them. They make their way to the royal apartments in a thick, tense silence that makes the blonde soulmate of their group jittery. He _hates_ feeling tension in their intimate circle since they're the people who he opens up and talks to the most. Prompto gulps, "I'm sorry!" he finally blurts out as they ascend to the royal apartments in the elevator. "Prompto, what is done is done, let us leave it at that for today," Ignis says barely above a whisper. The blonde notices Ignis's voice sounds horribly tired. Gladio grunts in agreement. 

 

The elevator stops at the four's destination and they proceed towards their main shared apartment. The four soulmates go straight up to the second level to the bedroom. Noctis is about to undress himself to put his night clothes on when he is stopped by Ignis who starts to undress the prince instead. The prince doesn't fight back, knowing that each of the four do this on occasion to feel connected to each other and strengthen their love for one another. There is no sexual intent in the action, unless they want it so as a precursor to foreplay. Admittedly, all four of them love the touch of skin on skin, it's a small gesture of tenderness they can share openly or secretly. However, undressing each other is an extremely private affair, reserved only for themselves in their relationship. 

 

Gladiolus starts to do the same to Prompto, putting lazy kisses on the blonde's arm as he slowly peels Prompto's shirt off his body. The gunslinger blushes a bit at the forward affection the Shield shows, almost on par to body worship. In private, Gladio holds no reservations for his displays of affection for his soulmates, kissing them wherever skin is exposed and holding them whenever he can. He unabashedly undresses them with his eyes and gives subtle flirting gestures while outside of the bedroom. Gladio prides himself as able keep his soulmates safe, and when he's in a position where he can't, the tattooed man absolutely crumbles. Prompto feels a wave of shame wash over him when he remembers that fact in the way Gladio is cradling his face, looking at him with such warm, yet sad eyes. 

 

Ignis finishes dressing Noctis in his night clothes and the prince starts to do the same with Ignis. It's a little bit difficult for the prince since he must to get on his tip-toes to unbutton the last button to Ignis' dress shirt. Underneath the shirt hides Ignis' body built like a gymnast; powerful arm muscles and a strong, contoured torso from years of Crownsguard training. Noctis is always amused by Ignis' choice for his clothing; buttoned up to the neck and barely showing any skin at all save his face and sometimes his hands. He's not built like Gladio but Ignis can definitely give the man a run for his money when they spar since, like Ignis' uncle, exploits any visible weakness in an instant. 

 

Before Noctis can reach the usual night attire for Ignis, a silken long sleeved black night shirt with matching long pants, Ignis gently gathers Noctis in his arms for a kiss. Noctis feels desperation, passion, anguish, but most of all _relief_ through their kiss. It's as if Ignis is conveying to Noctis through their kiss, _"please don't leave me again"_  which makes Noctis' heart ache that Ignis would think of such. When they finish, Noctis goes back to silently dressing his soulmate once more, gently slipping the silk shirt over Ignis' arms before buttoning the shirt up. Once Noctis finishes with the last button to Ignis' neck, he beckons the taller man to lean over so the prince can kiss him once more, as is to say he's sorry for what's he's done. Noctis feels his adviser smile gently against his lips. 

 

Noctis looks over to Gladio and Prompto who also finish putting on their night clothes, which for Gladiolus is usually just some bottoms, and have settled themselves into bed. Gladio has his powerful arms wrapped around Prompto's much smaller frame, spooning him. Ignis and Noctis go to the vacant side of the bed and climb in themselves. Before the two get comfortable, however, Noctis crawls over to Gladio and kisses him, knowing he doesn't want Gladio to feel neglected. Ignis does the same thing with Prompto, gently lifting the blonde's chin to place a gentle kiss to the gunslinger's lips. Finally, the two older soulmates who have been through thick and thin tonight, finish saying goodnight with a firm kiss, one filled with devotion and adoration for each other despite what transpired. 

 

Before settling down behind Noctis, Ignis places his glasses on the nightstand and turns off the table lamp that's been their only source of light in the quiet room. The adviser mirrors Gladio's actions with Prompto and wraps his toned arms around Noctis' slim waist, holding the prince close to his body. Noctis feels Ignis place one final kiss to the back of his head before stilling to let sleep take over. 

 

However, sleeps fails to come to Noctis as easily. His head is racing with agitated thoughts again of why everything seems unfair. House arrest? He's practically under house arrest anyway without officially being declared as such. "The Citadel lives up to its name," Noctis thinks bitterly, "built like a prison, it _is_ a prison." All Noctis wants is to have a taste of freedom from such a place, but no matter what, he returns to his imprisoned status. He doesn't think of the Citadel as home, his home is where his soulmates are, who are, unfortunately, here in the Citadel with him. 

 

The prince gives out an audible rough exhale, boring his irritated gaze downward to the foot of the bed. Noctis has to smile slightly when he feels Ignis' arms wrap around him tighter, as if responding to the prince's inner turmoil. He can ponder and gripe all he wants, but Noctis knows his situation will not change to his liking, so he concedes to attempt sleeping, even if his body and mind is too wired up. 

 

The prince lays still for what seems like hours, until the fogginess of his mind take over, make his eyelids heavy and close. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I was listening while writing the music festival part was ["Ready to Fly"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCAuNTEO52A) by Didrick featuring Adam Young or Owl City. 
> 
> To the Silent Hill fans out there, I hope you recognized the level I included 
> 
> Hit me up on my [artblog](http://delarty.tumblr.com) over on Tumbr
> 
> EDIT: I also drew the monster that Noctis encounters in the Prologue and in this Chapter, click [here](https://delarty.tumblr.com/post/170550704642/after-a-long-hiatus-i-present-some-concept-art) to see it. I took inspiration from the Silent Hill Movie (shudders) concept of Colin as a monster in Silent Hill


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fog rolls in and Gladio remembers

 

"It is as if it appeared over night."

 

"Kinda strange, but nothing too weird, right?"

 

"I suppose not. His Majesty may allow what may pass through the barrier; however, even he is powerless against the forces of nature."

 

"Well, it's not like it's gonna do anything. It's gonna pass through and be forgotten like any other type of weather we get here." 

 

"I know. Nonetheless, it is an eerie sight, something that Crown City citizens probably will not see often." 

 

"So what? They're gonna have to squint their eyes for awhile, nothing too much to complain about." 

 

"Hopefully drivers will have the wherewithal to operate the headlights of their vehicles. There is no need for any incidents if commuters proceed with caution." 

 

"Not like _we_  have any business outside the Citadel on any given day." 

 

"No, I suppose you are right. I cannot recall a time where I last exited the Citadel doors to go anywhere other than inside Insomnia." 

 

"Same here. It's either my old place or here. Not much anywhere else." 

 

The sounds of one of their soulmates rousing from sleep gains their attention from the window to the bed. Noctis slowly emerges from the pile of blankets he's surrounded in to sit up and sleepily look around with half open eyes. The prince's drowsy eyes finally focus somewhat on his two older soulmates sitting by the window on the black leather sofa in front of it. Ignis holds a cup of steaming coffee in his hands while Gladio lazily reclines in the corner of the sofa. Noctis notes with a curious eye that Ignis has his nightshirt unbuttoned showing his toned torso and Gladio wears long pants over his usual boxers he wears to bed. A steamy morning make-out session perhaps? Or-

 

"Good morning, Noct." Ignis says gently, taking a sip from his coffee cup, not wanting to wake Prompto who remains asleep. Noctis groans a bit in response, trying to respond but finding it difficult having just woken up. He's _extremely_ tempted to falls back into the warmth of the covers, but knowing Ignis and Gladiolus they won't let him. Noctis concedes to lightly getting out of bed, trying his best not to disturb Prompto, and falling onto Gladio instead, snuggling into the built man. 

 

"You're like a kitten, you know?" Gladio comments softly, kissing the sleepy prince in his arms. "Not a kitten..." Noctis trails off, digging his face into Gladio's naked shoulder. A small, gentle smile forms on Ignis' face as he watches his two soulmates fondly. Knowing that such intimacy belongs to their close-knit circle alone warms the adviser's heart. He puts his coffee cup on the side table next to the sofa to lean over and kiss Noctis on his warm cheek. Ignis drinks in the finer details of one of his beloved's face. Being around Noctis since he was practically a toddler allowed Ignis to see all the changes and features Noctis has. Like the small beauty mark near his mouth, the long, dark sweeping eyelashes that most high-fashioned women would kill for, the softness of the prince's face. Many have called Noctis "handsome", however Ignis would beg to differ and absolutely claim Noctis as "breathtakingly beautiful". 

 

The drowsy royal turns his head to reciprocate Ignis' show of affection, his hands running through the adviser's natural, not styled hair. Noctis actually prefers Ignis' hair like this, down and normal, even if the adviser insists that his slicked-back hair style makes him appear more astute and polished. Their eyes lock for a brief second before kissing each other with the utmost tenderness. 

 

"Hey, I'm feeling left out..." says a groggy voice. The three soulmates look over to the bed to see Prompto rubbing his eyes and fixing the strap of his tank top that has fallen down his shoulder. "Then come over here," Gladio says, beckoning the blonde to come over to the sofa. Prompto grins and scrambles over to the bunch and practically jumps into Ignis' arms. The gunslinger situates himself, leaning on Ignis who wraps his arms around Prompto's shoulders, pressing a kiss to the blonde's head. 

 

"Better?" Gladio asks the Prompto, who looks quite satisfied where he's at. "Yep! Much better!" he says happily, looking up at Ignis. "Did you sleep well?" Ignis asks his younger soulmate. "Yeah for the most part. Not looking forward to training today though," the blonde says halfheartedly. "Well, it is at the discretion of the Captain and Marshal to see what your penalty training shall be. Hopefully you will not return too bruised and exhausted," Ignis says, trying to give the blonde some comfort. "Ah, it's all right. Better for me in the long run you know?" Prompto rationalizes. 

 

"Well, as for Princess here, someone's gotta be his shadow for awhile," Gladio says, running a large hand through Noctis's hair. The prince lazily swats Gladio's hand away, before mumbling something incoherent, appearing though he is lightly dozing. Prompto nonchalantly looks out the window and gasps at what he sees, "Woah! That's some crazy thick fog!" "Yes, Gladio and I were discussing such while you and Noctis were still asleep. It's not an odd phenomenon, although fog this substantial to the point where one has trouble seeing a couple of yards from their perspective is worrisome," Ignis explains. 

 

"It's gonna go away," Noctis says sleepily, not bothering to look out the window like his soulmates did. "Noct's right. It will all blow over soon, probably later today when it gets warmer," Gladio adds. Ignis looks over to the clock on the nightstand to check the time. "We best get ready for the day. Gladio and Prompto have training coming up, and Noctis, you shall have a Glaive escort you to your own training session." The prince groans, hearing how he will basically be babysat the entire time. 

 

"Now, now, Noct. You must learn to accept the consequences to your brash actions," Ignis states. "Yeah yeah," Noctis mutters, his eyes still closed. Prompto reluctantly gets up to go take a shower and Ignis goes downstairs to start breakfast. Meanwhile, Gladio remains on the couch with Noctis curled up to him. "Come on, Princess, I need to get dressed." "No..." Noctis shakes his head, burying his face into Gladio's chest more. The tatooed man sighs, "I can't go out in my pajamas, you know."

 

Gladio is taken aback when he feels Noctis cling onto him. "What's this about?" he asks in a low, gentle voice. The prince doesn't say anything at first but instead shakes his head. "What's going on?" the Shield asks again, honestly getting a bit concerned why his charge and soulmate is acting like this in the first place, "You sick?" Noctis, once again, shakes his head. 

 

"Is it about being under house arrest?" 

 

Noctis shakes his head for the third time. 

 

"Just want some cuddles?" 

 

With that, Noctis stays still and curls up more into Gladio's arms. The older man breathes out heavily, kind of endeared by Noctis' cute behavior. With Gladio's constant training and meetings with his father, having one-on-one time with the prince is challenging. Sure at the end of the day they will all sleep in the same bed, but most days the four have to get up and get ready immediately when they wake, not allowing them much time to enjoy being in each other's company as soulmates in the morning. 

 

Being the future Shield of the King, Gladio feels as though he must put up a front of unbreakable strength and unwavering confidence. But, that all can wither away when he's with his soulmates who truly know Gladiolus Amicitia. Gladio is close with his father and his sister, but in a much different way. They are his family; ones who he shall be tied by blood and name forever. Inheriting the Amicitia name and duty is an honor he does not take lightly. 

 

Though...

 

Being with his soulmates, the ones who are connected to Gladio not by blood, but by their hearts, is so vastly different. When Gladio first hears of the concept of soulmates and the "ones who you are tied by fate to be with", he didn't take it seriously at all. How could the universe dictate who he was connected to by their very souls, destined to share a part of his heart with, to maybe even love one day? It all seemed "bat-shit insane" to quote his own words when he was still rather naive and skeptical to the whole concept. 

 

But all that cynical thinking changes when he saw a small note appear on his arm. 

 

_"hello"_

 

The script was not elegant at all, quite plain and demure. He wasn't too sure what to do first. He obviously did not write on his own arm that day to remind himself of anything and the most damning factor was this is not his own handwriting. Why are words appearing on his arms? Who is writing them in the first place?  Gladio goes to his father to find the answer and Clarus sits his son down to have the "soulmate talk".

 

_"A soulmate is someone who is tied to your own soul, to yourself. You are destined to have a bond with this person, however, how you want this connection to develop is up to you and your soulmate. You may want to remain friends and have a platonic relationship, but most develop into romantic, intimate ones. It is very rare that soulmates reject one another, but it does happen. Your soulmate is reaching out to you, so I encourage you to respond back. It is such a wonderful thing to nurture your connection with your soulmate and something to cherish with all your heart. I hope one day you and your soulmate find each other, my dear son."_  

 

At the aloof age of 15, taking in all this information is overwhelming at the least for the teenage Gladiolus. His dad also taught him that only those who want to find their soulmate can have their messages appear on their body and that the feeling must be mutual. If one soulmate wants to find their other soulmate but the other did not reciprocate their feelings, the words would never appear. The soulmate who wants to desperately find their bonded would have their messages unread and unheeded because the other side has no desire to communicate. It is quite heartbreaking and tragic and all _very_ real. Those who want to hear from the soulmate who remain silent will often become horribly depressed, even take their own life for they saw no hope of their soulmate ever acknowledging their existence. 

 

Gladio has dabbled in thinking about his soulmate, but it wasn't an important prerogative for him at that time. Apparently his heart thought different when that small "hello" appears on his arm. Gladio would reply to the message a couple of days later with, 

 

_"Hi, I guess you're my soulmate huh?"_  

 

The then Shield-in-training wouldn't receive a reply until a few days later, but this time in a different handwriting from the first. 

 

_"Were you the one to say 'hello' ?"_

 

No longer is it the small, almost nervous writing but replaced with a more neat and refined script. This seems so different from the first message, using an actual sentence rather than one word. Gladio goes back to his father to show him to which Clarus smiles with glee and reassures his confused son.

 

_"Why Gladio, this is wonderful news. Not only have you been able to contact and communicate with your soulmate, you've confirmed that you have more than one soulmate. Having more than one soulmate is a wondrous thing, but it is also a challenge. Communication and trust is an essential part of having multiple people connected as soulmates. Being in such a relationship, I have my hardships with my own soulmates, but we make sure to talk about anything, could be likes, dislikes, suggestions, advice, criticism, any topics to remain open with each other. There can and will be issues of jealousy and miscommunication. It's very important that you and your soulmates realize this and resolve it as quickly and smoothly as you all can possibly do. Gladio, you want to communicate with your soulmates and they want to communicate with you. You would have not seen those words appear if they or you thought otherwise."_

 

From then on, Gladio decides to make an effort to talk to his soulmates. However, his dad forbade against giving out his name since Gladio was part of the noble family who protect the Kings of Lucis and if an unfriendly or enemy of the kingdom got a hold of his name, he himself and his soulmates could be in danger. Not wanting to take the risk, Gladio did not provide his name to his soulmates even though he really wants to.  

 

_"No, but I think there is more than one of us,_ " Gladio replies. Communication then becomes sparse between that first encounter, however, Gladio's second soulmate has few more words for him. 

 

_"I am afraid I am not permitted to allow my name to be know, but I would like to know more about you."_

 

"So they're in the same boat as I am?" Gladiolus thinks, wondering what circumstance his other soulmate is in that they are not allowed to share either. 

 

_"I'm the same way. Don't worry about it. So what_ can _you tell me about yourself?"_

 

After that initial conversation, Gladio and his second soulmate converse quite frequently. Even though they do not provide their names, the two of them feel as if they had known each other for a long time, which Gladio felt is kind of odd. 

 

As the years pass, Gladio and the soulmate he regularly communicates with grow worried about their shared soulmate who sent them that life-changing initial message and has yet to reach out to them. 

 

_"I am very concerned for them. They are the one who brought us together, however, they have yet to communicate again after a few years of the messages being exclusively by us. I hope nothing has happened to them."_  

 

Gladio, now 18 years old, understands his soulmate's worries. 

 

_"Me too. I've been told that even when a soulmate dies that is in a multiple partner relationship that those still living can still communicate with each since the departed one wanted to see the others."_

 

_"They have been too quiet. I do not wish to assume the worst, although, I cannot help but grow anxious at the thought that our soulmate may not converse with us again."_

 

The Shield-in-training put his hand gently on his forearm, hoping his soulmate can feel the comforting gesture through their bond. 

 

_"I want them to talk too. All we can do is wait."_

 

_"I miss them dearly. I want to see you, to see them, to see all of you one day."_

 

_"Same. We_ will. _I promise."_

 

One day though, changes Gladio's life forever. He is training in the Crownsguard training hall, having officially  initiated when he is 18, and is considered a full fledged member. With his official debut, his father allows Gladio to pick the design of the tattoo that will mark his future duty as Shield of the King. He is practicing with his sword when he hears the heavy double doors open to hall, and glances at who enters, knowing that he was the only one in the room at the moment. 

 

A young man with sandy-blonde hair, looking around Gladio's age, enters the hall with a stoic expression. Gladio's curiosity raises for he has never seen someone like this enter the training hall. Was he a Crownsguard recruit? Gladio has never seen the likes of him during the duration of his training. Unsure of what to do or say, Gladio returns to his own self-training instead. 

 

"Excuse me," the man says, getting Gladio's attention, "do you mind if I spar with you?" Gladio is taken aback by the man's forward suggestion. "It's fine by me, but I'm warning you I don't hold back," Gladio cautions, getting into a semi-defensive stance, putting his training sword aside. 

 

"Are you certain you want to fight, unarmed?" the man in front of him asks, a bit perturbed by Gladio's blunt action. "I'll be fine with just my body and fists. As part of the Crownsguard, it wouldn't do me any good to only be experienced using weapons." "Fine, suit yourself, but if you don't mind I shall use this," the man flashes a small dagger, "I promise not to wound you though," "Fine by me. A little cut won't keep me down," Gladio remarks. The other man smirks, "Ready when you are." 

 

Gladio takes that as an invitation to make the first move, and rushes towards his mysterious opponent. The other man looks strangely confident even though Gladio knows he is much stronger and built. However, Gladio finds himself trying to grasp thin air when the man easily dodges his attack and sidesteps his advance. Gladio does get a hold on the man's arm, but the man is well versed in disarming opponents and pinches the nerve on Gladio's hand that involuntarily makes him let go. 

 

"Wow, you're not bad," Gladio comments, shaking out his hand from that momentary numbness. "I should hope so, being part of the Crownsguard includes such training in neutralizing one's opponent," the main states, standing up straight again. Gladio hums in agreement. "By the way, that accent, Tenebrae?"

 

The man shakes his head, "Born and raised in Lucis, however I was not born in Insomia. I am from the further regions up north. I have heard relatives of my family served with dignitaries of Tenebraen origin. Perhaps the accent was adopted to sound more refined, and has stuck since. " "Oh, so you're an important guy then? I'd love to know more about you," Gladio playfully urges. The other man smiles, "Perhaps in due time. I can glean from the makings of the tattoo on your body, House Amicitia?" "Good to know we're recognized." Gladio says, a hint of pride in his voice. 

 

"Only the Shield of the King may bear such a mark to show concretely their vow of loyalty and protection to the king and the royal family. The Lord Shield Clarus Amicitia bears such a mark, so I can conclude you're his son, Gladiolus Amicita." "Wow, you're scary smart, four-eyes. Being able to think of all that in like a minute" Gladio says with snark. The other man looks inquisitively at the Shield-in-training, "It was not difficult to deduce really. Nearly everyone in the Citadel should know of the history of House Amicita." 

 

"So what about you? What's your story?" Gladio asks, testing if the other man could dodge another onslaught of punches and grabs. To Gladio's surprise he finds himself having his arm behind his back and pushed against one of the columns of the training room, "What the hell-?" Gladio says in shock. This man looks like he wasn't much in the fighting department but damn, this guy is overtaking him with what seems like relative ease. Gladio is the Shield-in-training Gods-dammit! How could he be subdued so easily and so quickly by someone he doesn't even know? 

 

"I can't exactly do that to someone who has not earned the right to learn such information now can I?" the man says, almost mockingly. Gladio is getting annoyed and forced himself from the other man's grip. Gladio feels himself pumped up after that bit of adrenaline rush and is able to turn the tide and switch positions with the man by freeing his hand momentarily. The man steps back a bit, knife at the ready, but Gladio is able to disarm the other man by grabbing the man's wrist, making him drop the weapon. Gladio then kicks the knife away from them. 

 

Gladio knows he has the advantage now, him being taller and more musclar than the other in front of him. However, those obvious factors don't look to deter the man at all, and he just adjusts his glasses to fall into a stance that looks complacent than offensive or defensive. Gladio is somewhat confused at first, but shakes off any doubts and starts to attempt to land punches. However, Gladio's eyes widen a bit when he sees the other man put his forearms up defensively as if to deflect his punches. "So he does know how to fight as well," Gladio muses.

 

The man does an excellent job using his forearms to divert the impact of Gladio's punches. After what seems like an eternity which in reality was only 10 minutes at most, Gladio and the other man are breathing heavily and sweating profusely from attacking and dodging each other's attacks. "Wow," Gladio pants out, wiping his sweaty forehead with his arm, "you're the first person in awhile who's matched me besides my old man," "I shall take that as a compliment," the man pants out. "I'm glad," Gladio says, about wind up for another swing. However, he stops himself when the other man puts up a hand as a sign of forfeit. Gladio gets the hint and lowers his hands down to his sides. 

 

"Done already?" Gladio says, catching his breath a bit. "I'm afraid I am needed elsewhere. I am glad to have met you, Gladiolus Amicitia," the man declares. Gladio nods and extends his hand to the other man, "Call me Gladio. Only my dad and sister call me Gladiolus and even then it sounds weird." The man takes Gladio's hand and shakes it. "I suppose the only right and cordial thing for me to do is reciprocate your extension of comradery. My name is Ignis Scientia." 

 

Gladio is once more surprised that day, "Scientia? You mean as in the Royal Adviser to the King?" Ignis shakes his head, "I am no adviser to His Majesty, King Regis. That is my Uncle, Veritas Scientia. I am his nephew who is adviser-in-training to His Royal Highness, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum." "Really? I am Shield-in-training to Noct, how come we never crossed paths yet?" Gladio asks with genuine curiosity. Ignis contemplates a bit, "I am in meetings frequently and my private tutoring sessions do not allow much freedom for me to enjoy leisurely activities. My Crownsguard training is also at a different time than scheduled because of such. When I am not training, in meetings, or my private tutoring sessions, my time is spent with Noctis as his retainer."

 

Gladio laughs a bit, "I can't believe the brat basically has a manservant and he hasn't told me. He's such a spoiled kid." Ignis looks a little annoyed at Gladio's offhanded comment, "The prince maybe young and naive, however I would abstain from calling him a brat." Gladio laughs again, "It's all right. For as long as I've known Noct, he wouldn't care at all. I call him all sorts of names and all he does he glare at me and sometimes pouts. He's been doing that since he knew he could use the phrase 'fuck off' and use it correctly." "Ah, so I can blame _you_ for teaching him such vulgarity," Ignis remarks, his eyes giving off a dangerous glint. 

 

"You could say that. He's a good kid though, can't imagine my life without him. Well, I'm suppose to serve and protect him after all since I'll be his Shield and all." Gladio comments. "As do I as his future Hand of the King. Let us work together in serving and protecting Noctis to the best of our abilities," the sandy-blonde haired man declares. "I don't think the kid has much to worry about if his protection is concerned. You can fight really well. How did you learn all of that?" Gladio asks. "Most of the ways of disarmament and defense was taught by my uncle. He emphasized to me that it is the Shield's duty to fight in offensive and direct way using his strength. However, it is the Hand's duty to fight not only on a physical level but a mental one as well. A good thought-out strategy will always win over a haphazard plan with no direction. That is why my strategy with you changed so much; I would have to think what would be the next move to subdue you rather than cause you harm. Of course, I should know how to fight, however, my style is more on the defensive than offensive. I leave that part up to you," Ignis explains to Gladio. 

 

The Shield-in-training grins, "Leave it to me then. I promise to protect Noct," "And as do I," Ignis says, smiling. Gladio couldn't help but feel affected by that smile, feeling a bit of heat touch his face. "Ah, yeah," he sputters, embarrassed he couldn't say anymore. "It was a pleasure meeting with you, Gladio. May our paths cross again soon, "Ignis says, making his way to exit the training hall. "If Noct is involved, of course we'll see each other soon, probably sooner than you think," Gladio remarks happily. Ignis nods and answers, "I do hope so," and leave the hall. 

 

And the two are right on the money. Not but a few days after their spar, Gladio and Ignis meet again, and this time under much different circumstances. Gladio and Ignis dress in their finest attire for the Citadel is hosting an event in honor of a visiting dignitary. Of course the whole event was all for show that will lead to political meetings and what not. Noctis is dressed in his finely embroidered and embellished royal attire with ribbons and pennants pinned to his jacket. Ignis dons his ceremonial robes as well, that skirt along the floor and have finely sewn detailing, however he lacks the additional mantle that his uncle wears to show his status as Royal Adviser and Hand of the King. Gladio too wears his floor-length robes with metal pieces that serve as decorative shadows of armor. Gladio's robes too lack the mantle his father wears over his robes that denote him as Lord Shield, Shield of the King. 

 

"I didn't think soon would be _this_ soon," Gladio comments when he see Ignis by the bored looking Noctis. "We meet again, Gladiolus," Ignis says, regarding the other man's presence. The Shield-in-training sighs loudly, "I told you to call me Gladio, feels weird being said by someone other than my family," "Apologies. I shall remember for next time," Ignis reassures the other man. Gladio then takes his place by Noctis who looks as though he would rather be anywhere else than here. "I didn't know you two knew each other," the prince questions. "We met a few days ago at the Crownsguard training hall," Ignis explains to the dark haired prince. "I'm actually surprised we haven't met sooner, especially with Noct in the mix," Gladio says, poking the prince's head. Noctis swats at Gladio's hand. 

 

Finally the doors open and the royal guards announced the dignitaries' arrival. "Noct, remember to shake their hands and address them at first by their full names and titles, but on the second time, the surname and title shall do," Ignis reminds the prince. "Yeah yeah I got it," Noctis mutters, sounding annoyed. He'd rather be in his apartment playing video games or napping, but he was at this farce of a party for some people he doesn't even know trying to inflate their egos to the size of Titan's biceps. 

 

"We welcome our honored guests to Insomnia, and may we affirm bonds of everlasting peace and goodwill," King Regis declares, his voice echoing around the room. A rounding sound of applause fills the room, however, Noctis looks down at his feet, not participating in the moment. Ignis notices and is a bit irritated at the prince's lack of responsiveness. Gladio just shrugs it off as Noctis being Noctis. He's been this way for awhile and the guy is never enthusiastic about events like these. To be honest, Gladio does not like them either because his robes are super cumbersome to wear and he prays to the Six that he can get rid of them quickly. 

 

As formal introductions and acknowledgements finish, the festivities move to the immense reception hall. Noctis on the other hand stays away from the crowd, preferring to stick around the gardens. "Noctis, why must you make my job difficult?" Ignis groans as he finds the prince has undone the jacket to his royal vestment and is practically barefoot save for the black socks on his feet. "It was crowded in there, and I needed to get out," Noctis says simply. Ignis rubs his temples, feeling a headache start to creep up. "Noctis, it would look unseemly if you are seen in such a state of undress."  

 

The prince groans, "But all those things are heavy and hot." "Yes, they may not be comfortable, but you must present yourself as the prince you are," Ignis states firmly. Noct sighs, "I'm too tired to try to put all these things back on," Ignis furrows his brows a bit, "Are you ill?" he asks. Noct shrugs, "I dunno. Just feeling off I guess?" "Off as in?" Ignis further questions his charge. Noctis shakes his head, "It's nothing, I just wanna take this off, it's fucking annoying," The prince then gets up from his sitting position on the ground and walks away. The adviser-on-training looks concerned as the prince walks away. Gladio then sees that Noctis is approaching and says, "Is this a new trend? Going shoe-less?" he says jokingly, however the man is confused when Noctis fails to retort back and goes by him without a word. Gladio looks back at Noctis' back, raising an eyebrow at the prince's odd behavior. 

 

The Shield-in-training looks over to see Ignis briskly walking towards him, "What was that all about?" Gladio asks the other man. "I am not sure, but whatever it is Noctis is not saying which concerns me greatly," Ignis admits, his voice sounding worried. "I think you're worrying over nothing. Seems like Noct is being Noct to me. He gets that way sometimes and will remain a stubborn brat until the Garulas come home." Gladio asserts. Ignis still has the downward scowl on face. "I would agree with your thinking, however, Noctis has been having these moods lately and refuses to talk about it to anyone, even his father. His Majesty asked of me to learn more of the reason behind Noctis' latest behavior, but I am afraid I could gather very little to provide the King any answers." 

 

"Sounds like normal teenage behavior to me, but if you insist on finding out, don't be surprised if you remain on Noct's eternal 'shitlist'," Gladio says, feeling a bit amused when Ignis narrows his eyes at his crassness. "Look, I'll even go with you so you won't be on the top spot," Gladio offers. Ignis rubs his forehead again, "All right, I have a couple of ideas where he might be headed towards." The adviser-in-training walks briskly from the banquet hall with Gladio in tow. 

 

The two keep a fast pace to catch up to Noctis but find that the prince slips through their fingers. "Drat," Ignis utters, "we shall have to look at every place I know that he may head to," Gladio is about to agree when he suddenly heard what seems like water running. The tattooed man couldn't help but feels pulled towards the sound, for whatever reason. "Ignis, this way," Gladio says in a low voice to the other man, making his way towards the sound. 

 

The two get to the room where the running water is and find quite a disheartening sight. The Prince of Lucis, disheleved with his decorated jacket tossed haphazardly to the side to not get it wet, however, his dress shirt are dress pants are all wet from him sitting in the shower. Water pours all over him, making his styled dark hair fall in front of his face, hiding his eyes. His remaining clothes cling to his slim body, making him look much smaller and quite vulnerable. The prince looks paler than he usually is and remains still even when Ignis and Gladio come in. 

 

"Noctis!" Ignis exclaims as he races towards the prince's side, forgetting completely about his ceremonial robes getting ruined by the water. The sandy-blonde haired man quickly turns off the water and brushes the hair out of Noctis' face to get a good look at him. "Noctis, Noctis please answer me," Ignis pleas to the despondent prince, cradling his face. Noctis remains quiet, his unfocused eyes looking clouded; he appears as though he's somewhere else entirely. Ignis then begins to check for Noctis' pulse and temperature, wondering if the prince is ailing all along. "He is cold and his pulse is somewhat slow," he says to Gladio who has also knelt down to look over Noctis as well. 

 

"Looks as though he's going through a dissociative episode," Gladio explains, "My dad says a lot of Crownsguard and Kingsglaive soldiers go through it after training so hard and seeing things they normally don't experience on a regular basis. Noct was hiding a couple of things from us," "How could he? I am with him nearly everyday and has told me he has been fine. If I had known I would have talked to him more or aid him in seeking help elsewhere," Ignis says, feeling somewhat ashamed for not seeing the signs sooner. "Look, there's nothing for you to do if Noct didn't want you to know or didn't want help. From the looks of it, this has been happening for quite awhile, but he hasn't told anyone. Figures the brat would want to bear this all for himself."

 

"We need to get him dry clothes and get him warm," Ignis states, looking around the place for a towel. "Yeah, let me find some to dry him with," Gladio says, getting up and looking through the linen closets. Ignis turns his attention back to Noctis who remains lethargic to what is happening to him, "Noct, I am so sorry," Ignis whispers to him, "I feel as though I have failed you." Ignis is taken out of his momentary stupor when Gladio is handing him a towel, "Here, best to dry his head first to prevent him from getting colder." Ignis nods and proceeds to dry off Noctis' hair first, and then dry off his skin still damp with water. 

 

The adviser-in-training then wraps Noctis in the towel, "Gladio could you please pick Noctis up and take him to his room in the royal apartments. Unfortunately, I am not able to do the task myself yet," Ignis requests, "I shall inform the king what has happened and tell him Noctis will retire for the evening," "You got it," the tattooed man says, picking up the limp prince with ease. Ignis holds the door open for Gladio before heading back to the banquet hall to find the king. 

 

Meanwhile, Gladio walks down the hall with some curious stares by Crownsguard and Kingsglaive why their prince is in the Shield-in-training's arms. "It's under control," Gladio reassures them as he passes. He finally gets to the restricted part of the Citadel where the royal family resides, besides Noctis at the moment who lives outside the Citadel, however, he still has his own royal apartment. Gladio takes out his cardkey with some difficulty to have the elevator open and step in. He scans his cardkey again to get up to the level with the royal apartments once more before the elevator starts to move. 

 

"Y'know, you could have told someone, kid. That's what me and Ignis are here for." Gladio says quietly to the bundle in his arms. Noctis' eyes are closed and appear as though he is sleeping now. Perhaps being in the arms of his own Shield makes him feel comfortable and safe enough to allow him to fall asleep. Gladio's thoughts are broken by the sound of the elevator coming to a stop and the doors opening to the royal apartments. He walks down a hallway to arrive at embellished double doors of the prince's own apartments. Using his cardkey again, the doors click open and Gladio turns the knob of one of the doors to proceed in. 

 

Gladio has only been in the prince's royal apartment a few times, mainly to help him move out to his current residence, but he knows the layout quite well. Gladio goes up to the second floor to the prince's bedroom. Gladio places Noctis into a chair so he can have him sit up for a bit, "Hey, Noct," Gladio says firmly, trying to get Noctis to rouse from his sleep. Noctis groans softly as Gladio shakes his shoulder, and opens his eyes for a bit. "I need you to stay awake for just a few minutes while I get you some dry clothes for you to change into. I can't have ya sleeping in wet clothes, okay?" Gladio negotiates with the drowsy prince. Noctis nods, his eyelids shutting halfway while he slumps to the side in the chair. 

 

Gladio goes over to the closet and takes out some comfortable clothes that Noctis left behind to sleep in. He also goes to a dresser to find some underwear and socks for Noctis as well, knowing all parts of him must be dry. "Here ya go," Gladio says tossing the clothes to Noctis, "Go get changed," Noctis slowly gets up from the chair and head towards the en-suite bathroom. However, the prince pauses before he goes in and whispers, "Gladio, thanks," The other man smiles a bit, "Don't just thank me, Ignis also helped out. Remember to thank him once he gets back here." Noctis nods and disappears into the bathroom. 

 

While Gladio waits for Noctis to emerge from the bathroom, he looks over to the door opening to find Ignis barging in. The tattooed man notices Ignis abandoned his ceremonial attire and only wears the dress shirt and pants that are underneath all the robes. Gladio then remembers he's still wearing his full wardrobe. "How is he?" Ignis asks, bounding towards Gladio. "He woke up long enough to go to the bathroom to change, he'll be out in a minute." Ignis sighs in relief. "I have informed His Majesty who is quite concerned about what has happened. He suggests that we have a meeting together with Noctis to help him discuss coping mechanisms should an occasion arise again." "Probably a good idea, it's all up to Noct though." Gladio surmises. "Indeed, however I hope that Noctis realizes stubbornness to the situation would be detrimental to his overall health, "Ignis says looking towards the shut bathroom door. 

 

A few moments later, Noctis, fully dressed in his comfy sleeping clothes comes out of the bathroom looking completely exhausted and a bit unsteady on his feet. Ignis quickly goes over to help the prince to his bed, "Thanks Iggy," Noctis whispers as Ignis holds a firm hand to the prince's back to support him. "Of course, Noct," Ignis says quielty, as he helps Noctis get under the covers. The prince lets out a long sigh before turning his head to go back to sleep once more. 

 

"Gladio," The prince's Shield turns his head towards Ignis who spoke to him, "Thank you for your assistance. I was at a loss at what to do so I thank you greatly for all you have done." Gladio smiles, "No problem. We gotta keep this one in line together, ya know," he says, pointing to Noctis' sleeping form. "Indeed, I will have to rely on your assistance. I look forward to working together," the adviser-in-training comments with a kind glance. "If you wish to return to the banquet I shall remain at the prince's side until he wakes," Ignis offers. "Nah, parties really aren't my thing. I'd rather stick around his royal pain-in-the-ass than have to pretend I'm having fun," Gladio says as he starts to strip his robes off and tosses them to the side. "Very well then," Ignis says, sitting in the chair next to Noctis' beside. Gladio then notices the other man fetch a pen from his pocket. 

 

"Hey, I recognize those. It's a special pen to write with on skin that's non-toxic and easily washable," Gladio remarks before Ignis uncaps it. "Indeed, I have been communicating with my soulmate, well-soulmates for quite awhile." "Ah, congrats on your discovery," Gladio says, about to drop the topic. The subjects of soulmates is a rather private matter when discussed around strangers, even if Ignis is evidently no stranger at all. Some are more open to talk about one's soulmate or soulmates while others are more apt to privacy about their relationship. 

 

"Thank you, we have only conversed for a couple of years but I feel as though I have known them for an eternity. Well, at least one of them..." Ignis trails off. "One of them?" Gladio questions, raising an eyebrow at the hint of sadness in Ignis' voice.

 

 "Ah, I should not be so pessimistic. My uncle believes that I should move forward with the soulmate that does communicate rather than be preoccupied with the one who started it all."

 

"So you have more than one?" 

 

"Yes. One of them is quite boisterous I would dare say. The conversations I have with them are entertaining however, they keep me grounded and feeling bonded to them."

 

"Don't have a name for them yet?" 

 

"Unfortunately so. I am not at liberty to share my name with them and they too cannot. Many people with soulmates choose not to divulge their names and let fate decide when they are to meet. In my honest opinion, I believe that is foolish and unfair. I would give anything to know who my soulmates are after so many years of being left in dark. I understand it is for my own and their safety, but at the same time, I feel so far away from them even though our souls are intertwined."

 

"I'm in the same boat. I can't say who I am or what I do to my soulmates either. The one I talk to seems like a smart guy, using really formal language and all. A lot like you," Gladio remarks to Ignis. 

 

"Interesting, the one I converse appears loud and confident in what they do. However, they are also very kind and encouraging."

 

"Huh, sounds like a good person. What about your other soulmate?" 

 

Ignis's eyes turn downward, "They...they were the one who initially reached out to me, to my other soulmate as well, and got us to begin communicating. Their message was brief, however, I could not help but feel a somewhat saddened and lonely feeling behind it as if they wanted to reach out but was hesitant, maybe scared? Of course I do not blame their apprehension. If you want to find the one your soul is connected to and they may not respond back or have any intention of wanting to speak with you, I would be heartbroken. It is just...worrisome they have not said a word since that first contact and quite truthfully, I cannot help myself but be worried for their safety, their well-being, their life."

 

Ignis exhales deeply, "I am sorry, Gladio. I did not mean to ramble like this." 

 

"No no not at all, seems like it was something you needed to get off your chest. I'm glad you felt comfortable around me to talk about it."

 

"As I said earlier, and it is my honest feeling, it is as though I have known you for much longer versus a few days. Maybe we have passed by each other in the Citadel without realizing it." 

 

"Could be that." 

 

Ignis hums in contemplation and then starts to write a message on his arm. Gladio is startled out of his relaxed reclined state when he feels his arm tingling. "Wha-" Gladio sputters, looking to Ignis who stares back at him. 

 

The two lock eyes for a moment realizing what is happening. Gladio looks at his arm to see a message from one of his soulmates, the familiar elegant script adorning it once more. 

 

_"I hope you are doing-"_

 

The message stops abruptly, probably from Gladio's outburst.  

 

"You-" Ignis begins but it cut off by Gladio suddenly embracing him. 

 

"It's you. It's _been_ you," the Shield-in-training says softly. Ignis relaxes into Gladio's arms as he too wraps his arms around the broader man's back. "Finally, I am speechless. I did not think this would happen so soon," Ignis says, astonished . "Yeah, it's a bit overwhelming. My dad warned me that when I finally did meet my soulmates it might be a bit too much to take in. I-I can't believe this is really happening," Gladio stammers out, a little breathless. "Are you all right Gladio? Your heart is racing so fast," Ignis says as he lays a hand over Gladio's chest. 

 

"Guess that's what happens when you meet one of your soulmates for real," Gladio suggests, smiling down at one of his found soulmates. Ignis replies with a small smile of his own, "I did not think this would happen like this. Of course, we would bond over Noctis, would we not?" "Appears that way. Seems like this guy likes to work in mysterious ways," the tattooed man comments, looking over to the prince peacefully sleeping. The two then go over to a small table in the room and sit down on the vacant chairs. 

 

"I guess this means we should discuss how we would like to proceed with our bond," Ignis says, still holding onto Gladio's hand. "What do you mean?" the other man asks. "Well, as in what are our intentions for this bond? Do we wish to have an intimate relationship or platonic? Usually an intimate relationship applies courtship and affections while platonic ones are more of a camaraderie and friendship." "Ah, didn't really think of that much," Gladio admits. "If I may be blunt with you, Gladio," the adviser-in-training starts, "I...I wish to know you better. I have stated as such many times to you before, yet I do feel like I know you so well. I already feel so close to you and bonded with you, yet I am unsure about our other soulmate."

 

"I'm the same way, Iggy," Gladio says softly, seeing the other man having to chuckle at bit at the nickname that Noctis uses for him. "I've known you for years even if we haven't met until now, well at least in this particular way. I feel like, at least between us two, that there's something more and I want us to be closer." Ignis can't help but feel relief and delight Gladio's admission. However, the sandy-blonde haired man feels uncertain.

 

"What if our other soulmate wishes to remain friends, and do not want to partake in anything other than amiable gestures. I would hate to drive them away from us if our advances seem too forward. I would abstain from anything deemed inappropriate to them of course, but it is my hope that they would accept some sorts of intimacy," Ignis confesses. "And it happens," Gladio concedes, "My dad said that there have been cases in multiple soulmate relationships that one soulmate may not want to have any sort of relationship with the others even if they do want to feel connected to them and want to remain friends. It's a vicious cycle since two or more soulmates might wanna start a devoted relationship with each other but there is one or two who don't want that, and their bond is really strained. I've heard that connections like that often have two soulmates being together while the other leaves and remains by themselves or starts a relationship with an entirely different person who they are not soul-bound to." 

 

"Multiple soulmates are rare at any rate, and thinking about losing our other soulmate...I refuse to comprehend such a travesty ," Ignis declares. Gladio grunts in agreement. "We should make an effort to communicate with them, it is our only option to not have them fade away from us," Ignis urges Gladio. "You're right, this isn't just about the us two, it's all of us." 

 

The two found soulmates chat for a long time until they are too tired too converse any longer. They decide to sleep on the couch at the foot of Noctis' bed for they didn't want to leave him. Gladio falls asleep in Ignis' arms, feeling secure and at home with the man who he has bonded with for so long and is finally with him. Gladio will have a lot to talk about tomorrow, but for now he wants to rest after such an eventful day. 

 

Gladio rouses  awake to the sounds of birds chirping outside and the feel of a small puff of warm air on his face. Gladio looks up to discover he's still laying on Ignis whose breathing is tickling his face. The drowsy tattooed man recollects what happened last night. Right, he found one of his soulmates, he's with his soulmate right now. The excitement that Gladio feels is almost too much to contain. He doesn't know what compels him to do such, but Gladio carefully moves to place a kiss on Ignis' lips. The other man starts to waken from that action, and look bleary eyed at the man before him. 

 

"Gladio? What?" Ignis says, his voice rough from sleepiness. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that without you wanting it," Gladio apologizes. "No, not at all. In fact, I quite liked that. I have never experienced being truly kissed before. I have kissed Noctis a couple of times but that was for calming him down and on the cheek or head only. But, with you, on the lips is quite nice." "I'd be glad to repeat it," Gladio says, placing another kiss on the man's lips. Ignis smiles and wraps his arms around Gladio's broad back, "I still think I am dreaming," "Well, a dream wouldn't be able to kiss you twice now?" Gladio suggests. "No, I suppose not," Ignis then motions for Gladio to allow him to get up so he can check on the prince who still slumbers away. 

 

"Oh, Noct," Ignis says with forlorn eyes, looking at the still royal, "I wish there was someway I could help you, but I will not know where to start if you will not talk to me." Ignis takes the sleeping prince's hand and gently gives it a reassuring squeeze. Just then the prince starts to move around a bit before opening his eyes, looking around to finally set his sights on Ignis, "Iggy?" Noctis whispers barely audible. "It's all right, Noct. I'm here for you. Did you sleep well?" Ignis says as gently as possible. "Umm, I guess," the prince mumbles, rubbing his eyes. "Good, glad to hear it," 

 

"Morning, Noct," Gladio says, making his way over to the prince. Noctis grunts seeing Gladio and Ignis in their semi-formal outfits, "Did something happen?" Noctis asks. Ignis tries to think of what to say, "You do not remember what happened last night?"

 

 "No, not really, it's all a blur." 

 

"Ah, well, Noct you-"

 

"You had a dissociative episode. Iggy and I found you in the bathroom running the shower over yourself," Gladio interrupts. 

 

"I had a what?" Noctis says inquisitively. 

 

"Dissociation happens when something interrupts your thoughts, memories, feelings, actions, or senses of who you are. It's kind of like daydreaming that you're so fond of doing only on a more serious level," Gladio explains to the prince. 

 

The prince furrows his eyebrows trying to remember last night's event, but coming up blank. 

 

"That happens sometimes. You try to remember what may have caused the episode or recall what you might have been doing during it, but you can't," Gladio reassures Noctis. 

 

"So, that's what it's called..." Noctis mutters. 

 

"You mean to tell me you have been having dissociative episodes and have failed to mention this to anyone?" Ignis says a hint of frustration laced in his voice, "Noctis, this is very serious. I would have hoped you would have told someone by now." Noctis rolls around and sits up, "It's nothing to worry about." "Like hell it is," Gladio says gruffly, "Noct, you can say you need help, ya know? You don't need to shoulder this all by yourself. Besides you got Iggy and I. We're the ones who are gonna be with ya forever whether you like it or not." Noctis jokingly moans, "Is it too late to have Iris become Shield instead?" "She'd kick your ass any day. And be a lot meaner than I am," Gladio responds. 

 

Gladio then looks to Ignis as if asking a silent question. "Should we also say what we learned last night?" the tattooed man finally speaks. Ignis takes a moment to ponder what Gladio means until his face shows his acknowledgment. "Oh, ah, Noct, do you have time for a word?" 

 

"Sure, what's up?" The prince asks. Ignis then looks back to Gladio, "Well, Gladio and I have learned we are soulmates."

 

Noctis' blue eyes light up, "Really? Congrats! That's awesome. So I guess you're both kinda like your dad and uncle, eh?" Gladio and Ignis' eye widen at the realization. "I-I did not even think about that, how true," Ignis says, surprised, "how could we not be aware of the similar circumstances?" "Just didn't click I guess? Took us a bit, but of course it had to be Prince Charmless who made us realize as such," Gladio comments, ruffling up Noctis' hair. 

 

"Whatever, just don't go doing gross stuff around me," Noctis says, pushing Gladio's hand back from his head. "Gross stuff? Like making out?" Gladio asks, laughing a bit seeing Ignis' blush creep on his face. "Yeah, like that or other stuff," the prince warns. "Ah, well not now at least. We just learned we're soulmates after all, plenty of time for that later when we're much more acquainted," Gladio taunts. Ignis teasingly pushes Gladio's face away from him when Gladio starts making smooching noises, "I am afraid I will have to agree with Noct on that one. No excessive 'gross stuff' until our relationship is on much more solid grounds," Gladio fakes looking sad, "Fine, anything for you," Gladio agrees. 

 

Noctis feels a smile ghost his lips watching his friends and comrades together. He's quite happy for them, he couldn't want anything less for them than happiness and love if that is what they want from their bond. 

 

_if only..._

 

"So Noct, hate to be the breaker of bad news but King Regis really wants to discuss what happened to ya last night and wanted to do that today after you woke up and all," Gladio says tentatively. Noctis' eyes look downward and nods slowly, "Okay..." 

 

"It would be advantageous to know what might be the catalyst for these dissociative episodes for you so that Gladio and I can help you should the occasion arise for it," the adviser-in-training urges to Noctis. The prince once again nods slowly but looks up when his adviser grasps his shoulder gently. "We are here for you Noct, no matter what, as your friend, ally, and brother," Ignis says with genuine compassion. 

 

The prince feels a small smile tug at the corner of his lips, "Thanks guys, don't know how I'd live without ya." 

 

Certainly, finding one of his soulmates is an event worthy of celebrating. Gladio does indeed feel somewhat fulfilled being so close to one of the ones his soul is bound to. His days are filled with the knowledge that he has someone to lean on and feel mutual support from. He and Ignis continue to write messages on their bodies to each other, but also in hopes that their elusive soulmate who starts it all will eventually come around and talk to them. He and Ignis still feel rather empty knowing that their other soulmate remains silent after so long, and not knowing how they are. 

 

Gladio is then interrupted from his lengthy reminiscence when Noctis kisses him on the chin, "Hey big guy, you were thinking so hard you looked like your head was gonna explode," the prince amusingly comments. Gladio looks down at the prince who looks quite content wrapped up in his arms. "Hey now, I'm not all muscle, gotta have some brains." "Leave the thinking and brains to Iggy. You thinking too much will give you a headache," the dark haired prince says with a smirk. "Ha ha, very funny. This brain is gonna be the head of operations of protecting Insomnia you know," Gladio quips back. Noctis snuggles closer to Gladio in content, "Good, I feel safe already." 

 

The tattooed man smiles slightly before giving Noctis a gentle kiss to the prince's soft lips. "I wouldn't make a good Shield if my liege didn't feel such a way after all." "I'd trust you with my life," Noctis confesses quietly. Gladio has to take a moment to let Noctis' words sink in. The Shield doesn't show too much emotion, but he can feel his heart swelling with the warmth and adoration for the prince. "I will protect from anything with all my power and might. I made an oath when I promised to be your sworn Shield, and I meant every last word when I said my body and heart are yours forever," he says in a low, steady voice. 

 

Noctis gently cradles Gladio's face and looks lovingly into the other man's amber eyes with his own striking blue ones, not saying at word at first as if looking for something. The Shield won't call himself eloquent with love letters or romantic prose like Ignis is but whenever Gladio looks into the eyes of his soulmates, he is seeing everything. Without saying a word, Gladio can tell what his soulmates are thinking, feeling, and saying when he looks into their eyes. As expected for the Shield, he is trained to read body language and every subtle movement he can to glean what other people thinking or about to do next. But he finds himself using this technique with his soulmates for a more compassionate reason rather than sparing partners and in training for reading one's opponent. The Shield peers into Noctis' crystal blue eyes and sees devotion, tranquility, and love. He leans his head in the palm of the prince's hands whose hands are surprising soft even from all those years of training with Gladio himself. "Those hands, though, are still small, but perfect to fit in mine," Gladio remarks with a hint of adoration in his tone. 

 

However, Noctis looks up at him quizzically. "Small? My hands aren't _that_ small. But I guess you're right on that second part." Noctis then holds up his hand looking to Gladio to know what he wants to do. Gladio takes his own hand and places it flat against the prince's own. "Yep, look at that, mine's a hell of a lot bigger; my hand completely dwarfs yours," Gladio observes as he sees his long digits tower over Noctis' own. "Heh, but just as you said," Noctis began and folds their fingers together, "Perfect to intertwine. Just like us." 

 

For a moment, Gladio can't believe he was skeptical, even repulsive at the idea that fate will somehow know who his soul will be tied with. Even if fate or the Gods, or whatever chose someone else, Gladio knew he would always be with Noctis and the others, somehow and someway. Now, Gladio can't imagine his life without them; the thought of not having them in his life makes Gladio feel empty. And of course, they all are destined to die at some point in time, it is inevitable. However, they all agree that their souls and lives are tied together for a reason and that they will be together in the afterlife just as they are in the living. 

 

"Gladio, Noct" Ignis calls from the doorway, all dressed and hair properly styled, "breakfast is ready. If I were you I would come down quickly before Prompto consumes everything on the table." With that message, Noctis gets up from sitting on Gladio's lap. Gladio too gets up with a grunt, feeling some numbness in his legs from Noctis sitting on his lap for awhile. As Noctis passes Ignis, the adviser stops Noctis long enough to kiss him chastely on the prince's temple, "You have training later today, please be properly awake before then," Noctis nods and passes by Ignis to go downstairs. 

 

Ignis then turns to Gladio who is stretching to alleviate the stiffness in his back and legs. "I will not be responsible if Prompto and Noctis eat all of breakfast and you have yet to eat," the adviser teases. "I'm coming I'm coming. It's not like I had a full grown prince curled on my lap for a long time ya know?" Gladio retorts. Ignis chuckles, "Of course not. But you can easily pick up Noctis and Prompto at the same time." "Big difference, Iggy. Picking someone up and having them be on you for while are two very different things," the Shield remarks. "You were not complaining about that earlier this morning," Ignis says slyly. Gladio blushes a bit. "And that is totally different, you did a number on me." "As I said previously, you did not complain," the adviser states coyly.  

 

Gladiolus groans feeling some joints pop as he stretches, "It's a good thing I love you so damn much, I'm gonna pay you back for earlier though." "Looking forward to it. Now as I mentioned, if you do not want to be lacked of energy during Crownsguard and Kingsglaive training later today I would make haste to the dining table before a certain sharpshooter and prince decide to devour it all." "Thanks, Iggy." Gladio says, wrapping the adviser in his arms briefly before they kiss each other once more. 

 

The Shield remembers how their relationship was the start of how things are now. How that fateful day where Gladio looks down at his arm to see the small, delicate message that starts the motions to them getting together, it's all still very surreal, if not unbelievable how everything happens. 

 

But for now, Gladio is satisfied and content with how everything fell into place, even if the beginnings of their relationship are rough and filled with uncertainty. Even if there are bumps in the road still for the four to traverse, they will conquer these obstacles-

 

_together._  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually gonna be a lot longer but end it after having wrote 10,000+ words already
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up on my [artblog](http://delarty.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A training exercise goes wrong and Prompto has a flashback

 

As two doors open, Gladio and Prompto exit looking rather pensive. "You know you don't have to do this?" Gladio says to the blonde. "Yeah, I know, but it's something I _want_ to do." Prompto explains, but Gladio still looks apprehensive. 

 

"I know, it's just that...it's gonna be very dangerous, especially to you. Just because the Marshal suggested doing this doesn't mean you _have_ to go through this." 

 

"As I said, I _know_  but I _want_ to go through with this because it will be good to show what happens and good for me to go through it to know what is happening." 

 

"You know, you won't be able to remember or feel much depending on what going to happen to you," Gladio warns his soulmate, lovingly squeezing the blonde's hand in his own.

 

Prompto smiles and laughs lightly. "Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine, I trust you." Prompto looks up to the taller man with a tender look in his blue eyes. 

 

Gladio mirrors Prompto's small smile with one of his own. "All right, but I will intervene when things get too much. I promise I'll take care of you, all right?" The blonde nods and follows Gladio's long strides. 

 

As they approach the heavy double doors to the training hall, the sounds of clanging of metal and loud panting fill the room. The recruits don't bother to look at who enters, knowing very well who enters at this hour. A big loud booming voice fills the hall to get everyone's attention-

 

"Recruits! Front and center!" Gladiolus roars over the cacophony. One thing that his father taught him is to have a loud voice that even the Six could hear to not only command but for all to hear. The recruits file in their respective lines and positions, facing Gladio and behind him Prompto scurries along. Gladio looks like a formidable force despite just wearing his usual tanktop and long leather pants as his Crownsguard uniform. Since the Marshal Leonis suggests to Clarus that Gladio take some days to train the Crownsguard recruits, Gladio makes damn sure he looks and plays the part of a leader. 

 

Gladio stands in front of the room with Prompto by his side who attempts to look as imposing as Gladio. Having Prompto included in these sessions at first is rather odd and to some, a sign of favoritism on the higher-ups' part. When Prompto first enters the Citadel doors, it has been nothing but climbing an endless ladder for the gunslinger. Not many people accept having a foreigner, let alone a former Gralean citizen walk through the Lucian halls. Prompto could feel their hateful stares and malicious words towards him no matter where he goes. What hurt even more is the fact people thought he wouldn't be able to understand him since they initial thought he only spoke Gralean but fail to know he was living in Lucis for a long time with his adopted Lucian parents. 

 

However, fearing that Prompto would be discovered, his Lucian parents disallow him from speaking Gralean much to Prompto's chagrin. His language is all that he has left of his former home, even if it wasn't the best place on Eos, he still has some attachment left to it. He didn't _ask_ to be taken away from Gralea, he lived a fairly satisfying life even if he was an orphan living on the streets with his circle of close-knit friends who he saw as family. Unfortunately, the blonde gunslinger can barely remember their names or faces anymore, can he even remember his former name? Did the Lucian operatives think that taking him and the others away is their wish and know what is best for them? Prompto has these thoughts often, wondering what _may_ have been, what _should_ have been. But then he remembers that without this drastic move to Lucis, to Insomnia, he may never have found his soulmates. 

 

"All right, everyone listen up! Today we will be demonstrating the afflictions that you may encounter out on the field. This can be anything from sleep, confusion, poison, and many more. Prompto and I will show a couple of these today. We will show you the agents you will use to cure these ailments, be alert, and quick. A couple of seconds can be the difference between life and death so make sure you pay attention to what are the signs and what is the potential cure." 

 

Gladio then looks back to Prompto who takes off his jacket and puts it to the side. The blonde then steps up at the center of attention in the room. Gladio has a small vial in his hand with a strangely colored liquid. "This is cactuar nectar. It's highly concentrated and causes dizziness, confusion, nausea, headaches, delirium to name a few affects. The nectar is contained within the body of the cactuar, however, the cactuar uses its needles to inject the nectar which turns toxic when it enters the blood stream. By itself, it's harmless unless injected or consumed. Prompto is going to take a minute dose of the nectar and become afflicted. It is your task to recall what you learned in your previous courses what the condition is, and how to cure. I will be on stand by if no one can cure Prompto in the time limit."

 

Gladio then pats the pocket on his belt down to make sure he does indeed have the cure for each ailment he's about to inflict on Prompto. The Shield is still hesitant to even think of doing this to his soulmate, but Prompto insisted that this be done on him. 

 

_"We can't have it done on you big guy! You'd wreck everyone and the whole entire place. Hell, I think only your dad could put you down,"_

 

Gladio recalls Prompto's spirited words when the blonde gunslinger volunteered himself for the task. Still, the Shield is concerned about his younger soulmate going through with this dangerous exercise. Gladio sighs deeply and steps up to Prompto. 

 

"You ready?" Gladio asks Prompto softly. The blonde nods, his eyes downward toward Gladio's boots, "as I'll ever be." Gladio sneaks a tender squeeze of Prompto's hand in his quickly before looking back towards the crowd of recruits. "By the time I open the bottle to give Prompto the nectar, you will have to learn the signs, see how to proceed, and find the curative in the kit you were given earlier this morning. Remember, these ailments are different for every person."

 

The Shield then opens the bottle for Prompto and pours out the most minuscule drop onto his fingertip. "I'm here for you, even in rough times, I'll _always_ be here for you," Gladio whispers quietly into Prompto's ear who looks at the drop of nectar with a bit of anxiousness. A nice sentiment, but did not help in keep Prompto's rising anxiety at bay. With a nervous lick of his finger, Prompto tastes the nectar, flinching a bit from the surprisingly bitter taste. Gladio kept his eyes poised on Prompto, waiting for the ailments to take affect. 

 

At first, Prompto feels rather light-headed, however still quite lucid. A couple of seconds later, the blonde finds himself growing disoriented and less aware of his surroundings. Then, at least a full minute later, Prompto feels as though he no longer has control of himself. 

 

Everything is _blurry_.

 

What is he doing? Why is he here? What is _here_? A million questions race through his mind as tries to come to grips but fails to do so. 

 

The voices sound so distant as he feels someone taking a hold of him, trying to get him to consume something. What is it? What are they trying to do? Prompto feels himself hyperventilating as he felt more hands try to hold him down. Feeling a surge of strength, the blonde gunslinger fights them all off, swinging his fists at anything that tries to come near him. His vision starts to waver as his eyes dart everywhere, trying to get his bearings. 

 

Is he in enemy territory? Is he captured? Where are his soulmates? Are they here with him? Have they been captured? He _has_ to find them! 

 

When he feels another person attempt to grab him, Prompto grabs their arm and throws them down to the side. He does the same to the next one and the next one, until he is finally subdued by someone much taller than him. But Prompto knows how to put up a fight; he's learned how to all his life. He's been taught how to defeat someone twice his size and twice his weight, so now's the time to put it into practice. Like he's been taught many years ago, always go for the legs when someone is much taller than you. Prompto does just that and with his quick reflexes and unbeatable speed, the blonde is able to topple the taller person over. 

 

Just as he's about to get up, he hears a crystal clear "Get the--!". Are they planning to get backup, whoever they are? Prompto prepares himself for the fight of his life when he hears a distant, frantic voice, "Prom---st--p! Need----ve---cure!" Prompto can't figure who the speaker is, but, they sound oddly familiar to him for whatever reason. The blonde doesn't have much time to think about it as the larger person gets back to their feet and goes for Prompto again. 

 

However, Prompto being quick on his feet and feeling pumped more than ever before, lets him slip out of the person's grasp time and time again. Prompto has no idea what is going on but he feels great. He feels a small smirk curl at his lips, as if pestering his opponent to try to get him. His momentary sensation of invincibility is broken when he feels someone put him in an arm-lock, holding him from behind and wrapping their arms around his shoulders. 

 

"Now---G--!" the deeper and newer voice shouts, even though Prompto can barely comprehend what they are saying. He is suddenly overwhelmed by the smell of something aromatic and clean. Whatever it is, it's making his heavy head feel lightened and clearer. The next thing Prompto sees is darkness enveloping his vision and the very clear shouts of "Prompto! Prompto!" his name being called to him before his consciousness leaves him. 

 

* * *

 

...

 

"H----"

 

"Hey...Hey...."

 

"Hey! Hey! Sleepyhead, wake up!" 

 

He feels a firm hand shaking his shoulder, trying to rouse him awake. Wait a minute... **Gralean**?

 

"C'mon lazy bones! You've slept long enough!" a commanding voice says. He groans as he feels someone pushing him to the side, lying on the carpeted floor. 

 

"Wah!" he exclaims, feeling his warmth taken away from him. Now fully awake, he snaps his eyes open to see who is the source of his discomfort. He looks around to see a young girl with brown, shoulder length hair peering down at him. 

 

"Good morning, Prom! About time ya woke up!" the girl says cheerfully, grinning at him. She looks as though she's no older than 7 or 8 years old, maybe 9 at most. Around him are about 4 other children around her age, two of them are play-fighting in the background and the other one is looking at Prompto with a curious look and another sitting on the ancient looking couch by the furnace. "Yeah we were about to leave the hideout without you and you would have missed breakfast," the boy next to him says. 

 

Prompto stretches to relieve the stiffness he feels throughout his body and yawns loudly. "So, what's on the menu today?" "Bread and soup, the usual," the brown haired girl chirps as she helps gets Prompto up from off the floor. "You're always so hard to wake up, Prom," the dark haired boy comments with a nonchalant mood. "Sorry, it's just really hard to in general, especially with it getting so cold," Prompto says, feeling how cold it is in their hideout. 

 

"Yeah, we need to put more expendables in the fire-though it's getting hard to find things we can use as fuel. Maybe someone will have left trash out today and we can collect it," the brown haired girl says looking at the small embers glowing instead of a roaring fire. "I guess we should get moving, don't wanna keep the old woman waiting, you know how she gets when you make her wait," the dark haired boy explains, patting Prompto on the shoulder. 

 

"Hey, we're moving out!" the dark haired boy calls to the other children. The other kids in the room stop what they're doing and follow the others out the door into the adjacent hallway. Prompto closes the door behind him as he trots up to catch up with the others as they walk up some stairs to finally reach the outside. The blonde boy shivers a bit at the cold that bites at his skin and follows the other children out of the dilapidated building. "Think it could snow today?" A girl with short light brown hair asks. "Maybe, it's cold enough to," the dark haired before from before comments, looking up at the grey sky above. 

 

The group of children arrive to an old, brick building that obviously seen better days with cracks in the discolored bricks and poorly patched windows with large cracks. They walk up the cement stairs and open the door to the building to a large room with empty tables and a small wooden counter. Only a few people are in here, most likely to warm up by the furnace in the corner. 

 

 

The children seat themselves at the counter with six wooden stools, just enough for them to sit together. A few moments later, an old woman in a long woolen dress and head scarf comes out of the swinging doors and smiles when she sees the children. "Ah, about time you little rascals arrive, I was wondering if you would come at all today." "We're sorry, Miss Kimya," the short brown haired girl says, " _Someone_ -Prompto-didn't wanna get up today." Prompto rubs the back his head, "Sorry," he mumbles. "It's all right, deary. You're all growing children and need your rest." "Yeah and need our food too, eh Prompto?" one boy with dark, short hair teased from the group. 

 

 

"All right, enough now. You're all here, and that's all that matters now, Miles, "Kimya reprimands the boy, "I will have breakfast out for you in a bit, okay? So stay patient just a bit longer." "Yes ma'am," the children all say. The group then talk to their nearest neighbor, meanwhile Prompto listens to the radio near the wall, 

 

_"To commemorate the 30 years of rule of his Royal Majesty, Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt's ascension to the imperial throne, a special celebration shall commence in the later hours of the day..."_

 

"Hmph, I wonder how much coin they will have spent on the party rather than helping those out in the slums, eh?" the brown haired girl says to Prompto, jabbing him the gut with her elbow. Prompto nods at the girl's well-placed remark. Gralea is definitely a technological marvel when one only sees the high rise buildings and military capability, however, most people forget about the regions outside of the heart of the capital where those with no name, no family, and no home wonder if they will survive by the end of the day. Most of the people who live around these outside parts are undesirables or nobody of importance to the Empire and end up forgotten or cast away like trash to the streets. 

 

Much like Prompto and the other children he is with, they are orphans who play and live on the streets of Gralea's outer districts with no one to call family except to each other. Prompto can only recall being with the children he's hung out with as his family. He doesn't remember if he has, or had parents at all. If he did, they have abandoned him or died, like most of the parents of the children he is with now. Living in Gralea is not for the faint of heart, especially by one's self. Many orphan children will not live to become teenagers as there is no one willing to take them in for raising children has become a luxury only those in the metropolitan could afford to have. The children outside in the slums count on the kindness of strangers to take care of them but many are left to die at the elements that is Niflheim's harsh climate, both natural and man-made. 

 

However, those in the slums live their life to the fullest while they can and to the best of their abilities. They try to help and support each other when they can even if it's just a small greeting and smile, that small gesture of kindness can help someone keep going even if just for another day. "Do we wanna go to the Shrine today?" another dark haired boy with shoulder length hair asked. 

 

"We haven't been there for awhile. It's not as cold today as last time we visited so it would be fun!" the brown haired girl says happily, "I'm sure the shrine attendants will be making some kind of treat since there's a celebration today." The children contemplate having more food in their empty bellies than they usually have. "As long as they keep true to the Glacian's oath that all gifts are given in kindness and goodwill rather than asking for something in return," Miles, the boy from before, says with a hint of sarcasm. "I highly doubt the shrine attendants would charge for treats and food, that would be a disgrace to their vow to the Glacian's goodwill." "You never know in these times, that's for sure," the boy with shoulder length dark hair comments solemnly. 

 

"Breakfast is ready children," Kimya announces as she comes out of the kitchen with a large platter with 6 bowls of stew and 6 half loaves of bread. She sets the platter down and hands out the bowls and bread to each other children. "Come along, eat up." "Thank you, Miss Kimya," the children say all at once. "You're welcome children,  now eat, eat!" Kimya insists. Not a moment later the children grab the spoons and start chowing down on the hearty soup Kimya made for them. This is the usual routine for the children; Kimya provides one hot meal, usually the Quillhorn Soup, for them and then for the rest of the day, the children try and scrounge for anything else until supper time when Kimya is about to close up shop and she gives the left over food from the day to them. 

 

Even though they have the same soup everyday, it's a delicious dish that all the children love and keeps their energy up for the majority of the day. It has become a favorite of Prompto's even if it is quite a simple dish with just a few ingredients, but Kimya makes it with love and kindness, making the simple meal even more precious. Kimya then comes out of the kitchen with six small cups of hot tea, known as Glacial Tea for the white broth that bubbles to the top when it brews to boiling temperatures. Each child thanks Kimya when she gives them the hot cups, knowing the heat must feel good to their cold, small hands. 

 

"We eat like royalty with Miss Kimya," the short brown haired girl comments with glee, wiping the white broth off her upper lip. The old woman's wrinkled eyes smile, "It's my pleasure my dears. I want to see you all grown into good adults one day. You're the future this world deserves." The children blush at the old woman's kind words. "You may be orphans but you have each other to support and help, Prompto, Delilah, Tabul, Miles, Elea, and Sadda. You _will_ see the future, that is my hope and wish for you." 

 

Kimya goes back to the kitchen while the children resume their meal. Giggles and conversations abound as the children continue eating. Prompto happily speaks to the brown haired girl, Delilah, who sits beside him. "So, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Delilah asks the blonde boy. "Ah-um," Prompto hesitates. Truthfully, he's never thought of what he wants to become when he's an adult since children like him won't live to become adults anyway, so contemplating one's future is a rather fruitless dream for someone like him, for them. 

 

"You have a good eye for catching small things in stuff that we never really see," Delilah comments, "like in art and places. You could become those people who take really good pictures!" "A photographer," the older boy with shoulder length dark hair, Sadda, says next to Delilah. "Yeah that!" Delilah says cheerfully, "a photographer." "But they need those really neat cameras to take pictures," Prompto says downhearted, thinking there would be no way in a million years he'd be able to afford one. "Yeah, but it's a good goal to have," Delilah asserts.  

 

 

"Yeah, it's good to have goals so you can live to see them done," Sadda says bluntly. "Geez Sadda no need to be so humorless," Delilah chides the older boy. "But it's true though. If any of us grow up to be adults, it will be a miracle. I saw the other day, a kid, probably around Prompto's age, dead on the streets, probably didn't eat any food for awhile and starved." Delilah and Prompto looked down at their feet with a sad look on their faces. Death faces them at every corner; it's a fact of life for kids like them. Without the kindness of Kimya, most of them, if not all of their close-knit group would already be dead. 

 

Other factors other than starvation haunt the kids on a day-to-day basis. The cold weather also challenges the children to survive on their own will. Sickness is a constant threat to the children who have no means of obtaining medical treatment or medicine, and the ever present threat that an attack from an enemy may end up killing them. The children learn very early on that they may not see the future with all these factors against them, so they live to the day-to-day rather than dwelling on what may happen tomorrow. The children are lucky that Kimya will help them get medicines for colds and pains but if anything serious are to happen to one of them, they will be out of luck. "Well, let's not think of bad stuff like that right now. Let's eat!" Delilah says brightly, trying to dispel the heavy atmosphere that settles on the group. 

 

The group of full children kindly thank Kimya for the meal, and head out the doors to the Shrine of the Glacian, the patron Astral of Niflheim. Nowadays, only those living in the outer districts acknowledge the Glacian, Shiva's, existence or concept at least. People who believe in Shiva do not look at death as an inherently dismal end and instead call death, Shiva's Embrace, a much more poetic illustration to a grim ending. Those who want to hold onto something that will make their lives even a inkling better, cling onto the concept that Shiva is kind to humans and would not allow their suffering to continue whether in the living or in death.

 

The children arrive at an exquisite looking building that is made of dark-slate blue stone with an elaborate roofing and small alcoves with fires lighting the passage ways. An outsider would think that having fire within the Glacian's temple would be sacrilegious, however, the Glacian's fondness for Ifrit, the Infernian, is well known through these parts and the shrine attendants pay homage to that bond by the lanterns and small fires set around the temple. The stained glass of various hues of blue capture the stylized image of the Ice Astral as depicted by the artisans; a beautiful woman with snow white skin with equally white hair, blue lips, and draped in blue garments. 

 

The six children then see there is large group of people gathered around what appears as a performance being done by folk singers dressed in Gralean costume of traditional apparel that has not been worn by the main populace for centuries. A group of young women with instruments are the center of attention for the crowd who are singing an ancient folk song that every Gralean is exposed to at least once in their lifetime. 

 

 

_There was a floating flock of white swans_

_And where did the gray-white eagle come from?_

_It dispersed the flock around the blue sea_

_White down rose to heaven,_

_Gray feathers fell on a green meadow_

_And who will collect these feathers?_

_A beautiful girl."_

 

The young women sing in rounds and in perfect harmony with each other, making the haunting sound resound within the audience who start to sway to and fro with the beat of the drum. Even the children start to sing along with the performers for they too hear this song sung to them whether by their parents, or complete strangers, the children know this song too and often sing this as a "working song." 

 

Prompto suddenly feels himself being taken by the hand as he is led to the front of the crowd. Before he knows it, he, the rest of the group and several other children have come up to the opening in front the of the singing women and dance along with their singing and the drum beats. The dancing was nothing too intricate, just some swaying and skipping around each other, their bodies moving along with the music and singing, keeping in time with them. The adults who surround the area clap along as they see the children dancing in a circle they created. When the song was over, the crowd erupts in applause, and the young women bow briefly. The children clap, thanking the performers for their hard work. 

 

"Woah! That was fun!" Delilah said happily, a wide smile upon her face. "Let's get out of the cold," the other boy with dark shoulder length hair,Tabol urges, cinching his coat around him more. The children make their way into the main building where it appears rather dark save for the light coming in from the stained glass windows and the candelabras around the place. Many orphan children stay here knowing that this is a sacred place, however, the shrine attendants do not tend to them for their service is to Shiva. The children just use the building as a place of shelter instead rather than worship. 

 

Prompto then sees a book of the Cosmogony on the side and peers at the picture of Shiva and Ifrit embracing. "Story says that Shiva and Ifrit, despite one being the Astral of Fire and the other the Astral of Ice, were soulmates though. Some say they are the best examples of soulmates and how the universe chooses who we are meant to be with," Delilah explains, looking at the picture. 

 

 

"Kinda weird though," Prompto says, looking at the picture again, "how come the universe gets to decide who we will be with? Why can't we decide for us?" Delilah hums in contemplation, "I dunno. I guess that's how it works.  Fate or the universe, whoever or whatever decides who our soulmates will be, it will out work out I guess." Prompto nods slowly. 

"Say Prompto. Ever thought of what your soulmate will be like?" "Ah no, not really. We aren't meant to think of things like that." Deliah shrugs, "I know the big ones in the Empire would say it's pointless to think about such useless things but I want to know. Who will be my soulmate? What are they like? What do they like? Where are they?" "Not to be a spoiled sport, but remember what Miss Kimya said to us," Tabol asks. Delilah thinks for a moment before her a frown graces her face. 

 

"No matter how much you want to find your soulmate, you'd be putting them in danger if you want to talk to them," Tabol repeats sternly. With the war still ongoing, many people in Niflheim didn't communicate with their soulmate at all, wondering if they would turn traitor on them. So most people in Niflheim make relationships with those who are not their universally intended and it is viewed as acceptable and completely normal. Those who do take the risk are rewarded with their true fated soulmate or punishment if they turned out as an enemy of the state. Some even blackmail their own soulmates to gain power, property, and money if they saw an opening or advantage of turning on their soulmate for profit, which happens far too often nowadays. 

 

So many in the slums keep quiet and forget who they are fated for and end up with someone else of their own volition, their soulmate forgotten by time and themselves. However, Prompto wants to know who his soulmate is. He's wanted this for awhile now, more so since he's been living on the streets. He always thinks of his circle of friends as his family no matter what, but he would love to know who his soulmate might be. But for now, that is a far away dream with the volatile state of the Empire, with friend against friend and family turning on family. It's a vicious cruel cycle that people, like Prompto and his friends live in, and yet they live to see another day if at one at a time. 

 

"If your soulmate knows who you are or if you know who they are and they turn out to be the enemy, you'll be killed. Everyone is unfriendly around these parts," Tabol says with a serious face. "You sound like an old man, I can't believe you're 11 years old," Delilah mentions. "You learn to grow up fast," Tabol replies, crossing his arms, "even if Miss Kimya wants to see us grow up into adults, how can we? We live in a bad place right now, as much as we would like to forget about it, we can't. I don't want any of you to die, you're my friends, but I have to live with that fact that we're all gonna die one day. Maybe even tomorrow will be our last day." "You should stop reading adults books, Tabol. Have fun while we still can," Elea remarks, overhearing Tabol's lecture and wrapping her arms around Tabol's shoulder playfully. "You're pretty much the same age I am," Tabol says in a matter-of-fact tone. "Yeah, but at least I act my age and not some old, snooty man," Elea laughs. Tabol rolls his eyes while Delilah giggles once more. 

 

The group is nicely surprised by a shrine attendant who give them a free treat, Salmon-in-a-Suit, considered a rare treat since fish in Gralea is uncommon and must be imported from the coast. The children of course didn't refuse such a delicacy at their grasp. As they happily munch on their Salmon-in-a-Suit, the group of happy children forgot all about their worries about trying to survive another day for once in their lives and enjoy just being in each other company. 

 

As the sunsets and it grows much colder, the group decide to head inside, however, a sight they have never seen prevents them from such. 

 

"Look! What are those?" Elea exclaims pointing to the bursts of color exploding in the sky. Another one shoots up and rains down in beautiful form and lights the sky in bright red and green colors. "Oh, they're fireworks," Sadda explains to the younger children of the group, "they're like explosions, but they explode to make shapes and color." "This is probably part of the Emperor's ascension celebration," Tabol observes, looking at the high rise buildings in the distance where the fireworks are fired up above. 

 

The children watch as the fireworks go on and on and on. Bursting blooms of so many colors fill the sky for such a long time, they couldn't believe they're seeing such a spectacle with their own eyes. Prompto especially loves the colorful display, but he is also oddly satisfied by the sound the fireworks make when they explode. He can't really place it but it sounds comforting in an odd way. The blonde boy completely forgets about having to return to a life full of daily struggle, knowing that one day each of his friends will disappear. But for now he wants to cherish this moment with them as they stare in awe at this wonderful display before their very eyes. This is a moment he wants to burn into his memory like the fireworks burn in the sky; if this precious moment could be forever, if this _has_ to be his last moment on this world, Prompto would want it to be _this_. 

 

Then there is the grand finale, the sky lights up with so many colors, shapes, and patterns that the night sky turns to day for a brief second after all the explosions fire. "Wow, that was awesome!" Prompto exclaims excitedly to his friends. Everyone has a smile on their face long after the fireworks stop, even if they are to commemorate a rather unpopular event, the children cannot contain their excitement for the amazing show they just witnessed. However, with that, they all decide to go back to their hideout since it was getting quite cold and late for them to be wandering outside. 

 

As they passed by the people closing up their dinky shops and businesses, the children went to Kimya's place for the food that she has left over. "Here you are children, actually have some meat for once this time. Should be plenty for everyone." Thanking Kimya once more, the children take the food back to their hideout in the abandoned building to head in for the night. Once settled, everyone sat by the furnace to warm up the food and happily feast upon what they are given. Knowing they will be nicely fed, everyone chats and banters happily with bright smiles on their faces. 

 

With their meal over, the six kids go over to their respective places to sleep. The room is full of parts of furniture such as cushions from couches, pillows, and blankets. The group found these up in the building they occupy from residents who abandon the place or died off and the kids are able to get into the room and use the furniture. Wooden furniture is broken up to use as fuel for the furnace, however, they have burnt up most of it and have very little left to use. Since large furniture like beds and dressers are too heavy for the kids to move, they would instead take the linens and clothes left inside the furniture to use for themselves. They hung carpets over the two only small windows to keep the heat from escaping the room and on the floor so their feet wouldn't have to feel too much of the cold, concrete floor. The room looks like an eclectic mash of patterns, colors, textures, and objects, however it is charming in its own right since the children count on this room for shelter and survival. 

 

The denizens of the warm room say good night to each other and slip off to sleep. Prompto sleeps on the couch he was on in the morning and snuggles into a nice, soft woolen blanket. The sounds and colors of the fireworks replay in his mind as he falls asleep. He wants to keep dreaming of those fireworks forever if he's allowed to do such. He wants it _burned_ into his memories so he wouldn't dare to forget. As the flashes of color blooms play once more in his mind, Prompto finally slips off into a restful, pleasant sleep. 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

...

 

"H---"

 

"H----y"

 

"Hey....Hey...."

 

 

"Hey, kid, are you awake?"

Groaning a bit, Prompto tries to open his eyes only to close them when he sees a bright light shine above him. The blonde boys hisses when he feels the strain on his eyes. Who is waking him? Who is talking to him? He couldn't understand what they are saying. It sounds horribly foreign, or maybe he is just very drowsy still and speech is incoherent to him. 

 

Prompto once again attempts to open his eyes, but his surroundings are so bright it's almost too painful too. However, he wants to know who is talking to him, so Prompto forces himself to keep his eyes open. Once his blue eyes focus he notices he is in a vastly different place from the hideout he's used to. Instead, he's in a sterile white room with 2 other people in it. 

 

Where are his friends? What happened to them? Why is he here? Who are these people? What-

 

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions but it's important to let you know what's happened," the woman closest to him says gently in a thick, obviously non-native Gralean accent, "last night, our brave Lucian Operatives raided Gralea on a secret mission. I'm not permitted to say much, but their secondary mission was to also save the orphan Gralean children. From the reports gathered by Lucian intelligence, there are numerous orphan Gralean children, many who die before they see their 10th birthday. Knowing that they had to take action, the Lucian Operatives took as many children they could to receive proper care and treatment. You are among the lucky ones the operatives were able to collect and take before such a travesty would have fallen upon you." 

 

Prompto, at first, looks confused. Just how deep of a sleeper was he to actually sleep through all of _that_? Second, _where are his friends_?

 

 

"W-where are my friends?" Prompto asks in Gralean, still quite groggy. The woman gives him a small smile behind the mask she wears. "The group of children you were with are all receiving medical treatment for malnourishment and dehydration. I am amazed how any one of you survived for so long without a proper diet and proper treatments for children your age. I am afraid there will be after effects of having been fed only certain amountrs of what children your age should be having but if we can supplement what you should be having while you're receiving treatment, we'll be able to prevent much of the damage that may have been happening to you."

"Kimya..." Prompto whispers. 

"Ki...mya?" the woman asks. Prompto nods, "She fed us. For many years..." The woman nods, "That is very kind of her, but I'm afraid that a child your age needs much more than what she was giving you. However, in the circumstances you were in, she helped stave off starvation which plagues many orphan Gralean children from our Lucian reports. And from the sounds of it, you haven't received any proper immunizations and treatments to stave off the most harmful of sickness and diseases that children your age get. It truly is a miracle how long you and your friends have survived, but do not worry, where you're going, you'll be properly cared for and have a new chance at life."

 

Prompto furrowed brows together, "What?" 

 

The woman smiles at him once more, "You'll be going to Insomnia, the royal capital of Lucis. Right now we're in  Cleigne, the western most part of the Lucian kingdom. You're in a medical facility at a Lucian outpost, you'll be released in a few days once you've been given proper treatment and immunizations before going to the Capital. You're very fortunate that the Lucian operatives have already matched you with a family who will take you in and care for you. You'll be meeting your new family hopefully in a week, aren't you excited?"

 

Prompto is overwhelmed by all this information being bombarded on him. What did she mean he'll be with his _family_  soon? He already _has_ a family!

 

"...but I already have a family, I want to see them," Prompto says, trying to sound firm. Why does his throat feel so dry and hoarse? 

 

The woman once again gives Prompto a reassuring smile behind her mask. "The children you were with are getting the same medical treatment too, they will be paired with families of their own. Maybe when you get to the Crown City, you will find each other again. But you will have to be in quarantine until you are given the proper vaccinations and deemed healthy to go to Insomnia. We don't want you to get sick and not make it to your better life before you get a chance to live in it."

 

The woman looks over to a man who comes over with a mask on his face as well and latex gloves covering his hands. In his hands is a syringe with clear liquid to which Prompto's eyes widen frightfully. He wasn't sure what it was but he sure as hell didn't want it anywhere near him because it looks like it will hurt. The woman saw the distress on Prompto's face and says soothingly, "It's all right, you'll only feel a tiny pinch for a moment and then it will be over." 

 

But Prompto does not believe her. Why should he since he was taken from his home, from his friends, from his _family_? Why should he trust these strangers who say they only want the best for him but have yet to prove such? Right now, it appears all they are doing is hurting him. No, he's gotta get out of here, and _fast_. He _needs_ to get home. 

 

Before any of the two doctors can react, Prompto launches himself from the medical bed he is on towards the door which is, thankfully, unlocked. Prompto ignores the painful string from his arm from where the intravenous drip was inserted into his skin as he rips it out and the clatter of the large metal rack as it falls to the ground. He needs to get out! He needs to find an exit, and fast!

 

Among his friends, Prompto is the fastest and nimblest to get away. When the kids need something that is guarded, Prompto is always the first choice to grab what they need since he will be in and out of there before anyone knew what transpires. He has yet to get caught; an honor he wears with pride. Even the times where he is discovered and chased, no one has ever caught up with him. 

 

The blonde boy hears distant voices in the back yelling in Lucian, but he runs on, trying to find an exit. He dares not look behind him since that would distract him from looking for an escape route. As he sprints down the white, sterile hallways he dodges and even ducks underneath the legs of passing people who impede his escape. The soft soles of his bare feet hurt as he feels the painful slaps of his feet pound on the hard floor. He finally spies an emergency staircase and flings the door wide open. Not wanting to waste energy going down every step, he uses the railing to swing around the descending stairs to escape faster. 

 

Prompto exits on the second floor of the facility, thinking he'd be able to escape from there instead of the first floor where there will be people anticipating him and waiting for him there. Prompto quickly swings the door open to head straight first into someone but he doesn't stop,; all he knows is that he has to get out of this place. Maybe his friends have already escaped and are waiting for him outside, hopefully so! He can't wait to meet up with them again! They'll have a lot to talk about this adventure, for years and years to come! Prompto can't help but feel a smile tug his lips upwards. 

 

However, the blonde boy is suddenly held in someone's arms, quite strong too for Prompto can't even scramble out of their vice-like hold. "Ahhh! Let go!" Prompto yells at the man holding him. The man says something hastily in Lucian, something that Prompto can't understand. He didn't want to have to resort to this, but the blonde boy see no other option; he starts biting and clawing at the person holding him. He rakes his finger nails in any flesh he can get to and bites in the same way. The man screams in pain but holds on to Prompto, saying more hurried words in Lucian as Prompto is carried in his arms. 

 

Getting desperate, Prompto starts kicking and flailing in his captor's clutches as well as continuing his biting and scratching. Finally unable to take a bite to the hand, Prompto's captor lets go and the blonde boy sprints down the hall only to find himself captured again. 

 

 

"Please stop!" the man in a black uniform says to him in clear Gralean, "They're only trying to help!" "Let me go!" Prompto yells at him in Gralean, "I want to see my friends!" "You _will_ see them when you get to Insomnia. Please, calm down," the man says in Gralean, trying to calm the thrashing boy in his arms. Prompto sees several people run up to him and his new captor, one of them has a syringe. Seeing such a terrifying tool once more, Prompto flails and squirms more but another person holds his arm still as the other one with the syringe quickly sticks him with the syringe and empties the contents. 

 

Prompto yelps when he feels the needle penetrate his skin. He snarls and bares his teeth when the syringe is taken out of his arm, breathing heavily with anger and exertion from his escape attempt. He then feels his legs start to feel like jelly and its hard to try and stand himself up. Prompto is then carefully picked up by the man in the black uniform who talks with the people surrounding him and Prompto. The blonde boy hears them conversing in Lucian, however, its getting harder for him to concentrate as whatever is injected into him is slowly but surely having an affect on his body. 

 

The blonde boy feels himself being carried to somewhere, but his foggy mind is unable to comprehend where he may be going. The people in white coats are talking among themselves as well to the man in the black uniform, they occasionally check on Prompto. The blonde boy tries his best to move but his arms and legs feel so heavy and he has no energy to try wiggle around. Lastly, his vision darkens and eventually his eyelids become too heavy to keep open to the world. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

...

 

"H----"

 

"Hey...hey..."

 

"Hey! I think he's waking up," 

 

Groaning as he feels the sensations in his body again, Prompto opens his eyes to bright lights above him and a worried face looking down at him. The blonde narrows his eyes to focus his vision and sees the dark haired beard of his soulmate peering down above him with a relieved look to his face. 

 

"Whut-?" Prompto rasped out, but was quickly cut off by Gladio sighing in relief, "Thank the Six you're all right, I was getting worried there for a bit," Gladio says, taking one of his large hands and gently caressing Prompto's face. The blonde gunslinger looks puzzled. 

 

"I-What happened?" Prompto asks his soulmate, looking up to him with confusion. Gladio laughs a bit, trying to keep the anxiety welling up in him at bay remembering all that happened. "Ah, well let's just say we had an exercise gone very wrong. We were in the training hall doing an ailment classification and training and when you were affected by the cactuar nectar, you went berserk. I don't think I have ever seen you go balls to the wall crazy. You knocked me on my ass and nearly had the Marshal on the floor with how strong you got. None of the recruits could even get close to you, so we had to administer the antidote with several Crownsguard holding you down along with the Marshal. I've never been so in awe and frightened in my life at how you were able to hold your own like that." 

 

Prompto blinked several times, trying to recall the events himself. Gladio saw this and shook his head, "Don't worry about it too much. The medics said you probably wouldn't be able to remember much, if at all. You caused a lot of havoc in the training hall so we decided to hold off on the ailment thing until we can have Kingsglaive available as back up. Probably should have had them from the start to be honest with ya." Gladio rubs the back of his head, a sign of him being uncomfortable.

 

"How are you feeling, Prom?" he asks tentatively. The blonde man blinks, "I'm fine, really. Just really tired and groggy is all." "That's good. I'm sorry for the bruising. We had to really hold you down to give you the antidote," Gladio says slowly. 

 

Prompto sits up when he feels like he can and cocks his head to the side looking at Gladio. "You okay, big guy?" he asks gently. Gladio signs again, quite roughly, "Ah, so you caught on. No, no I'm not. I just had to witness one of my soulmates go through absolute agony at my hands and I was the one who did that to you." Prompto then brings his hands up and cradles Gladio's face in his warm hands. "Gladio, I don't blame you for what happened. I never could. I _requested_ and _consented_ that you give me the ailment. The last person I blame and who should be blamed is you. "

 

The tattooed man doesn't look convinced. Seeing this, Prompto leans over and kisses Gladio's lips briefly. "Gladio, I said I would trust you with my life. Hell, I trust you with Iggy and Noct's lives. I wouldn't have allowed you to do such a thing if I knew you would also be putting Iggy and Noct's lives at stake as well." ''And I know you would never take our soulmates' names in vain. I guess I'm beating myself up more for the fact that all this had to happen to you," the Shield admits. Prompto kisses Gladio's forehead as a comforting gesture, something that the Shield's family does to him as well. "Stop beating yourself up big guy. What happened, happened. So now we know better for next time. I'm starting to feel like Iggy here," Prompto laughs lightly. 

 

Without warning, Gladio wraps his arms around Prompto, digging his face into Prompto's shoulder. The blonde is surprised at first but then smiles as he wraps his arms around Gladio's shoulders and head. "I could never imagine losing you," Gladio whispers, his voice muffled a bit. "Same here, Gladdy," Prompto replies, using Gladio's familial nickname, "I love you so much. I love Iggy and Noct so much too. I can't bite the dust just yet to not see myself with you all for many years to come." "No, can't have that happening," Gladio agrees, "gotta see Noct become king and it's our duty to remain with him." "Yeah, so can't go dying just yet," Prompto utters. 

 

Gladio leans back a bit and then asks, "You weren't moving too much in your sleep but you were mumbling something, but when the medics and I tried to figure it out what it was, we couldn't. It was like you were speaking another language." Prompto frowned a bit, thinking about what he might be saying while unconscious. "Hmmm, I'm not sure, I mean I could be mumbling something in Gralean, although I haven't spoke it in forever." "Yeah, that could be true. Your subconscious may have been tapping into that dormant knowledge." 

 

"I haven't heard myself speak Gralean in awhile, kinda foreign to me now. I can't even remember a lot of the words anymore," Prompto confesses, feeling a bit of guilt. "I wonder what you were dreaming to think of such a thing?" Gladio asks the blonde. "Wish I could remember. I don't recall dreams that well anyway, this isn't any different," the blonde man explains, looking a bit downhearted. "Don't worry about it too much, you're here now and that's all that matters," Gladio comforts his blonde soulmate, knowing he still has several unanswered questions about his past. 

 

Prompto nods slowly, "Yeah, being with you guys completes me, I just...y'know, have questions." Gladio hugs the blonde once more, "One day you might find out the full truth, but I'm just glad you're with me, Iggy, and Noct. And when that day comes that you truly find out what happened in your past, know that we're with you all the way, no matter what happens," Gladio reassures the gunslinger. 

 

The blonde man flashes a grin to Gladio, "Thanks Gladio. That means a lot to me. We have each other's back." "That's what friends, soulmates are for, right? Support through thick and thin, sickness and in health," Gladio states. The blonde chuckles, "You make it sound like we're already married." "Well, we're going to take the Vow of Fidelity one day in the future, so might as well adjust to the lifestyle." "You were always a hopeless romantic," Prompto teases the older man. "Only for my soulmates," Gladio says, kissing Prompto on the lips who is just as enthusiastic to reciprocate. 

 

Gladio once again envelops Prompto into his strong arms, passing no words to each other; just simply the comfort and safety of each other's presence. While Gladio holds Prompto in his protective, yet gentle embrace, a storm brews within Prompto. 

 

What were those flashes of memories he saw? What was he speaking Gralean in his sleep? And why did he feel this sensation of _resentment_ suddenly well up in him? Prompto knew he was not from Lucis and knew he was from Gralea, the Niflheim capital, so he should be happy he got away from such a place from all these descriptions of terror and strife the people go through on a daily basis. Right?

 

_Right?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is by Laboratorium Pieśni [Sztoj pa moru (Што й па мору)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04fEWQOwUD4). I imagine Gralean would sound equivalent to a Slavic language while Lucian is most like Latin from just all the Latin names and terms FFXV has. 
> 
> Fairly short chapter being under 10,000 words but work has been a really pain in the ass for me lately so the creative juices were not really flowing. Hopefully for the next chapter it will be a lot longer. 
> 
> All the kids mentioned are NPCs in Comrades.
> 
> Hit me up on my [artblog](http://delarty.tumblr.com) that I finally updated with a picture of the Shrieker


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis visits the royal tombs and Noctis chats with the Glaives
> 
> (This chapter contains a lot on the topic of Death. If you're sensitive to such a topic I would skip to about 3/4 of the chapter where the line break is.)

 

 

 

"Regis, keep staring out that window once more and you shall burn a hole in the glass." 

 

"He's right Reggie. I might have to resort to covering all the windows." 

 

The King of Lucis sighs heavily as he stares out the window. "This fog emerged out of nowhere. Fog by itself is not strange at all, but it seems unnatural, heavy. It's...kind of strange to describe." 

 

Veritas takes another sip from his morning tea. "I imagine it is nothing but quite dense fog, my dear heart. Even you are powerless against the forces of nature as much as you may wish to prove otherwise." 

 

Regis grunts as he continues to stare out the window. "I just can't help but shake the feeling that something is off." Clarus looks over to the window, "We can't exactly make only conclusions just by feeling and sensations, Reggie." "I understand, Clarus. Just to me, it feels _strange_. As I said before, it's quite hard to put in words what I feel and I can't prove why I feel this way. It was not my intention to raise any concerns, please forgive me for that." 

 

"You must be tired and on edge from these stressful situations as of late. Shall I call a physician to prescribe any treatments to allay your anxieties?" Veritas asks with sincerity. Regis shakes his head, "If any medicine or doctor could heal this old bag of bones that will indeed be the day, Veri."

 

Veritas puts his teacup down. "Are you worried for your former comrades?" Regis nods slowly, "I don't know the extent of how far this fog goes. I can't help but think about them sometimes, where are they now? Are they all right? Are they still living?" "Well, one of them at least is still in your retinue and very much alive, sometimes much to my chagrin," Veritas says, slyly smiling at Clarus who has a small pout on his face, "Cid is too stubborn to have anything do him in yet even after all these years, and I am sure Weskham is thriving as well wherever he may be." 

 

"So true, Veri, so true," Clarus adds, laughing a bit thinking about his former travel buddies. "I am surprised His late-Majesty, King Mors, allowed you lot to get away with so much. From all the stories I heard of, I am still in disbelief that you four were allowed out of the Citadel at all," Veritas say, an amused smirk on his face recalling such stories. "My father was busy with other things and didn't really have time to deal with rascals like us," Regis said, feeling his lips tug into a smile remembering, "I think I was only reprimanded a couple of times by him during the time he was alive and could actual act like a father. I think the most severe punishment he gave me was helping the cleaning crew for a month." 

 

Clarus chuckles loudly, "Haha, I remember that. You were on your knees with a scrubber with your hair tied back saying 'unfair, unfair' over and over again. I wish I had pictures but sadly, Weskham has them and I don't." "Get your hands on them and I will have you locked up in the dungeons for the rest of eternity," Regis playfully threatens his Lord Shield. The lighthearted threat only made Clarus laugh more, "No, I think my favorite one of my 'see Reggie's ass get handed to him by his dad' stories was when Reggie and I stupidly made a bet who can climb to the top of the Citadel's towers the fastest without warping. I don't think you know about this, Veri, but Reggie is a great wall climber. The little bugger could climb fast even without warping, so we made a bet that I could climb faster. And what a better playing ground than the largest building in Insomnia?" 

 

Veritas looks over at his two soulmates with scorn, "And you two thought this was a good idea _why_?" Clarus shrugs, "thought it would be fun. Heat of the moment type of thing. Life is boring if you don't have any of those, y'know?" Veritas shakes his head, flabbergasted that his soulmates would do such a thing. "And how did I not know of this until today?" "One, you never asked. Two, I think you were still in the city with formal training and attending meetings and such, so you wouldn't have known," Clarus explains nonchalantly. "We decided that the race was a tie because one of the Crownsguard spotted us and reported straight to my father who looked as though he would blow up the roof he from how angry he was," Regis adds, laughing lightly remembering his own father's red in the face look. "And you two did not realize what bodily harm could have come to you if one of you slipped and fallen?" Veritas asks incredulously. "We had a spotter," Clarus states, sounding as if the situation was fine all along, Weskham was at the bottom making sure we didn't slip up." 

 

"Yes, and you expected Weskham to catch you from the tallest building in the Crown City from the ground as I assume?" Veritas asks, growing more irate by the moment. "We did have a contingency plan that we would warp down if one of us slipped," the King points out, "Weskham was really there to make sure we didn't cheat." Veritas rubs his temples, "The amount of things wrong with this whole scheme is unfathomable. I am somewhat glad I was not there for this hair-brained scheme or else I would have definitely had a heart attack." "And that is why you are mine and Reggie's compulsive control. Without you, we probably would have had another race up to the top today, which we still need a rematch for," Clarus says, looking over coyly to Regis. The King sighs, almost heavily. "I would if I could, Clarus. Sadly, I think my climbing days are over." "Shame too. I would totally win," the Lord Shield boasts. Regis scoffs, "If I could properly climb today, I would have you 'eating my dust' as the kids say nowadays." "And I would not allow such a flagrant act of recklessness happen on my watch," Veritas states firmly. 

 

Regis and Clarus cheekily grin at their flabbergasted soulmate. "But we keep you on your toes and that makes life a lot more interesting," Clarus laughs. Veritas nods in agreement, "Yes, yes you two indeed do that job in spades. Sometimes I wonder who is the grown up in this circle of ours," "Obviously you, Veri," Regis clarifies. "Yeah, as I said before, Veri, you're the impulse control because who knows what monkey business Reg and I would have gotten in without ya," Clarus says playfully. "I am so glad to revel in my position as 'impulse control' rather than my sworn duty of Royal Adviser," Veritas says, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Didn't you read the fine print, Veri? In the contract there is a point that say 'must be the voice of reason for the King and Shield should they get up to no good'," Clarus jokes. Veritas rolls his eyes, "I am well aware of the chain-of-command if both of you are under duress or unable to carry out your duties, Astrals-forbid, but remain reserved at the notion I should be placed in such a position due to any recklessness that could have been avoided initially." "All serious business as usual, Veri," Regis quips, "where would I be without you two?" "Probably flattened on the Citadel pavement for starters," the Lord Shield comments, chuckling a bit seeing Veritas glare at them both. 

 

"I do hope when Noctis is crowned King, Ignis will not have as much trouble with his lot as I am with you two," Veritas retorts. Regis smiles widely at that, "And Ignis has one more to deal with. You have it easy, Veri." "Do I now? My soulmates are the King of Lucis and the Lord Shield of the King. I would argue I have the more difficult position right now rather than my nephew at this point in time," Veritas claims, "while Ignis is a hard worker and busy no doubt, it is rather unfair to compare us when we are in different positions and different circumstances." 

 

"True, very true," Regis admits, "when Noctis is King, Gladio is Lord Shield, and Ignis Royal Advisor, my hope is to see Lucis not only remain but prosper and shine throughout Eos. And knowing that Noctis shall have Prompto as well supporting him only makes me feel more relieved how Fate has intertwined their four souls together. 

I could not wish or ask for anyone better as soulmates for my son. As much as I may hate saying Fate for being so fickle, Fate has indeed led my son to people who I am so proud and happy to have as his soulmates. And I will be joyful for the day he and his soulmates take the Vow. Seeing Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto happy and healthy is what I strive for, so all these burdens and stresses placed upon me, us, is nothing compared to their future, to Lucis' future."

 

"Here, here to that," Clarus says, raising his crystal goblet with water. Veritas nods to both of his soulmates in agreement. "As much as I anticipate those four taking the Vow, I wonder why Noctis is so hesitant, even, I dare say, despondent to the idea of the Vow," Regis says, almost regretfully. "He is still young, Reg. All of them are when you think about," Clarus surmises, "we all were much older when we took the Vow; well into our 30s when we were wiser and ready for such a serious commitment." 

 

"You must remember, my dear, the relationships of soulmates are going to be unique. Yes, we three were amenable to committing to the Vow when the time was right, however, we knew all the stipulations and legality at that point which, I speculate, they do not know much of. Yes, we had that talk with Ignis and Gladiolus, however, Noctis and Prompto have not been exposed to those details and, in a sense, Ignis and Gladiolus as well. We only covered a glimpse of what will happen once they are fully committed, although it will take time and patience for all four to be in agreement of what their Vows will mean to them. I would not worry that they wouldn't be cooperative to the Vow, I think Noctis and even Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus need to enjoy their youth a little more before they agree to commit," Veritas says to the King. 

 

"You are right, Veri. It was foolish of me to bring up the topic of the Vow so abruptly to Noctis in such a way. He is only 20, barely an adult, and I will always see him as my little boy no matter how old he is. He will commit when he and his soulmates are ready. However, what concerns me if he is never ready." Regis then looks back to his two soulmates in the room, a solemn look upon his face. 

 

"My days are numbered, my dear friends. We have established that long ago. I can only do so much within my power anymore to ensure the future of Lucis and Noctis' future reign with his soulmates. We took the Vow when we had better foundation and understanding of each other in that regard and knew we could mutually support one another. I do not wish to push them to committing to the Vow before all four of them are in agreement and ready to do so, but alas, forgive my selfishness, but I wish to be present at such a special occasion. As we know, my father was not present to see us commit to the Vow, something I shall regret for the rest of my life. As much as I would like for Noctis to take his time, feel ready and prepared for what is to take place, and ascend to the throne with his soulmates' love and support, I may not see such a day with this weak body of mine. I repeat, I would never subjugate my son into something he is not ready for, but I'm afraid I do not have the luxury of time." 

 

Clarus and Veritas look at Regis with forlorn eyes. Unfortunately, all that Regis says is the truth; his body cannot hold out for much longer. With the Crystal powering the Wall through Regis, his frail body can only handle so much more. He's much more prone to sickness and fatigue than ever. He must walk with a cane to help him stand and move around. Even when Regis walks around with his soulmates, arm in arm, this gesture of endearment hides the fact that he needs bodily support ever moment of every day. Regis puts on a strong front during meetings and audiences, however, he fears one day he may no longer have the energy and health to do such a thing and showing such a sign of weakness would be disastrous to Lucis as a whole politically and morally. Regis is right; Noctis may have to step up to his duty to Lucis and its people far earlier than planned. 

 

"It is not selfish to want to see your child reach life milestones, that is the joy of being a parent," Veritas says comfortingly, "even if Ignis is not necessarily my son, I am proud of what he has accomplished thus far. We may not see eye-to-eye or have familial closeness, but I am still very fond of him. He is destined for many great things." 

 

"As I with Gladiolus," Clarus also speaks up, "I could not be more proud of my boy. He has accomplished much even though he is still very young. I still see him as a 5 year old when he first carried a sword. I only want the best for my boy and I too would love to be a part of when he commits himself to his soulmates. To see such an event is the dream of any parent or family member. Your so called selfishness is not selfish at all. More so, a wish for not only your child but for yourself; it's only natural you would want to see something as momentous as the Vow. Many parents do not get the gift to see such a wonderful thing since many soulmates unfortunately do not meet or, the Six-forbid, reject each other. It is a trend that is far too common as of late. I am forever thankful Gladio has found his soulmates and that they all love and cherish each other very much. I, too, want to see him declare his Vows before Gods, King, and Kingdom, but that will be up to him and his soulmates when the time is right." 

 

"Do not fret, my love," Veritas says soothingly to Regis, "your feelings are mutual among many people. You will see Prince Noctis make his Vows, hold that close to have the will to keep going. Your body maybe failing, but your spirit has never wavered." Regis, his eyes shining with tears yet to fall, makes a weak attempt at a smile, "You're right, Veri. You're always right. I am so lucky and so blessed to have you two by my side. I have no idea how I would have lived without you two," "The feeling is mutual," Veritas whispers, "I could never imagine my life without you and Clarus." "Yeah, without you two, I would be lost," Clarus admits in a low, wavering voice. 

 

"You two are too good to me. I have put you through Hell and back, and yet you're still here by my side to this very day," Regis says in a shaky voice. "I made a Vow, Regis," Veritas affirms to the monarch, "not only to remain by yours and Clarus' side in sickness and in health, for better or worse, but for the prosperity and future of Lucis. I did not take that Vow in vain and I am committed to that Vow to my death and beyond." "Absolutely," Clarus declares with Veritas. 

 

Regis nods, and then he staggers to his feet. "If you could, Veri, Clarus. Please help me to the Royal Tombs. I wish to speak with my father and see Aulea." The Royal Adviser and Lord Shield help the King to his feet by fetching his cane and bringing his mantle to wear. Veritas was about to bring the crown for Regis to wear but the King brings up a hand to stop him, "Not today, Veri. People know who I am. Wearing the crown seems a bit too heavy for today." The Royal Adviser nods, and sets the crown back on its pedestal. 

 

Once the three soulmates dress they make their way out of the royal apartments to the elevator that brings them to the main section of the Citadel. Once they exit they would need to take another private elevator down to the royal tombs, the final resting place of the Lucis Caelum monarchs. As the three pass, Crownsguard, Kingsglaive, and Citadel workers all bow their heads in respect before going back to their daily business. The three incline their heads out of respect as they went on their way. Once they get to the elevator, Clarus brings out a special, ornate key with the crest of Lucis engraved on it to start its operation. 

 

The elevator stops at the only floor for its destination underground the Citadel. The doors open and the three are greeted by towering arches and statues from ancient times. Statues of the Six Astral guard the entrance to the main tombs, displaying that the Lucis Caelum line are endowed with the blessing of the Gods themselves. The group proceeds forward down the long, dimly lit labyrinthine hallways to their destination; the tomb of King Mors and not too far away, the resting place of Queen Aulea, mother of Noctis. 

 

In a marble alcove, the statue of King Mors stands with a stoic expression to those viewing him along and at his side is the Queen, Regis' own mother looking stoic as well. Regis kneels with difficulty and Veritas and Clarus kneel along with their monarch and soulmate as they fold their hands in prayer. Besides the King and Queen are statues of the Lord Shield, Crailas Amicitia, Clarus' father, and the Royal Adviser, Sophia Scientia, Veritas' mother. The tradition of burying the Lord Shield and Royal Adviser by the King starts when an ancient Lucian King realized he wants to honor his Shield and Hand in death by having them buried at his side. The ancient Queen, who turned out as soulmate to the King, is fond of the idea, knowing that this would be highest honor the Shield and Hand can receive when they died. Even when the Shield and Hand were not the soulmates of the King, they are still honored and buried at the King's side, protecting him even in death. 

 

"Father, forgive me for not visiting you as of late. As you and I know, running a kingdom is no easy task, and as well as being a father. I understand the words you said to me before you passed now, 'Regis, do not be afraid of the duty, the burden, the task ahead of you. You will not be alone, you will never be alone.' I was puzzled at your words to be honest, and considered them quite useless. But now I know, with my inevitable death, why you said such words with to me; I will never be alone, I have and always will have Clarus and Veritas at might side. I will have Aulea by my side as well. And when we meet again, I have so much more to say to you." 

 

Regis pauses as looks back up to his father's face, "Your grandson, Noctis, is doing well. He continues to have a wonderful relationship with his three soulmates who you would have approved of in an instant if you would have met them. Their unwavering loyalty and support is on par to that of your own." The King then looks at the statues beside Mors who display a protective gaze to those looking upon them. "I would have loved for you to be there when Noctis makes his own Vows, like you did yours so many years ago. But even I have to worry if I shall be there for them at all. I hope I remain to bestow him to his soulmates during the ceremony, but like yours, my body has grown feeble from the Crystal's power. I do not want to burden my son more than he already has. I wish to see him take the throne in a better, peaceful land that you and I and those before us sought after for so, so long. May the Six deliver peace and happiness to your soul always. Rest now, and know that you are forever in the Gods' embrace."

 

With that finishing prayer, the King then grunts with effort to get up and feels Veritas and Clarus help him to his feet. Regis whispers thanks to them and they walk just a little distance to another alcove with only one statue residing in it, the graceful and peaceful statue of Queen Aulea. She has a ghost of a smile on her face and her eyes actually look to have life in them unlike the former Lucians Queen that look stoic or expressionless. Regis looks up to the statue with a look of fondness, "Aulea, I am sorry for not seeing you again after all this time. I'm sure you are worrying about me and Noctis even beyond the grave, and I'm sorry for that. You always were a kind, caring soul in the living and in death. Noctis has grown into a fine, handsome young man and I'm sure you're watching over him like you have since he was a baby. And I'm sure you will be watching over him when he eventually takes his Vows with his soulmates. You, especially, would have been filled with joy seeing our son committing to his Vows. But I know you'll be watching over him when that day comes. I'm sorry we weren't talking about this together in the living but this will have to be enough. May the Six deliver peace and happiness to your soul always. Rest now, and know that you are forever in the Gods' embrace." 

 

Regis then looks over the alcove once more. There are 3 more pedestals for 3 more statues, for himself, Clarus, and Veritas. There are simple plaques denoting who shall be placed there and the crypts for them are empty for now. One day, Regis will be placed here, along with Aulea, Veritas, and Clarus and join his father and his ancestors as his corporeal body is sealed in these crypts forever. Everyone throughout the Citadel is reminded of the Lucis Caelum line's closeness with their own mortality and death by the crest of the elegant skull and the color black that the royal family wears along with those tied to them as well. Death does not make Regis afraid or deter him. To him, and those before him, Death was simply another beginning; another life one can live but in a different space and a different time. Of course, the journey towards eternal bliss is a hard, and even a painful task but an inevitable one that is a constant factor in everyone's lives, the royal family is made aware of them even more than most. Some people are rather concerned and, even disgusted, at how the royal family seems "obsessed" with death with all the skull motifs, wearing black everyday, but to the royal family it's a humble reminder of their own mortality and that the endless waltz of life and death is eternal. 

 

Glancing over to another alcove a few feet away, Regis looks sadly yet gently at this particular alcove. The area is empty, only the entrance is carved and decorated. The king walks over to this alcove to see the five empty pedestals that have his son's own name along with one that is blank, most likely for the future Queen. Then next to them are Ignis's and Gladiolus' names and titles along with the quite controversial name of Prompto Argentum. Regis smiles a bit when he brought the disputatious topic up with his son when it was established his son has 3 other soulmates, one of them a Gralean refugee. The ruling Council is outraged that Prompto will have the privilege and right to be buried in the royal tombs when only the Queen, Lord Shield, and Royal Adviser are traditionally buried with King, in Lucian space, for thousands of years. Prompto, who had only been participating in council meetings for a very short time, is about to speak and say he did not need a burial chamber in the royal tombs but is quickly interrupted by a raging Noctis who threatens to strip those who opposed of Prompto of their titles and exile them from Insomnia. Of course, Noctis didn't have the power to do such, only the King did, however, Regis did intervene and agree with his son on the matter. Regis made an official order that Prompto be buried along side his soulmates and King regardless that he wasn't originally from Lucis if he so chooses. It is unheard of that any known soulmate of the King not be buried with them who reciprocated their soulmate and it was not about to start on Regis' watch. 

 

So, when the statues are erected, Ignis will have Prompto to his right while the future Queen to his left; a first ever in the history of the Lucis Caelum family to a prospective minimum of 5 statues in an alcove rather than 2-4. The artisans and construction workers have to recalculate the dimensions of the facade to account for an extra statue being present to make the alcove look aesthetically pleasing and balanced. And maybe, Noctis will not have a Queen, which is also a big possibility. Many Lucian Kings did not have a Queen and vice versa. Instead they would adopt an heir or someone in the Lucis Caelum line not a direct blood descendant from the King or Queen but a cousin, nephew, or niece maybe chosen. A famous Lucian Queen's soulmate was another woman who she declared her Queen and heir to the throne. Thus in one of the ancient alcoves, two Lucian Queens stand side by side with the loyal Lady Shield and Royal Adviser at their sides who were not soulmates of either Queen. This is why the partner of the King or Queen's pedestal is considered only a placeholder and may be removed if need be. The widened entrance of the alcove may look a little strange if there is only 4 pedestals in the end but if that is the case, then the sculptors and workers will have adjust to the new scales. 

 

There are some instances there is only one statue in the alcove for the practice of the Shield and Hand buried along with the King was not introduced yet or the Lucian King or Queen did not take a partner and did not want their Shield or Hand buried with them, even if they are soulmates or not. Such a display of contempt is very, very rare but not unheard of. One Lucian King argued with his Shield and Hand so much he stripped them of their right to burial with him and took no Queen, making his tomb one of the only instances that one statue is present in the alcove. This particular tomb is named "The Loneliest Tomb" for it appears the King has no one to accompany or guard him in the afterlife. 

 

To strip the Shield or Hand of their right to burial with the King or Queen is a quite heinous act but the King or Queen can decide to do such for any reason they desire or see fit. Some alcoves only have the Shield's statue and crypt present with the King and Queen while others may only have the Hand present. Of course, the Shield or Hand may request they be buried in their ancestral homes instead which the King or Queen must honor for any reason as it is the Hand and Shield's right. Sometimes the Shield or Hand must be buried at their ancestral homes because the King or Queen stripped them of their burial rights and have no choice. The manor of House Amicitia has their own mausoleum for the Shields who elected burial at their home or forced to. House Scientia's ancestral home is on the outskirts of the Lucian continent which also has a large mausoleum for the late Hands who requested burial there or stripped of their burial rights. The statue of the Hand of the King with the "Loneliest Tomb" is a quite famous monument with the Hand depicted weeping, knelt on one knee holding a rose in his hand for it was rumored that the Hand was soulmates with the King who denied their burial with him. This statue is known as the "Weeping Hand" as a reminder that the Hand must face many obstacles and challenges, even their own King. 

 

Regis knows that his son and soulmates will die, but knowing that Noctis won't be alone gives him some comfort. Since the Marilith attack upon Noctis when he was a child, Regis is reminded constantly of this fact that death is inevitable, even to his son. When Noctis was on Death's door after the attack, many wondered if the young prince would recover or die. Clarus and Veritas were hesitant to say anything otherwise, but they knew they would have to make preparations if such an event happened since Regis was in such turmoil and unfit to do such at the time. 

 

The dead royal children are buried in a place called "The Hall of the Innocents" that is brighter and less austere than the rest of the royal tombs and is also above ground in the Citadel. This beautiful place has a fountain with flowers and greenery with natural sunlight pouring in through the colorful stained glass windows. In the center of it all is a statue of a motherly Eos holding a child within Her embrace, watching over the hall. The premature death of a Lucian prince or princess was nothing new, but devastating nonetheless. There are quite a number of statues of young Lucian princes and princesses who died in childhood or adolescence. Royal Lucian infants who died either after being stillborn or shortly thereafter are depicted as angelic beings engraved on a plaque with their given names. 

 

Legend has it that Hall is designed and constructed by an ancient Lucian king who lost his beloved son to a grave illness. Bereft and overcome with grief, the Lucian King wanted a suitable resting place for his son that wasn't the typical burning of the child done in Lucian tradition and designed the Hall of the Innocents for the royal children who die before their time. He didn't want his child buried in the dark and cold hallways of the royal tombs and instead wanted this place above ground in the light where his child's spirit lives and plays like a child in the afterlife. He commissions the construction of the statue of Eos holding his son in Her arms, which has become synonymous with Eos being the protector of children. The Hall of the Innocents is also one of the few places opened to the public for the ancient Lucian King wanted people to know of the children who passed so they wouldn't be forgotten by time. He wanted the Hall to look welcoming, peaceful, and a place of remembrance and recollection for those wanting a small reprieve from their hectic lives. The Lucian King also made sure there was plenty of room for the children who visited to run around and play in and let the room be filled with laughter and smiles, all things that reminded the King of his dearly departed son. 

 

Noctis, too, had a place ready for him in the Hall of the Innocents should he have died. Regis has no part in designing the area that was Noctis' final resting place should it have come to that. Veritas and Clarus had private meetings with the artisans who would have worked on Noctis' funerary sculpture and presented sketches of what it would have looked like; the young prince in traditional flowing Lucian robes worn by the princes and princesses, small hands open with casual grace appearing as though he is holding something invisible while his head turned to one side looking upwards to the heavens above. Clarus and Veritas would be lying if they claim there was no tears shed by them during the whole consultation after seeing the beautifully grim design. Many times when Regis was not at the bedside of the comatose prince, he was in the Hall of the Innocents, praying at the statue of Eos. Regis said many times that the boy in Eos' arms reminded him so much of Noctis that is was painful to pray at the statue at times seeing the boy's outstretched hand as if wanting someone to hold it. The young Ignis is also found praying at the statue multiple times when he wasn't with the unconscious prince or at his rigorous tutoring sessions. 

 

Luckily, the prince does not die, but the road to recovery was not an easy or fast one. Regis continues to pray to Eos to watch over his son through the ups and down of Noctis' convalescence. Going to the Hall of the Innocents is both a bittersweet experience since Noctis plays around in the Hall as a young child and with other visiting children but it is also a reminder that Death does not discriminate who it takes.  However, the young prince's playful disposition changes drastically after his recovery and he becomes more reserved and quiet. He becomes rebellious, even stand-offish at times. Regis starts to carefully consider what he will say to Noctis to not repeal his son away, knowing that saying the wrong words or using the wrong tone may close Noctis off. The young prince has his good days and his not so good days, which is normal comparatively. But Regis discovers trying to get his dear son to smile anymore is a miracle in itself. During those difficult years, Regis prayed to the Six and Eos to see his son smile like he did before. Unfortunately for the King, the prince's smile would be as frequent as Bahamut descending from the heavens Himself. 

 

Regis sighs heavily looking at his son's own name where his funerary statue will be. "I always wondered why they insist on making the burial arrangements a top priority when a royal Lucian child comes of age and is faced with their own mortality so soon after they are considered an adult. I can never look at Noctis such a way, he will always remain my little boy. I can't even remember if my own father talked to me about my own death and funerary arrangements. I never want to think about him dying again, but it will happen to him and everyone else, whether I like it or not. As much as I want to prevent anything tragic from happening to him again, I cannot protect Noctis from everything. I can't shelter him from all those who wish him harm and outside forces that even I can't block. All I can do is hope that I have prepared him for what is to come and have those who are loyal to him, be forever at his side."

 

The King then looks back at Gladio's, Ignis', and Prompto's names besides his son's. "They will be with him long after their physical bodies have faded away, and much, much, much longer than that. Fate has tied their souls together for a reason, I am most certain of that. Their bond is one that is unbreakable, and shall stand the test of time." Regis then looks back to his own soulmates with fondness in their eyes. 

 

"Oh, these old bones of mine are getting creaky being in dark, dank place like this. Let us head back up, for as much as we would like the contrary, the dead cannot carrying on an interesting conversation for too long," Regis says humorously. Veritas and Clarus get to on side of Regis and help him walk through the tombs once more back up to the land of the living's entrance. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The prince of Lucis sighs for what seems like the 1,000th time in the span of two hours, showing how sick he is of being under house arrest still. Being in his own royal apartments meant he doesn't need any Glaive or Crownsguard present as long as one of his soulmates is with him but by the Six, he's more bored than usual. He really didn't have much to do today; Noctis has training and a small meeting with a few Council members but other than that his day is pretty much done. 

 

The prince tries to position himself on the couch he and Gladio are sitting on so he could drift off to nap or even daydream but restlessness gets the better of him. He can't find a good position to sit in or can't seem to get comfortable at all. Noctis has spells like these a couple times a month where he can't seem to stay in once place regardless if his nearly dormant demeanor says otherwise. He feels a cloud of agitation and jitters in his body which make it hard for him to remain stationary, especially in situations where he feels confined and cramped. With him being on house arrest, Noctis especially feels claustrophobic and restricted, regardless if he still has the ability to go around the Citadel as he pleases albeit with an escort. 

 

Noctis then looks over the Gladio once more who calmly continues to read his novel. Gladio finished his Kingsglaive training early so he could be with Noctis when they returned to their apartments. For the past few days since his punishment, Noctis has had someone be with him at all times whether one of his soulmates or a poor Glaive or Guard who's assigned to the rather moody prince. Most of the time, Noctis can tune out that someone is constantly following him or being present in the same room as him, but since this has been going on for awhile now, Noctis is growing rather tired of it. He can't even go to the gardens anymore to watch the fish as a calming exercise without someone having to be present with him. He can't become relaxed and clear-headed like that at all! Noctis is known for his fondness of his personal space, but this whole criteria of having someone constantly being around him is really becoming bothersome. 

 

Not to mention he hasn't been getting a good night's sleep either. Noctis wakes up feeling tired and cranky, no matter how much sleep it seems he gets. This doesn't help his mood either when he realizes he's still under house arrest. Having to wake up to remained confined to the Citadel grounds is not a pleasant realization, especially since his limited freedom is restricted even more than usual. His soulmates even notice the change in their dear prince, seeing that he appears to have a scowl more and more on his face, even frowning. The prince's energy levels are usually on the low side, but even more so since being on house arrest. Ignis can't help himself but ask Noctis "are you all right?" several times, to which Noctis would only grunt a reply or say "I'm fine" or "I'm okay", a vague answer to Ignis' concerns. Even Prompto noticed Noctis' change in behavior and tries to rub his energy off on the apathetic prince. 

 

"If you keep sighing all the oxygen on Eos is gonna be sucked up by you alone," Gladio says gruffly while reading his book. Noctis looks up to his soulmate with bored eyes, seeing Gladio has his reading glasses on. "You're not the one on house arrest." "Because I didn't sneak out of the Citadel unguarded," the Shield reminds Noctis. The prince shakes his head and gets off of the couch he and Gladio are sitting on. Noctis makes his way for the doors of the apartment when he is stopped by Gladio saying, "And where do you think you're going?" "Somewhere where I can not die of utter boredom," Noctis replies. "You know you're not allowed anywhere without supervision. King's orders," Gladio states. "Look, I'm not going to escape the Citadel, I swear I'll still be in the building. Besides the tracker on my wrist would say otherwise if I wasn't in the building," Noctis says irritated as he flashes the small watch-sized display on his wrist. 

 

The tracker is a highly technical but simply designed device used by the Kingsglaive when they have field missions to track their location and monitor life signs. A button on the device activates a distress signal if need be and contacts nearby personnel to rescue the individual with the signal. The distress signal is also triggered automatically if the wearer's vital signs go under or over a certain level or not detectable. Noctis had to wear one when he was in his own apartment during his high school career, but could take it off when he returned to the Citadel. 

 

Noctis huffed as he opened the door and closed it a bit harder than normal, almost slamming it. The prince doesn't hear Gladio going after him. Noctis surmises that the Shield knows Noctis won't do anything stupid like escaping the Citadel and does not follow him. He also thinks that Gladio is just sick of Noctis being in such a sour mood and would rather have some space from him. Since there isn't too many places in the Citadel he can go to that aren't boring as hell, Noctis decides to go to the one place that has the most people but at least be somewhat entertaining; the Kingsglaive training halls. The Crownsguard and Kingsglaive have their own respective training halls since emphasis on what they are trained for is vastly different from one another. The Kingsglaive, specifically, have their own halls near the first floors of the Citadel and in the underground. The main and biggest training hall is on the first floor, one that is also a meeting place and basic combat training for the Glaives. 

 

Making his way to the Glaives training hall, Noctis passes by workers, Crownsguard, and Glaives who address him with a quick "Your Highness" and bow. The prince nods to them but remains quiet and stoic. The prince can go to any part of the Citadel he desires having the top clearance in the Citadel along with his father, soulmates, and most members of the ruling Council. Once he gets to the main training hall of the Kingsglaive, the sentries stationed at the doors bow to him briefly and open the double doors for him. 

 

Noctis motions for them not to announce his presence as they are about to call out his name to those inside the room. The prince looks around to see several people sparring, training, and chatting among themselves. Noctis scans the individuals to find the ones he seeks. Over by the tables is Nyx, Crowe, and Libertus chatting. The prince strides up to the group who raise their heads to see who has come by. 

 

"Ah, well if ain't the troublesome prince himself," Nyx says, motioning for Noctis to sit beside him, "so how's your punishment going on?" "I wouldn't exactly call it 'punishment' more of a inconvenience," the prince admits, thinking about how there is always someone trailing him now no matter what. "Weren't you in your apartments with Gladio?" Nyx asks, remembering seeing the two return upstairs when they were done with Crownsguard training that morning. "Yeah, but what else am I gonna do?" "Well I could think of a few things," the Galahdian Glaive says with a hint of amusement. "Don't be crass," Crowe admonishes, watching as Noctis light punches Nyx in the head, "it can't be all that bad-no I take it back that sounds like the most boring punishment anyone could ever endure, even more than Wall duty." "At least with Wall duty you can walk around the Wall which would take you literal days to walk the entire area," Libertus adds, thinking about his former days of Wall duty. 

 

"So, what got ya to come down here in the first place of your own choice no less," Nyx says, genuinely curious. Noctis shrugs, "not sure entirely myself. Gladio is just reading his book and Prompto is having his own Crownsguard training with Cor. Then Ignis is in meetings all day, so there's not much to do." "Yeah, I bet," Nyx says chuckling a bit when Noctis lightly clocks him in the head once more. "Anyway," Crowe says, trying to change the subject, "Nyx is right though; you usually don't come here unless it's for a reason." Noctis once again shrugs. "No reason, just felt like not being in my room for once."

 

"Well, there is some truth into that. I hate being in my flat," Nyx says, reclining back a bit on his perch, "my place is boring, nothing to do at all. That's why I rarely go back to it." "Yeah, you just eat and drink yourself into a coma," Libertus remarks. "Okay that was just one time and I will admit I was being a bit rowdy after I had my four drink," Nyx says to justify himself. "Fourth?" Crowe says raising an eyebrow, "the barkeep said you insisted on having a 10th when you were already gone,"

 

 "Okay, maybe it was my 8th, but I at least had the decency to remember to pay."

 

"Uh-huh, maybe pay the rest of your tab to Jenica why don't ya?" 

 

"I already have, and I've settled up with her so I don't have any debt left!" 

 

"Yeah, just until another pay day comes around and you find yourself tipping the dancers everything." 

 

"And yet again, that was one time and I wanted to reward her for her great performance."

 

"Performance huh? Is that what it's called, nowadays?"

 

"Yes, that is why there are performers at Jenica's place." 

 

"Why must you always put me down? Your words are like knives." 

 

"What can I say? You're an easy target, Ulric," 

 

Noctis laughs a bit, "Well I can say, you all are lot more entertaining to be around with." Libertus raises an eyerbrow, "How so? All we do is talk about stupid stuff really." "Well, with you guys, I don't really have to think about being reminded I'm a prince or duty, or anything like that. You treat me like I'm just a normal person." "Well, you did request that," Nyx reminds the prince, "can't happen in all situations and places." "Yeah I know, but I'm grateful that when you can that you do," Noctis says sincerely. 

 

"Don't your soulmates treat you as such?" Libertus asks a bit cautious when he asks. Noctis clicks his tongue, "Yes-and no, in a way. Yes I can be true and free myself with them but it's a different...thing? I guess, it's kinda hard to explain. Being with your soulmates versus other people that aren't connected your soul is very different." "Eh, truth," Nyx says, nodding, "Can't really say I'm in the soulmates experience department. Never really intended to meet them, to be honest." "Same here," Crowe quips. Libertus shrugs, "Never really thought of it." "Also there are times where I just need a break. I love my soulmates, I love having more than one, but it can get overwhelming to the point where you gotta get away," Noctis confesses. 

 

"I imagine you feel like you're getting smothered sometimes," Crowe says to the prince, "this is why I could never have a relationship with my soulmate, if I knew I had one, but I have no desire to know who they are. Knowing my luck my soulmate would be Ulric," "I am offended!" Nyx says, mockingly looking like he's about to faint. Noctis chuckles lightly, "You see, when I'm with you guys, I can forget what soulmates are for a time. I'm constantly reminded by dad, the Council, even my own soulmates. I am destined to have my soul tied to them, of course, but it's our decision how we evolve that relationship."

 

"So, what are you saying?" Nyx asks. Noctis sighs deeply, "I...don't really know myself. Sorry to suddenly bring this up on you all. I feel like you've become sudden counselors." "Eh, I got nothing else to do today, might as well stick around and hear your ramblings," the Galadhian Glaive says, smiling a bit, "as someone who probably doesn't have a soulmate, I can't really say too much on the whole 'feeling a bit burdened' kind of thing. But I do feel you. Feeling smothered is not a great feeling, but feeling alone can be just as worse." Noctis' eyes widen at Nyx's words. 

 

"Not to sound deep or anything but having soulmates is a double-edged sword; having a soulmate can be the best feeling or worst feeling in the world. Your soul is connected to them as determined by-whatever you wanna say what it is-Fate, destiny, the Universe, the Gods themselves. Although, it's not like you're exclusive to them; not everyone meets or wants to meet their soulmate so they continue living on and doing what they want." 

 

Noctis continues to look wide eyed to the Galadhian Glaive. "Wouldn't that be like unfaithful to your soulmate?" Nyx shrugs, "I'm not gonna beat around the bush wasting my life away waiting on someone who is apparently by soulmate who I'm suppose to be faithful too and only to them. That's boring, I'm gonna live my life and spend my life the way I want to as dictated by me."

 

"Wow, Ulric sounding smart and philosophical for once," Crowe remarks, taking a sip of her drink. "Hey! I always am smart," Nyx retorts. 

 

"Uh-huh, when you keep your mouth shut," 

 

"I'm hurt, Crowe Altius!" 

 

"It's good to have your ego knocked down a peg or two, keeps you from floating up to the Six before your time," 

 

"I will take that as a compliment." 

 

"Think what you want." 

 

Libertus laughs at his comrades antics and then turns to the prince. "Listen, Noctis. I'm in the same boat as Nyx; I have no intention of being with or meeting my soulmate, I probably don't have one. But that's not gonna keep me down from living the life I want to live. If I find someone I want to be with who is not my soulmate, I'm not going to let "faithfulness" and "loyalty" keep me back from being with them."

 

Noctis nods slowly, "I guess...I just have been having these thoughts of "what ifs" "whys" and "how come to me?" lately. Sorry for sounding selfish or whiny but I don't have a lot of people who would take these concerns seriously, especially my other soulmates who I don't want them to feel like they're burdening me or anything or my dad who keeps reminding me that Vow thing." Libertus gives the prince a gentle, reassuring smile, "Being the prince of Lucis ain't easy. I do not envy you for that at all. I'm quite glad I'm just some commoner from Galahd. You will have a hell of a lot more on your plate than what I could ever imagine or do. It's nice, though, to know you have people supporting you through thick and thin. I guess having soulmates helps with that a lot. I do sometimes wonder if meeting my soulmate would make my life any easier, happier, better? Perhaps, perhaps not. It does get really lonely at times, but that's what having friends are for. Y'know? Having your friends also be your soulmates can be nice and yet so troublesome I guess. You cherish them with your whole heart but yet, sometimes you need to get away to not feel smothered. I guess that's how it is in most relationships honestly."

 

Libertus rubs the back of his head nervously. "I can't really say too much on the subject on relationships and soulmates since I've never communicated or met mine, but these are my personal thoughts and feelings on the matter. I'm not saying to cheat on or neglect your soulmates at all. If you want to establish boundaries or talk to them about things, do it. I'm sure you hear this a lot but communication opens a lot of doors, in anything and everything. Even outside of relationships between friends, coworkers, family, comrades, anyone who connects with anybody, communication is essential. Heh, I'm starting to sound like the Captain in a sense. He drills in our heads everyday that communication saves lives."

 

Noctis laughs briefly, "He always knows what to say at the right time, that's why he's the Captain." Libertus nods in agreement, "I'm very glad he's the Captain for sure, can't really think of anyone else who could fill his shoes. Those are going to be mighty big shoes for them to fill, and literally, the Captain's shoe size is massive."

 

"Well, thanks for listening to me ramble. I had this nagging feeling on my mind for awhile," Noctis says, getting up from the table. "Sure, no problem. I mean, that's what our job entails too," Libertus assures the prince. "Heh, yeah I'm sure, in the fine print somewhere in the Kingsglaive contract is a rule where you must listen to the prince of Lucis ramble and rave at you," Noctis says humorously. "Probably does somewhere," Nyx adds, "I guess that would go under the 'health and well-being of the royal family' clause." "Most likely," Crowe comments to the conversation, "hey, Prince, you got anything weighing you down that you feel like you can't tell anyone else, just come to us. We're sworn to secrecy if need be, y'know?" Noctis smiles at the Glaive's comforting words. "Thanks for listening to what I had to say, I feel a bit better now." "Good to hear, like Crowe says, we're here when ya need us." Nyx says firmly. Noctis nods and makes his leave for the doors. 

 

The 3 Glaives then look at each other for a moment in contemplation. "That was...rather random, don't ya think?" Nyx asks his comrades. Libertus shrugs, "I guess? But Noctis has always seemed aloof and...y'know...can get side-tracked easily with his true feelings." "You mean emotionally constipated," Crowe remarks. 

 

"I would have put it another way, but yeah that's what I was getting at." 

 

"You two have a feeling he's been thinking this way for a long time?" Nyx asks. 

 

Crowe ponders for a moment, "I'm sure it's been a topic on his mind for a bit. I mean he wouldn't randomly come to us on his on volition if he didn't feel like he needed to talk about something. Y'know how he is; kinda stubborn to the point where he'll give you the cold shoulder and the silent treatment to the ends of time if you rub him the wrong way." 

 

"True. Just seems like a quite personal topic for him to bring up with people like us." 

 

"He's got a lot on his mind. As Libs says, being a prince ain't easy. I'd take going to the Wall for 100 years than be royalty any day. Too much pressure, work, and politics. The poor guy can't even live a life he wants since his life was plotted out for him the day he was born. Kinda feel sorry for him in a way." 

 

"It's not like he can throw it all away to live a normal life," Nyx begins,  "I mean, we can resign our posts if we wanted to tomorrow. Not exactly a good or smart thing to do so suddenly but it is an option. For Noctis, that's not an option. He's the only heir to the Lucian throne and he's got the world on his shoulders essentially. Titan's got nothing on him when it comes to either having a meteor on your back or having all of Eos on your back. And that's really heavy a burden to have on only one person's back. No wonder Noctis seems rather aloof and rebellious, I would be too if my ultimate fate was chosen for me at birth without any indication I can have the power to change it otherwise. Sure, he can make some decisions here and there to help him seem like his life is on the cusp of 'normal' but he is really has no choice what is coming his way." 

 

"Wow, never thought you would be so incensed by this topic," Crowe observes. Nyx clicks his tongue, "As I said, I just feel sorry for him. And I feel like I owe it to him to relive his mind, even if just a bit, of his troubles. I know he would do the same for us if we had something to ramble about. That's why I like him; he's down to Eos and doesn't see himself as above anyone. If anything, I believe he would rather be a commoner and have no one say 'Your Highness' to him for the 1000th time in a day he passes someone. He's constantly reminded of what is slated for him whenever someone sees him as the 'Prince of Lucis' future King of Lucis rather than just Noctis. I owe to him to let him feel like he's just _Noctis_ for even just a moment."

 

"Escapism; the avoidance of reality by absorption of the mind in an imaginative situation, activity, or alternate circumstance," Crowe recites, "Noctis vying for this is a defense mechanism. It's not a dangerous thing, just a long as who wants to escape realizes that the reality they want to go to is not in fact real. Daydreaming is like this to a lesser extent. He's constantly bombarded with the fact he's going to have to rule a kingdom everyday of his life, no wonder he would want to feel some relief of escaping what's to come for him. I wouldn't be surprised at all that he's hiding how he _really_  feels about all this crap." 

 

"In any case, all we can do is talk to him if he needs and wants it. He's our prince and future King. And when the time comes when he ascends the throne, we'll be there for him. That's our duty as the Kingsglaive," Nyx affirms to his friends. Crowe and Libertus nod to their comrade. 

 

Meanwhile, Noctis feels a bit better after talking his personal thoughts to the close circle of Glaives he feels comfortable with. However, he still can't shake this feeling in his gut that feels heavy as a stone. The prince of Lucis doesn't know why he feels such a way; he has no right, no reason, and no basis for this emotion welling up him. The prince clinches his teeth in frustration as he ruminates once more why he's feeling this way, about why he has to talk to the Glaives rather than his soulmates, his own family. He should be able to talk to his family and soulmates about _anything_ , right? Then why can't he? Why must feel like he has to go behind their backs to even do such a thing? Thinking about it only makes Noctis narrow his eyes and feel a pounding in his head. 

 

This feeling...

 

it's so foreign, yet feels so familiar in a twisted, strange way. 

 

Why does he feel...

 

_guilt_?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most interesting of chapters but this is a slow burn after all. Lots of Worldbuilding and personal headcanons of mine are in this chapter
> 
> Crailas is actually an apparent misspelling of Clarus' name in the Final Fantasy XV Complete Official Guide and the portrait also looks nothing like Clarus' final design so I used this concept for his father. 
> 
> Hit me up on my [artblog](http://delarty.tumblr.com) for illustrations and references of the story


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis can't seem to wake up easily and the Tenebrae siblings have a heart-to-heart

 

 

The sounds of dripping water are too much to bear as he rouses from his uncomfortable position. 

 

Where is he? 

 

Where is here? 

 

His arms and legs feel so heavy. His body in general feels like a weight too heavy to move. But he must. Opening his eyes, Noctis finds himself on the floor of a rather gross tile floor that appears to not have been cleaned in many, many years. Not wanting to lay on it anymore, Noctis quickly gets up and sees he's in a bathroom of some kind; A very dirty, and very decaying bathroom. The prince looks around to find an exit when he first spies himself looking at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. Mesmerize with his own self looking back at him, Noctis walks up to the mirror and lays his hands over the sink to support himself for his body still feels quite sluggish for whatever reason. 

 

Noctis peers at his reflection and sees the condition he is in. There is obvious dark circles under his eyes and he looks quite pale. He doesn't feel sick but he definitely looks the part. Noctis rubs a hand over his face, hoping that the touch would make him look more awake but to no avail. The prince rolls his shoulders back and sighs deeply, closing his eyes taking a moment to try to concentrate on the task at hand. First, he will have to find someone who can help him and get him out of wherever this place may be. Noctis really doesn't want this to have been a kidnapping; those are getting old and he's too tired to even think about counting how many attempts there are to take him hostage. But whoever, if that, took him to this dingy place, they obviously did not secure it well at all since the door to the bathroom is clearly open for Noctis to leave whenever he pleases. 

 

Walking out of the bathroom, Noctis involuntarily closes his eyes when the brightness strains his eyes too much for him to bear. The wind whistles by him, almost making a screeching sound, making him shiver a bit even though he can't feel it brush by him. When he opens his eyes, a cloak of ghostly billowing mist is all he sees. Looking down at his feet, he sees his boots are apparently on solid pavement, hopefully. 

 

Noctis grunts a bit, trying to get his vision to sharpen as he attempts to look through the thick haze surrounding him. However, he can barely see but probably 5 feet in front of him at most. He treks lightly and carefully down the road as he passes by dilapidated, decaying structures that he doesn't recognize as a part of Insomnia. The Crown City does have slums on the outskirts of the main center, but not too this degree of rot where rust and decay are overwhelming. Or maybe he is just naive to the outer areas of Insomnia since Noctis doesn't visit these parts of town much, if at all. 

 

The Crown Prince tries to listen for any signs of life only to have the howling wind be his answer. The fog swirls and passes by him as if ignoring the prince all together; he is just as obstacle for the fog to glance as it flows by, like a stranger walking down the street. Noctis doesn't feel much of anything in this environment. All he feels is numbness, any sensations of the world around is numb to him. He can't quite put his finger on why he feels this way, maybe it's better that he not overthink about it. 

 

As the sounds of his boots break the eerie silence besides the whispering of the wind in his ears, Noctis feels a sudden tingling go up his spine. He braces himself as the prince stands in defensive position, wondering why his body suddenly felt the need to protect itself. He didn't hear or see anything that could possibly harm him. All that was around him are these creepy buildings, the fog, and the window blowing by. Noctis looks around wildly, trying to figure out what may be the reason why his body reacted in such a way. He doesn't see anything in particular that could or would cause him harm. Shaking his head, Noctis moves along, still feeling a bit antsy why he has such an adverse reaction so suddenly. 

 

Noticing he was walking right down the middle of the road, Noctis hops up on the sidewalk. He knows in the back of his mind that there would unlikely be anything driving down these roads, nevertheless Ignis' constant reminders of making him look left and right before crossing and staying on the side of the road repeat within his mind even after so many years later. 

 

After a couple of minutes of walking down the sidewalk, Noctis sees a brick wall to the side and follows it. 

 

That's when he heard something...

 

someone? 

 

Humming?

 

It was faint, but definitely a noise that sounds like someone else is here. But who? Why would anyone be in a place like this? And not be as apprehensive as Noctis is right now? 

 

Trying to pin point where the humming is coming from, Noctis jogs a bit before he comes across the source of the noise. Sitting on top of the brick wall, is a child? 

 

Why would a child be here? 

 

A young boy, no older than maybe 8 years old, if that, was happily humming to himself and swinging his legs to and fro. At the bottom of the wall are chalk drawings filled with innocent pictures of flowers, dogs, cats, clouds, stars, and many other childish motifs. He has short dark hair, black as a night, and bright blue eyes, it was if Noctis is looking at a perfect reflection of himself when he was younger...

 

Almost too perfect...

 

"Hey!" Noctis calls out to the boy. The boy snaps his head towards Noctis who looks rather surprised with his mouth opening, as if seeing another person in this place is such a surprise. "Do you know what this place is? Or where this is?" The young boy cocks his head to the side, but fails to answer Noctis' question. 

 

"Hi there!" the boy exclaims, smiling brightly. Noctis is taken back by the boy's exclamation. "U-Um hi?" Noctis says, a bit unsure of how to reply. The little boy then jumps down from the wall, onto the sidewalk to get a good look at Noctis. "Are you lost or something?" the boy asks, looking up to Noctis. "Yeah-kinda I guess. Do you know where we are?" Noctis asks the boy. The boy hums a bit and looks around, "I'm not too sure. I kinda just walked in here. Dunno how I got here either. I just found myself here. Kinda weird, huh?" 

 

"Y-yeah, pretty weird," Noctis agrees, "Say, kid, what's your name?" The boy then goes silent, looking a little uncomfortable. "Um, Dad says I shouldn't tell people who I don't know my name. That would be bad," the boy says apologetically. Noctis has to laugh a bit, "Your dad is a smart man." The boy then huffs a bit, "but my dad also says be polite to even those you don't know. So, my name is Noctis." 

 

Noctis' eyes widen for a second at the boy who shares his name. Wait a minute...shares? No, this boy...it has to be...but how, and why? 

 

"What's your name mister?" the boy Noctis asks, looking up at the shocked adult with bright, curious eyes. "Um...it's Noctis, how funny is that?" the older Noctis says, a bit shakily. The boy Noctis shrugs, "my Dad said after I was born the name became popular among boys. I'm not surprised you might have the same name as me. Heh heh, I never really got to meet any of them though, so you're the first Noctis besides me! Glad to meet ya!" 

 

Noctis smiles awkwardly as his younger looking counterpart. "So, do you know a way out of here?" The young Noctis shrugs once more as he looks around, "No, not really. I just suddenly got here. I guess if you walked far enough you would get out, but I dunno." Noctis crosses his arms in contemplation, looking down at the young boy, wondering why or how he was seeing his younger self in front of him. It wasn't like he has a younger brother or anything, he's an only child and 20 years old at that, all grown up. So how? 

 

Suddenly he gets a tinge of pain in his head, gasping sharply. "Noctis, are you okay?" the boy asks, looking worriedly at the young man in front of him grabbing his temples in pain. Noctis grits his teeth as he sees a flash of glowing eyes behind his closed eyelids briefly, and remembers. 

 

"Ah, y-yeah sorry. I just remembered, did you see anyone else besides you around here?" Noctis asks. The boy Noctis shakes his head. "Nope. Just been me this entire time. I was actually looking for someone too 'cause this place is really empty. I'd like to get back to my dad." "Same, I'd like to get back home too." The boy then looks around once more then back up to Noctis, "Are you sure you're all right. You looked like you were in really bad pain." Noctis shakes his head ligthly, "Yeah, sorry if I freaked you out. Just a bit of a headache." "Did you hit your head?" the boy asks. 

 

"Heh, maybe. I did wake up here for no reason."

 

"Well, that's a little weird. Once you get back home, maybe let someone check that for you." 

 

"I will. Don't worry about me." 

 

Noctis shakes his head once more. What was that thing he just saw? It seem so familiar yet so foreign, this sensation of fear and terror he felt flash just for a moment. He didn't know what he just saw but those eyes made him want to run far, far away. He didn't want this boy, Noctis apparently, to face what he just sees. There would be no way the boy would survive an encounter with that-that thing, whatever it is. Noctis didn't want to think what would happen if that monster caught the boy; he would be destroyed in a second. 

 

"Noctis, if you see someone with glowing eyes, run far away from them," the older Noctis firmly says to the boy, bending down to be at eye level with him. "Glowing eyes? No one has glowing eyes," the boy says, almost amusingly. However, the boy notices that the Noctis in front of him is not laughing and has quite a serious look to him. "I mean it, Noctis. I don't know who they are or what they want, but they are bad news. If you ever see them, don't stand around and run away."

 

"Oh okay," the boy says, looking a little nervous. A heavy blanket of silence coats the two until the boy says, "I'm gonna try and find my dad, maybe we'll see each other again!" And with that, the boy turns tail and runs down the road into the obscurity of the thick fog. Noctis is somewhat surprised at the boy's unexpected action. Was it something he said? He was only trying to warn him. Maybe he should have worded it differently to not spook the boy. In a way, if someone else was eavesdropping on their conversation, Noctis would have sounded like a madman. 

 

"Heh, I'm starting to think I'm going a little crazy," Noctis admits to himself. His train of thought is broken when he hears the metallic clang only a few yards away from him. "Huh?" Noctis asks himself and jogs towards the direction he heard the noise. Not caring about what or who maybe the cause, he just wants to find someone else besides his all too similar young self who does have the potential to help him. Noctis gets to a 4 way stop and sees 4 possibilities for him to go down. Noctis is about to choose one when he hears the noise once more  to his right along with a high pitched wail. Following the noise, Noctis jogs down the street only to stop suddenly in tracks when he hears a different noise under his feet than the hard pavement. It sounds freshly wet, and even smells. 

 

Blood? 

 

Noctis looks hesitantly down towards his feet to see the sole of his boots is stained red and he is standing in a pool of standing blood. The prince gasps as he sidesteps to get out of the blood pooling at his feet and then sees the source of it all. A creature, laying on its side, its flesh is torn apart, slashed in so many places that there is barely a spot of skin that is not stained with red. Noctis has to breathe a bit through his nose to keep the bile from rising any further in his throat when he sees the grizzly site, but even that doesn't help when the stench of carnage reaches his nostrils. 

 

Wait-how is he  _smelling_ this? He's obviously not in a place where his senses can comprehend sensations like these, so why is he getting nauseous from the stench? The prince covers his mouth and nose with his hand and quickly sprints away from the mound of fresh kill, not wanting to think about it anymore than he has to. 

 

Not wanting to return back, Noctis keeps moving forward and hears the sounds of metal dragging down on hard pavement. Gulping, Noctis treks carefully towards the noise, knowing that whatever maybe in front of him might appear suddenly because of the fog enveloping it. However, the noise then stops and Noctis stops along with it. The prince doesn't move an inch, he hardly breathes thinking that his own breathing may even be too loud for him to bear in this palpable atmosphere. 

 

That's when he saw them. Those eyes that he saw before, but how could he? He's never been here before, yet his memory says he has seen them before. Where before? Why is his mind tricking him now of all times! Those eyes are boring into his very soul as its unapparent gaze directs their attention straight to him right through the fog as if it wasn't there in the first place. 

 

His legs refuse to move even though his brain is screaming at them to do such; he's frozen in place with fear. Noctis' breath hitches as he hears the metallic scrapping once more. Was this thing moving around, he couldn't tell at all, and he didn't really want to know. 

 

Somehow, someway, Noctis feels a brief surge of bravery as he shakily but surely speaks, "Who are you?" to the thing cloaked in the fog. 

 

Noctis is met with silence. The prince tries a second attempt at communicating with whatever is using the fog as cover when he suddenly is met with a flying spear going right towards his chest. 

 

Noctis can only gasp when the spear makes contact with him, right through his chest. The prince crumples to the ground, all his air escaping his lungs, his vision swaying dangerously. How he is still somewhat conscious he has no idea, and how he is feeling no pain, yet feels all the effects of just being stabbed with a spear are present. 

 

"N---!"

 

"---tis!" 

 

"------ase! W---e --p!" 

 

He starts hearing very muffled voices from afar, so far far away from him. He can barely distinguish them as voices anyway, but they are definitely calling out, to something, someone. Noctis gasps for breath, feeling nearly all the air in him escape. He's like a fish out of water, gasping for air where there is none. All he can do is look up to see those dreaded glowing eyes again, and the dark form of the one who thrusts that damned spear through him. 

 

"Ah-ah, wh-who...are....y-you?" Noctis gasps out, struggling with every syllable to sound coherent. The dark form says nothing once again, and instead leans over to pull the spear out of Noctis' dying body. The prince is so numb that the sensation of a spear being pulled out of his chest is nothing than some movement and unpleasant noises as his innards are being torn apart. The shadow figure then full releases the spear from Noctis' form and turns to walk away. 

 

"W---w-wait--!" Noctis says with thready breath as he sees the retreating form of the dark figure go back into the billowing fog. However, his consciousness can no longer keep him awake as his vision blurs and darkness envelops his eyes, effectively cutting off any other words or thoughts Noctis has for the something that did this to him. 

 

After his sight goes black, so too does his mind as he succumbs completely to unconsciousness with those distant voices still calling out to him. 

* * *

 

"N---s!" 

 

"----ct!

 

"C'---No--!" 

 

He feels something shaking him, and quite frankly annoying him. All he wants to do is sleep for Six-sake! He then feels someone gently tapping his face, trying to rouse him from his slumber. He doesn't want to wake up just yet feeling this groggy, but if he has to feel anything else trying to wake him from his beauty sleep, he won't be a happy camper once his eyes open to the world. 

 

What did it is when he feels the taps becoming a little more heavy handed on his face. Was someone trying to slap him awake? No, that's the last straw! 

 

Noctis groans quietly and slowly opens his eyes to see the 3 worried faces of his soulmates look down at him. He quickly shuts his eyes again when he see how bright the room was lit. Was it still morning? What time is it? And why was it so Gods-damn bright in here? 

 

"Wha---?" Noctis is about to ask before he is cut off by Prompto wrapping his arms tightly around him. "Noct!" he exclaims, digging his face into Noctis' shoulder. Noctis looks confused at Prompto's abrupt behavior and sees his other soulmates breathe a deep sigh of relief and have the same relieved look on their faces. 

 

"Woah, what's going on?" Noctis asks his soulmates, looking rather bewildered as he holds Prompto close to him. His older soulmates look at each other for a moment before looking back at Noctis. Ignis then runs a hand though Noctis' hair, feeling the sensation of the prince's soft dark locks on his fingers, as if for a comforting mechanism. 

 

"Well, to put it simply, you refused to wake up," Ignis says solemnly. Noctis looks confused at his adviser and then looks to Gladio who has the same serious expression on his face. "What do you mean?" the prince asks. 

 

"A maid was in the apartments for scheduled cleaning and found you were still asleep in bed. I was in a meeting and Gladio and Prom had already departed for their morning training. However, several hours had already passed from then and the maid had entered the apartments around noon and found you when she went upstairs to clean the second floor. When she finished the second floor, she noticed you were still asleep even when she made such a ruckus with the vacuum and cleaning. Concerned, she approached you and had called out your name several times, even reportedly yelling at you, yet you did not stir. She then called for back up, and that is when we were contacted."

 

Ignis pauses for a moment, recollecting the events that happen, "When we got the call that something was wrong, I immediately went up to the apartments. I arrived first on the scene and saw a team of Crownsguard  entered the fray along with the maid who found you in such a deep state of unconsciousness. They informed me of the situation and that is when I tried to rouse you myself. I checked your vitals and made sure you were breathing and nothing seemed out of the ordinary besides no one having the ability to rouse you from sleep. A Crownsguard medic was also on the scene and confirmed my findings. No one knew what to do except the medic said to make sure your vitals were stable until you finally wake. A few Crownsguard remain downstairs, but other than that, they migrated to the second floor when Prompto and Gladio arrive."

 

"You were so still," Prompto says quietly, barely above a whisper, "if it wasn't for your subtle breathing, we thought you were dead." "It wasn't until you started thrashing in your sleep that it was obvious you were trying to wake up but couldn't," Gladio adds. Noctis raises an eyebrow, "I was thrashing in my sleep?" "Yeah, you were jerking around and even hyperventilating, we had no idea what was going on," Prompto says, looking at Noctis with a pained expression, "you looked so scared even without your eyes open." "Thank the Six you woke when you did, or else I would have had Gladio fetch the medic again," Ignis says, still feeling drained from watching his soulmate have such a violent episode and being helpless to do anything. 

 

"Did you have a nightmare or something? Whatever you were dreaming of, it must have been pretty bad," Gladio asks. Noctis contemplates for a moment, trying to think of what he was dreaming to make him act so weirdly, "Um, now that you mention it, I can't really remember. Sorry." "It is all right, Noct. We are relieved that you are with us back in the land of the conscious. However, this is quite concerning and cannot be ignored. I know you had mentioned to me before that you were feeling rather tired as of late and I wanted you to tell me if this escalated into something that could affect your health. Apparently it has and your father will want to know what has been ailing you." 

 

Noctis grimaces a bit. His father already had enough on his plate and to have him worry about his son more than he should be would only cause the King more headaches. "I-I'm fine okay. I just couldn't wake up easily is all." "You can say that again. The maid yelled into your ear for 10 minutes and still not a peep from you. I would say that is anything but okay to me," Gladio states gravely. "Noct, I don't know what's happening, but I don't like it. I don't want something that could have been prevented go out of control and you get hurt," Prompto confesses, taking hold of Noctis' hand and squeezing it. 

 

The prince feels a bit guilty for putting his soulmates through this mess but he also feel quite irritated. They're making a huge mess out of nothing! So he's been a bit tired and sleepy, big deal! He probably would have woken up on his own albeit extremely late at a very strange time, but awake nonetheless. Maybe if they would have waited a little longer his apparent violent episode would have ended and we would have woken up by then and everything would have been peachy. All this was getting really irksome! 

 

"I swear I'm fine!" Noctis declares, a little more loudly than he wanted. Noctis immediately regrets his outburst when he sees Prompto shrink back a bit. The prince looks hastily away to the side of the bed, "Look, I appreciate you all were looking out for me. And I'm sorry for putting you all through that, but really I'm fine." "Noct, you don't have to put up a front for us. We're concerned 'cause we care, all right?" Gladio prods Noctis. "Yeah, I know, but really guys, I'm fine. Really I am, I just needed more sleep obviously," Noctis insists. Noctis then leans over to Prompto, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

 

"Now, I would like to get out of bed. What time is it?" Noctis asks, trying to sidestep the subject at hand. Ignis looks down at his wristwatch, "About 4 in the afternoon." Noctis is startled at how late he slept, "Woah, really? Wow, guess I did need that extra sleep after all. But now, I feel like a million crowns!" The prince stretches for a moment before making a move to get out of the bed. However, the prince didn't realize his legs had other plans when he tried to land on his feet and his legs feel like jelly, nearly collapsing to the floor. He didn't though for Prompto caught him by the arm, and helps the prince to his feet. Noctis sometimes forgets that Prompto's training make it so that he can lift up Noctis if the situation calls for it, and that the blonde is actually quite strong despite his demure facade. Prompto won't let that fact rest, especially when their arm wrestling count is 12 to nothing in Prompto's favor. 

 

"Ah, well, still just waking up," Noctis says playfully as he gets to his feet. However, his three soulmates still look pensive. "I'm going to go take a shower," the prince announces as he moves slowly to the bathroom. The three soulmates watch as Noctis closes the door and hear the sounds of the water running. 

 

"What was that all about?" Gladio asks his other two soulmates in the room. Ignis shakes his head, "I am not sure. However, Noct is hiding something very concerning and is not willing to tell any of us." "But, we're his soulmates!" Prompto exclaims, "He's suppose to tell us if something is wrong." Ignis smiles sadly at his blonde soulmate, "Indeed Prompto, however, sometimes we must keep some things to ourselves regardless that are souls are forever tied to each other. I do agree with you on this matter, Prompto, that we as soulmates should not hide any health concerns from each other. In any relationship, regardless of being soulmates or not, this is a matter that one should not conceal for any reason, even if it is painful to bear." 

 

Prompto looks up at Ignis with almost scared eyes, "Is...is something that wrong with Noct?" Ignis sighs once one, "I cannot be certain for I highly doubt Noctis would voluntarily be examined by a physician except by order of the King. Which Noctis would not be receptive to at all. This would all go much more smoothly if Noct decides to pursue the situation willingly, but we know how he is." "Is there anything we can do?" Prompto asks, looking like a lost puppy. "All we can do is hope Noctis takes the appropriate actions. We have no legal power to make Noctis do anything, even if we are his soulmates. Our opinions are just a formality in the grand scheme of things for now." 

 

"For now?" Gladio asks. "Yes, once we take the Vow of Fidelity, all legality concerning such things as life and health will fall to us. For now, that power is held with his father, the King. And then to Clarus, your father, and then to my Uncle, if need be. Once we take the Vow, the King, Lord Shield Clarus, and my Uncle will waive their right and responsibility as Noctis' proxy and caretaker. However, even then, we can only serve as the decision makers in life or death situations or if Noctis lacks the ability to make the appropriate decisions on his own, which, thank the Six, has not happened," Ignis explains.

 

"So in other words even if we had the power to have Noct examined, the initial part falls on him alone to start it," Gladio paraphrases. "Correct. It is a complicated matter, and a delicate one at that. I can explain to the King what has happened and he very well may order a physician to examine his son and Noctis will have very little choice in the matter. The only thing that may make this difficult is Noctis' stubbornness and temper."

 

The three soulmates remain silent for a moment. "Do you think the Crownsguard medic would say anything?" Prompto asks. "Not necessarily. If whatever ails the prince is not deemed life threatening to have His Majesty intervene, they do not need to consult anyone other than their superior that the matter has been taken care of. 

It would be up to someone with personal connection to Noctis to inform the King of anything that ails him," Ignis says to his blonde soulmate. "Meaning us," Gladio pipes up. "Indeed," the adviser agrees. Prompto shifts uncomfortably on his feet. 

 

Just then, Noctis emerges from the bathroom just wearing a bathrobe, "I forgot to bring clean clothes with me." He quickly shuffles over to the dresser, pulls out some clothes, and retreats back to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

In an large, empty room, a lone figure stands alone looking somberly out towards the beautiful, clear skies. 

 

"How deceiving. Outside looks so free, yet not even the wilds offer a semblance of freedom." Then a cool, gust a wind makes them shiver a bit, however, it is not an uncomfortable sensation at all. 

 

"Gentiana." 

 

"My Lady Lunafreya." 

 

The dark haired woman bows her head in greeting as does Lunafreya. Being a medium to the Gods taught Lunafreya to remain humble and aware of their presence and her duty to them. However, she never thought of her duty in vain or her position as higher than anyone else in the world. The Gods would never allow such unsightly behavior from their anointed Oracle in the first place regardless if House Flueret contains the blood of the Oracles. Gentiana praises Lunafreya for her humility and goodwill towards the people and her drive to obtain peace for all of Eos, especially for ascending to her position at such a young age. 

 

"My Lady, forgive me for not arriving sooner. It was imperative that I wait for the opportune moment to speak with you again." 

 

"There is nothing to forgive, Gentiana. I have missed you much." 

 

Gentiana smiles for a moment. "Yes, as have I."

 

Lunafreya then looks back out to the large window in the room, fields full of sylleblossoms and rich green grasses. "Tenebrae is so beautiful. I am so blessed to remain in a wondrous place, however, even the most exquisite of paradises hide a darker side."

 

"I am afraid so my Lady. I wish there was more I could do for you under your grim circumstances, but alas, I can only do so much. But know this, Lunafreya, you shall always have the Gods' blessing."

 

Lunafreya echoes Gentiana's smile, "Thank you. Knowing I have you with me, my friend, put my worries at ease, even if for just a moment." 

 

"As I said, it's the least I could do for you." 

 

Lunafreya motions for Gentiana to approach her to be at her side. "Gentiana, do you recall when Noctis was here for his recovery that we would stay out in the sylleblossoms and watch the petals fly and dance around us?"

 

"I remember well, my Lady. You tried your best to help the young prince see goodness in the world once more and not be afraid of going outside again. The poor boy was quite frightened and you helped greatly in nurturing the prince's love for the beauty of nature despite its feral ways."

 

Lunafreya nods, "It took a long time for him to recover physically. I do not know if the mental scars of that horrible incident ever faded. I haven't seen him in so long I can still only picture him as the scared little boy who would have horrid nightmares on a nightly basis and him finally smiling after so long I thought that he had forgotten how to do such entirely." 

 

"Yes, it was a blessing to see the prince full of life once more, far from being on Death's door." 

 

The Oracle smiles sweetly before her face turns severe, "Gentiana, I have a confession."

 

"And what is that, My Lady?" 

 

Lunafreya takes a moment to gather her thoughts, "I...can't help but feel a bit apprehensive for whatever reason. About...something I feel is amiss." 

 

"You're being held a hostage, My Lady. I'm sure that is the reason for your unease." 

 

"I guess that is a part of it, however, I sense it's something else entirely. Something far more nefarious than what the Empire is plotting from its external endeavors. I have no evidence to support these sensations, but I can't help but feel something is brewing behind the curtains."

 

"Are you worried for the Prince?" 

 

Lunafreya bites her lip as she turns back to Gentiana's peaceful face. "I admit this may be a part of my own selfishness, but he has yet to contact me through our means of communication. I understand he's a busy man and has concerns far greater than I could ever imagine-"

 

"Do not compare the weight of your situations, My Lady." Gentiana interrupts, "he may have a large burden on his shoulders, but you do as well. Your burden are just as heavy as his." 

 

"Yes, I understand. My apologies for saying something so foolish."

 

"You are no fool, My Lady. Fools are those who are ignorant to the plight of others and the affect of their actions. How I wish I could put your mind at peace." 

 

"You've done far more for me than I think you realize, Gentiana. I am grateful for your companionship and for your grounding words. It can get very difficult to put up a calm face every time the Niflheim Empire invades yet another area of the world, knowing there is very little I can do. I know very little of the Empire's working, but I am very aware of when they conquer a new space in the world from eager sources to tell me. I am worried that they would have the motive and brawn to want to go after Insomnia next."

 

"Insomnia is the pinnacle of power on Eos. It is a prize the Empire has been vying for a long time now. They would use any means to take it." 

 

"Yes, that is true. My worry lies with Noctis and his future. I understand why he has limited his communications with me, that is no fault of his. I just wish I could get some indication he's doing all right. This feeling of unease...I feel as though this is connected to him in someway."

 

Gentiana smiles sadly towards the young woman. 

 

"Why not send the notebook once more? I will see to it that Umbra makes it to the Prince."

 

Lunafreya lowers her head slightly, "Noctis himself requested I do not communicate through the notebook out of fear for my safety if Umbra is intercepted with the notebook and the Empire somehow got their hands on it. That would put both our lives in danger, I do not dare risk putting Noctis' life in jeopardy for my own selfishness." 

 

Gentiana sighs slowly, "You of all people are the least selfish. Always putting everyone else's needs before yours. Allow yourself this momentary "selfishness". I'm sure the Prince would want to know how you are doing with all that has happened to you. The Prince has his best intentions to keep you safe, however, I do not believe he realized the effect of his efforts had such an ill effect. The decision may have also not been of his own doing or choice; the Prince isn't even allowed to call his own soulmates by their names when communicating with them through their soul-bonds." 

 

The Oracle sighs solemnly, "To think one can't even address their soul-bound by their own name is tragic. Again, it is out of safety for their lives, but I can't help but think how truly heartbreaking that must be. When soulmates have to ignore each other out of fear for their safety. I hope one day that when peace finally reigns in this land that such a painful thing will never have to exist and that those soul-bonded to one another can talk freely without any reservation."

 

"A wonderful goal, My Lady. I wish to see such peace fall on this land, and I know that it will happen with you here. You are the Oracle for this very reason." 

 

"You flatter me, Gentiana. I maybe the Oracle but I am still very human to the core and a daughter of House Flueret. I will help the people of Eos any way I possibly can. When I am finally out of the clutches of the Empire, I will make every effort I can to bring peace to Eos, and I hope to do that with Noctis with him as the King of Lucis."

 

"I have no doubts that you as the Oracle, and Noctis as the King would achieve such a feat. Your goals are the same even if your circumstances are not. His soulmates are no doubt eager to see him be King of a land of concord and camaraderie. What a wonderful world I see you in, for Noctis, for the people of Eos." 

 

Lunafreya nods as she turns fully to Gentiana. "Thank you, Gentiana. I know I have much expected of me, not only as the Oracle but as a person. I still have much to learn, but with people like you at my side, I will learn and I will grow." 

 

Just then the padding of paws on the marble floor get Lunafreya's attention. The Oracle kneels to pat Umbra on the head. Gentiana smiles gently at Umbra and Lunafreya, "Talk to him. I'm sure he wants to know how you are doing." 

 

Umbra barks softly at Lunafreya, almost as if urging her to do what Gentiana asked. Lunafreya runs her hand through Umbra soft fur and reaches for the pack on Umbra's back that houses the notebook she and Noctis communicate through. 

 

She looks through the elegant, leather-bound notebook briefly, looking at their previous entries from when they were children. However, the entries abruptly end to around their mid teenage years, when Noctis requested that they not use the notebook for awhile until tensions between Lucis and Niflheim lessened. However, tension between the nations didn't lessen at all and instead increased, which left Lunafreya and Noctis without communicating for many, many years. Lunafreya cursed herself when she thought Noctis had forgotten about her entirely in a moment's weakness, and chastised herself for even thinking such a narrow concept. She knew Noctis was fighting his own battles as well as her own. 

 

Since the death of her mother, and her brother's enlistment into the Niflheim army, Lunafreya is left horribly alone and to the devices of the Empire with little choice of her own. As much as she wants to write to Noctis, she didn't want to endanger him in any way, shape, or form. However, being so lonely for many years, Lunafreya has to fight the urge to want to tell Noctis of her plight, but respects his wishes nonetheless. Having Gentiana by her side was a Gods-send, as well as having Umbra and Pryna to keep her company. Many lonely days and nights, Umbra and Pryna would curl up by the Oracle while she tried to quiet her sobs. The very few times she is allowed outside is only by the permission of the Empire and under strict supervision. She has not had day to herself or allowed to roam free among the beautiful Tenebraen landscape as she once enjoyed as a child. 

 

Her presence among the masses is a political show used by the Empire but she has a tiny semblance of freedom with the people of Eos for the Empire knew that keeping their Oracle under permanent lock and key would not be the wisest of decisions. Of course, Lunafreya is only allowed to go to the parts under Niflheim's rule, but it was a small reprieve to finally get out Fenestala Manor, once her beloved home now turned prison. When she is with the people, Lunafreya thrives and can be herself once more, if only for a limited amount of time. But it was instance like these that the Oracle cherishes and clings onto to revive her motivation to bring peace to Eos. 

 

Lunafreya turns to the last page of the notebook that has anything written on it, and her face turns a bit forlorn. It is a letter written Noctis' rather simple script, but the message is clear and apologetic.

 

_Luna,_

_I know this isn't easy to ask or request but as you know, things aren't getting better between Lucis and Niflheim. As much as we want to negotiate peace terms, I'm afraid we are nowhere close to obtaining that. My dad is fighting an uphill battle at this point, and the Council can't help much either. At this point, we're at a standstill._

_There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about you and how you are doing. I'm so sorry I can't do more for you other than this. You're one of my most cherished friends and I would do anything to keep you safe. Of course, look at what has happened to you and I bet others would have different opinions of what I could have done for you. As much as I wanted to help you and Tenebrae, I can only do so much even if I am a prince._

_Maybe I'm trying to make best of the situation at hand and thinking that this will all blow over, or it's some kind of bad dream that we're having a hard time waking up, but if only it was that. But that's not the case, and that's just wishful thinking on my part. It's as if my dad is trying to hide the severity of the situation from me but I know. I can tell from the way he looks so tired all the time and how no one will address me directly about what is happening. I'm having to learn everything from other people who are willing to risk punishment for informing me. I maybe still a "child" in age and to my dad, but I still have a right to know what is happening. I know you would want to know the same, even if I don't wish for it to be true._

_Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that with how things are at the moment, I think it would be best to pause our communications through the notebook for awhile until things get better. I understand if you hate me for this, but I don't want anything to happen to you if someone else got a hand on this notebook. This is all I can do to keep you safe._

_Please forgive me._

_Noctis_

 

 

 

Lunafreya tears up a bit at that last paragraph, "Noctis, I could never hate you. There is no fiber in my being that could possibly hate you, ever. I understand why you had to do this, it is of not fault of your own. Please don't ever think I could hate you." 

 

The Oracle reads the letter one last time before going to the next page to write a letter of her own. She glides her pen elegantly over the page, putting emotion and thought into what she wants to say. Lunafreya has much to say to Noctis, and it would take many, many years for her to tell him all the details and tidbits. Gentiana watches as the Oracle carefully writes her letter while the dogs curl up by Lunafreya's writing desk. Feeling satisfied with what she wrote, Lunafreya puts her pen down and closes the book. She then turns to Umbra to put the notebook in his backpack. 

 

"Please take this to Noctis if you can. I would greatly appreciate it." 

 

Umbra woofs to the Oracle and then gives Pryna one final lick on the snout before leaving the room. 

 

"I know I should feel better about writing to Noctis, but I still feel uneasy," Lunafreya admits. "Don't be, My Lady. You were following your heart, and your heart wanted to reach out to him. There has been no crime committed," Gentiana reassures the Oracle. 

 

Just then, the doors open, startling Lunafreya in her chair. She straightens up to see her brother, Ravus, come into the room. 

 

"Brother, what a surprise. It has been awhile since you came to visit me at Fenestala Manor. What calls for the occasion?" Lunafreya asks cautiously. 

 

Ravus remains stoic as he looks at his sister with an impassive gaze. He then turns his focus to Gentiana, "Gentiana, if you would, please leave me with my sister." The dark haired woman remain expressionless, but makes her way out the doors nonetheless. 

 

Lunafreya stands with a guarded look to her and stiffly. "Again I ask, it is rare for you to return home since you've been so busy being the High Commander, what calls for your arrival?" Ravus looks away, almost with a guilty look. "I apologize for being away for so long and so frequently, leaving you all alone in your isolation. I apologize for not being a better brother to you. You're the only family I have left and I cherish your well-being more than anything." 

 

The Oracle softens her expression a bit before motioning for them to sit at the sitting furniture in the near the large glass windows looking out towards the fields of sylleblossoms. The siblings sit down and take a moment of quietude between them before Ravus speaks up. 

 

"I do not blame you for having any ill-will against me. Look at me; I have practically sold Tenebrae to the Empire without putting out much of a fight. Our mother would probably scold me for what I have done."

 

"Our mother would never think of her son as such. She would be rolling in her grave if she would be hearing you say such things," Lunafreya reprimanded Ravus. The former Tenebraen prince sighs in resignation. "Indeed, I apologize for my thoughtless words." 

 

Lunafreya looks up to her brother with a much more gentle look on her face, "Brother, I...I do miss your company." "And I have missed you. I've been so busy as of late that even attempting to return to Tenebrae is quite rare. I do not mean to neglect you, Lunafreya. In order to prevent Tenebrae from becoming rubble and dust like Galahd, I must do what I must to keep Tenebrae and you safe."

 

"I understand, I just wish you didn't have to resort to such extreme measures. Tenebrae and its people have suffered enough; I want to prevent anymore harm to them as humanly possible," Lunafreya states to her brother. "I...I had no choice in the matter. And besides, even if I did, I believe I would take the same path and I have done to this very day. I have made grave mistakes and for that, I will never forget but will move forward and not let those mistake burden me more than they should," Ravus explains. 

 

"And what mistakes might those be?" Lunafreya asks tentatively. "That's none of your concern. For now, I want you to remain as you are. Hopefully one day I can be trusted enough with a territory of my own and that may well be Tenebrae," Ravus says with a serious tone. 

 

"Forgive me for my cynicism, but I do not believe the Empire would do such a grand gesture."

 

"Luna, it is a lofty ambition, but the only action that I can take-"

 

"So they give you Tenebrae and what then? They might as well leave to have our House rule once more-"

 

"You know that would never happen. Tenebrae is a protectorate under the Empire and will always be until otherwise. Even if we can negotiate peace with Lucis, it is preferable to still be under the rule of the Empire than having Tenebrae left to its own devices without any means of reconstruction."

 

"It sounds to mean like you're giving up..." Lunafreya says bitterly under her breath. 

 

Ravus sighs heavily, "If you are still hoping the King of Lucis would liberate Tenebrae you're wasting your efforts. Do you forget it was the King who abandoned our mother, murdered by the Empire while he escaped back to Insomnia, effectively causing Tenebrae's fall? I would never under any circumstance ask any kind of aid from Lucis ever again. All he cared about was his wimp of a son rather than the entirety of Tenebrae and its people. What thanks did he give our mother for her efforts? To be left alone to die in her own blood is what. I saw no King that day, or to this day. I see a coward who ran in the face of danger-"

 

"Ravus!" Lunafreya said sharply, "That is no way to speak of the King. Noctis is the True King and His Majesty was trying to protect him to protect the future of our world. Saying that our mother died in vain is a disservice to her. She aided in protecting Noctis and our world in turn." 

 

Ravus shut his eyes and rubbed his temples a bit. "You're right, I let my emotions get the better of me. Our mother acted bravely in the face of danger. I shall always remember her strong will and unwavering spirit. I meant no disgrace to her, and for that I am sorry. As for Lucis, I shall never ally myself to the King of Lucis. If there ever was a day that Lucis is able to fully liberate Tenebrae, and what a day that would be, I would be thankful, yes, but that would be the only instance I would ever thank anything or anyone from Lucis."

 

Ravus shifts in his chair to look outwards to the fields of sylleblossoms. "How I remember watching you dance and play in those fields. You looked so carefree and joyful I was jealous when I couldn't accompany you since I had my tutoring session to attend to. Those few times that we did play together were some of the memories I cherish most with Mother watching as we played." 

 

Lunafreya smiles recollecting the memories of her and Ravus when they were younger, "You almost dropped me one time when you tossed me up in the air. Mother nearly passed out from fright watching that near fiasco." 

 

"But luckily I didn't, just a momentary slip of the hand is all. I was in control the entire time."

 

"I'm sure you were, but to mother it didn't appear as such. I would trust you with my life, Ravus." 

 

The blonde haired man looks at his sister with sincere tenderness, "And I with you. I would do anything to protect you from harm. I want to see you happy and have a genuine smile upon your face once more. That is my wish for you." Ravus then leans over and places a gentle kiss onto Lunafreya's forehead. 

 

"Sometimes I yearn for those days when we were children. Not a care in the world, enjoying what appeared to be a wondrous world. That was then and this is now," Ravus laments. 

 

"The world is still a beautiful place, we need to make it so that all of Eos may enjoy its beauty," Lunafreya says. 

 

"Of course, Luna," Ravus answers. The two Tenebraen siblings sit in a comfortable silence as they watch the sun set upon their land, wishing for the sun rise upon a freed, and tranquil land once more. 

* * *

* * *

 

As he watched the moon rise high in the sky, Noctis drums his fingers on sidetable. The Crown City is world renowned for its beauty at night with all the city lights rivaling the brightness of the stars in the heavens above. However, Noctis is finding that the name of the city is having an effect on him; he can't seem to sleep. He knew this would happen since he pretty much slept the day away. Ever since the incident this morning, his soulmates kept checking on him to see if he was all right, to which Noctis always answered with a firm "yes". 

 

His soulmates are sleeping in the bed and he decides to stay on the first floor as to not disturb them as they slept. He promised to go to bed a little while later when the other three urge him to try and get his sleeping rhythm back in sync, but Noctis is too restless to try and do such at the time. He urges his soulmates to go to bed without him even when they suggested for him to lie down in the bed and see if that would help. 

 

So he is here, on one of the leather couches watching the lights of Insomnia light up the dark room, alone with his thoughts. Noctis wouldn't admit it openly but is relieved to have the downstairs to himself for the night. He and his soulmates established boundaries in their relationship and knew that they would need time off from each other every now and then which is why they had these large couches, sofas, and chairs for those who needed some space to escape to. Noctis is the one to use this space the most out of all of them since technically this is his apartment while his soulmates have their own apartments in the same area of the residential floor of the Citadel. If need be, Noctis could escape to one of his soulmate's very unused and neglected apartments but he doesn't need to do such a drastic maneuver and simply goes to the first floor instead. The four of them did have the policy that they all attempt to sleep in the same bed every night when they can but sometimes even that needs to be broken for instances likes these when the bed feels just a bit too cramped for 4 people even when it could fit 6 people comfortably with room to spare for its large size. 

 

The prince glances at the clock momentarily to see its large numbers saying "2:52 am". Noctis rubs his face in frustration. In a couple of hours, Ignis will wake to serve breakfast and Gladio and Prompto will make their way to their Crownguard training. And here is Noctis, on the couch having nothing to do except wait for exhaustion to take him over when he feels so jittery inside. He's done all he can to try and go to sleep; count objects, watch television, listen to music, even eat a little bit, but to no avail. He knew this would happen and he would be absolutely cranky when it is needed for him to be fully awake and alert for the day. 

 

Noctis briefly wonders how much he can function without sleep and see how far he could possibly take it. No doubt he will be a mess probably in the early afternoon hours, but it looks like this is the course of action he's going to take. He then remembers one thing from his childhood that would help him go to sleep and it was quite effective. 

 

Before Ignis became fully invested in his job as adviser and caretaker of the prince's well-being, as children, Ignis would actually aid Noctis in his mischievous adventures. One of Noctis' favorite activities was stargazing, so they would sneak out of the Citadel and go to the gardens and lie on the soft grass and gaze at the stars for hours on end. However, that was when Noctis didn't have his full warping abilities and could not go very high to get above the light pollution down below. This time, however, he could fly as high as he wants, to the very heavens if he chose to, well, maybe not that high yet. 

 

Going upstairs quietly, Noctis takes the jacket he had been wearing that day that is tossed aside on the couch. He looks upon the fast asleep faces on his soulmates, their faces illuminated by the moonlight pouring in. They all look so serene and beautiful like this Noctis couldn't help but stare at them momentarily. Not wanting to disturb them by a sudden noise or movement, Noctis quietly leaves the room to go towards his destination; the towers of the Citadel. 

 

Usually very limited access is allowed to certain people who can actually go to the top of the towers as it is used as an observation desk for the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive along with specialized maintenance workers who maintain the structural integrity of the towers. Noctis is allowed to the very tip top of the towers, however the bridge between the main pinnacle that concentrates power to the barrier over Insomnia is the best place to view the Crown City from all sides. No one can access the outside of the bridge unless they could warp up to it, people like Noctis have the ability to do such. The prince rarely goes to this particular place nowadays since he barely has the time to do such. 

 

And he's been highly discouraged from such reckless behavior in the past by several sources, that namely from Ignis. However, today is a day where the prince of Lucis is feeling rather antsy and wants to break this spell of restlessness in his bones. 

 

Noctis boards the elevator to the main hub of the Citadel where he can access the towers. Very few Citadel workers are up during the dead of night with the exception of the night crew and night shifts of Kingsglaive and Crownsguard. Otherwise, the large hallways are quite barren with only a person passing by every once in awhile, bowing their head momentarily when Noctis passes by them. The prince arrives to the elevator that brings him up to the top of the towers. Of course, he must use his cardkey to get to the very top but otherwise it's not a cumbersome ordeal. It takes awhile for the elevator to get to the top, but the wait to see the view is worth it. Once at the top, Noctis exits the elevator and instead of going to the observation deck which would require him having to go up another elevator, the prince turns to go outside. 

 

Outside, Noctis braces himself for the whipping of the wind all the way up at the top. It is quite chilly up here as well since there is barely anything resisting the elements, not even the barrier helps with that. Noctis goes towards the edge of the tower and jumps down to the bridge. The bridge is actually connected to the highest level of the tower one can get to, however, access is strictly prohibited for the concentration of power is so immense that those not used to the effects of the Crystal may be harmed. That is why there is a second bridge much lower than the first one for the denizens of the Citadel to use where the power of the Crystal is not as potent and safe to use. 

 

Noctis enjoys feeling of the chilly breeze on his face momentarily before warping over to the spot on the bridge which he believes is the best place to see all of the Crown City. Noctis is careful to avoid the "seal" at the center of the bridge where the power of the Crystal is harnessed into the barrier for if he tampered with that his father would be alerted that something was wrong. Instead, Noctis remains on one side of the bridge and sat down on the top to look at all the lights down below him. 

 

In a way, the Crown City is like a mirror image of the night sky; stars shining against a blanket of darkness. Throughout Eos, the Crown City is known as "the place that never sleeps" and it keeps true to its namesake; the city is never truly asleep for something or someone is always awake. Noctis may have not appreciated the metropolis he lives in when he was younger, and even know he sometimes takes the grandeur for granted, but he's comes to have an appreciation for the city and its citizens that his father wants to nurture in him. Noctis may have only traveled outside Insomnia once, and viewed it as a prison in some lights, however he is grateful to call this place home. 

 

As Noctis gazes upon the lights of Insomnia, he starts to feel a bit drowsy. The lights start to become a bit fuzzy and he yawns. 

 

"I guess coming out to the fresh air has helped me feel sleepy now," Noctis says to himself, "heh, and out of all the places to do such." The prince knows that sleeping out here is probably not the best idea he ever had but if it helps him fall asleep, he doesn't care at this point. He's too exhausted to care. 

 

The prince scoots himself to the center of the roof and folds his hands behind his head. The thrum of the Crystal's power in the back of his head lulls hims to close his eyes and finally receives blessed relief. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

He feels the faint tickle of moisture upon his face. 

 

Rain? No...

 

Perhaps a drizzle? 

 

No, too light for that. 

 

Feeling a hard surface upon his face, Noctis slowly opens his eyes to see thick, billowing mist above him. He groans as he moves his seemingly lead-like limbs as they are quite stiff. 

 

"Ugh, my head," Noctis groans as he sits up to stretch his aching limbs. Did he land on his head or something? He doesn't feel like he has a headache or migraine, it just feels _heavier_ than usual. Taking a moment to take in his surroundings, he's in a place he's never seem before. 

 

And why does his sensation of being utterly lost feel so familiar now? 

 

Finally feeling enough strength return to him, Noctis stands up on his less than awake legs and hobbles a bit before his legs seem to have enough power to walk properly again. As he walks around trying to get his bearings, he comes across an antique looking plaque. The first word is decayed from age and Noctis can only decipher the word "Park". The Crown City does have a plethora of parks, the most famous one being in the Citadel itself, the Royal Gardens, however, there are definitely beautiful ones outside the Citadel as well. However, Noctis can't quite grasp what and where this one is. 

 

Going further into the park, Noctis passes by well-places trees and hedges, however, none of them appear in bloom or have a semblance of life in them. The greenery appears dull and lack-luster compared to the flourishing flowers and vegetation  bursting with life that Noctis is used to seeing. As he passes by the open brick alcoves and silent fountains covered in patinas and wear, the prince finds himself at a boardwalk. He can't see it, but from his own conclusion there must be a lake in front of his that is being obscured by all this fog. Noctis looks at the telescope that no doubt allows observers to gaze far beyond this lake to whatever may be hidden in this fog. 

 

Noctis walks down the board walk and then sees the faint outline of a person. Who else could be here? He is grateful to find someone else, but their presence just raises more questions in his head. Jogging towards them he calls out to them, "Hey!" 

 

The figure does not move and instead remains looking out towards the lake. When Noctis reaches the other person he finds himself staring in disbelief at who he is seeing, 

 

_"Luna?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched SH2 for the x1000 to remember how the scene with Laura and the Rosewater Park scene went. SH2 is such a damn good game, please play or watch it if you can~
> 
> I had my friends visit me last week who I haven't seen in 1.5 years so that's why this chapter was delayed, I was so happy to see them again! And I was actually working on another chapter but felt it was not in continuity of the events that I wanted to take place so I started a new chapter instead. 
> 
> Hit me up on my [artblog](http://delarty.tumblr.com) to find references and illustrations of the story


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis goes on an adventure with a "familiar" someone

 

 

 

_"Luna?"_

 

Noctis approaches the person closer so that his vision is sharper. As the prince gets closer, the person's features come into a view; a young woman with blonde hair and slim figure looking out towards the fog-filled lake. Noctis feels a smile tug at the corners of his lips when he sees his childhood friend, however, his movement hesitates for a moment when the woman comes into full view. 

 

She then looks casually and slowly towards his directions, a smile upon her face as Noctis approaches her.  The prince then halts his hasty stride to a complete stop, looking surprised and confused. 

 

"No, you're not..." he trails off. 

 

The woman then fully turns to Noctis, a playful air about her. 

 

"Do I look like your girlfriend?" she asks jokingly. Noctis feels some heat cross his cheeks for a moment. 

 

"No, like my childhood friend. I haven't seen her in such a long time. Yeah, I can't believe it. You could be her twin. Your face, your voice, just your hair and clothes are different," Noctis says still bewildered at what he is seeing. 

 

The blonde woman makes an exasperated expression but still remains nonchalant before fully turning Noctis with an almost cunning look. 

 

"My name is _Stella_." the young woman emphasizes. 

 

Noctis looks dumbfounded with his mouth slightly open. 

 

"So, you're not Luna." 

 

"I told you, I'm Stella."

 

The prince then rubs the back of his head, feeling quite embarrassed. 

 

"Sorry, I was...confused," Noctis apologizes, trying to think straight. The world gets more confusing by the moment, is he seeing things now? But-

 

"How is this real?" Noctis asks himself quietly. Overtaken with a sudden sensation of anxiousness, Noctis turns away clumsily, shutting his eyes in hopes of clearing his head. He could have sworn he was with his soulmates in their apartment, so why was he here? How did he get here?

 

_Where is_ here? 

 

Noctis vaguely remembers asking himself this question, but he doesn't recall the reason why he asks himself such. Why does this feeling on unease and confusion swirl in him like a whirlpool of chaotic feelings? 

 

Noctis is suddenly taken out of his jumbled thought when he feels a hand upon his cheek. He snaps his eyes opens to see Stella in his full view. 

 

"See? Feel how warm I am," Stella says sweetly. Noctis freezes when she touches him but, yes indeed, he can feel the warmth of her hand on his cheek, so she is indeed _real_. Why does he feel so _comfortable_ with her yet Noctis has never met this woman before. Maybe it's her uncanny semblance to Luna that eases his mind, even just for a bit. But his instincts are screaming at him remain cautious. After all, he, once again, never met this woman in his life, he should keep his distance from her as this has been drilled into his head since he could remember by his father and Gladiolus. 

 

However, for some reason-

 

"Where are you going?" Stella asks, seeing Noctis turn away from her. 

 

"I...I- don't know. I'm going to look for Luna." 

 

"Didn't you say you haven't seen her in a long time?" Stella questions, looking a bit miffed at Noctis' rather disjointed actions. 

 

"Oh yeah...I haven't seen her in over 10 years. She's been enclosed to her home for so long, I've only been able to see pictures of her since I last saw her." The prince then shakes his head. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this, I don't even know you." 

 

Stella smiles sweetly, "It's okay; it's obvious you've had this on your mind for a long, long time. It's good to get these things off your chest. Sometimes, as they say, it's best to tell these things to a stranger who won't tell your dark secrets or simply forget them. I promise, I won't tell a soul."

 

Noctis feels his lips tug upward in a very small ghost of a smile. "Thanks, sorry I bothered you, Stella."

 

The young woman smiles gently, "That sounds nice." 

 

"What does?" 

 

"You saying my name, so kindly and with such gentleness. It's been a long time since someone said my name in such a way." 

 

Noctis wasn't going to ask or dwell on why Stella claims such a thing, but if it brought some sort of comfort to her, he wouldn't deprive her of that small gesture. However, he needed to focus on the task at hand and find someway out of here. Walking with purpose, Noctis strides forward when a hand catches his arm. He looks back to find a worried look upon Stella's lovely face. 

 

"You were just gonna leave me?" she says fearfully. 

 

Noctis is taken back but her apparent sudden change in demeanor from before. 

 

"No, but..." Noctis trails off. 

 

"In this horrible place, with all these creatures around?" she adds quickly. 

 

"No, I just-" Noctis begins again, but Stella cuts him off. 

 

"I'm...all alone out here. Everyone else is gone..." she says in a pleading tone. Her face softens, eyes looking with Noctis', as if her gaze is searching for something within him. 

 

"I look like...Luna, don't I? You cherish her, right?" Stella says sweetly, her body language becoming playful once more, "or maybe...you hate her." 

 

Noctis widens his eyes momentarily before narrowing them at Stella briefly. "Don't be ridiculous," he spits out, intently walking away from her. 

 

"So, it's okay?" Stella asks, walking alongside before he even agreed to such. 

 

"Yeah, fine..." Noctis says, in a dull tone, still a bit rustled at the fact Stella would even say such a thing about his dear friend who she has never met. But, nonetheless, Noctis will let Stella tag along for now. They have the same goal at this point; find someway out of here or find someone who can help them out of here, wherever here is in the first place. 

 

The two walk in relative silence as they proceed through the relentless fog surrounding them. Stella tries to make some small talk along the way, however, she is only answered with Noctis' monosyllabic replies. The duo walk for what seems like an hour when they come across a sprinting figure into a building. From what Noctis could see, it was a boy with dark hair, darting into the large building. 

 

Noctis decides to give chase, hoping that he would know about this place. "Hey! Wait up!" Stella shouts to Noctis as he steams ahead. Noctis enters the building to find it dark, dilapidated, and decaying. He looks around momentarily to figure out where the kid may have run off to, but all he hears is a looming silence. 

 

"Whew! You can't run off like that, I almost lost you in the fog!" Stella admonishes the prince. 

 

"Ah, sorry," Noctis apologizes quickly, not looking back at Stella but instead looking at the browning map of the place they are in. "General Hospital?" Noctis whispers to himself. The name of the hospital has long faded away but the prince can make out the two words after the apparent name of the facility. Noctis has never been to the general hospital in the Crown City since the finest medical treatments and procedures are located in the Citadel itself on the medical floor, a place he detests with a passion after being confined to a bed there for several weeks after the attack on him. He rightfully has no desire to wander in such a place that returns unpleasant memories, but he must find that boy. 

 

"Ugh, why did that boy have to run in here? This place is awful," Stella remarks, scrapping her shoes on the floor when she discovered some trash stuck on the bottom of it. Noctis wasn't sure where the boy who shares his likeness went, but he would have to start somewhere. 

 

The Lucian prince looks at the faded map of the hospital up on the wall; he might as well start on the first floor to see what he can find. Maybe this place would offer clues to what was happening to this area. Like the fog outside and why there are creatures about in the first place. And then why this place seems so empty. Noctis then realizes something. 

 

"So, Stella, how did you get here anyway?" Noctis asks. The blonde woman shrugs, "I'm not so sure myself. I sudden woke up on the floor of what appeared to be a backroom of some sort. I went outside and  then I was chased by some gross looking creatures. I ran for what seemed like a long time until I got to the park where I hid for awhile until you came along. I don't know why by something made me stay at the park even though there were those monsters still roaming about. Something told me to stay right in that spot no matter what. Maybe it was destiny our paths crossed, right?" 

 

Noctis returns a shrug of his own, "well maybe? You never know what Fate decides to do to us." 

 

"I didn't expect you to be a believer in Fate," Stella says with a curious tone. 

 

"Made me be soulbound to my soulmates," Noctis answered. 

 

"Soulmates? You have more than one?" 

 

"Yeah, it's rather rare but I like it."

 

"Well that's good. It would be awkward to have more than one soulmate and not like one of them or any of them." 

 

"That's the gamble, but I'm glad everything turned out all right with mine. Not all relationships with multiple soulmates end up happy, let alone romantically involved, but I was lucky and we all love each other." 

 

"That's nice you've found wonderful soulmates from the sounds of it," Stella says quietly. Noctis couldn't help but think that he heard a hint of sadness within the young woman's voice. Thinking that prying into the subject would make things more awkward between them, Noctis let's the subject slide. 

 

"How about we search the first floor? We might find that boy here and some info about what the hell is going on anyway," Noctis suggests. "Fine by me as long as I can be near you," Stella confirms. The Lucian prince doesn't think anything of Stella's words and goes through the first open door he can find. 

 

The two look around to find themselves in an office of sorts. Strewn papers and debris are all over the floor. Files and books on massive bookshelves are covered in dust and cobwebs. The room looks as though no one has touched the place in many, many years just glancing at the faded script of letters and yellowing of the pages of the books on the shelves. Noctis finds himself having to cover his mouth for a bit when he breathes in the stale air full of mites and dust. 

 

Stella kneels down to look at some of the strewn papers on the floor. "A lot of these are so faded you can't read anything, this place must have been abandoned for quite a long time." She then looks over some newspaper, her brows furrowing together trying to concentrate to read the barely legible articles. "This says something about an outbreak of something? I can't recall anything like that happening recently...goes to show that this place has been here for a long time before our time." 

 

"An outbreak?" Noctis mumbles to himself. The prince takes a moment to think of anything that may have resembled an outbreak that his father told him about. Nothing much came to mind except Imperial aggression when those conflicts escalated, but other than that Noctis isn't able to think of much else that would constitute as an "outbreak". 

 

The prince then looks at a small table with a rusty typewriter. "Wow, never thought I would see such a thing in my life," Noctis said, looking at the old typewriter with interest, "I've only heard about them. Kinda hard to believe people used these things even though computers were developing." "Maybe this is place that doesn't have that kind of technology at the time. For all we know, we aren't in a place that is technologically advance as others," Stella offers as an explanation. 

 

"Could be," Noctis agrees, looking over at a few papers on the same table as the typewriter. This time, these papers are quite legible, almost as if they were written yesterday. There is also very elegant script underneath the typed words that catches Noctis' attention. The prince reads the letter aloud to let Stella hear it as well. 

 

_"The potential for this illness_

_exists in all people and, under the right_

_circumstances,_

_any man or woman would be driven,_

_like him, to the 'other side'."_

 

_"The 'other side' perhaps may_

_not be the best way to phrase it._

_After all, there is no wall between here and there._

_It lied on the borders where reality and unreality intersect._

_It is a place both close and distant._

 

_"So why, I ask myself,_

_why in the name of healing must we drag_

_him painfully into the world of our own reality?"_

 

Noctis then shifts his view to the handwritten note underneath the text. 

 

_"I got the key from them. It's probably the key to that box."_

 

Stella looked over Noctis' shoulder to peer at the letter herself. "What's that all about? Other side? Reality and unreality?" 

 

Noctis shook his head, "Your guess is as good as mine. It also mentions something about a key..." Looking around the table, Noctis doesn't see the mentioned key at first but then sees an odd object laying on the floor underneath the typewriter. The prince kneels down and uses the flashlight attached to his vest to illuminate the item. He reaches for it, grasps the item in his hand, and takes a good look at it. 

 

"Well, I guess this could resemble some sort of key?" Noctis surmises, showing it to Stella. The object was a flat piece of metal with odd grooves cut at the bottom, almost like a piece of hardware. Stella examined the odd object as well, "I suppose. Keys can really be any shape or anything depending on what is being locked up. Might as well hang on to it, see if it will prove useful to us later." 

 

Noctis pockets the key, "No use staying around here. Let's look elsewhere." 

 

The duo then re-enter the dark hallways of the first floor, looking for any other doors that may be left open. Stella grasps a doorknob to one of the room and discovers it's open. "Ah, over here," she waves over to Noctis who is trying to open some more doors. He walks over to her and she opens the doors into what appears as an examination room. The two silently jump when the door makes an awful groaning noise after so many years of remaining stagnant. 

 

Tiles all browned and stained greet the two as well as an empty decrepit bed with the mattress askew. Noctis felt himself grimacing as he entered the room, not wanting to know the reason why all those stains are present within the room. He then spies another typewriter near the middle of the room among scattered papers and objects that litter the floor. A swivel chair with rusty red stain looms in the background, making Noctis feel ill when he views it from the corner of his eye. 

 

"Another typewriter, huh?" Stella says curiously, looking at the papers tossed about on the wooden table. After examining the typewriter she then spies something in around the roll. "Oh, a piece of paper," she announces as she slides the thin paper from the typewriter. "Only the imprint of what appears to be text remains on this, but I can read it." 

 

"What does it say?" Noctis asks. 

 

_"i know it the secret i'll give them_

_something to deal with this demon_

_shelter is of no use anymore he is_

_my instrument he must follow my orders_

_yes, the box will be useless"_

 

_"now I must not forget it 8 3 0 1_

_that's good he is the lowest now_

_i too will be free and he will serve me_

_i am a genius no one can stop me_

_no one can stop me no one can_

_stop me can stop can stop no no"_

 

"Woah, what is with this person?" Noctis asks incredulously. Stella sighs heavily, "Must have been a quite disturbed individual. You never know what someone might do when they are in such a frenzied state. Their mind must have been full of chaotic, dark thoughts, maybe through no fault of their own..." Stella trails off and puts the paper down on the table silently. 

 

"Also what's with those numbers? It seems like whoever wrote this really wanted to remember them," Noctis addresses. "Seems like some sort of code, maybe? Usually number sequences like that are for doors, lockers, safes, anything for security," the young woman offers. 

 

"Probably has to do with that box mentioned in the paper, something about 'the box will be useless', or something of that nature." 

 

"My guess is that those numbers have to do with that box but who knows what or where that box may be. The box may not even exist and that it was a figment of their imagination at the time." 

 

"If the box is real, there is no harm in searching for it. Since it seems that box was quite important to that person, it may house something useful, maybe answers to some questions we have about this area."

 

"All right then, you lead the way," Stella says with a quirky smile on her face. Noctis looks a bit flabbergasted but accepts Stella's proposition nonetheless. The two then find an open door and discover a stairway going up to the other floors. Hopefully the doors to the other levels are unlocked too.They exit into the hallway to the second floor when Stella suddenly freezes. 

 

"I hear something from down the hall," she whispers quickly to Noctis. The Lucian prince stops moving as well to try and listen to what Stella hears. Sure enough, a sound like gargling and growling echoes distantly down the dark hallway. Noctis looks around for any kind of weapon and spies a fire ax still in its container. The glass is broken and shattered, letting Noctis easily take the ax from the container. It's not exactly his weapon of choice since axes are usually cumbersome and heavy, but if it's the only thing available he'll take it. 

 

The anxious duo trek carefully down the hallway when they don't hear the grotesque noises near them anymore. Noctis makes sure to keep the ax at the ready though for they never know what might appear from the darkness of these hallways. They are suddenly halted by a gruesome noise being dangerously close to them and Noctis swivels his head around to see a warped amalgamation of a creature in front of them. 

 

A creature looking as though it's being strangled by its own flesh limps forward in a jerky motion that sends shivers up Noctis' spine. It makes a choking, gargling noise in its apparent throat and lunges forward, trying to get to Noctis and Stella. Stella moves back to keep her distance while Noctis focuses on cutting the creature down with the ax. He swings the ax at the figure, slicing flesh that oozes blood and gore. Its shrieks fill the hallway and it convulses violently as Noctis rams the ax into its back, finishing it off. 

 

Stella carefully peers at the mound of bloodied flesh, grimacing at the grisly sight, "What is that thing?" she asks shakily. 

 

Noctis, panting from effort of swinging the ax so much, looks at Stella with an impassive look upon his face. Stella breath hitches for a second when she sees blood upon Noctis' face and the prince makes no immediate motion to wipe it off. Instead, she steps slowly towards Noctis and wipes the blood away from his cheek. The prince doesn't shrink away from the touch, it's as if he enjoys the warmth of another person in this cold, dark place. 

 

"Thanks..." he mumbles, finally catching his breath. "Least I could do," Stella whispers. Noctis then feels himself giving her a small smile. "When I was attacked by a monster when I was younger, I went to Luna's place for the rest of my recovery. No matter what, we would want to be together for as long as we could during that time. She helped me through nightmares, tough therapy, and unpleasant memories. She has so much patience and kindness, you wouldn't believe she is real. You kinda remind me of her. I mean, you practically share her face, and voice, nearly everything, but you're not quite her." 

 

Stella echoes Noctis' smile, but with a hint of solemness. "Of course. She means a lot to you. I would never be able to replace her." 

 

Noctis raised an eyebrow at her last comment but doesn't want to pry. What she says is true; even if Stella looks just like Luna, Luna is irreplaceable. When Noctis gets out of wherever the hell this place is, he needs to make an effort not to take their friendship for granted. 

 

"You okay?" Noctis asks, finally thinking about Stella's well-being now. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little rattled from whatever this thing is. It's nothing like the creatures that were attacking me before," Stella says, somewhat glancing over at the dead creature on the floor. 

 

"So there are different ones?"  

 

"Apparently. I never stay around too long to get a close view of those monsters."

 

"I don't blame you. Hard to believe that something like this exists in the world. I've only encountered one monster outside of the Wall, the one that gave me the scar on my back. And through books that I've read and pictures I've seen. But they always looked like something you would think a monster would look like, not anything like this." 

 

"Monsters can come in any shape or form, but at least they have identifiable characteristics. These things are a class of their own, I don't know what to call them." 

 

"There's no need to call them anything. Whatever they are, they're certainly not human, monster, or daemon."

 

"Yeah, you're right..."

 

Noctis exhales a heavy breath and adjusts the ax in his grip, looking down for a moment at the blood splattered all over the ax head and handle. "Let's keep moving, I have a feeling we're going to be encountering more of these things as we go on," he says with an air of caution. 

 

As the two continue down the hall, they check more of the doors, making sure to listen to the other side to see if there are any nasty surprises waiting for them behind it. Noctis then arrives at two heavy double doors that are open. "Let's go through here," the prince says to Stella, calling out to her. 

 

Noctis and Stella find themselves in another long hallway with a plethora of rooms to search if they can. "Better stay close, never know what might be down these halls," Noctis warns Stella. The prince peers over the corner of a small hallway, searching for any unfriendly being that might be shrouded in the darkness. Noctis goes first and tries the doorknobs for the handful of rooms down the hall and finally finds one unlocked. "C'mon," Noctis says, motioning for Stella to go in. 

 

Double checking there wasn't anything in there, the duo enter the room to find it relatively empty save for a table and a row of rusty metal lockers. Stella squats down to look at the debris left in the room, seeing if anything useful might be contained in it. Noctis, however, is bizarrely taken by a stuffed bear, sitting upon the desk. It stares at Noctis with its beady eyes, as if wanting to communicate with him. Noctis finds himself walking over to the bear and touching it gently. However, he wrenches his hand back when he feels something sharp prick at his skin when he moves his fingers over the bear's ears. 

 

"Ow!" Noctis exclaims, waving his hand in air to try and alleviate the sudden pain in his finger. 

 

"What's wrong?" Stella asks, walking up to Noctis' side. 

 

"I just pricked myself..." Noctis replies, a bit stunned. 

 

"Are you okay?" 

 

"Yeah..." Noctis then looks over the area and feels for the object that pricked him. Noctis finds it and clasps his finger on the sides to find a bent needle within the bear, almost in the shape of a fishing hook. 

 

Leaving the room, Stella tells Noctis that the opposite room is also unlocked and they go inside. The two halt in their step when they see a blood stained white coat hanging out from one of the closed lockers. 

 

"Ugh, that's disgusting" Noctis remarks. He inches closer to the soaked coat and sees that in the pocket is an indentation that looks like a card. Curious, but a little apprehensive, Noctis carefully maneuvers his fingers to grasp the item in the pocket, trying to avoid the blood stains. The Lucian prince is relieved when he pulls the key free from the coat. "Probably goes to one of these rooms," Noctis surmises as he looks at the tag attached to the top of the key, "...examination room." He then puts the key in his chest pocket, knowing where to look. 

 

Noctis and Stella return to the hallway, Noctis getting his ax at the ready in case he needs to fight. However, they find that nothing else is present to attack, only the gruesome remains of the creature Noctis killed earlier. The two try every door on the hallway but find none of them open at the moment, so they head back to the first floor. 

 

Noctis looks carefully at the doors he passes and finally stumbles on the examination room. He uses the key to unlock the room and looks inside, making sure there are no creatures within that will attack them. Giving Stella the okay, Noctis urges her to go inside before shutting the door quietly. The room, like most of them, is dust filled and has many items lying around on the surfaces and floors. As Stella moves around the room to look at the papers on the desk, Noctis finds himself drawn to the door in the back. Hoping it wasn't locked, Noctis moves towards it and carefully twists the knob to open it. 

 

Inside appears to have been the actual examination part of the room while the first part is a waiting room of sorts. Noctis looks around and find a memo attacked to a white board with handwritten script. "The combination for the month has been changed to this sequence," Noctis mutters to himself as he reads the rest of the memo, "pretty straight forward but to what door? And will it still work?" He exits the room with the memo in hand to meet up with Stella. 

 

"C'mon Stella, got a new place for us to look," he says to her, motioning for her to follow him. "All right," Stella replies, following Noctis back to the stairwell. The return to the second, attempting to find any door that needs a series of numbers to unlock, however, none are present on the second floor so they decide to go up another level to find such a place. 

 

Knowing that they have never been to this floor, Noctis motions to Stella to remain in the stairwell until he can clear the floor of enemies if there are any. Going into the dark hallway alone, Noctis gulps as he does hear some eerie noises down the hallway. He can't let them get to the stairwell, he has to take them out! 

 

Steeling his resolve, Noctis find the creature making the gargling noises and is swift in killing it. When Noctis delivers the last blow to the creature, another splash of blood sprays onto his skin, making his jump back as he feels the wetness. "Ugh, that's so nasty," the prince remarks, hoping to find a working sink somewhere quick. Not seeing or hearing anymore noises, Noctis goes back to the stairwell to fetch Stella. 

 

"I think it's all right for now," Noctis says to Stella. He notices that the young woman looks a bit hesitant with her hands clasped tightly in front of her. "Are-are you all right?" she asks tentatively. Noctis is at first confused but then realizes she must be indirectly addressing the fresh blood on his person. "Ah, yeah, sorry if I look a bit rough," he says, trying to reassure her he's all right.  

 

Stella presses her lips tight together, still wary but nonetheless walks with Noctis into the hallway. They arrive to a door and find that this one does indeed have a keypad to press a code in. "Ah, here we are," Noctis says as he gets the memo from out of his jacket. He quickly puts the code in and hope that it still works after all these years of neglect. Sure enough, to his surprise and relief, the door pings and opens when Noctis pushes the crash-bar open. 

 

Noctis and Stella await more creatures to attack them, but this hallway appears empty and rather uncomfortably silent. They try a few doors until one of them opens. Noctis uses his flashlight to illuminate the room to see it's a rather small, narrow room with just a rusty bed with an old mattress and a wooden nightstand that has seen better days. The prince feels rather claustrophobic in such a room, seeing as there would have been no way out for the person who had been in here. 

 

His attention is then brought to Stella who voluntarily sits on the bed, looking rather haggard. "Please, wait a minute," she says quietly, hanging her head in exhaustion, "I'm kinda tired." "All this walking around and those monsters chasing after you would no doubt leave you feeling tired," Noctis says, trying to comfort her a bit. "Sorry, I'm fine, let's get going. We don't have time to stand around like this," Stella says weakly, trying to stand up again. 

 

"Are you sure you're up for continuing? You can stay here for a bit if you need a breather," Noctis suggest. Stella shakes her head, "No, like I said, we don't have time to be staying around the place. Besides, who knows where that boy you saw earlier is now. He could be in danger for all we know," Stella says, looking worried. She then looks back to Noctis with a wiry smile on her face, "Sorry, it's just been hard on me. I'll not complain about it knowing that you're having to do most of the work here." 

 

"No, it's all right. I'm glad you're not sick or anything. Don't go pushing yourself too hard though," 

 

"I should be saying that to you. You're the one who's been fighting those creatures, I feel like I haven't done much," 

 

"Heh, don't worry about. I'm fine." 

 

Feeling a bit better after resting, Noctis and Stella exit the room and make their way down the hallway. Finding no other doors open, the two open the double doors to the adjacent hallway and halt in their steps to a door that is slightly ajar, as if beckoning them to enter. 

 

"That's odd," Noctis remarks, walking up to the door, inspecting it. "I wonder if the boy you saw went up there," Stella asks, wondering if it was th"e boy who left the door open. "Maybe. Well, only one way to find out, let's go up there," Noctis says, walking up the stairs. 

 

When they reach the top, Noctis opens the door to the roof of the hospital. All the two see is utter darkness, as if night has fallen on them without their knowledge at all. The Lucian prince surveys the area, finding a tall fence surrounding the edges of the room, imprisoning whoever comes up here. Otherwise the roof is quite blank, much to Noctis chagrin, not finding the boy here. 

 

"It doesn't appear that boy went here..." Stella says behind Noctis, casting her gaze out into the darkness. The prince doesn't answer her as he discovers some papers on the floor of the roof and a diary of all things. Noctis bends down to get a better look at the diary and to read its contents. 

 

_"May 9_

_Rain._

_Stared out the window all day._

_Peaceful here-nothing to do._

_Still not allowed to go outside."_

 

Intrigued, Noctis flips to the next page. 

 

_"May 10_

_Still raining._

_Talked with the doctor a little._

_Would they have saved me if_

_I didn't have a family to feed?_

_I know I'm pathetic, weak._

_Not everyone can be strong."_

 

_"May 11_

_Rain again._

_The meds made me feel sick today._

_If I'm only better when I'm drugged,_

_then who am I anyway?"_

 

Noctis grimaces a bit at the entry, feeling a bit uncomfortable reading what appears as private ruminations of someone who was a patient of this hospital. 

 

_"May 12_

_Rain as usual._

_I don't want to cause any more_

_trouble for anyone, but I'm a_

_bother either way._

_Can it really be such a sin to_

_run instead of fight._

 

_Some people may say so,_

_but they don't have to live in my shoes._

_It may be selfish, but it's what I want._

_It's just too hard like this._

_It's just too hard..."_

 

The Lucian prince can't help but feel rather connected to those sentiments in a twisted way, when his feelings of wanting to run away from his predetermined fate surge up in him. Not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings and having to put up a strong front; it's an exhausting, arduous facade to maintain on a daily basis.

 

_"May 13_

_It's clear outside._

_The doctors told me I've been released-_

_that I've got to go home._

_I--------------------------"_

 

Noctis is taken by surprise at the sudden frantic jumble of pen strokes, as if something, or someone, made them stop writing. "The diary ends here. There are no more entries," Noctis says, flipping the other pages to see if the person has written more, "what was a diary doing up here?" 

 

Putting the diary down, Noctis walks over to the stairwell door to go back downstairs when he hears metallic scrapping coming towards him. 

 

He turns, eyes widening at what he sees before him, but it's too late. 

 

Noctis' mouth is agape as a blunt object knocks the wind out of him, pushing him back with such a force into the fence that is breaks. 

 

All the Lucian Prince hears as he falls into the blackness below is a distant voice, calling for him. 

 

**_"NOCTIS!!!"_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Normally, he wouldn't take this route to the Citadel but today is a little different since his commute was delayed because of the thick swirling fog enveloping the city. Tredd Furia is miffed about the situation but nonetheless, makes his way to the front gates of the Citadel. All personnel must go through these gates no matter their status or prestige, everyone must be cleared to walk to those stairs into towering bastion. 

 

"I can't believe Captain is making us get up so early. I can't even tell if the sun has come up yet with all this damn fog about. I think Ulric put his hairdryer a bit too close to the water. And why do _I_ have to have the farthest fucking flat from the Citadel?" 

 

Tredd sighs gruffly as he approaches the main checkpoint to the gates, noting there is only one Crownsguard on duty right now. Tredd puts on a wiry smile as he sees the guard open the window. "Furia, why the hell are you up so early?" Tredd shrugged his shoulders as he gave the guard his photo ID pass to scan, "Captain got us doing something, you know, just Glaive things. How come you're the only one out here?" The guard scoffs, "the other guard called out sick. I think it's just because he didn't want the graveyard shift. Besides, it's all good, just a push of a button can have all the Crownsguard up to the gates in a matter of seconds." 

 

"Eh, true. Last month's record was like 50 seconds? Pretty damn good considering where the command center is." 

 

"Yeah I guess. It's been fucking boring anyway, not even a peep from anything. No one's been through these gates since the last guy left at like 1 am. It's a good thing I live really close; I'm gonna crash on the couch and eat all the snacks I want for putting up with ever present death by boredom. The fog has been my friend all night and up until the morning. Thank the Six my shift ends in an hour."

 

"This fog sure is something. Never seen anything like it, what, it's been hanging around for almost a week huh? Persistent bastard, huh?"

 

"Whatever. As long as the fog doesn't prevent me from getting my paycheck, it can stay for as long as it wants." 

 

"I see you have your priorities straight. I appreciate your honesty." 

 

"Gotta put food on the table somehow." 

 

"True that." 

 

The guard then gives Tredd his ID card. "Hopefully the Captain is in a good mood so whatever the hell you all are going to be doing won't kill you," he says. 

 

Tredd salutes the guard as he walks through the opened gate. "If you're not on the edge of death after everyday in the Kingsglaive, you're not doing your job right," Tredd remarks. 

 

The Glaive walks through the center of the large circle, narrowing his eye to try and see through the thick fog surrounding the area. "Damn, can't see a bloody thing. I can see why commutes are going slower than normal. There must be accidents galore 'cause of this." 

 

As he gets to the black marble center of the circle with decorative spires, Tredd is surprised by sensing a sudden presence within the immediate area. He's the only one who has entered the circle, so why does this sensation feel so close? He walks forward, albeit more slowly when he finally stumbles upon what he is feeling. 

 

There, an unconscious figure, splayed out right in the middle. 

 

Tredd quickens his steps when he discovers who the person is. 

 

"Your Highness!" Tredd calls out to the Lucian prince. The Glaive skids to a halt kneeling down to check on the fallen prince. Noctis makes no movement; he is deathly still, making Tredd feeling uneasy. 

 

The Glaive checks Noctis for any obvious injuries, but he finds none. He still does not want to move Noctis in case he is, in fact, injured internally. He then checks on Noctis' breathing and pulse to find both are quite slow. To an outsider, it will appear that the Lucian prince is simply sleeping quite deeply, possibly dead on first glance. 

 

"How did he get out here without anyone knowing?" Tredd asks to himself. He has a million questions pop into his head, but he casts those aside for this main objective; call for help. Tredd doesn't have his communicator piece on him, so he gets out his phone instead. Knowing he has this important number on speed dial,Tredd is clinches his teeth together until the other person on the receiving end picks up. 

 

"Glaive Furia, you have triggered a critical state in progress. Confirm your action with your authorization code." 

 

"098562. Current status, critical. I have Night in custody with an unknown ailment. I need Captain Drautos to come to my location ASAP. I am unable to move from my current location due to the subject's condition." 

 

"Affirmative. The Crownsguard have been informed of the situation. Captain Drautos shall be in the area immediately. Do not move from your current location. Repeat, do not move from your location."

 

"Acknowledged," Tredd says, hanging up the phone, his attention not wavering from Noctis. 

 

Tredd looks around him, noting how the fog appears opaque, and swirling around them like a curtain. 

 

"No wonder no one saw him if he got out, this fog is brutal," Tredd comments to himself. The Glaive tries calling Noctis' name a couple of times again, but he does not stir. "Geez, he could sleep through the end of the world in this state," Tredd says, a bit exasperated. 

 

Before he knew, Tredd heard numerous footsteps surround him. "Furia! What's happened to Prince Noctis?" Drautos says in a hurried voice, crouching down to look over Noctis. "Not sure, sir. I was arriving at the Citadel when I saw the prince like this. I don't know how long he's been like this, or how he got like this," Tredd informs the Captain. 

 

Drautos shakes his head, "A similar incident happened not too long ago where Prince Noctis would not wake no matter how hard anyone tried. I have a feeling this is part of the same episode. The Lord Shield has declared a lockdown for the entirety of the Citadel for there are too many unknowns as this point." 

 

Tredd's eyes widen a bit at the sudden action of the Lord Shield. The situation must be quite serious for Clarus Amicitia to declare such a severe procedure. 

 

"Are there any injuries on the prince's person?" Drautos asks Tredd. "Not that I am aware. His breathing and pulse are slow, but that's all I could find," Tredd answers. The Captain nods, "All right, I will personally deliver him to the medical wing. I want you to repeat what you said to me to the Lord Shield. Do not under any circumstances tell your fellow Glaives what has happened until we have sorted the situation." 

 

"Yes sir." 

 

"Go to the Lord Shield's office now, he is eager to hear what you have to report,"

 

"At once, sir," Tredd rises from his crouching position as Drautos and a few Crownsguards help adjust Noctis in his arms. Tredd wills himself to not let the thought linger too much, but an uninformed passerby would have believed the prince is dead just from how still and pale he looks. 

 

Tredd then stares at the fog as he jogs with haste up to the Citadel, "Hmmm, something's up in the capital."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It is unusual that Ignis sleeps through his set alarm, especially when he is known to wake prior to the alarm waking him. He takes a moment to adjust his vision to his surroundings and then flip the alarm off.The adviser also looks back at his two other sleeping soulmates, still slumbering peacefully away with soft looks on their faces. Gladio and Prompto are in an intimate embrace, the blonde looking terribly small against the Shield's built body. However, despite Gladio's intimidating size, he uses it with the utmost gentleness in holding Prompto close to his heart. The blonde gunslinger appears absolutely content being entangled in Gladio's built arms, even angelic. 

 

However, what perplexes the adviser is Noctis not being present. Ignis knows that Noctis does have his bouts of wanting personal space, they all do at times, but they usually say something before wanting to head off somewhere else for the night. It appears Noctis has failed to do such this time, which makes Ignis feel rather irritated. They all agreed that if one of them decides not to go to bed with the others for whatever reason they say something not only as a part of maintaining a healthy relationship but for safety as well. Ignis looks around for a note or to the effect of where Noctis' whereabouts might be but finds none. 

 

Sighing as he feels his frustration growing, Ignis carefully gets out of bed to not disturb his sleeping soulmates. He grabs a black robe and goes downstairs to see if Noctis is on the first level instead. Ignis vaguely remembers Noctis going downstairs last night but apparently never came up to their shared bedroom. The adviser can't help but feel a pang of dejection but he quickly dismisses the sensation, feeling as having such a thought is quite selfish on his part. 

 

Just as he descends the stairs, Ignis suddenly hears loud knocking at the doors. Thinking at how odd an action this is, Ignis hurries his steps to open the doors to see Glaives Ulric and Khara with serious looks to their faces. "Count Scientia, forgive me for intruding at such an hour, but this is an urgent matter," Nyx says. "What's the matter?" Ignis asks, his anxiousness growing by the moment. The adviser then motions for Nyx and Pelna to come inside. 

 

"The Lord Shield Amicitia has issued a Citadel-wide lockdown until further notice. Prince Noctis was discovered unconscious in front of the Citadel entrance earlier this morning by Glaive Furia," Nyx explains. 

 

Ignis's breath hitches, "What? How? Is he all right? Is he hurt?" The adviser has a million questions racing through his head at a million miles per hour. 

 

"Noctis has been deemed stable at the time the royal physicians examined him, however, he has yet to wake." 

 

Ignis exhales a small sigh of relief, "Thank the Gods for that. Do you know how Noctis got outside in the first place?" 

 

Nyx shakes his head, "That we still know nothing about. Security surveillance shows the prince going up to the observation decks on the Towers, however, what happened to him afterwards is not straightforward. The fog was obscuring what Noctis was doing. The last footage of Noctis that is visible is him heading towards the bridge connecting the Towers." 

 

Ignis feels his heart stop for a moment, "Y-You do not think-"

 

Pelna cuts Ignis short, "I highly doubt Noctis would think about jumping. However, I will say that it was rather odd that no one felt him using his warping abilities if he indeed did such to get over there. The biggest mystery is how he got to the ground without using such." 

 

Ignis clenches his jaw, "Where is Noctis now?" 

 

"In the medical wing. Since we left, Noctis still remains unconscious." 

 

"All right. Thank you for informing me, I shall see that Gladio and Prompto are informed of the situation. I will head over to the medical wing shortly," Ignis tells the Glaives. 

 

"Since the Lord Shield issued the lockdown, you, as well as Gladio and Prompto, must be escorted to your destinations. Sorry for the inconvenience," Nyx explains. 

 

The adviser nods, "All right, please wait here until I have Gladio and Prompto awake."

 

"Yes sir," Nyx and Pelna say together. 

 

Ignis quickly descends the stairs back up to the second floor and rushes into the bedroom where Gladio and Prompto are still dozing away. Ignis hates to do this, but he shakes both of them awake, "Gladio, Prompto, you need to wake up, this is important." Gladio groans a bit at being forcefully awaken, and gets up slowly. Prompto tries to dig himself further into the covers, however, when Gladio moves his arm, Prompto's makeshift pillow is gone, making him sit up. 

 

"Ugh, what's up Iggy?" Gladio asks, his voice gruff from sleep. Prompto looks up to Ignis, his eyes bleary and glazed over. 

 

"I am sorry to disturb so suddenly, but you both need to be present while I tell you this. I have been informed that we are on a Citadel wide lockdown per Lord Amicitia's orders because-" Ignis has to stop himself for a moment, "because Noctis was found unconscious outside of the Citadel entrance." 

 

That woke Gladio and Prompto right up from their just woken stupors. 

 

"Noct? Is he all right? Why was he outside?" Prompto asks, his voice getting higher with trepidation. 

 

"I am not for certain, Prompto, but Glaive Furia found him laying in the center of the courtyard this morning. Noct has been taken to the medical wing but has yet to wake."

 

Gladio looks anguished. "Does my dad think someone got to him?"

 

Ignis shakes his head, "That I cannot answer. I can only surmise that your father and Captain Drautos are doing an extensive investigation at this time. Whether or not there was foul play has yet to be determined." Ignis knows what Gladio really wants to say is "how was Noctis harmed under my watch?" and feeling as though he has failed his duty in protecting his charge and his soulmate. 

 

"Gladio, we do not know what happened to Noctis. All that we do know is Noctis is now safe in the Citadel and we need to be there for him when he wakes," Ignis says to Gladio gently.

 

"Let's go then!" Prompto says nearly leaping out of bed. 

 

"Because of the lockdown we must be escorted to internal areas as ordered by the Lord Shield himself. If there has been indeed internal espionage, the Lord Shield would want such criterion implemented," Ignis explains to his younger soulmate, "Glaives Ulric and Khara are waiting for us downstairs." 

 

The three soulmates get dressed quickly, not worrying about eating and making breakfast. 

 

"Lord Amicitia, Sir Argentum, are you ready?" Pelna asks. 

 

Both Gladio and Prompto nod in response and Nyx guides them out the apartment to the medical wing. 

 

It's not the most pleasant of areas but one that everyone gets acquainted to. Its sterile, austere environment makes anyone who must pass through these halls uneasy and on edge. The four soulmates have been here multiple times for various ailments, vaccinations, injuries, etc. However, coming here is not something they want to do or look forward to. 

 

They walk down the stark, white hallways to a set of doors that one needs a cardkey; meaning only those with the highest clearances may enter. Nyx scans his and the doors automatically open for him and the group. Inside, the hallway goes a bit further but looks akin to a command center with people bustling about. There are only a few rooms down here, however, they house important people when necessary. The small group finally gets to a set of closed double doors with two Crownsguard on either side of them. Nyx and Pelna then step aside, "We'll be out here," Nyx says to them. 

 

"Thank you, Ulric, Khara," Ignis thanks them. Gladio opens the door for them to enter and they are greeted by a solemn, sad scene. Noctis lays on a stark, white bed, so still he appears lifeless. The only thing that shows Noctis is still in the land of the living is the very subtle rise of his chest that one could miss on first glancing at the Lucian prince. He's hooked up to an intravenous drip and has cannula tubes placed under his nostrils providing him oxygen. The three soulmates of the prince bound over to his side, crowding around him. 

 

"Why does it look like he's nearly dead; he's so still..." Prompto trails off, his voice cracking a bit. Gladio silently leans over Prompto to brush some of Noctis' unruly black hair back that was covering his face. The Shield needs the reassurance that Noctis is still there, that he is still with them and he can be physically touched as a solid human being. 

 

Ignis leans over Noctis to place a hand on the prince's pale cheek, a motion not only to check on the prince's health but it's also an intimate gesture of fondness, "he maybe quite pale but he still has some warmth."

"That's good," Prompto says quietly, feeling a bit more relieved. "He's _really_ living up to his name as Sleeping Beauty," Gladio remarks, still idly playing with Noctis' hair, "maybe he just needs a kiss to wake up." Prompto chuckles a bit, "we've all tried that and he would swat at our faces." Gladio laughs lightly, remembering when he did try to kiss Noctis awake, the prince pushed his face away and hid his face in the sheets. It was quite frankly one of the most adorable sights Gladio ever saw. Gladio wished with all his heart that Noctis could feel him playing with his hair and want to push his hand out of the way. However, Noctis still remains very still. 

 

Just then, the three soulmates' attention is drawn to the door opening. A royal physician enters the room with a serious look on his face but bows briefly to the group. "Lord Amicitia, Count Scientia, and Sir Argentum, I imagine you have many questions for me." "Yes, doctor," Ignis says, speaking up first, "how is Noctis' condition?" 

 

"Glaives Ulric and Khara may have already informed you earlier, His Highness is stable. He's been diagnosed with chronic fatigue and dehydration. He will need strict bed rest for several days and be given a regimented amount of fluids. Otherwise, there have been no internal or external injuries or illnesses discovered when he was examined."

 

"Thank the Six for that," Gladio says, relived their soulmate's condition is much better than what it seems. 

 

"Has His Majesty been informed of his son's condition?" Ignis asks, pressing more questions to the doctor. 

 

"Yes, sir. His Majesty was here prior to your arrival." 

 

Ignis blinked a bit, "How long has Noctis been here already?"

 

"Since 6 am this morning. Glaive Furia found His Highness outside in the early morning hours." 

 

Ignis looked back at his soulmates with a perplexed look while he looked at the clock, "It's 8 am now, why weren't we informed of the situation earlier?" 

 

"The Lord Shield Amicitia called for lockdown of the Citadel at 6:30 am until further notice. Only Glaives Ulric and Khara gained clearance to move around the Citadel about half a hour ago. Not even His Majesty was allowed to see the prince until the Crownsguard deemed the first wave of clearance acceptable. Lord Shield Amicitia had to pry King Regis from the prince's bedside for the Lord Shield could only allow the King to be outside of the protective area for a very short time as per lockdown procedure and protocol."

 

The adviser exhales a deep sigh, "Of course. The Lord Shield was only acting in the best interest of the inhabitants of the Citadel as a whole. My apologies for sounding so selfish." 

 

"Your behavior is justified, Count Scientia. As I imagine Lord Amicitia and Sir Argentum have similar feelings towards wanting to know the condition of the prince as soon as possible." 

 

"My question is, how come no one saw Noctis in that area?" Gladio asks. 

 

"That I have not been informed of myself. That is something that I would recommend you ask the Crownsguard or the Glaives who may have more information on the matter. I have only been informed of the Glaive who found His Highness and heard his testimony," the royal physician says. 

 

"Can we request Glaive Furia come down to give us his testimony of what happened?" Gladio asks. 

 

"That again, I am not at liberty to allow. If the Lord Shield allows Glaive Furia to travel to the medical wing by all means he may." 

 

"Um..." Prompto finally speaks up, "when will Noctis wake?"

 

"Depends, Sir Argentum. It would be better for him to wake from this unconscious state sooner so when he does rest he will be able to wake and sleep on his own accord. And I would imagine would give you closure that he is all right," the doctor explains to Prompto.

 

"Yeah, that would be nice," Prompto says quietly, taking Noctis' hand in his own. Noctis' hand, just about the same size as Prompto's, felt cool and clammy, not the same warmth the blonde is used to feeling but at least it is something that Prompto can tether down to. 

 

"Thank you, doctor, for all your efforts," Ignis says sincerely. The doctor bows, "Of course, now I will be on my way sirs." The doctor leaves the room, leaving the three soulmates to their slumbering one. 

 

"I will talk to Ulric and Khara, maybe they can get to my dad so we can hear what Furia has to say," Gladio suggests. 

 

Ignis nods, "I would like some clarity on the situation. Something or someone must have had some influence on Noctis for him to act so recklessly. I cannot imagine what he would be doing in the front of the Citadel. He was within the apartment last night, however, what happened afterwards is a mystery to us all." 

 

"I don't remember Noct coming up at all last night. I remember we went to bed but Noct didn't really say anything about joining us. That should have been the first red flag that something was up," Gladio admits. 

 

"We cannot dwell on what has happened and what we may have done to help. Right now we need to focus on Noct getting better," Ignis says, taking Noctis' other hand in his own, grasping it gently, "when Noctis wakes up, hopefully we will get some answers to our questions, but that can be for later and when he is ready talk."

 

Instead, the three soulmates look to their sleeping one who holds a part of their hearts. 

 

How could they ever know the ever raging storm swelling in their beloved's mind? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the super long delay. Work was beating the crap out of me and I went on vacation for two weeks and was having the time of my life~
> 
> Thanks for your patience in waiting for this next chap!
> 
> Hit me up at my [art blog](http://delarty.tumblr.com) for concept art and sketches


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finally wakes and Prompto makes a promise

Deep in the depths of scientific mega-structure, two figures are walking in tandem. 

 

"How is your _plan_ advancing?" asks the elder looking one of the two. 

 

"Splendidly. The seeds have been planted and all we have to do is watch them take root and bloom," the other figure explains. 

 

The older man cocks his head in contemplation, "Your methods are quite irregular, Izunia. Always have been. But, like most of the ideals of the Empire, results are what matter rather than the process to get them." 

 

Ardyn flashes a small grin, "Of course you would understand such a simple yet complex concept, Minister Besithia, being a man of science yourself." 

 

"Yes, and from a man of science's perspective, your processes are quite unorthodox, but always have been. However, all of them have gained favorable results for the empire, thus I cannot besmirch such." 

 

"Sometimes deviating from the norm is the only way to have anything advance in your favor. You too would know of such," Ardyn says with a coy look. 

 

Besitihia too flashes a cunning grin. "Of course. Morals and ethics have no place during war time. In the end, all that matters is who has the power to overcome the other. Only those who think ahead properly and have the technology to overpower their enemies become victories." 

 

Ardyn chuckles, "Always been the one with a knack for the methodically visceral. It is thanks to your logical mind that the Empire's technological strength reigns supreme." 

 

"Yes, but even then I can admit what the Empire needs is more stronger, adept Magitek technology. Insomnia has refused to bend and remains quite the stubborn adversary." 

 

"Indeed. However, my methods can exploit a crack in the seams that will lead to fall of the Crown City."

 

"That is a bold statement, Izunia. For your sake, I hope that you can do such."

 

"Oh fear not, Minister. I can already see the fruits of my labors working. As we speak, the unhinging of Insomia is already beginning, albeit slowly but effectively." 

 

"As long as they produce visible results for the Emperor to see, then it doesn't matter how Insomnia falls, just as long as it does." 

 

"Yes, yes quite right. It all depends on what sort of mood the Emperor is in that day that the meaning of said "results" look promising or superfluous in his eyes. I imagine, Minister, you have been the scrutinized countless time where your research and methodology did not meet the standards of the Emperor?"

 

"More than you can count, Izunia. The Emperor is indeed an intricate puzzle."

 

"The analogy is mutual. I imagine you would like some restitution for the Lucian Operatives storming your laboratory and destroying nearly 20 years of research. I would, to say the least, be quite keen to have some sort of vindication for all my efforts being lost in a night." 

 

"Quite. I am not actively searching for such, but the after effects of Insomnia's fall would be satisfactory enough. I dare say I would gain a semblance of personal gratification."

 

"You're allowed to feel such. No one's restricting you from feeling life's simple pleasures." 

 

"Vindication is a 'simple pleasure' for you, Izunia." 

 

"Call it a sense of schadenfreude; it is naturally human to feel some self-satisfaction from the trouble and tribulations of others." 

 

The Minister chuckles once more, "but you're not _naturally_ human, aren't you Izunia?" 

 

Adryn grins widely, "ah ah ah now. Can't be giving away _all_ the flowers from my secret garden now can I?" 

 

"Agreed. I swore no one will now your hidden history besides those deemed worthy to keep it." 

 

"I thank you kindly for your assurances." 

 

"You're an enigma, Izunia, I'll give you that much. Not even the most enlightened of minds would be able wrap around how you tick.."

 

"I am glad for such and will strive to live up to those expectations."

 

"Now, Izunia, I must leave you for my own obligations. Technology does not build itself without the minds and hands who develop it." 

 

"Of course, Minister. I leave you to your duties. It was nice to chat with you once again. I know you are a very busy man with a hectic schedule." 

 

"A reprieve is nice but, time stops for no man, and progress is only made by those who make it." 

 

"Very true, Minister. I bid you good day then."

 

* * *

_Tick-tock-tick..._

 

_Tick-tock-tick..._

 

_Tick-tock-tick..._

 

These are the only sounds that fill the sterilized room with two people huddling around the motionless form of Noctis. It has been 5 days since the prince was discovered unconscious outside of the Citadel and he remains sleeping. Numerous royal physicians seek an answer why their prince remains asleep, but remain empty handed to a diagnosis. Not even the most seasoned royal physician can provide closure. 

 

King Regis, Clarus, and Veritas along with Noctis' soulmates remain by the unconscious prince, in hopes that at least one of them will be with Noctis when he wakes. However, with a kingdom to run the King can only stay for so long before he must go back to his duties along with Clarus and Veritas. In the meantime, Gladio and Prompto switch their training schedules so one of them can remain in the prince's room while the other goes to training. The one who can stay the most with the prince is Ignis who has his assistants relay all information he needs to his tablet. If he absolutely needs to leave the prince, Ignis makes sure someone else from their bond-family can be with him. 

 

This is the routine for the past 5 days. Ignis and Prompto are the ones who stand vigil in the room for now. Ignis sits in a chair by the Noctis' bedside and works on his tablet. Ever so often, the adviser glances at his sleeping soulmate, seeing if there is any inkling of change. Prompto, on the other hand, pulled up a chair on the other side and leans on the prince's bed, playing on his phone, hoping the sounds of his and Noctis' shared love for King's Knight might rouse him from his sleep. 

 

Just as Ignis finishes up another email, he hears his blonde soulmate sigh heavily and locks his phone. "I can only play so much King's Knight without someone else. Doing it solo isn't as fun," Prompto whines. Ignis smiles sadly at his downhearted soulmate. "I know, Prompto. All we can do is wait for Noctis to wake." The adviser turns his gaze towards Noctis' slumbering face. Ignis has washed the prince's face with a damp washcloth to help remove some of the grime collecting on his body since it remains stationary and he's unable to clean himself. Ignis, though not really a spiritual man, thanks the Gods that Noctis' condition is not so severe that he can't be as least washed with a damp washcloth. 

 

"Iggy?" Prompto asks in a small voice. The older man looks at Prompto with forlorn eyes, "Yes Prompto?" "I...I want Noctis to wake up," Prompto whispers, looking at Noctis' pale face. Ignis then leans over to brush a few wayward strands of dark hair from the prince's face. "As do I, my love. With all my heart and being, I want to see Noctis open his eyes so much."

 

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Prompto asks. Ignis looks a bit perplexed at what Prompto is asking him at first. 

 

"Well, I'm not so sure. Many times than not, people who are in an unconscious state for a long period time may not dream at all. Or they may, and not remember the dream." 

 

"I was just thinking...Noct said he always felt tired even when he slept a lot. So I was wondering if he was having those dreams where he woke up tired from while he's been asleep." 

 

Ignis hums a bit to himself in reflection, "Unfortunately, I doubt we will ever know if that is the case unless Noct can tell us personally." 

 

Prompto grunts in acknowledgment. "Yeah...it doesn't look like he's dreaming," the blonde says, watching his soulmate's face closely. 

 

"No, I don't think he will until he has woken from his initial unconscious state. His body is working on healing itself first from whatever maybe afflicting him. Even if the royal physicians have found no physical or internal injuries on his person. I, too, wish to see Noct awake as soon as possible," Ignis says as he too brushes Noctis' hair back. 

 

Prompto exhales a shaky breath. "W-When Noct wakes up, what do you think he'll remember? if anything at all?" 

 

Ignis shakes his head, "That I am not for certain either. He may remember some events from when he went up to the Towers, but once again, this is all speculation that he may remember anything. We're not sure what made him be outside the Citadel or why he was in the courtyard in such a manner. The Lord Shield has been investigating with the Crownsguard since the incident, however, nothing has come to solid conclusions. I'm afraid the only concrete evidence we can gather is from Noct, but I don't want him to become overwhelmed when he first wakes and if he recalls anything." 

 

"Right. I want him to be okay," Prompto whispers sullenly.

 

Seeing his soulmate's obvious sadness, Ignis leans over and places a gentle hand on Prompto's arm, "We'll get Noct back, I promise." 

 

Ignis offers the blonde a gentle smile, wanting to let his soulmate know he is there for him. Ignis doesn't like to see his younger soulmate look so forlorn and blue; the morose look is foreign to the blonde's features. 

 

Prompto nods slowly, "Well if he is dreaming about anything, I hope it's pleasant or a good one. I would hate to think that he's dreaming something that is awful and he can't wake up from it." 

 

The adviser makes a noise of agreement, "Yes. I would hope so as well."

 

Ignis is about to go back to working on his tablet when his attention is drawn back to Noctis when he hears the faintest noise come from his sleeping soulmate. Prompto notices too and his bright blue eyes widen in anticipation. 

 

"Iggy!" the blonde exclaims, a bit too excitedly. 

 

"Hush now Prompto, let's wait and see what happens without disturbing him," Ignis says in a low voice, leaning over a bit to watch Noctis carefully. 

 

The very faint noise Noctis made repeats as the prince's slow breathing picks up a bit. Then, Noctis starts to move, squirming around, before he finally and slowly opens his eyes to the world before him. 

 

His vision is a bit unfocused after all the time he's spent with them closed and he had to snap them shut briefly because of how bright the room is before opening them again. After letting his eyes adjust to the brightness, Noctis takes the chance to look at where he is. 

 

The prince, with much effort, lifts his hand to rub his eyes when he sees the faces of Ignis and Prompto, looking very relieved, staring at him. 

 

"A-ah....good morning," Noctis says, his voice rough and scratchy from not using it, "did you sleep all right?" 

 

Ignis and Prompto's joyful looks turned into ones of confusion as they looked at each other with wide eyes filled with concern while Noctis watches them with glazed eyes. 

 

"Noct? Do you know where you are?" Ignis asks quietly and carefully. 

 

The Lucian Prince takes a moment to move his head to look around, "I guess I'm not in my room?" 

 

Prompto looks up to Ignis who clinches his jaw. "No, Noct. You're not in your room, you're in the medical wing of the Citadel."

 

The prince makes a noise almost on par to a laugh, "Oh, lucky me. Did I fall asleep again and couldn't be assed to wake?" 

 

"Y-Yeah kinda-" Prompto says, looking at his soulmate with bewilderment, "You were-" he is going to continue how Ignis motions for the blonde to stop and takes over. 

 

"You've had another episode of being asleep for a long period of time," the adviser explains. 

 

"Ah, so how long has it been this time?" Noctis asks, moving so he can prop himself up. Prompto helps Noctis sit up, still looking terribly worried. "A couple of days," Ignis says in a low, almost anxious voice. 

 

The prince's eyes widen. "Wow, that's a new record. I knew I was sleepy in general, but didn't know I could be that bad. Guess I really needed it, but I feel all right, so I really don't need this anymore," Noctis says as he pulls the cannula tubes away from his face, and grimaces as he feels the tape tug at his skin. 

 

"Noct! Let's get confirmation with the doctor first that you're well enough before removing equipment that is aiding in your recovery," Ignis chides to the aloof prince. 

 

Noctis raises an eyebrow, "Recovery? I'm not sick though, I was just tired. I can get all the sleep I need in our own bed."

 

"That maybe so, however, the doctors have not cleared you from your chronic fatigue and dehydration. Please be patient Noct. Prom, Gladio, and I wish to see you well once more," Ignis urges Noctis.  

 

However, Noctis rolls his eyes. "And I think you're all taking this way too seriously. So what? I was asleep for awhile, big deal. There are probably plenty of people out in the world who are out like a light for a couple of days. Lemme just drink a bit more water and some more sleep, there we go, problem solved." 

 

Noctis then feels a cool hand covering his own. "Noct, we were _really_ scared this time. We just wanna know you're okay," Prompto whispers. Noctis flashes a reassuring smile to his blonde soulmate, "It's not like you to look so worried. Doesn't look good on you." 

 

Ignis sighs in frustration at Noctis' carefree attitude. "Your father will want to know you're awake. I shall inform the doctors of such and relay the message to His Majesty. Please be considerate to His Majesty, he's been just as worried about you as we have." 

 

"All right then," Noctis says nonchalantly, reclining back to get comfy on the pillows supporting him, still confused why he is being treated like fragile glass. But sure, he'll play along. 

 

However, Noctis is still very confused about how he got here in the first place. Last thing he remembers is being in the apartment, but then obviously going elsewhere, well at least, being brought elsewhere. Whatever events happened that night elude Noctis' fuzzy recollection. He still felt rather tired, like he ran a marathon twice over even though he's been asleep for the past several days. 

 

Ignis then gets up and places a earnest, loving kiss upon Noctis' forehead, "I'm glad you're back with us, Noct." 

 

The Lucian prince then watches as Ignis leaves to tell the physicians he's woken up while he's left with Prompto gingerly looking up at him. Noctis grunts with displeasure, feeling coddled. He then tenses a bit when he feel Prompto wraps his arms around his shoulder in an intimate hold, kissing the side of Noctis' neck. 

 

"Ah, sorry, I guess I should have asked first," Prompto apologizes loosening his hold, looking back at Noctis with eyes on the brink of being filled with tears. The prince shakes his head, feeling ashamed for his unintentional reaction, "No, no, it's fine. I didn't mean to. Sorry." 

 

"You just woke up for Gods' sake, and here I am wanting to hold and kiss you," Prompto says, laughing a bit to try and cover up the turmoil he feels. Noctis rolls his eyes, "I wouldn't mind the hugs and kisses, especially from you." Noctis leans over a bit to kiss Prompto on the tip of his freckled nose, making the blonde gunslinger blush brightly. 

 

"Heh, don't say that, you might make Iggy and Gladio jealous," Prompto says lightheartedly, "you're suppose to like hugs and kisses from all of us equally." "Well yeah, but hugs and kisses from all of you are different. Wouldn't want it any other way," Noctis says, placing a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips. 

 

"Man, I've missed that from you," Prompto whispers, giving Noctis another kiss, a bit deeper and loving this time. "Missed kissing me just when I've woken up?" The prince says playfully. "Well, just in general. We've been so busy and with you being asleep for a long time, can't exactly kiss you in the same way when you're conscious or one of us with occupied with something," Prompto confesses, looking rather guilty for feeling such a way. 

 

"Prom, you're one of my soulmates. Of course you'd have feelings like that, no point in feeling ashamed over something like that," Noctis reassures him. The blonde nods bashfully. 

 

"I'm glad you're awake. Hopefully things can get back to some semblance of normal," Prompto says gratefully. 

 

"Nothing is ever normal here in the Citadel," Noctis remarks, reclining back on his pillow in a casual way. "Heh, you're right about that. Something is always keeping us on our toes, that's for sure," Prompto says amused with Noctis' sentiment, "whether it regards you or not, something's always _a-foot_." Prompto has a sly grin on his face while Noctis looks at him with a look of utter disgust. 

 

"That was terrible," the Lucian prince grimaces. Prompto laughs, "Hah! I thought it was pretty good!" Prompto embraces his soulmate once more, nuzzling Noctis' warm cheek. 

 

"So now what?" Noctis asks nonchalantly. Prompto shrugs, "I dunno. I guess we wait for the doctors to say you're okay to go." Noctis rubs his temples in frustration, "Of course." "Ah, don't take it the wrong it way, we just wanna know you're healthy and okay to get out of here," Prompto says comfortingly. 

 

"Well, I'm fine right now. I'm awake, I'm alert, and I'm dandy," Noctis says rolling his eyes once more. 

 

"Let's wait for Iggy to come back. I bet His Majesty is already on his way as we speak," Prompto says as he intertwines his finger together with the prince's. As if on cue, the door opens once more with Ignis returning along with Gladio in tow. Noctis is rather surprised that Gladio could get to the medical wing so fast from the main parts of the Citadel. 

 

"Hey, Gladio," Noctis says lightly. The tattooed man rushes forward to embrace Noctis, nearly toppling Prompto out of the bed as well. "Woah there big guy!" Noctis says, as he wraps his arms around Gladio's broad back. 

 

"You're such a brat, ya know that?" Gladio says in a shaky voice. Noctis scoffs,"hey now, I just woke up, no need to be mean." The Shield exhales roughly as he slowly releases Noctis from his firm hold. Noctis' expression softens when he sees the dark circles under his soulmate's eyes and the slump of the other man's shoulder. The prince notices and then kisses the man on the chin. "There, feel better?" Noctis asks. 

 

Gladio grunts, "A little bit. Damn, you've put me through hell and back these past several days." 

 

Noctis grins, "Isn't that suppose to be my job in the first place?" 

 

"Kinda, but not like this. I'd rather have you nagging me all the time than not at all," Gladio admits, looking sullen still. 

 

"It has been a very long several days, Noct. It's taking a toll on all of us, and plenty of others with your absence," Ignis adds. 

 

"Namely my dad, huh?" Noctis asks slowly. The adviser nods, "Yes, especially His Majesty." Silence falls on the room for a moment while Gladio sits on the chair Ignis had occupied prior. 

 

"So, I guess I'll just ask, what _did_ happen to me?" Noctis asks his soulmates now that they are all present with him. The prince is rather surprised to see none of his soulmates make a move to answer him immediately. 

 

"You were found outside of the Citadel," Ignis finally says, turning his gaze away a bit from Noctis as he relays the information. 

 

"Found outside?" Noctis asks, his curiosity rising. "Glaive Furia found you lying unconscious at the front entrance of the courtyard 5 days ago. Lord Shield Amicitia and Captain Drautos continue to investigate the events that happened, however, they haven't reached anything conclusive or concise. The surveillance footage from the Towers is obscured by the fog; obscuring what happened to you when you went to the bridge." 

 

"I went up to the Towers?" Noctis asks, raising an eyebrow, "I don't remember that happening at all." Ignis' eye widen a bit at this new revelation, "Are you sure? Can you definitely say you don't remember going up to the Towers?" 

 

Noctis click his tongue in concentration, "Well, I can't say I did or didn't. Can't really remember anything much. It _really_ does feel like one big blank for me." 

 

Ignis' expression softens, "Ah, don't worry about it. It would have been unlikely to remember such details anyway." However, the adviser remained unsettled internally. He knew that they would probably get little to no information from Noctis, but it still troubled the adviser that they had very little details about what happened to the prince.

 

"My dad doesn't have much info either. All we really know is that some of the Citadel workers during their night shifts saw you going towards the Towers, but what happened afterwards in anyone's guess," Gladio adds. 

 

"The main thing we don't know if _how_ you were at the Towers and then showed up on the grounds of the courtyard," Ignis says, adjusting his glasses in concentration. 

 

"And from the looks of it, we might never know," Prompto mutters, getting a little irritated they were still on the topic. 

 

"Prom has a point. We probably won't," Gladio says, agreeing with his soulmate's statement. 

 

"Perhaps, however, it would be acceptable to find some sort of closure what happened to Noctis, not only for us but for His Majesty as well," Ignis offers. 

 

"Specs, whatever else you all might want to know may be a wild goose chase at this point from the sounds of it," Noctis says, leaning his head on his hand, "I'm here, I'm back, and I'm fine, that's it. No need for anymore energy be used to figuring out something that won't be solved."  

 

Ignis furrows his eyebrows a bit at Noctis's utter of dismissal of wanting to know what happened to him. "King Regis will be the one to decide that. What you can do is focus on rest and recovery." 

 

Noctis shrugs and leans back again. He _really_ does feel fine, and would like this IV out of his arm for one. Whatever happened to him will remain a mystery, so why try and pursue answers that aren't there? 

 

The prince remains apathetic when the royal physicians came in and did a thorough examination on him. "So, can I have this removed?" Noctis asks, pointing to the IV in his arm. "Not yet, Your Highness," the doctor says, "you must remain on a regularly maintained amount of fluids for a few more days and bed rest." The Lucian prince growls in irritation; the insertion sight is starting to itch. 

 

"Be patient, Noct," Ignis presses the prince, "You won't be allowed to be released until you are determined in the clear." Noctis grimaces briefly before letting his arm fall down at his side. 

 

The four soulmates' attention then focus on the door when there is a knock before the door opens revealing King Regis, Clarus, and Veritas. Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto hastily stand and bow to Regis as he enters. Meanwhile, the King never takes his eyes off his son who looks blankly at him. "Noctis..." 

 

"Hi dad..." the prince says as his father comes over and embraces him. Noctis feels his father's hand gently cup his head, holding Noctis closer to him. "Noctis, oh dear Noctis," Regis says, barely above a whisper. 

 

Noctis pulls back from his father's hold to look at him, "Dad, I'm all right, really. There's no need to worry about me." 

 

"Noctis, as your father, I will always worry about you and your well-being," Regis says quietly. "We're all glad you're awake, Noctis," Clarus says, giving Noctis a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. "Indeed, it is a relief and great joy to have you with us again," Veritas says, smiling at the prince. Noctis nods to the Royal Adviser in thanks. 

 

"I'm sure you're sick of hearing this being asked numerous times but I do have to ask to satiate my own qualms, do you remember anything at all that night you went up to the Towers?" Regis asks carefully. Noctis shakes his head, "No. You see, I don't even remember going up to the Towers really. My mind is _really_ hazy about those details." 

 

Regis closes his eyes, trying to mask his disappointment, but accepts his son's answer, "Of course. I didn't expect anything new, but that's all right." 

 

"The royal physicians have already tended to His Highness, correct?" Veritas asks his nephew. "Yes, Uncle. They have already examined Noctis and ordered bed rest and regulated fluids for the next few days," Ignis explains. "Very good, nothing appears to prevent Noctis from a full recovery then," Veritas says with an optimistic air. 

 

"Thank the Six and Eos for their protection," Regis says gratefully. 

 

"Unfortunately, we can't stay long," Clarus announces as he puts a hand on Regis' shoulder, "Council meetings don't wait for anyone, especially since we've postponed this one 3 times already." Regis nods reluctantly. "I'm glad you're well, Noctis," Clarus says once more. "Focus on your recovery," Veritas adds. Regis leans in to kiss Noctis on the forehead gently, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you in your time of need. I love you so much, I feel as though I don't say that enough, but I truly do." 

 

"Same here, dad." Noctis says, giving his father one last hug before Regis was led out of the room with his soulmates. 

 

"Unfortunately, Gladio and I must leave as well to this meeting," Ignis says with ire in his tone, "the Council members are only so forgiving for skipping so many meetings apparently even though our own opinions aren't considered viable yet." 

 

Gladio clicks his tongue in dismay, "I say when Noct is King, he gets rid of all the current ruling Council; they're a bunch of old farts who are too pansy to do anything." 

 

Noctis laughs, "I will think about it." 

 

Ignis places a kiss on Noctis' temple and lips, "We'll return after the meeting is over." Gladio does the same and hugs the prince once more, "You bet. You can be thankful that you don't have to be there for awhile." 

 

"Well that depends, I can be either bored to death in here or in the Council meetings. Both sound awful to me," Noctis says sarcastically. "Please be considerate of the royal physicians' orders, Noct," Ignis requests, "they hold your health with the highest regard and attentiveness." 

 

"Yeah yeah I won't be a troublemaker...that much..." Noctis mumbles. 

 

"We will see you later," the adviser says as he and Gladio exit the room, leaving Prompto and Noctis. 

 

"So you don't have to go to the meeting?" Noctis asks the blonde. The gunslinger shakes his head, "Nope! And I think the Council members would prefer I not be there in the first place." 

 

"They're gonna have to get used to you, or else I will banish them all," Noctis declares. 

 

"Didn't you say you would "think about it" when you're king?" 

 

"Well yeah, but I'm not king, so I can't do that yet at least." 

 

"Hah, 'yet' you say."

 

"Anyone says you can't be anywhere or don't belong, automatic banishment, no questions asked." 

 

"Wow, what a harsh king!"

 

"Just saying, whoever doesn't approve of you can kiss my ass to put it lightly."

 

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

 

"Hmmm, several times, but I never tire hearing it." 

 

"Well good because you're going to be hearing it many, many times over." 

 

"And I wouldn't want it any other way. With you, Iggy, or Gladio." 

 

"I'm glad."

 

Prompto climbs back up onto the bed and hugs Noctis around his shoulders, his toned arms holding the prince tightly. 

 

"Have you been working out? Your hold seems stronger than normal," Noctis comments. "Maybe I just wanna hold you and never let go," Prompto says, nuzzling Noctis' neck. 

 

"You're awfully clingy today."

 

"I have every right to be. My soulmate just woke up from a several days' sleep. Of course I would want to hold you after so long." 

 

Noctis runs a gentle hand through Prompto's soft hair who sighs in satisfaction. Prompto has always liked physical touch, especially to his head. Whether kisses, touches, massages, Prompto likes it all. After being touch-starved for so long, Prompto can't help but yearn for the touch of his soulmates. 

 

"So...did you dream of anything?" the blonde asks. 

 

"Dream?" 

 

"Yeah, for the past few days while you were sleeping, you looked like you were dreaming about something. Kinda like that last time when you sleeping so deep we couldn't wake you at all. But this time, you weren't thrashing around. This time, you were just kinda twitching your hands and fingers, and moving your head just a bit."

 

Noctis hums, trying to think about it, "Can't really say. I really don't remember what I dream, if at all." 

 

"Heh, your mind is foggy, like all this fog we're having," Prompto remarks. 

 

"Fog?" Noctis questions. 

 

"Yeah dude, it's been super foggy for the past few weeks now. Kinda weird when you think about it. You'd think it would have rolled away or burnt off by now, but nope, still here." 

 

The Lucian prince looks out at the window as Prompto motioned to look. 

 

"Prom...there's no fog," Noctis says simply. 

 

"What are you talking about? It's the been the subject for awhile now. I know you haven't been in the know since you've been asleep but it's still there," Prompto counters. 

 

Noctis doesn't say anything but continues to stare at the window. 

 

Prompto's eye widen with uncertainty, his mouth pressed in a thin line. 

 

"Noct, what do _you_ see?"

 

The prince points his gaze towards the window again, and has to forcibly stop himself from gasping when he sees an abyss of darkness gazing back at him. Noctis shakes his head for a moment, Prompto looking worriedly at him. Noctis focuses his vision once more to see just the cityscape below him. 

 

"Y-yeah, I only see the city Prom."

 

Prompto sucks in a breath as he turns his head to look out the window himself to gaze upon a blanket of billowing, solid fog. He slowly turns his head, his eyes still wide with concern. 

 

"N-noct...I swear to the Six and to Eos that there is fog out there. It may be a bit bright, I promise it is there Noct." 

 

The prince looks over Prompto's shoulder to the window once more, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes a bit, looking troubled. 

 

Prompto hesitantly puts a hand on Noctis' shoulder. 

 

"Noct...are you okay?" he asks, trying to look at Noctis directly. 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Prom," Noctis insists to his soulmate. However, Prompto looks unconvinced. 

 

"I-I'm going to get the doctor, okay?" Prompto says quietly. 

 

The blonde jumps when he feels Noct's hand grip his wrist and keeps him in place. 

 

"No, Prompto. I'm _**fine..**_." Noctis hisses out, baring his teeth. 

 

Prompto looks at Noctis and for the first time feels frightened by his soulmate's sudden dangerous look. 

 

"N-N-Noctis, please, a-a-are you all right?" the blonde asks once more, his voice shaking. 

 

Noctis doesn't respond for a moment before shaking his head a bit. "Ugh, ah, s-sorry. Don't know what came over me." 

 

Prompto gulps quietly, rattled at his soulmate's truly strange behavior. "Noct?"

 

The prince exhales a harsh, deep breath. "Sorry Prom. I-I'm sorry. Please, don't tell anyone about this." 

 

Prompto sucks in a breath, still quite shaken. "Noct, I dunno, you really scared me, man. Are you sure you are okay?" 

 

"Yeah...I am. I _promise_ I'm fine," Noctis urges him, smiling gently, trying to reassure his alarmed soulmate, "Please, promise me to not tell anyone. I'm fine and I'm here."

 

The blonde remains uneasy, looking out the window to see the fog that his soulmate insists is not there. Seeing the confusion and frustration on Noctis' face makes Prompto sympathetic to Noctis' turmoil. 

 

"Oh-Okay..." Prompto finally says, "but I want to know that you're okay, all right?" 

 

"Of course, I'm okay. I don't want to worry the others, y'know? They would be all over me like a mother Chocobo and her chicks." 

 

"Yeah, that's the truth. But Noct, how come you can't see the fog while others can?" Prompto asks with uncertainty. 

 

Noctis shrugs, "I'm not sure, but to me there is no fog. I mean, the city does look grey I guess but other than that it looks clear to me." 

 

"That's _really_ strange Noct, but I won't tell anyone if it's not gonna affect you further," Prompto promises. 

 

"Thanks Prom," the prince answers, giving the blonde a kiss on his freckled cheek. Prompto flashes a small, but strained smile on his face. He hates that he's having to hide a secret from his other soulmates about Noctis. The four of them had promised not to keep any secret that could affect one another in a negative way, especially pertaining to safety and health, and yet, he's here promising to safeguard a secret that is affecting Noctis. 

 

"Don't look so down, Prom. We all have something we don't wanna tell each other, and that's okay. No need to be an absolute open book about ourselves," the prince reassures Prompto. 

 

"Yeah, I guess..." 

 

"I promise you, this won't affect me at all. So what? I can't see something you all can see, it's not a big deal. Just...try not to bring the subject up in the first place." 

 

"All right, I...I just don't like keeping this from the other guys. But as long as you promise that you'll let us know if something's happening to you, I won't say a thing." 

 

"Of course, Prom. That I can guarantee you." 

 

"Good. Thanks." 

 

Noctis then leans back on the pillows behind him and Prompto lays down with him, head on Noctis' chest while the prince holds him close. 

 

"When I finally get out of here, Prom. I think we should go on another date, with Gladio and Ignis too." 

 

"Heh, and _not_ sneak out all right? I had to endure a week's worth of penalty training when we went out that time and I will not do that again." 

 

"No no, of course not. I would let someone know we'd be going out of the Citadel." 

 

"Okay but where exactly? We can't exactly go outside Insomnia since we're still at odds with Niflheim." 

 

"I dunno, Accordo?" 

 

"Dude, never gonna happen." 

 

"Just a suggestion." 

 

"Maybe once all of this tension is over."

 

"Yeah, whenever that might be." 

 

"Besides there not much else in the Crown City to go to...maybe the outskirts of the city by the Wall? No much there though." 

 

"Hmmm...maybe you could do some research about some nice, relaxing place outside of the main center of the City. Find us a place to go to escape." 

 

"I highly doubt we would have time for that. Gladio and Specs are always needed in the Citadel as well as you." 

 

"Whatever, I'm not _that_ needed. I'm mainly decoration for all those Council meetings and going to events in the City anyway. Not like my opinion has any weight for now." 

 

"Well that makes two of us decorations then," Prompto says, lifting his head from Noctis' chest, kissing his chin before setting his head back down. 

 

Noctis gives a deep sigh, watching Prompto's head move up and down slightly as he breathes. He then looks out towards the window with some reservations but does it anyway. His vision starts to waver for a moment when the room suddenly appears shifted all of a sudden. For a brief moment, Noctis sees the room decayed, dimmed, and rusted. Prompto is no longer with him, and Noctis sees bloodstains dried on his skin and clothes. For that fleeting second, outside was dark as night with no light; just a swirling mass of darkness enveloping the city, greeting him. 

 

Noctis breath hitches which Prompto notices right away. "Hey, you okay?" he asks gently, looking up at his soulmate. 

 

"Y-yeah, it's nothing." 

 

"Okay, just making sure," Prompto says trying to respect Noctis' earlier wishes, laying back down. 

 

"Thanks," Noctis says, relieved that Prompto doesn't press any further. 

 

Noctis looks out the window again to see everything normal once more. No fog, no darkness. Just the city looking quite gloomy. He uses his free hands to rub his forehead. 

 

"Man, I feel heavy and sluggish," the prince says, his eyelids feeling too heavy to keep open. 

 

"That's normal to feel like that though. Even if you feel drowsy, you should probably rest some more if you feel like that." 

 

"Y-yeah, I think I'll do that,"

 

Prompto lifts himself up and runs a warm hand through Noctis' dark locks. "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." 

 

Noctis grunts out an "okay" before he feels his eyelid grow too heavy to open and he closes them once more.

* * *

When he wakes up, he feels like a truck has run into his gut at full speed. Noctis coughs, trying to get the wind back in him that had been forcibly knocked out him. 

 

"Ugh...what happened?" he asks. 

 

However, he gets no reply, only the eerie sounds of complete emptiness and unnerving silence. 

 

Wait a minute, wasn't he elsewhere before this? 

 

Noctis can't really get a handle on it, but his brain was screaming at him that this is not where he was before. 

 

Letting his eye adjust to the the near-pitch blackness surrounding him, he finds that he's looking up at a huge hole in the ceiling with wires, insulation, and roof work crumbling. 

 

Did he _fall_ through that? Surely felt like it with the way the wind was knocked out of him. 

 

But...wasn't he somewhere else? Noctis couldn't help but feel this wasn't where he initially was. A nagging sensation in his gut is telling him something is not right at all. 

 

Sitting himself up, Noctis find his flashlight was off, probably forced off when he fell, especially through that hole if he indeed did. The prince sees the glass is broken but the device itself still works thankfully. 

 

"Ugh, my head..." Noctis moans as he feels a dull ache on the back of his head pulsing. All he wanted to do was lay back down, but he knew that wasn't the best option. He had to get out of here. 

 

Noctis finally gets back on his two feet, even though he's at first swaying a bit when he felt his legs feel heavy like lead. Luckily he feel strong enough to walk and get a good look at where he is. He finds himself in a dark hallway with a series of doors going down. Noctis had no idea how many rooms there might be since he couldn't see the end of the rotting hallway. 

 

The Lucian prince experiments opening the first door to no avail, but the second door does open. 

 

When he enters, Noctis sucks in a sharp breath at how utterly tiny this room is. Not only that, it's padded with decaying fiber and the smell of rot and blood fills his nostrils. Noctis chokes on the disgusting odor and coughs harshly. He turns around to find a wall of splattered blood on the wall, making his heart pound against his chest. 

 

He makes out a certain number code in the blood spread around the padded walls and a couple of sentences. 

 

_"Tern tern tern the numbers_

_better not forget them_

_So I'll right them down here_

_The other one, my secret name"_  

 

Not wanting to look at the grisly sight anymore, Noctis hastily runs out the room, gasping for cleaner air. He rushes around to find the hallway is actually not that much longer, and runs for the double doors, discovering to his relief they are open. 

 

Noctis maneuvers down the maze of hallways before him, hoping to find a exit out of this hellish place. When he gets to another series of doors, his intuition makes him go through the last door. 

He finds a lone bed with a box tethered with rope and chains. Noctis' curiosity is peaked as he slowly walks towards it, but a message written in red on the wall catches his eye first. 

 

_"Louise_

_I'll take care of you four ever_

_It's my destiny!"_

 

"Louise?" Noctis says, looking puzzled. Also puzzling is the word choice that the person who wrote the message used. Why did they use the wrong word, much like the person who wrote the message in the padded room? 

 

Noctis turns his head back to the box in question. Obviously someone wanted to safeguard whatever is in this box to the utmost degree. Noctis sees it has two padlocks and two number locks. Well, he could attempt to input one of the codes at least. He turned the number on the dials of one of the locks which unbuckled, unlocking the chains from the box which Noctis tossed aside. 

 

Now, the new problem; the other number combination. 

 

Noctis felt the dull ache on the back of his head sharpen for a moment before subsiding. He recollected another series of numbers and decided no harm in trying and pushed in the numbers. To his bafflement and surprise the number lock opened and Noctis could unwrap the ropes from the box. 

 

However, Noctis still had a problem, these padlocks. He needed keys to attempt and open these locks. Noctis then brushed his jacket pocket to find two small lumps at the bottom. He fished them out to find a very narrow key, and another one that look almost like a sliced in half cardkey. When did he gets these? How did he get these? 

 

Not wanting to mull over it anymore, Noctis inserted the keys in the locks to find them both fitting and releasing the last two locks on the box. Throwing them aside, Noctis opened the hatch to discover it full of cotton like substance, other than that the box was empty. Noctis leans over, examining it a bit more to finally see the true contents of the box. 

 

A couple of strands of very long, dark hair. 

 

Noctis shudders why someone would want to keep hair safe, but feels as though he should take it anyway. He pinches the loose strands in his fingers and pockets the hair, grimacing at he does. However, he feel something sharp brush against his finger before completely putting the hair in his pocket to find a bent needle. 

 

"When did I get this?" Noctis questions, looking befuddled. 

 

Noctis walks out of the room to see the door across from him ajar just a bit. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Noctis walks in to find himself in a unkempt shower room. 

 

"Ugh..." Noctis groans, looking at how awful his surrounding are. He looks down at the floor and see a trail of green looking liquid trail down towards the drain. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick," Noctis comments as he looks down the drain. He tries to hold the rising nauseous sensation in his stomach when he see what appears as a key down the hold. Maybe it's the key out of this place!

 

His hand is too big to try and fish it out, but then he remembers the bent needle and hair. Noctis takes them out of his pocket and ties the hair strands together and wraps the hair around the needle, making a makeshift fishing hook. Noctis has to laugh at himself since he would rather be fishing than be here. 

 

Kneeling on the gross floor, Noctis lowers the hook down the drain and moves the hook slightly until he feels the key slide onto the hook. He lifts the line up and takes the key off the hook, tossing his contraption aside. 

 

Noctis examines the key to find it has the letter "E" on it. Could it be for the elevator he's passed through in the hallway? Wanting to find out, Noctis heads towards the elevator and sees the keyhole. The prince inserts the key and turns it, making the elevator operational again. He hears the gears whirl and grind, wondering if this is the first time in many, many years this elevator has ever moved. 

 

He gets on the elevator and looks at the button panel on the side. There are 3 floors decides the first place he should go to is the first floor from the looks of it. Pressing the 1st floor button, Noctis feels the elevator jerk into moving and hears the whine of the mechanisms working to send the prince to his destination. Once there, Noctis hears the ding of the elevator coming to a stop, and the doors opening for him a moment later. 

 

He looks around the first floor and feels pulled to a room particular and makes his way inside. 

 

What greets him is another dirty, decrepit room with two rusty beds askew. On the beds are, to his surprise, a couple toys such a toy hammer and a toy sword. As he moves closer he then hears the soft laughter of someone. 

 

A child? 

 

The child is on the gross, darkened floor, holding a figurine in his hand. It's as if the child is not aware of his surroundings and just simply playing with his toy. 

 

Before he knew it, Noctis suddenly calls out to the child.

 

_"Noctis."_

 

The boy then turns around, his blue eyes widened in surprise when he turns his head.  

 

"Huh? You know my name?" the boy tentatively asks. 

 

Noctis can't help but feel as if he knows this boy...

 

Like he knows him very well...

 

"Y-yeah, you told me not too long ago..." Noctis says, bewildered at why he feels connected to this familiar looking boy. 

 

The boy Noctis stares at him for a few moments before cocking his head to the side. 

 

"Hey, do you know where we are?" Noctis asks. 

 

"Hmmm...I dunno. I just found myself here. I've been trying to find my dad, but I got lost in here," the young Noctis explains. 

 

"Huh, sounds just like me..." the older Noctis says, crossing his arms. 

 

"Did you find yourself here too, Noctis?" the boy asks, getting up from the floor, holding his figurine in his hands tightly. 

 

"Yeah...looks like I fell through to get here as well," Noctis says, not dwelling on why this boy knows his name either.

 

"Are you hurt?"

 

"No, no I'm fine. Thanks though." 

 

The boy stares at Noctis with his wide eyes, as if he's searching for something. Noctis feels unnerved looking at a kid who looks just like when he was young. It was too picture perfect to coincidental. There has to be an explaination, somehow, someway...

 

"Anyway, how about we get out here? We can talk about this later. This is no place for a kid. There are all sorts of strange things around here. I can't believe you haven't even gotten a scratch on you."

 

The boy Noctis looks up to his older counterpart with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"Why should I?" he asks defensively. 

 

Noctis is taken back by the boy's words. Does that mean he hasn't had the same experiences Noctis had? What has this boy encountered, if anything at all? What does this boy see?

 

As they are walking down the hall, the boy Noctis suddenly grabs the older Noctis' hand. 

 

"Wait! Wait, there's something I gotta get!" he exclaims. 

 

"Later, okay?" Noctis says, about to pull the boy forward. 

 

"But it's really important!" the boy insists, still tugging Noctis towards him. 

 

"What is it?" Noctis groans looking down at the boy. 

 

"A letter from Luna," the boy says. 

 

With that, Noctis' eyes widen, "Huh?" 

 

"I wanna go get it! Is that okay?" the boy Noctis asks, pulling on the older Noctis' arm. 

 

"Yes yes!" Noctis says, urging the boy to show him the way. It never occurs to Noctis why this boy would have a letter from Luna or why she knew her in the first place, but regardless, the mention of his dear friend has Noctis filled with relief with some comfort of having someone familiar in this foreign place with him. 

 

The two arrive at another set of double doors to which the boy Noctis unlocks and opens with some effort. The older Noctis holds the door open as they go inside. 

 

"Can I get some light from your flashlight? I remember putting it over by the desk for safekeeping," the boy says, urging the older Noctis to come over to him. 

 

Sure enough, there is a red book with an elegant design on it; the notebook that Noctis and Luna communicate with. 

 

Suddenly Noctis hears an abnormal hissing noise come from above him. He looks up to see a grotesque looking creature, hung upside down by its ankles, and bound by its own flesh, undulating and screeching. 

 

"Noctis! Get out of here!" the older one of the two says, pushing the boy towards the doors. 

 

"B-but why?" the boy asks, looking bewildered why the older Noctis looks so shaken up. 

 

"Don't ask questions just go! I'll meet with you in a bit, okay?" Noctis yells at him. The boy looks frightened, but runs out of the room with the red book in his arms. 

 

Noctis then turns his attention to the hanging creature to see another other one join the first one. Looking around wildly for anything that could be used as a weapon, Noctis finally spies a long, rusted pipe on the floor. Diving for the pipe to avoid getting swung at by the creatures, Noctis has the pipe firmly in his grasp, swinging away at the upside-down figures as they swing their bodies around. 

 

The prince swings as hard as he can as his hits connect with the fleshy bodies, blood and gore gushing and splattering all over the floor and Noctis himself. At this point he didn't care if he had blood on himself, he just wanted to get out of here alive. 

 

Feeling exertion from swinging so much, Noctis gasps for breath as he's felled one of the creatures. He feels that he can make a break for the door. Noctis runs at full speed to open the door, but to his horror, finds that they are locked. 

 

"Fuck! No!" Noctis curses and pushes against them. He can't stay there for long for the other creature is gaining up on him. Noctis finds a second wind to bash at the creature's body, another spray of blood falling on him. 

 

After so many swings and so much adrenaline rushing in him, Noctis feels himself growing sluggish. He puts all his effort and strength into one last swing, until he hear the creature groan and screech its final breath. 

 

Noctis doubles over as he feels his vision swim violently. His knees give out as his energy is utterly exhausted. Noctis feels the blood spill all over his skin, saturating his clothes, and even seeping onto his hair. The prince gasps for air as he looks up at the ceiling above, swaying and moving, making him feel sick to his stomach. 

 

To his relief, his vision finally goes dark as he hears distant sirens sound and then nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I did have about 1/4 of the chapter already written but then I got really sick for 2 weeks and I'm still recovering and my job has been kicking my ass more lately
> 
> Not the best chapter I've ever written but it needed to be done. Promise there will be more angst and whump to come! I live and breathe angst~ A very Promptis chapter 
> 
> Hit me up at my [artblog](delarty.tumblr.com) for concept art and sketches


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis journeys further into darkness and a new development has Ignis worried

_Noctis..._

 

_Noctis..._

 

_Noctis..._

 

He can't quite pinpoint who is repeating his name, like a prayer on their lips. His body feels heavy, oh so heavy. His head feels clouded with a maelstrom of confusion, yet tranquility at the same time. He feels himself moving somewhere, but his mind is too clouded to remain aware of his surroundings. 

 

Is he being _wheeled_ somewhere? From the sounds he can make out, there is a definite squeaky of old, rusty wheels turning rapidly. 

 

Where was he headed to _this_ time? 

 

Feeling that it's becoming too hard to keep his eyes open, he closes them once more to the rhythmic repeat of his name and distant sirens roaring. 

* * *

Groaning as he feels his consciousness returning, Noctis grunts as he turns to his side. His limbs feel so heavy and numb that he has to take a moment to get his uncooperative body to respond. Feeling his joints pop and bones creak after being stationary for who knows how long, the prince finally is able to hoist himself up in a sitting position, allowing him to look around better. 

 

The room he is in is quite dark, even with his flashlight which is miraculously still on and working. The floor underneath him feels different. Noctis looks down at his feet to find himself sitting on grass of all places, however, this grass appears dead and brown. Taking a moment to gather his breath and thoughts, Noctis is able to stand up. 

 

Not wanting to remain in here anymore, Noctis sees the double doors into the building and heads forward to discover them opened. The prince squints at the new environment with a cautious look, his eyes widening a bit realizing where he is.

 

He's back at this creepy hospital, which meant---

 

"I wonder if Noctis is okay?" the prince asks himself. Hopefully the boy was able to run away from that awful monster Noctis encountered. 

 

As he makes his way down the hallway, Noctis observes the walls and doors look even more decayed and grimy. He dreads having to touch anything around here, looking at how gross everything is. What made this place change to being this grotesque? Especially for a hospital of all places. Also these drapes and shrouds over windows and door make Noctis' spine tingle, as if someone appears hidden in the shadows, yet they lie in wait. 

 

Noctis fumbles around in the near dark and brushes his fingers against the button for the elevator panel, finding that it, thankfully, works even in this rundown place. Noctis isn't sure why but he feels the pull to explore this place more, even if nearly every nerve in his body is screaming at him to escape, but something is telling him to stick around a bit more. For his benefit, or for someone else's? Even Noctis isn't sure himself. 

 

Checking the rusty doors, one-by-one, Noctis stumbles upon an unlocked one and carefully opens it. Noctis is becoming much more wary of what may be behind closed doors. Stepping with the utmost unease, Noctis looks around the room to find wrinkled, dirty drapes hanging over the walls. Rusted gurneys are shoved to the side, one of them covered in equally filthy drapes. 

 

"What am I doing?" Noctis asks himself out loud, "why am I still here? It's not like I'm looking for something but I can't help but feel like I should..." Noctis' train of thought runs off when he views a particularity hair-raising painting of hands on one wall, the shroud having been ripped away from concealing it. 

 

The horribly deformed hands are reaching out to something. Light? Salvation? The sky? Noctis isn't so sure, but whatever it is can't be reached by any of them from the looks of it. Noctis takes a closer look to find a crack in the wall and inside of it, a key of all things. Maybe this is what the hands were reaching for...

 

Not reading into it too deeply, Noctis pockets the key and looks to a gurney with a grimy shroud covering it. A small piece of browned paper lies on top of it and the prince looks closely at it to see very faint handwriting, still somewhat legible. 

 

_I was locked up inside_

_the basement's basement._

_It was so small and dark_

_and I was so afraid._

_I dropped my precious ring._

_But I will never,_

_ever go back there._

 

Noctis has to ponder for a moment why the writer said "basement's basement" of all things. "What does that even mean?" the Lucian prince says, looking a bit stumped. He shakes his head and leaves the room, looking at the key in his pocket for any clues about where to go. There is a deeply etched "B" in the metal which lets Noctis to know this key is for the apparent basement. 

 

Returning to the elevator, Noctis is about to hit the button for the supposed basement to discover to his dismay no such level exists. "What the hell? There's _always_ a button for the basement in every building I've ever been in. Why not this one?" Getting a bit exasperated of the situation, Noctis is about to step off when he feels a nagging sensation in the back of his mind to go up to the 3rd floor. As if unconsciously, Noctis pushes the button for the 3rd floor and the motors of the elevator spring to life. 

 

The doors ding and open for the prince when he arrives to the 3rd floor. He walks by several rooms that are locked until he gets to one that is open. Much like the previous room, this one is all covered in stained, dirty shrouds on the walls, windows, and beds. And much to Noctis' surprise, another small piece of paper lies on the only bed in the room. 

 

_She is an angel no one knows only_

_I can see the Lady of the Door_

_they cannot walk along her Bridge_

_of Thread they fall from the weight_

_of their crimes._

 

_Like bloated and ugly corpses_

_their sins she devours them_

_sin and sinner alike she saves_

_me she is an angel._

 

Noctis puts the piece of paper down, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Whoever wrote this was an absolute nutcase," he mutters leaving the room. As he quietly closes the door behind him, Noctis walks a little ways before stumbling across a door with a woman indeed painted on it. The woman looks placid and has a downward gaze. She has dark, wavy long hair and blue eyes looking towards the floor. Her body is covered in a black cloak with some impressive looking jewelry around her neck. Noctis can't help but stare at the woman for a bit, feeling as though she reminds her of someone in his most distant past. 

 

But what _really_ grabs his attention is that the woman's pale arms are sticking out of the door, and feel _very_ real. Noctis sucks in a breath at the creepy sensation of a 2D painting having 3D parts of all things, however, the arms do not move. They merely stand out and stay still, as if beckoning for something, or  _someone_ to approach her. 

 

Noctis turns his head away to see the door of one of the rooms slightly opened and gives in to his curiosity to investigate it. Once more, it was like the room Noctis is in previously with the walls, bed and window covered up in shrouds, however, this room in particular feels familiar to him. He can't seem to shake the feeling that there is a purpose particular to this room.

 

Suddenly, Noctis feels a stabbing pain in his head, so intense that he falls to his knees, clutching his head. 

 

"Argh! What the hell?---" Noctis grunts out, squeezing his eyes shut. Behind his tightly shut eyes, Noctis sees blurry visions and rapid flashes of color. Then a flash of soft yellow and white burned through his mind. The barely discernible figure is running away down dark hallways with gruesome, disembodied groans, growls, and screams. But who---?

 

The prince is quite thankful when the piercing pain finally stops, but he can't help but wonder about what he just experienced and seen. He takes a moment to gather his wits after feel so disoriented and stands back up to his full height once more. 

 

Noctis leaves the room, his mind still wavering a bit, but resolved to move forward. However, Noctis' attention is focused on the guttural, nasty noises of another creature approaching him. This one jerks and sways, its withered appendages convulsing as it moves. Seeing as he is weaponless, Noctis tries to evade the creature by sidestepping it, however, it seems that the monster can sense his every movement despite having no apparent eyes. 

 

Noctis grimaces at the prospect of doing this but he stands perfectly still even putting a hand over his mouth to stop his breathing from becoming too loud. The creature then stops honing in on him, its movements looking confused and bewildered even if Noctis is only a few feet away from it. Seeing that his plan looks like it's working, the prince stands stock still for a little bit and notices with relief that the creature turns around and limps slowly away from him. Noctis refuses to move until the gross noises from the creature seem very, very far away from him and he quietly moves down the hall. 

 

Wanting to find an unlocked door immediately, Noctis is grateful when he happens upon one and opens it to the stairwell. He lets out a huge, but shaky gasp, panting a bit at such a tense experience. He feels his knees grow weak and he slides down the door to sit on the floor. 

 

"Why can't I catch a break?" Noctis says, irritated. Why did he have to be in such a place anyway? What did he _do_? The Lucian prince claws a rough hand through his hair, almost wanting to pull it out. 

 

Seeing that wallowing won't do him any good, Noctis stands up once more but refuses to go back into the level with that creature again. Instead he looks at the dark staircase that goes down, but what this staircase goes down to is anyone's guess. Noctis treks down the stairs, trying the doors that appear to enter the next level but finds them broken or locked, so he progressed downward. 

 

Down...

 

Down...

 

Down...

 

Down...

 

_Down..._

 

Endless darkness appears like an old friend, facing him at every corner he follows. He continues down, down, down going to the deepest pits of this hell as if meeting the very beast who lies here. When finally, he hears something, screaming, screeching, wailing from afar. 

 

As he gets closer...

 

it gets **louder...**

 

He pauses. 

 

Should he continue? He doesn't know what's down _there..._

 

Anything, anyone could be making those sounds. Does he dare face what that might be? He has no protection, no weapon, no nothing. Only his wits and determination to survive are what keep him going at this point. To escape...to live...to be free of this labyrinth of horror and madness. If he stops here, how will he get home? He will be killed if he can't progress and find a way to leave. He wants to get home, where it's safe, warm, loving, and bright. He feels himself be overcome with emotions, thinking of what is waiting for him at home. 

 

There's only one thing he can do. 

 

He takes a breath, and steps forward. 

 

The screams are louder now as he descends from floor to floor. Were there this many floors here? Why does it seem they are never-ending?  Where is he going?

 

Finally, he comes to a single door, this is it. This is the end. He doesn't know he he does it, nor does he remember, but he fumbles from the key in his pocket and jams it in with violently shaking hands 

 

His ears are overwhelmed with screams, cries, screeches, moans; it all rushes to his ears and makes his head feel heavy and dizzy. He lets out a strangled gasp as he finds this final door thankfully unlocked and falls to the floor on his knees, gasping and sweating. 

 

It's so still, and so unnerving that he doesn't feel the least bit relieved from having the chaotic  cacophony cease. He trembles with widen eyes to stand properly, his legs feeling like jelly as he stands, tentative steps forward to see where he is. He sees cans of some sort lying strewn across the floor, another bed covered by a shroud, and a old, dusty bookcase shoved against the wall. He peers at the bookcase with a curious gaze to see red hand prints on one side of the bookcase. 

 

Someone _tried_ to move this...

 

Just as he is about to attempt the same thing, he is interrupted by the door suddenly opening. 

 

"Noctis!" 

 

Noctis gasps sharply and jumps back a bit at who addresses him. 

 

Blonde hair and such a familiar voice-

 

"Luna?" Noctis asks. 

 

He does a double take when he sees that the young woman in front of him is definitely not Luna. 

 

"Oh, Stella, it's you. I thought you were..." Noctis says, feeling embarrassed for calling her the wrong name. "Sorry..." Noctis apologizes when he sees Stella shaking her head. 

 

"Anyway, I'm glad you're alive..." Noctis says. However, the Lucian prince believes he says the wrong thing when he sees Stella's face growing angrier by the moment. 

 

"Anyway?!" she shouts as Noctis, stepping forward, "What do you mean 'anyway'?!" The prince involuntarily steps back. 

 

"You don't seem very happy to see me," Stella shouts at Noctis, "I was almost killed back there! Why didn't you try to save me? All you care about is that trapped friend of yours! I've never been so scared in my whole life!"

 

Stella's expression changes to one of anguish, "You couldn't care less about me, could you?" She dips her head to the side before looking back at Noctis with wide, blue eyes full of fright. 

 

Noctis is silent for a moment, feeling quite guilty for not considering Stella's feelings. "No, I just..." he began, about to apologize again when he is cut off but Stella hugging him tightly. 

 

"Then stay with me!" she pleads, her voice breaking up with the start of sobs, "Don't ever leave me alone! You're suppose to be my friend!" Stella sobs a bit and Noctis slowly embraces her, trying to give her some comfort.

 

After a bit, Stella moves back and wipes her eyes with her hands before looking up at Noctis. "So, what about that boy? Did you find him?" Noctis shakes his head. "Yeah, but we got attacked by monsters and he ran away..." 

 

'We've got to find him! I can't imagine what might be happening to him, especially for a child. He must be so scared. " Stella insists, looking worried. 

 

"You really seem to care about him. Do you know him?" Noctis asks. 

 

"I've never met him before, yet he feels familiar to me in a way," Stella admits, looking down at the floor, "I just feel sorry for him. He's all alone. And for some reason...I feel like it's up to me to protect him." 

 

"Well, we might run across him again, but the best case scenario is that he's not even in this horrid place anyone. But if we do find him, let's take him with us." Noctis suggests. 

 

Stella looks a tiny bit happier at Noctis' word, "Right." 

 

Noctis then focuses on his initial task of moving the bookcase with the red hand prints. He's surprised it's quite easy to move and discovers a hole to another room. Ducking down, Noctis sees that the room is empty with only peeling, old wallpaper and rotting wooden floors. However, a very small, metal objects catches his eye when his flashlight illuminates it. The prince hears Stella also entering the room but pays no mind to her as he kneels down to pick up the object. 

 

It is a small, copper ring with an intricate engraving of a spider on it. 

 

"Nothing much here, let's move on," Noctis announces to Stella, putting the ring in his pocket. "What did you get?" Stella asks, but Noctis shakes his head in response, "nothing important." 

 

Noctis is quite uncomfortable going back up the dark stairwell, not wanting to hear those screams and horrid noises once more, but to his relief, they are not there anymore. Not questioning why Noctis heads back up the stairs again with Stella in tow, being a bit slower to allow her to stay relatively close to him. 

 

Noctis then remembers the note with the creepy poem on it. 

 

"Bridge of Thread...spider?" Noctis questions, looking at the ring to see the detail of the spider on it. Knowing that detail Noctis heads for the level with the lady with arms sticking out of the door.

 

When he arrives at the door, Noctis hears Stella yelp at the sight. "What the- I've never seen this before?" she says, grimacing at the arms jutting out. "Yeah, I'm not sure how a painting that is flat has parts sticking out like this..." Noctis says. Going with what his gut is telling him, Noctis moves forward and slips the ring on one of the lady's hands. Noctis feels grossed out when he has to touch the woman's hands for the appendage felt _real_ , far too _real_. 

 

"I think she needs one more..." Noctis surmises, remembering the details of the poem once more. "How did you figure?" Stella asks. "She has two hands so I guess two objects are needed for whatever the lady wants." Noctis explains. 

 

"Well, where to next?" 

 

"That I'm not sure, but we'll have to explore this place a bit more to find out."

 

The two move through the dark hall and Noctis motions for Stella to board the elevator. 

 

"So, where to now?" she asks. "I haven't done much on the 2nd floor so I was thinking there," Noctis says, pressing the button. 

 

As they waited to arrive at their destination, Noctis speaks up. 

 

"So, Stella, how did you get to this place anyway?" 

 

The blonde woman shakes her head, "Like you, I'm not really sure. All I remember is waking up to such a strange place, one that I had never been to. I wandered the area to find anyone else, but there wasn't anyone. It's as if wherever this place is, has been abandoned for a very, very long time. I couldn't even begin to search for an exit to another town or city because the fog prevented me from going to far or else I would encounter those monsters. It's like it's impossible to escape here...wherever here is..."

 

"I'm in the same boat. I just happened to wake up here and seemingly wandered around to find anyone who might be trapped with me. I was hoping to find someone familiar but I guess you've are the closest thing to that someone. But I'm glad, in a twisted way, I'm not the only one out here. Sorry if that sounds selfish but if I was doing this alone, I would have lost my mind. Hell, I feel like I'm losing my mind every moment I am here."

 

"No, no, not at all. I feel the same way, Noctis. I would go crazy if I was having to do this all myself. I must feel like a burden to you. You're having to protect me at every corner with all those creatures prowling about. I wish I could do more, and I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I was just so terrified for myself and for you. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you." 

 

"You're doing more than enough just by being here, Stella. To be able to talk to someone in this hellish place is the best thing to keep me from going insane. When things gets tough or too overwhelming, I usually would isolate myself or pent up those feelings, but it would cause me to become depressed or have bad thoughts. In a weird way, it's best to face a situation like this one with two people so we can keep each other grounded."

 

"You sound like you're talking from experience, Noctis." 

 

The Lucian prince shrugs, "I guess when I discovered I had soulmates that being open is a natural progression through my relationship with them. They really helped me through some dark, dark times in my life and they wouldn't allow me to keep all those negative feelings bottled up inside."

 

"Sounds wonderful. I'm glad you have such a good, solid relationship with your soulmates." 

 

"Sorry if this is too personal, but what about you, Stella? What about your soulmate?" 

 

Stella grows silent for a moment and looks down at her feet, "I...I don't have one." 

 

Noctis' eyes widen, "Really?" he shuts his mouth quickly, realizing he probably shouldn't have tried to probe any further. However, Stella shakes her head. 

 

"No, it's all right, truly. I'm not _entirely_ sure if I have a soulmate or not. I just say that I don't have one to make things easier on myself. I've written to my soulmate several times but I never received an answer. I never felt their 'final bond' being severed, and yet I can't help but feel they have rejected me."

 

"Stella...I'm sorry," Noctis says softly. 

 

"Maybe that's why I was so drawn to you. I had hoped, in a way, you could fill that empty gap for me, even if it's just for a little while. I know it's so selfish of me to want such a thing since you're already soul-bound to others, but even if just for a moment, I am happy to have someone who even looked at me or cared for me."

 

Stella chokes back a small sob. 

 

"I-I didn't mean to get worked up like this. I'm so sorry, Noctis. I didn't mean to thrust these feelings on you. How stupid of me. It's not my place to make you feel a certain way for me at all. As a matter of fact, we really are just strangers, yet I feel like I've known for you such a long time. Please forgive me for my selfishness, Noctis." 

 

Noctis walks over to Stella and gentle embraces her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "It's okay Stella, cry as much as you want. Vent to me as much as you want. Lean on me for as long as it takes. I won't leave you like this. Your soulmate has no idea what they have been missing in a person like you." 

 

Stella feels another sob rising in her throat, "Noctis, you're too good to me. I've yelled at you, I've made you feel bad, I can't forgive myself for acting so horribly to you."

 

"Don't worry about it. You were scared and lost, it's okay," Noctis soothes her. 

 

The two just stay there for a moment before Stella finishes crying and wipes her eyes. "Thank you, Noctis. I guess I just needed a good cry and a good shoulder to lean on," she says, trying to smile, "it's something I've never experienced or gotten before. Thank you." 

 

"I'm glad I could give you that. I'm so lucky so have 3 shoulders to lean on and you should be able to have at least one."

 

"I'm sure they are wonderful to you. They must be so worried about you," Stella comments. 

 

"Yeah, I hope they're not here too. I don't think they are or else I would have felt them, you know?" 

 

"That's good at least. But it's a shame one of them can't help you through this." 

 

"I think it's for the best that I'm the one who has to be stuck here. They know I'll come back to them, whatever or however it takes."

 

Finally, from what seems like an eternity but probably only a minute or two, the elevator stops and the doors open. The hallway is quiet, cluing Noctis in that there are no creatures about and he and Stella try the doors leading down to a set of double doors at the end of the hallway. 

 

They reach the double doors and Noctis opens one of them cautiously, looking around for any o the creatures lurking inside. Not hearing or seeing any, Noctis and Stella enter the room to find it quite devoid of decoration or furniture. The tiles on the columns are cracked, dirtied, or fallen to the floor and the walls are covered in soiled drapes. Noctis looks over to spot only one lone objects in the middle of the room; a rusty fridge. 

 

The Lucian prince walks over to the fridge and grasps the door in his hand, but find the door much too heavy for him to lift open.  

 

"Can't open it?" Stella asks inquisitively. 

 

"Yeah...Stella can you give me a hand?" Noctis requests. 

 

"Oh, Noctis, you're able to fight off those creatures but can't get the fridge open," Stella teases as she too grasps the handle of the fridge. 

 

Noctis rolls his eyes and laughs lightly. With their combined effort, Noctis and Stella are able to open up the heavy fridge door to find it empty, or rather, containing one small object; a lead ring. 

 

Stella picks it up, looking at the ring with a look of disgust. "What's this? Not very appealing, is it? Here, Noctis. You take it. It might be the other piece to that door you were looking at earlier." 

 

"Thanks," Noctis says sarcastically, looking at the ring himself. On the small lead ring is a rather unpleasant motif of a bloated head. "Whoever wanted such a piece customized must have had pretty strange tastes in their jewelry," Noctis thought, pocketing the ring. 

 

Remembering that the door was on the third floor, Noctis and Stella make their way back to the elevator. They make their way back to the door with the painting and Noctis slips the lead ring onto the woman's other hand. To his surprise, Noctis hears the click of a door opening; it must be this door. 

 

Noctis puts his hand on the doorknob, maneuvering his hand around the woman's hand and twisting the knob to find it unlocked. Noctis opens the door all the way and motions Stella to follow him. The two are in another dark corridor, but this one feels extremely unsettling to both of them. 

 

The two walk down the stairs when Noctis spies a piece of paper laying on the floor. 

 

_"It does no good to dwell on fantasies._

_For they may take over._

_Then what are you left with?_

_Can you tell what is real and what is not?_

 

_Do you remember your name?_

_Why were you born?_

_Are you truly, you?_

 

_Hold onto those who are precious._

_Remember those memories._

_Else you fall into despair_

_And forget who you are._

_And lose yourself into those fantasies."_

 

Noctis is rather confused reading the memo but doesn't dwell too much on its contents knowing he has more important things to do. He and Stella proceed down the levels of stairs, and don't hear any more grotesque sounds like Noctis did earlier. Then they get to the final door at the bottom most level. Noctis is about to open it when Stella stops him. 

 

"Noctis...I'm scared." Stella says in a small voice. 

 

"Don't be scared Stella, I'll be with you," Noctis says, "I promise." 

 

Stella still looks very pensive. 

 

"I'll fight whatever comes our way, okay? We're going to get out of here, together. All right?" Noctis says, smiling a tiny bit to comfort. 

 

Then, Stella too feels a ghost of a smile grace her lips, "Okay, Noctis. I'm counting on you," she says quietly. 

 

With that, Noctis opens the door. 

 

It is the most heavy, tense atmosphere Noctis ever felt in his life. The tension is so thick one could cut it with a knife. Noctis gulps but he doesn't want to show fear in front of Stella after her calming her down. All around him and Stella is decrepit, grimy walls that lead down only one dark route. 

 

Noctis takes in a shaky breath before proclaiming, "Let's go." 

 

The two are, at first, walking briskly down the hall when Noctis suddenly hears a shriek from Stella and he looks back. 

 

It's _him._  

 

Those glowing eyes and dark figure reek of malice. The figure has his weapon at his side, ready to pierce and kill. 

 

Run...

 

Run, he has to run!

 

Noctis runs as fast as his legs and feet can take him, sprinting through the maze like hallways, crashing into some of the corners but he quickly recovers. It's so disorienting as Noctis runs away for his life from this _someone_ whose presence makes him absolutely terrified and panicked. Noctis can't recall anyone who would make him feel such a way, but this one _does_. 

 

Whoever this is, they aren't human for no one should be feeling as if their lives are in danger and having to run like this. No, this is a monster. 

 

Noctis runs so hard it's almost too painful to breathe. As Noctis continues down this labyrinth of hallways, the walls almost seem like they are closing in on him which makes him run faster. He's hyper-focused on getting the hell out of here, no matter what it takes!

 

What seems like a lifetime of running, Noctis sees open doors and takes the rest of the energy he has left to spring to the opening and gratefully sees the elevator doors closing behind him. 

 

However, he then remembers...

 

Noctis looks on with panicked eyes as Stella runs for her life away from the figure chasing her. She arrives at the closing door and can only fit her arm through the opening. Noctis tries to pry the closing doors open but can only budge them just a bit. 

 

"Open up!" Noctis shouts at the doors, wanting them to open to his command in some ridiculous hope that they would. He even pushed all of the buttons, hoping one of them would make the doors open up more. 

 

"Noctis!" Stella screams, trying to shove herself further to force the doors open. Noctis too kept his grip on the doors, preventing them from closing all the way. Noctis sucks in a sharp breath, seeing the dark figure looming behind Stella, biding his time, and watching them struggle. 

 

Noctis then see the figure raise his weapon, poised and ready to strike. 

 

"Noooo!!!" Noctis yells out. 

 

"Noctis!!" Stella shrieks in utter terror before she is cut off by the sounds of her choking and becoming silent. 

 

Noctis hears Stella being impaled by the figure's spear, blood gushing from her body, and flesh being torn into. Her hand falls limp and she is pulled away from the closing doors. 

 

"Stella!" Noctis shouts out, seeing Stella's body being pulled back into the darkness. 

 

And with that, the doors completely shut and the elevator starts to move. Noctis stands there, his hands flush against the elevator's doors, looking at the spot where Stella's hand was grasping for him. Noctis felt his strength leave him as he crumples to the ground in despair. 

 

He doesn't even move when he feels the elevator stop and the doors open. Noctis huddles around himself, his knees up to his chest, burying his head on his knees. 

 

"Stella's dead. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't do anything to help. I am such a fucking coward. I was only worried about myself. I didn't even try to put up a fight. What the hell was I even thinking? I made a promise to her that I would keep her safe. What good is _my_ word to anyone if I can't keep it. What...what should I do?" 

 

Noctis closes his eyes and takes in a deep, deep sigh. 

 

"What can I do? Why am I here? I want to go home." 

 

The prince feels all his energy just melting away and he feels his eyelids grow heavy. 

 

"Please, I just want to rest. I'm tired, so tired. I can't do this anymore." 

 

Noctis feels his vision waver and he is rewarded with a deep slumber. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

"..."

 

"....."

 

_"....Noctis."_

 

_"....Ste...lla....."_

 

He feels someone slowly, and with the gentlest of touches, stroking his cheek. The voice sounded distant yet so loving. He opens his eyes to find the very distorted figure of Gladio in front of him. Noctis looked up blearily at the other man. 

 

"Gladio?" Noctis whispers. "I'm right here, Princess," Gladio says, calling Noctis by his nickname that Noctis hates but still uses it. 

 

Noctis takes a breath before asking, "Where am I?" "Still in the medical wing of the Citadel. You've been asleep for awhile," Gladio says softly. 

 

"Okay...and Specs and Prom?" 

 

"Iggy was in a meeting but I'm sure he'll be over very soon. Prom is in training now and will be back later." 

 

Noctis nods slowly against the pillow supporting his head, "I feel like shit," he mutters, rubbing his head. 

 

"All you've been doing is sleeping. I'm not surprised you'd feel stiff and sluggish," Gladio says, helping Noctis to sit up. 

 

"Yeah, once I'm outta here I can go back to my sleeping in our bed rather than this awful one." 

 

"Heh, you're still a spoiled princess that I love very much," Gladio says, kissing Noctis on the forehead. 

 

"Love you too," Noctis mumbles. 

 

Gladio then grasps his hand in Noctis' smaller one, his brow creased with concern. "Noct, are you okay?"

 

The prince raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, why?"

 

Gladio gives a heavy sigh. "You...you were crying in your sleep," 

 

Noctis looks at Gladio with a quizzical look, "I was?" Noctis remembers the fingers stroking his cheek, "So you were wiping my face?" 

 

"Yeah, I guess you were dreaming of something really sad. Do you remember any of it?" 

 

The Lucian prince hums trying to recollect anything, "No, it's all one big blank. From what I've been hearing about me having all these sleeping episodes it must be pretty intense or the total opposite where I look dead. But I haven't been able to remember anything."

 

"Sometimes I wish I couldn't remember some of the dreams I have," Gladio admits. 

 

"Oh really? Like what?" Noctis asks, looking at the sullen expression on his soulmate's face. 

 

"Of you, Prom, or Iggy dying. Insomnia falling. My dad's eventual death, so on and so forth. I hate thinking about it, especially dreaming about it, but I do think about these things knowing that they can happen," Gladio mutters. 

 

Noctis lays a gentle hand on Gladio's face and pulls him down into a gentle kiss. "They're just dreams, Gladio. I'm not going nowhere, nor is Iggy or Prom. And when it comes to our dads...well, we're in the same boat as well as Iggy's uncle. It can't be helped and we'll be there for each other when it does happen. And Insomnia won't fall, not on my watch." 

 

Gladio chuckles a bit, "Knowing you, you would sleep through meetings or on the throne and make all the important dignitaries angry and start a war." 

 

"If they get miffed over something so small like that they shouldn't be having such positions of power should they then?" 

 

"No, I guess you're right about that. But then you shouldn't be falling asleep in the first place." 

 

"What can I say? It's a gift I have." 

 

"Yeah, a gift that's gonna get you in serious trouble." Gladio then leans down to give Noctis a kiss on the neck who squirms a bit at feeling Gladio's stubble tickle his sensitive skin. 

 

"When I can finally get out of this damn hospital bed, _you're_ gonna be the one that's in trouble," Noctis smirks. 

 

Gladio laughs a bit, "Can't wait, princess. You're gonna have a hell of a time trying to get back onto training that's for sure."

 

"Who said anything about training? I'm probably going to be paraded around since I haven't been out of the Citadel since forever," Noctis surmised. 

 

"You still got a day or two left here and then you gotta take it easy around the Citadel. The lockdown has been lifted so we can walk around as we please without an escort. My dad and Captain Drautos still haven't reached any conclusions so I have a feeling this is gonna be filed under 'unsolved' for a very long time."  

 

"I guess we'll never know," Noctis concludes, "I know my dad won't be happy that it seems like the investigation went nowhere but they can't spend all their time and effort on something that's gonna lead them nowhere." 

 

Gladio nods, "You're right. As much as my dad also hates having to do such, he's probably going to call off the investigation efforts soon. All we really have are Glaive Furia's account and some security footage, but otherwise, there's nothing much at all. My dad did think about questioning you, but His Majesty and the royal physicians all opposed the idea. Sorry, but I doubt you would be of much help anyway." 

 

"It's okay. I wouldn't be able to provide anything at all. Best to call it off while they're ahead." 

 

"Still, I'm unsettled why this all happened and, more importantly, _how_  it all happened."

 

Gladio is taken out of his mutterings by Noctis kissing him on the lips, "You're doing the thing again where you're thinking too hard," Noctis teases him, "You're gonna have a headache."

 

The tattooed man chuckles, "And you are always the perfect distraction," 

 

"Glad to be of service." 

 

The two soulmates' attention is diverted to the door when it opens to their other two soulmates walking in. 

 

"Ah, you're awake, Noct," Ignis says, his lightness in his voice fails to mask the obvious tiredness. Prompto smiles widely and bounds over to Gladio and Noctis, hugging the Prince before placing a kiss to his temple. 

"Good morning, Noct!" the blonde says happily. Noctis smiles at his bubbly soulmate, "You're in a good mood."

 

"I guess. I finished training for the day and get to see my soulmate awake. Sounds pretty good to me," Prompto says, still beaming. 

"It is very good to see you awake, Noct," Ignis says, striding over and placing a kiss on Noctis' head as well, "You've been asleep for most of your stay in the medical wing, so it's a very welcomed sight to see you awake for more than a couple a minutes at a time." 

 

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of having to be cooped up in here," Noctis groans, stretching his arms out feeling his joints pop. 

 

"Not to worry, love. I've spoken with the royal physicians and was told you could be discharged either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow," Ignis announces, "they were pleased with the results of your latest examination and declared you clear of chronic fatigue and dehydration. However, you're to take it easy for awhile and remain vigilant about getting plenty of rest." 

 

Noctis laughs lightly, "I think I can do that."

 

"Good. His Majesty was informed of your progress and is pleased as well. He does not want you to make any public appearances for at least a week."

 

Then Noctis groans, "So this is like 'house arrest' except not really." 

 

Ignis shrugs, "You could put it that way if you wanted to. But you're not restricted where you can go unlike if you were placed under house arrest. The doctor also recommended you take some supplements during meal times to help with your low energy levels."

 

Prompto laughs, "Low energy levels? That's just Noct in general." The blonde laughs again when he feels Noctis shove him playfully on the shoulder. 

 

"In any case, it's a good idea for you to be taking energy supplements in the meantime. After sleeping for so long from recovering, your body will no doubt be spent for awhile," Ignis adds. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, got it. Don't do stupid stuff and plenty of shut eye," Noctis says sarcastically.

 

"You're speaking to the _King_ of Naps here. No one could possibly dethrone you here." Prompto teases. 

 

"Oh, before I forget, Gladio, may I have a word with you?" Ignis says, in a rather serious tone. 

 

The Shield looks at the adviser with a questioning gaze why they can't converse in front of their other soulmates, but doesn't pursue such and gets up from his seat, "Sure." 

 

Prompto and Noctis look a bit perplexed why they can't join in on the conversation but Ignis smiles at them gently, "Nothing to worry about my loves. It's nothing too interesting, and you'd find it a quite boring topic." 

 

"Probably just official Council stuff again," Gladio adds in, trying to lighten the sudden heavy mood in the room, "You both are bored to death anyway during meetings." 

 

"True that," Prompto chrips, "I feel like I've aged 10 years each time I have to sit in. Those geezers sure know how to talk and not get anywhere." 

 

Noctis nods, "The longer I can stay away from Council meetings the better for my health, right?" 

 

Prompto snorts, "Now you're just looking for excuses,"

 

"Of course I am," Noctis declares proudly. 

 

Ignis continues to smile at his younger soulmates' antics, "All right you two, we'll be back in a bit."

 

"Yeah, it's time for the grown ups to talk," Gladio says playfully, his grin only growing wider when he see Noctis and Prompto glaring at him as he and Ignis leave the room. 

 

When Gladio fully shuts the door behind him, he looks to Ignis with a stern look. 

 

"What is it? You usually keep Prompto and Noctis in the know in all conversations. Why not now?" Gladio asks. 

 

The adviser exhales a deep breath before adjusting his glasses, a habit of his when he's feeling tense or stressed.

 

"I did not mean to purposely exclude Prompto from this information, if anything he should be informed as well. But being in the location we are, it's not the place nor the time to speak of such," Ignis declares. 

 

"Then out with it," Gladio urges the adviser. 

 

"It's best if we speak in another room," Ignis says, looking at some of the doctors and nurses bustling about. 

 

Gladio nods and follows Ignis to one of the empty waiting rooms and shuts the door behind them. 

 

"I'm...not sure where to start," Ignis says, his voice low and rather quiet. 

 

Gladio puts his hands in his pockets, "From the beginning if it makes it easier."

 

"All right then. As you know, your father, the Lord Shield, and Captain Drautos have been investigating the incident for awhile now and all leads have ended up cold. Glaive Furia's testimony is all that they have gathered to have any sort of inkling of what happened, but as you know, that too lead to nowhere."

 

"Yeah, and that's all I know as well," Gladio says, remembering that he too was informed of such. 

 

Ignis sucks in an unsteady breath, "Well...there has been a new development."

 

Gladio's eyes widen, "What do you mean, 'new development'?" 

 

Ignis then takes a folded piece of paper from the breast-pocket of his shirt and hands it to Gladio, "A transcript of a leaked transmission intercepted by Lucian operatives. As you will see, the subject is rather concerning." 

 

Gladio unfolds the piece of paper to see its contents. 

 

_"Progress report. Insider placed. Infiltration steady. Spreading nominally. Results to follow with next report. Dismantlement of Lucis. Glory to NE."_

 

The Shield looks up to Ignis with a shocked expression, "Ignis...what the hell is this?" The adviser crosses his arms, his shoulders stiffening. 

 

"This is a strictly confidential piece of information only just discovered and decoded 2 days ago. The Lord Shield, Captain, and the Marshal were the only ones who had this information. Not even his Majesty knew until yesterday as well as my uncle. They knew if word got out that the Citadel would be thrown into chaos again. No one would be able to trust anyone."

 

Gladio narrows his eyes at the piece of paper again before folding it back up and giving it back to Ignis. 

 

"And, I'm afraid, the ruling Council will know by the end of the week," Ignis says with a grave tone laced in his voice. 

 

The Shield is confused for a moment at what Ignis is saying before gasping, "You don't mean---they're gonna---!" 

 

"I'm afraid, if my deductions are correct, they will consider the "insider" Prompto..." Ignis says, nearly hissing with anger. 

 

Gladio slams his fist on the table in front of him, nearly breaking it. "That's bullshit!" he roars. 

 

Ignis glares at his furious soulmate, "Gladio! Calm down! We're in the medical wing after all." 

 

However, the Shield continues to boil in his rage, "How can I stay calm when we know that there are several on the Council who are looking for _any_ reason for Prompto to be exiled? If what you say is true and will happen, nothing good will come out of it. Suspicions of Prompto will only get worse until people _will_ think he's the insider all along. Even if my dad, your uncle, King Regis, the Captain, and the Marshal all know he's not it, that won't stop them from talking and suspecting him, especially with them having this information." 

 

"I know! This is why I didn't want Prompto to know...I really hope, _pray,_ that this won't be the case, but I can't help but feel this is the only conclusion those who want to be rid of Prompto will take. At the same time, I _want_ Prompto to know so this won't be a horrible shock to him coming from another source rather someone he trusts." 

 

Gladio groans loudly, "No matter what, we're in a bind here. I _really_ don't like what might come out of the next meeting, but if it's true, we're gonna have a lot on our plates to deal with."

 

Ignis nods slowly, "Those on the ruling Council who never favored Prompto from the start will definitely be the hardest obstacles and the forefront of possible action. They will have "proof" of their suspicions "confirmed" and want a full investigation. His Majesty can only veto such actions for so long until the other members of the ruling Council overrule his veto, which is unheard of but nonetheless, exists. The worst that could possibly happen at this point is Prompto losing his seat on the ruling Council if the vote is unanimous even without His Majesty's final word. But even then this is quite drastic action against a fellow member, even if informal at this time." 

 

Gladio growls in frustration, "I hate feeling so powerless against this." 

 

"Indeed. I definitely did not want Noct knowing about this, no doubt he would be gnashing his teeth at the Council members who dared suspect Prompto, however, with tensions being so high with Niflheim, anything deemed out of line by His Highness would surely be used as a counter for Prompto 'influencing' Noctis to behave as such," Ignis determines. 

 

"You sure like to overthink," Gladio says, clicking his tongue in irritation. 

 

"Unfortunately, overthinking comes with the territory of becoming the royal adviser to the future King," Ignis states rather miserably. 

 

Noticing how forlorn Ignis looks, Gladio gets up from his seat and walks over to embrace Ignis in his strong arms. The adviser is grateful for this show of affection, and allows himself to surrender to the Shield's gentle embrace. 

 

"I want to save Prompto the misery of being suspected for wrongdoings he hasn't committed, however, that will prove difficult if or when this sensitive topic is brought to the table," Ignis whispers. 

 

"I know, Iggy. You're not alone though, remember you got me to lean on. As much as I want to let Noctis and Prompto on the know about this, I think it's best if we keep this a secret from them. They will no doubt learn sooner or later, but for now, it's between us." Gladio says in a hushed voice. 

 

"Agreed. I detest keeping secrets from them, but for the good of Noctis' health and Prompto's happiness, I will gladly protect them from this." Ignis states, his voice muffled a bit by Gladio's shoulder. 

 

"Sounds good to me. We should probably head back to them, don't want them to worry about us too much longer." 

 

"You're right, Gladio. Let's." 

 

The two older soulmates leave the waiting room and head back to the Prince's room to find their younger soulmates happily chatting away, absolutely unaware of the turmoil swirling in Ignis' and Gladio's hearts. 

 

"Ah, welcome back!" Prompto greets them with a bright smile. Noctis too smiles to his older soulmates, not as bright as Prompto, but still just as sincere. 

 

"So, gonna let us on what that was all about?" Noctis asks.

 

Ignis stiffens slightly, hoping that Noctis and Prompto don't notice, however, Gladio makes the first move. 

 

"Ah, it was nothing to worry your pretty heads over, y'know. Just boring Council stuff like Ignis said," the Shield says casually, his body language trying to match his demeanor so the younger soulmates don't suspect a thing. 

 

Noctis shrugs and Prompto looks at the Shield curiously, "All right then. I guess it wasn't too interesting then." 

 

"Nope," Gladio declares, striding over to his empty seat once more. Ignis lets his shoulders relax as he too goes back to Noctis' bedside. 

 

"My apologizes for making a scene. I had no intention of such," the adviser apologizes. 

 

"If that is what you call making scene, I'm very curious at what you definition of going wild is because that was so tame you'd have the Council quaking in their robes," Noctis jokes. 

 

Ignis smirks, "I was taught to be in control of my emotions and feelings, however, I have grown a little lax because of you lot." 

 

"Good thing that it's our fault that our Iggy can emote!" Prompto says cheerfully, scooting over to Ignis and placing a chaste kiss on the adviser's nose. 

 

The adviser then wraps Prompto in his arms and holds him close, "You have no idea how grateful I am to have you in my life," he whispers against Prompto's neck. 

 

"What was that?" Prompto asks, not really hearing what Ignis says. 

 

Ignis lifts his head and shakes his head, "Oh, it's nothing, my love."

 

Prompto shrugs, "If you say so." 

 

Ignis holds Prompto close to him as he observes the rest of his soulmates chatting among each other. The adviser promises to himself he would do everything in his power to keep them together, no matter what the circumstances. He wouldn't allow one of them to be ripped away from their soul-bonds. It wouldn't be easy, but Ignis won't let outside forced drive them apart. He had a feeling Gladio feels just as strongly as he did about their soul-bonds. They will face whatever obstacles may be headed their way. 

 

_Together._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell it's been forever! 
> 
> I've been working a lot lately and then I had a total brain fart and didn't feel motivated to write anything for a very long time. 
> 
> It's not the best chapter ever or the longest but it's something to tide over to the main action bits. 
> 
> Also if Silent Hill 2 fans noticed this I took the liberty of changing the last memo about the "direckter's key" because it wouldn't really fit into the narrative that well and changed it to something original.
> 
> Also thanks for 1000+ hits, never thought a fic of mine could reach such a point! Thanks ya'll!


End file.
